Cambios Inesperados
by Jazz99
Summary: Samus reflexiona acerca de su vida como cazadora de recompensas y haber trabajado para la federación galáctica, pero un hoyo negro la lleva a un universo distinto y cae en un planeta desconocido, en donde conocerá a una reina, Zelda, ambas compartirán historias y vivirán una aventura distinta a lo que acostumbran ¿Nacerá algo entre ellas dos?...
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor:

Hola a todos, ha pasado algunas semanas y no he podido actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente y otros proyectos, aunque no se si la mayoría sigue mis historias, en fin, motivos hay para que un autor o autora detenga por un tiempo su escritura mas no abandona del todo sus proyectos...

Sobre el fic

En este fic, estaba contemplado en ser un one shot, pero es tanta la inspiración que me veo obligado a partirlo en tres o quizá en 4 partes, Samus debido a que se topa con un hoyo negro o agujero de gusano que la lleva a otro universo y cae en un planeta, tiene que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso y su nave se estropea, en este fic tanto Samus como Zelda compartirán anécdotas de sus vidas, Samus se ve obligada a cambiar parte de sus costumbres para adaptarse en dicho planeta mientras su nave se repara sola...

Probablemente en uno de los capitulos quizá el final, incluya lemon, pero de momento leerán sobre las historias de ambas chicas y situaciones algo divertidas, esperando que de verdad les guste este fic

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece sino a Shigeru Miyamoto (The Legend of Zelda) y Gumpei Yokoi (R.I.P) (Metroid), el Universo de Smash Bros le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, si no sabes quienes son, amigo o amiga, ¿en que mundo vives? x'D (lo digo de chiste, no se ofendan :P) pero sino, de veras, ve a investigar un poco :P

Bueno me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el Fic :P

Capitulo uno: Llegando a un sitio desconocido

Durante mucho tiempo he ido de planeta en planeta, cumpliendo las misiones que me encomendaba la federación galáctica, algunos eran demasiado crueles para llevarlos a cabo aun así con todo mi arsenal, conocimiento que me dieron los Chozos durante mi infancia, mi armadura que me ha protegido todo este tiempo, no creo recordar que un enemigo me haya costado más que otros…

.- Quizá la reina Metroid o "Dark Samus"…

De solo recordar a esa loca que me estuvo persiguiendo por todo Aether tanto en el mundo de la luz como en la oscuridad, queriendo absorber más el Phazon, un mineral raro que provocaba muchos problemas incluso casi me cuesta la vida, es una alegría saber que ya no existe más, el planeta Phaaze, borrado de la existencia de todos los universos conocidos, todavía recuerdo el enojo de algunos piratas espaciales que siguen buscando el preciado mineral, más no encontrarán mucha, fui a Tallon IV, uno de los planetas que visité durante la persecución a Ridley, luego de que destruí su estación espacial, la fragata "ORPHEON", los piratas intentaron sacar toda clase de información que pudiera albergar sobre el Phazon pero ya todo estaba destruido, volví a visitar las minas de Phazon, tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que todo estaba abandonado, no había señales de esos bichos asquerosos, tal vez porque ya no había más que sacar, pero recuerdo que habían dejado en hibernación a unos piratas en estado "omega" pero al parecer ya estaba muertos, pues la energía que se le daba a los tanques de hibernación era de Phazon puro y como se acabó, lentamente fueron muriendo sin poder evitarlo…

.- Lo que me da gusto…

Fue una alegría, un triunfo más aunque no hiciese nada más, abandoné las minas y las cerré para que nadie más pudiese entrar y conocer lo que se hacía ahí, destruí las computadoras y todos sus datos, ya no existe un registro conocido, visité una vez más las ruinas de Chozo, un pedazo de mi hogar, lo que quedaba al menos, me dolía dejarlo pero al menos me alegraba, recuerdo el día en que un Chozo al que llamaba cariñosamente abuelo pájaro, me acogió de aquel desastre en el que resultaron muertos mis padres a causa de los piratas espaciales y su jefe, Ridley quien ya está más que muerto o al menos eso creo, ya no he sabido más de ese bicho feo…

Sin embargo aun pasando por todo ese calvario, por todo ese infierno de la materia del Phazon que me dejó no solo un regalito como suele decirse, mis ojos brillan de una intensidad azul, a veces oscura y otras veces tan clara como el agua, me he dado cuenta cuando me veo al espejo, pero aun pasando por todo eso, hay un hecho que todavía me duele el alma de solo recordarlo, la cría Metroid, desde que lo vi la primera vez en el planeta SR388, luego de vencer a la reina, lo vi nacer, era apenas una larva en plena etapa evolutiva pero me miró como si fuera su madre, un bebé confundido, no le maté por verme a mí misma en su situación, erradiqué a los de su especie, hasta el último que creía que era la reina pero no, todavía estaba una cría más, los llevé a un laboratorio espacial, craso error de mi parte el haber confiado en esos idiotas de la federación que no protegieron bien a la cría, me llevó de nuevo al planeta Zebes, mi hogar en el que alguna vez crecí, recorriendo todo de nuevo hasta dar con cerebro madre, una bestia biomecánica que casi acaba con mi vida si no fuera por la cría que alguna vez salvé, me lo dio todo en ese momento, vi como lo fulminaban, llena de impotencia, enojo pero me había dado un regalo, el hiperrayo, que no dudé en usarla contra esa maldita que me arrebató lo que alguna vez pude sentir amor de madre e hijo aunque fuese con una criatura, después de eso, entré en una depresión…

.- Que tiempos…

Tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, recuerdo que después de ese incidente pasé a formar parte de los soldados de la federación galáctica, demasiado aburrido incluso para mí, siguiendo las órdenes del comandante Malkovich quien probablemente me haya entendido mejor que nadie, lamento su muerte en la estación "Botella", se sacrificó para destruir la cámara de los Metroides para que ya no existieran más…

.- Nunca le olvidaré lo que hizo por mí…

Mi última misión fue entrar en una estación abandonada, lugar tan frío, que me hizo recordar demasiado en las aventuras que he vivido como cazadora de recompensas y formar parte de la federación galáctica, recorriendo nuevamente el planeta SR388, un maldito parasito casi acaba con mi vida, infectándome y haciéndome estrellar mi nave, los doctores quienes me salvaron usando una vacuna metroide y no de cualquier Metroid, era de la cría que alguna vez salvé, ahora forma parte de mi cuerpo, esto supone que me daría alegría, pero en ese sitio tan desolado, enfrentándome una vez más una copia descarada de mi armadura, brillante en todos los aspectos pero con una mente increíblemente estúpida, era muy fácil engañar a ese "SA-X", bastaba con ocultarme detrás de una pared y este ni siquiera se molestaba en escalarla o atravesarla, muchas veces me salvé y no gracias a mi astucia, sino por la estupidez que tenía el SA-X…

.- Y aun debo de estar agradecida por ello…

Después de ese incidente en el que la computadora central de ese laboratorio hiciese estrellar la nave en el planeta SR388 para borrarlo del mapa, no diré que si fue una tristeza, no negaré eso, pues fue el lugar de nacimiento de la cría Metroid que vi ante mis ojos, pero era tan necesario, Malkovich así lo tenía que hacer, dos veces salvándome el pellejo, pero yo he salvado más de una ocasión a los idiotas de la federación galáctica de sus terribles errores, ya no me trago sus cuentos chinos, ahora los piratas espaciales ya no tienen planetas que conquistar, ya no tienen material con que trabajar, ya no tienen nada, no tienen a donde ir, el mineral Phazon les fundió el poco cerebro si es que tenían, aunque no niego que fueron criaturas inteligentes usándolos para el mal para desgracia mía, les doy siquiera el mérito por intentar copiar mi traje en Tallon IV incluso leí que intentaron copiar la tecnología de la bola mórfica, una habilidad especial de mi traje, nadie ha podido descifrar eso y los resultados de los intentos de los piratas acababan en desgracias, lo único que pudieron copiar fueron mis armas, un intento patético de hecho…

.- Gracias por las risas…

Rio tan feliz al saber que ya no hay peligro alguno en los universos que he protegido, los planetas en el que he acabado vidas, sigo sin entender porque en cada misión una especie tiene que acabarse, no lo entiendo…

.- Algún día será…

Recorro en mi nave en el frio espacio, tratando de encontrar un rumbo que le dé sentido a mi nueva vida, estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con problemas que incluyen guerra de por medio, problemas de política, no es más que una cortina de humo para ocultar las verdaderas intenciones, estaba harta de todo eso, una vez que llegó la "paz mundial" debido que ya no había mucho que defender luego del último desastre de la federación, pues debido a ellos, los piratas estaban al tanto para robarse las investigaciones hechas por la misma federación, claro también está la cuestión de que Ridley regrese de nuevo, pero como dije, los piratas no tienen ni para conseguir materiales, están todos pudriéndose literalmente en su planeta, quizá armando guerra del uno del otro, a estas alturas le harían un favor al universo entero sin duda alguna…

.- Turbulencia…

Una turbulencia, normal cuando viajo por el espacio, a veces sucede, una intensidad menor, nada de lo que preocuparse, es solo el inicio para dar rienda suelta a la velocidad de la luz e ir a cualquier sitio…

.- Pero la turbulencia no se detiene…

¿Qué está pasando?, veo el control del mando de mi nave y para mi sorpresa están algo raros, los indicadores fuera de control, no hay lectura de mapas, no hay destino, la computadora está más que muerta, mi nave está volviéndose loca…

.- Pero, ¿A qué se debe esta brujería?, ¿Me habrán pirateado la nave?

Un hecho imposible, nadie me seguía, revisé mi nave muchas veces antes de partir, incluso le hice una revisión a fondo por si había algo raro, esto no era obra de nadie, sino de la turbulencia, decidí mirar al frente, abrir la coraza de protección cuando no estoy pilotando la nave y está en automático, tal fue mi sorpresa que estaba metida en un agujero de gusano, me estaba llevando a otra dimensión, a un universo totalmente distinto y no había nada que pudiera hacer…

.- Maldita sea mi suerte, maldito universo no te bastaba con todo el calvario que he tenido que pasar, encima me lo pagas así, con un agujero de gusano, ¿puede ser mi fin?...

Irónico, años han tratado de eliminarme y ahora un agujero que podría acabar con mi vida, pero aun en esta situación he sabido llevar calma y tratar de buscar una solución pero nada se me ocurría en ese entonces…

.- No puedo hacer nada…

Me quedo sentada, cierro la coraza de nuevo y espero el desastre, las luces dentro de la nave están parpadeando, como si fuera irse la luz, la turbulencia cada vez más fuerte, cierro los ojos esperando el inminente fin, quizá es demasiado tarde para reflexionar que debí de llevar una vida tranquila, una vida "social", rio ante estas ideas, nunca se me dio bien relacionarme con otro ser humano que no fueran algunos de los hombres con quienes me llevé en la federación galáctica o algunas mujeres que llegué a conocer más no supe mucho de sus vidas, tan enfrascada estaba en la mía que no me di el tiempo suficiente para tener una vida propia sin peligros, siento que la nave está siendo tragado, la turbulencia es cada vez más fuerte…

No sé cuánto minutos pasaron, pero fue una eternidad, seguía viva, ¿Cómo? No lo sé, lo primero que hice abrir la coraza protectora y me di cuenta que iba en picada en un planeta nuevo, inmediatamente tomé el mando de la nave para impedir el impacto y tener un aterrizaje sin desastre, las últimas veces fueron demasiado literal, siempre terminaba con daños colaterales pero la nave terminaba auto reparándose, pero el control lo sentía muy pesado, es más, apenas me doy cuenta de que la nave no tenía energía, iba directamente en picada a quien sabe dónde, era obvio que había llegado a un planeta y estaba entrando…

.- Como que ahora si conviene entrar en pánico, la nave no prende, esto no me había pasado nunca…

Siempre hay una primera vez, maldigo el día en que tuve que partir, todo por querer irme a la carrera, no podía hacer nada, no iba a ser nada agradable la caída…

.- Rayos…

Ya iba viendo el suelo, un campo verde por lo que pude apreciar, como cosa del destino, la nave se prendió de nuevo y todo se conectó, traté de activar el escudo para evitar daños mayores pero poco o nada iba a servir, tenía que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, como siempre…

.- Aquí vamos de nuevo, aterrizo y seguramente va a aparecer algún loco sabio que me va a encomendar una misión que sin dudar aceptaré solo porque la nave se repara sola, algo para matar el tiempo, bueno, lo anterior en Aether no cuenta porque había mucho peligro y en lo demás era guerra eterna contra los piratas espaciales y los Metroides, ojalá este planeta no tenga un destino muy feo como los anteriores, a ver que especie va a desaparecer…

Puede sonar muy pesimista de mi parte, pero se de lo que hablo, sé que estas cosas pueden pasar, por muy poderosa que sea, pasan cosas feas y tengo que estar lista para ello, la nave responde apenas y ya casi se veía el suelo, alcé la nave y literalmente pasó lo inevitable, estrellarme en un aterrizaje forzoso, me golpee demasiado y me dolía, lo peor había pasado, revisé en los datos por si había algún daño grave…

.- Por favor que no sea el núcleo…

Mala suerte, era el maldito núcleo de energía el que se había dañado y la nave tarda siglos en repararla, consulté en los mapas de los universos para saber dónde estaba, que sector y como salir de ahí, sin embargo, la computadora de datos también estaba muerta y llevaría tiempo repararla…

.- Mala suerte, noticias tan desgraciadas, atrapada en medio de la nada y sin poder comunicarme porque también se estropeó el sistema de comunicaciones, ni siquiera servía el satélite remoto, se había roto durante la caída…

Iba atrás para ponerme mi armadura y salir a explorar, a ver con que bicho raro me iré a encontrar, espero encontrar tecnología avanzada para reparar más rápido está condenada porquería de computadora de datos aunque lo dudo…

.- NO

Grito estupefacta a lo que veo, la capsula donde guardo mi armadura estaba apagada, vidrio irrompible, solo se abre mediante voz o huella, para mi desgracia es conectada con el núcleo de la nave, pues mi nave tiene la tecnología de reconocer a su dueña, equipada solo con mi traje Zero, me recordaron los días en que tuve que pasar por la nave nodriza de los piratas para atravesar Chozodia y recuperar mi traje…

.- Al menos las lecturas de clima indican que se puede respirar libremente, hay oxígeno puro afuera…

Equipada con mi pistola paralizadora, salgo de la nave para enfrentarme a los peligros, explorar un poco y encontrar rastros de alguna vida, para mi sorpresa era un páramo, un lugar tan verde, lejos de toda civilización parece, volteo a ver mi nave y se ha quedado quieta, levitando, ha entrado en modo de auto reparación, no se va a mover de ahí por un largo tiempo…

.- Bueno, en donde estoy…

Buena pregunta, perdida, sin ideas, no tengo nada más que mi triste pistola, tratando de buscar respuestas alrededor más no encontré ninguna…

.- Rayos Samus, esta vez te has metido en aprietos y en una buena…

Me arrodillo mirando al cielo, me sorprendo porque el cielo era tan azul, tan clara, jamás había visto un cielo azul tan intenso, se puede comparar con Aether luego de que destruí el mundo oscuro, pero aun así, volví a pararme y fijarme nuevamente en el lugar donde estaba, era evidente que había llegado a un planeta lleno de vida donde probablemente podría haber vidas humanas, el estallido de mi nave debería de haber llamado la atención con facilidad e incluso causado temor, algo me decía que había llegado a un planeta todavía con tecnología escasa pero no descartaba peligros nuevos, algo que podría ocultar, supuse entonces que debía de esperar unos minutos, en algún lugar cerca del sitio de aterrizaje (LANDING SITE*), debió de notar algo en el cielo…

.- Supongo que es cosa de esperar…

Ya seguro, vendrá alguien a ver qué pasó, que cosa vino del cielo, no me extrañaría nada que dijesen que existe una profecía del llegado del cielo, ya me ha pasado por todos los cielos, espero que no, lo que daría por estar de nuevo con los chozos pero bueno, están pasando los minutos que parecen una eternidad y no llega nadie…

.- Aburrido, supongo que tendré que explorar por mi cuenta…

Me iba a dar la vuelta para acceder a mi nave y sacar una capa con capucha, mi aspecto no debe de sorprender a nadie y debo pasar inadvertidamente, sin embargo cuando me estaba dando la vuelta, escucho pasos a lo lejos, no solo uno, sino varios pasos, me volteo sudando en frio y esperando quizá un peligro, a lo lejos distingo unas figuras que van montando en criaturas extrañas, galopando a toda velocidad, me quedé quieta hasta llegaran al sitio, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron, cuando los vi más de cerca, eran hombres, seres humanos montados en caballos, si, leí en algunas historias durante mi infancia que los hombres de antaño cabalgaban en estas criaturas como transporte, para mi sorpresa sacaron lanzas, las vestimenta que traían esos hombres eran como armaduras, en su pecho se podía ver una insignia, un triángulo dorado partido 3 partes y uno de ellos habló…

.- Que extrañas eres, ese traje que llevas es muy raro, cuando vimos que algo del cielo estaba cayendo, enseguida temimos que fuera algo peor…

No entendí un carajo, hablaban en un dialecto desconocido, si tuviera mi traje lo traduciría sin problema alguno e incluso podría aprenderme el extraño dialecto en el que hablaban…

.- Yo no entiendo lo que dices – Le respondí al soldado, pues al parecer viste como uno por lo poco que puedo recordar lo que leí en mi infancia…

Al parecer ellos tampoco me entendieron y retrocedieron un paso apuntándome todavía con sus lanzas y mirándome con malos aires, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de aquello…

.- No entendemos nada de lo que dices, ¿Eres una amenaza?, ¿Vienes de esa cosa extraña? – Dijo un hombre

Vaya sorpresa, sigo sin entender, pero noté que su lanza apuntaba a mi nave, por lo que supuse que había preguntado sobre ella, traté de relajarme pero notaba en los ojos de esos soldados que en cualquier rato me iban a atacar…

.- Vengo en son de paz – Dije con las manos en alto y para mi desgracia llevaba mi pistola paralizadora en mi mano derecha, los hombres se asustaron al ver el extraño objeto en mi posesión y procedieron a atacarme, uno de ellos se bajó de su caballo con intención de atacarme o empalarme con su lanza, lo esquive y no dejándome de otra que defenderme, de una patada lo dejé inconsciente, craso error, pues eso solo alteró a los demás, uno echó a correr despavorido y el resto de la tropa que eran 6, ahora eran 4, uno estaba tirado en el piso y otro huyó, el resto intentó darme un golpe, uno a uno iban cayendo, yo lo lamentaba, en serio que sí, pero no tenía de otra…

.- Rayos, seguramente el otro que huyó fue por refuerzos, maldita sea, estoy salada, a donde quiera que vaya, siempre habrá un desastre…

Los hombres inconsciente, uno a uno los fui acomodando para que no pareciera una masacre, uno de ellos tenía una carta o eso parecía, lo agarré y tenía algo así como un sello de alguien importante, no pude apreciar nada más, más que un nombre: Zelda…

.- Debe de ser alguien muy importante, estos soldados deben de pertenecer a algún reino cercano…

Presentía cosas malas, como si fuese cosa del destino, escuché otros pasos y me volteé a ver, otros soldados sujetando lo que parecía ser una arma, algo que se usaba en tiempos de la tierra antigua antes de la extinción de dicho planeta, lo llamaban arco y flecha, me estaban disparando literalmente…

.- Y francamente, que malos tiradores, hasta un pirata con mente tan idiota tiene mejor puntería que estos…

Esquivaba una y otra vez las flechas, no quedándome de otra que defenderme, haciendo uso de mis habilidades acrobáticas, uno a uno los fui derribando de sus caballos y estas criaturas salían huyendo, la situación ya pintaba demasiado mal, hasta que una flecha casi pasó rozándome, casi…

.- Alto – Me decía una voz femenina tan autoritario, que me dejó por un momento paralizada, volteo a verla y estaba encapuchada, no dejaba ver su rostro pero llevaba un gran arco decorado de plata y un gran carcaj equipado a su caballo que era de color blanco, tan bella era esa criatura pero la misteriosa mujer todavía oculta, se bajaba de su caballo…

.- ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? – Le escuchaba decir, mas no entendía su dialecto…

.- Vengo en son de paz – Repito esta vez guardé el arma en mi muslo, esto no pasó desapercibido para la misteriosa mujer – No entiendo tu dialecto, es más no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, estoy perdida, vine del espacio, un agujero de gusano me trajo hasta aquí…

Sabía que era inútil explicar cosas que iban más allá de la comprensión de los que habitaban en el planeta en el que estaba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, por dentro suplicaba que aquella mujer encapuchada me entendiera al menos que no era su enemiga…

.- ¿Vienes del espacio? – Me preguntó que a la vez me sorprendía, debió de notar mi asombro porque me quedé callada y me siguió respondiendo – Antes de que digas algo, si, entiendo tu idioma, hace algún tiempo existió un sabio que formo parte de los Sheikah, una raza poderosa en mi tierra, ignoraba de donde venía este sabio, pero era extremadamente inteligente y sabía dominar varios idiomas incluyendo dialectos raros, la mayoría lo tildaban de loco, decían que jamás habría alguien que hablase los dialectos raros…

.- ¿Por eso me puedes entender? – Dije saliendo de mi asombro – Al principio sabía que podía meterme en problemas porque era probable que encontraría un idioma diferente en este planeta…

.- El idioma que se habla en estas tierras, es el Hyliano o Hylian como prefieras, pero en todo caso, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?, es un traje raro el que llevas, muy ajustada a tu cuerpo a mi parecer desde lejos noté que llevas una insignia que resplandece en tu espalda y en tu pecho…

.- Una descortesía de mi parte, mi nombre es Samus Aran, el traje que llevo es especial, ajustable a mi cuerpo, es el traje Zero, me permite moverme más rápido, no me estorba, la insignia que viste en mi espalda, es el signo de los Chozos, seres de otro planeta en la cual fui criada, francamente es una larga historia que contar, pero creo que es suficiente por ahora, me gustaría saber tu nombre…

Tuve que revelar unas cuantas cosas para ganar su confianza, ya había provocado problemas al derrotar a los pobres soldados, además tenía que saber para tomar un rumbo, pero escuchaba su voz, tan melódica y a la vez melancólica, como si tratara de ocultar su tristeza, pero era una voz fuerte, decidida y era bastante obvio que tenía destreza con el arco por lo que supuse que también debe de tener habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, llevaba una capa con capucha, de color negro pero tenía unas extrañas insignias que no supe apreciar…

.- Mi nombre es Zelda…

Se quita su capucha revelando su rostro, me sorprende porque tiene el cabello color café y lacio, aunque parece tener recogido su cabello en un especie de listón, sus ojos son de color celestes pardos oscuros, me queda mirando fijamente, estaba muda a su belleza, pero no veía una sonrisa en ella, no veía un rostro amigable, de hecho se veía fría y recuerdo que la carta que le saqué al soldado estaba el nombre de esta, salgo de mi asombro y le respondo…

.- Es un lindo nombre – Le digo para romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba desarrollando – Supongo entonces que eres alguien importante en este reino…

.- Fui princesa de Hyrule que es como se llama este reino – Me responde secamente – Por ahora soy la reina, todavía no me das la suficiente confianza como para revelarte más cosas, francamente nunca esperé a hablar en este dialecto desconocido, el sabio predijo que un día un visitante iba a llegar, pero no lo esperé de esta manera…

Lo dicho y hecho, siempre iba aparecer un sabio que iba a predecir mi llegada a este planeta, seguramente porque debe de haber un peligro en el que probablemente mi ayuda será requerida, que cliché, más que cliché, es rayar en lo repetitivo de las cosas, los luminarios de Aether obviamente me agradecieron por todo lo que hice por su planeta, pero estaba en una nueva…

.- De acuerdo - Dije suspirando – No es la primera vez que un sabio predice mi llegada a un planeta, ya me ha tocado en otras ocasiones, ¿Está tu reino en peligro?...

De acuerdo, hablarle con toda la confianza aun después de que me dijo que no le daba buena pinta, pudo ser un tanto imprudente, pero ella abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose pero la vez soltaba una pequeña risilla, suave que por alguna razón me deja muda nuevamente…

.- No – Me dice con una sonrisa – Mi reino no está en absoluto peligro, al menos no que yo sepa, el sabio solo dijo que algún día podría llegar un visitante de otro "mundo", parece ser que acertó, no dijo nada más, era un sabio de los Sheikah, siempre usaba una máscara, nunca revelaba su rostro, yo aprendí de esos dialectos gracia a mi cuidadora Impa, ella me enseño estos secretos y me contaba las historias, soy Hyliana, la raza Hylian es poderosa pero quedamos muy pocos, hace algún tiempo tuvimos un desafortunado problema, un loco intentó dominar el reino sumiéndolo en oscuridad eterna, pero afortunadamente pudimos detener la amenaza, así que, no hay peligro alguno que debas detener Samus, debo decir que es un nombre poco común para una mujer alta, pero lo que más me sorprende son tus ojos, resplandecen, muestran un color azul intenso, brilla tan fuerte…

.- Oh – Dije balbuceando torpemente pero recobro la compostura – Mis ojos son azules, pero lo que brilla son solo efectos de un mineral tóxico, uno que casi acaba con mi vida, solo restos de Phazon, un mineral peligroso, por suerte ya no existe más…

.- Seguramente debes de tener muchas anécdotas que compartir Samus – Dijo volviendo a su rostro serio – Esa cosa enorme que está estacionada atrás de ti, es tu transporte supongo, es la primera vez que veo algo tan extraño y a la vez tan imponente que da miedo, ¿Qué es?...

.- Bueno – volteo a ver mi nave que sigue levitando y auto reparándose – Es una nave espacial como suele conocerse en otros planetas, con ella viajo por el espacio, así es como llegué aquí, bueno, por accidente, de momento está inactiva, ha entrado en estado de reparación, es decir se está reparando por si sola…

.- Suena increíble mas no me sorprende – Me dice – En este reino existe la magia, existen también criaturas imponentes, criaturas que dan miedo, seres que vienen de la oscuridad, por muchos años los hemos venido soportando incluso a nuestro némesis, un ser repugnante que deseaba sobre todo reinar este mundo, convirtiéndolo en caos, por fortuna, ahora está encerrado en un mundo alterno, una prisión en la cual jamás escapará…

Pude notar que esas últimas palabras que dijo, fueron de enojo, casi llenas de ira, puedo entender eso, tener tanta rabia por un enemigo de poca monta que al final resulta ser alguien poderoso pero todo llega a su fin, todavía sentía que sus palabras tenían un peso o una carga emocional que ocultaba muy bien, pero sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento, el mismo sentimiento de culpa, rencor consigo misma, algo le debió de pasar para que tuviera que ocultarse bajo una capucha o hiciera acto de presencia en este lugar, no creo que fuera coincidencia que apareciese de repente solo porque escuchó un estallido, de hecho, estaba segura que habría pasado de largo este escándalo, me apostaría que estaba escapando de sus deberes como reina de Hyrule, pero decidí no decir nada de eso, ya llamaba demasiado la atención…

.- Bueno Zelda, de momento no me puedo ir – Dije secamente – Mi nave está más que muerta y le llevará un tiempo repararse, no se va a mover de aquí, ninguna fuerza o arma podrá hacerle daño, se ha activado un escudo que devuelve todo tipo de ataque cuando está en modo de reparación automática…

.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer de mientras? – Me pregunta, una buena pregunta de hecho, no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer o como iba a matar el tiempo, al ver mi silencio responde nuevamente – Podrías darte una vuelta en mi castillo, así conoces más este planeta en el que estás…

Estaba un tanto sorprendida por esa invitación, un soldado que estaba escuchando toda la conversación, no entendía nada por supuesto pero era bastante obvio que le tenía un miedo atroz a la reina, se estaba acercando a ella temeroso y arrodillándose ante ella y le dice en el dialecto que no entiendo…

.- Querida reina, perdónanos – Decía y podía oírlo como lamentos desgraciado, si se le notaba el miedo - ¿Qué ordena mi reina?, ¿Qué dice esa extraña visitante?...

.- Nada – Le dijo secamente sin siquiera mirarlo, cosa que me sorprendió, tratar fríamente a sus súbditos que hicieron un intento de detener una futura amenaza y casi sentía lástima por el pobre diablo, ni Malkovich era tan frío cuando algunos de sus pupilos fallaban en alguna misión – Es una visitante de otro mundo, probablemente vino aquí por accidente, pero no es una amenaza clara por lo que puedo ver, te puedes ir con tus hombres, no te preocupes por mi…

.- Pero Reina – Dijo asombrado – No la podemos dejar aquí, puede ser muy peligrosa, que tal si…

.- NO – Dijo con una fuerte voz sorprendiendo al soldado – No es una amenaza, de lo contrario ya los habría matado, esto pasa porque no entrenan duro, no puedo permitirme otro desastre, puedes irte, como dije, no te preocupes por mí, iré en cuanto pueda al castillo y no sola…

.- Como desees querida Reina – Dijo el soldado retirándose temeroso y levantando a sus hombres, quienes no dudaron en marcharse de ahí tan rápido como se les permitía sus piernas, yo fulminaba con la mirada a Zelda, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía un sentimiento parecido, decepción tras decepción he vivido sobre todo con los idiotas de la federación galáctica, pese a no entender nada sobre el dialecto Hylian, podía notar el enojo y la rabia de la reina…

.- Para ser una reina, eres muy fría con tus súbditos Zelda – Le dije fríamente cosa que no le sorprendió, de hecho me voltea a ver con la misma mirada que yo tenía, fría, calculadora, como una persona que no tiene sentimiento alguno pero que en el fondo sabíamos que no era así…

.- Hace tiempo detuvimos una amenaza, pero no lo hicimos solos, contamos con ayuda de un guerrero, que tenía mucho valor, es parte de una profecía, yo también formo parte de ella e incluso el némesis a quien nos enfrentamos también forma parte, ya viste la insignia de los soldados, es la trifuerza, Poder, Coraje y Sabiduría, yo tengo la trifuerza de la sabiduría – Dijo alzando su mano derecha…

Justamente vi que su mano brillaba un triángulo dorado y brillaba con intensidad, no bromeaba con que había un poder o magia como bien dijo, en otros tiempos no me habría tragado estos cuentos, pero ya había visto muchas clases de magia o poder de diferentes razas que no me sorprendió lo que Zelda traía en su mano, esta mostraba una sonrisa y me responde nuevamente…

.- Por lo que veo no te sorprende – Dijo – Seguramente has visto toda clase de cosas en tus viajes, ¿Qué eres exactamente Samus?...

.- Soy humana pero de niña fui dotada de una sangre de una raza superior llamado Chozos, vengo de un planeta llamado Zebes, ahora ya extinto por razones que no diré porque me pesa, pero mi profesión es ser una caza recompensas, trabajaba para la federación galáctica, una clase de policía dirías pero superior en amplios aspectos, desafortunadamente he vivido traiciones, cosas horribles que de momento no diré…

.- Mucho que contarme tienes Samus – Dijo fulminándome con la mirada fría – Poco puedo entender sin embargo sabes ocultar muy bien tus sentimientos, denoto ira y rencor pero no contra las personas, sino contigo misma, algo te pasó y no lo has superado…

.- Podría decir lo mismo de ti Zelda – Le respondí mordaz que a la vez no le sorprendió lo que le dije – El que trates fríamente a tus soldados que por lo menos hicieron el intento de detenerme lo mejor que pudieron, fue con la intención de proteger tu reino…

.- Ya los has visto – Dijo con un atisbo de rabia y tristeza – No hacen nada bien, los soldados de mi reino son fuertes sí, pero temerosos, huyen si la situación es tan peligrosa que podría perder sus vidas, aunque con todo mi corazón los protejo y no deseo que nadie pierda la vida, pero estoy cansada de ver tantos cobardes que no hacen un mínimo esfuerzo por romper ese miedo, siempre dependiendo de aquellos que tienen un poder extraordinario o más allá de su comprensión, no me malentiendas Samus, amo a mi reino, amo a mi gente y hago lo que creo que es mejor, pero mis decisiones…

Su voz fuerte y tan segura comenzaba a quebrarse pero supo disimularlo demasiado bien, conocía ese sentimiento, demasiado bien de hecho, ¿¡Cuántas veces habré salvado el pellejo a varios soldados de la federación galáctica!? O peor aún, los pobres agradecimientos o condolencias por haber perdido a mis camaradas en la caza de Dark Samus o la extinción del planeta Phaaze, no me consoló del todo, sentía rabia, enojo e impotencia, la poca importancia que tenían mis camaradas y quizá únicos amigos que podían entender mi vida, todo el crédito me lo llevaba yo y para ellos nada, podía entender los sentimientos de la reina más no le dije nada, pero sin embargo…

.- Dijiste que podía recorrer tu castillo y parte de tu reino – Le dije para romper nuevamente el silencio – Déjame ir por mi capa que cubrirá mi traje Zero y así no llamo la atención…

Iba a entrar a mi nave pero para mi sorpresa ella iba detrás de mí, como si quisiera conocer el interior de mi nave, no le dije nada pero dejé que me siguiera, aparte de fría era impulsiva, quizá tenía una curiosidad grande, pero una vez que entramos a mi nave, ella se sorprendió por lo espacioso que era, el acceso de la nave daba al sector donde guardaba mi armadura, ella lo notó…

.- Supongo entonces que esta es tu armadura Samus – Dijo con su voz suave – Es algo extraña pero da un aspecto de temor…

.- Es la Varia Suit o traje climático, es una armadura resistente a todo tipo de golpes, soporta climas cálidos y fríos, lo he llevado siempre conmigo, siempre está sujeto a cambios, es de una tecnología Chozo, avanzada, con ella soy poderosa, letal, mas no hace magia como en tu planeta, la armadura es un arma, al ponérmela, resulto ser muy peligrosa…

.- Eso suena interesante – Dijo – Pero porque está como apagado…

.- El núcleo central de mi nave está dañada y es la zona que está reparándose – Le respondo – Cuando estaba entrando en tu planeta, durante la caída se estropeó algunos sistemas, algo normal cuando trato de aterrizar de manera forzosa…

.- Pienso yo que el destino nos tiene algo deparado – Dijo – No sé qué será, pero no viniste aquí por accidente, puedo notar que eres una guerrera, admito que tenía curiosidad desde la manera en como esquivaste a los soldados, nadie que conozca puede realizar saltos tan arriesgados y precisos, esas botas que tienes equipada a tu traje, tu extraña arma que llevas en tu muslo derecho, desde el cielo te vi caer, en un principio pensé que sería un mal augurio de las estrellas, pero al ver que estaba cayendo literalmente en alguna parte del reino, me sorprendió, mas no quería interesarme hasta que vi a los soldados dirigirse al lugar del estallido, temía por sus vidas, quizá iban a encontrarse con algo terrible por fortuna no fue así…

.- Bueno – Dije confusa a sus palabras – no sé si sea cosa del destino, pero lo que sí es seguro, es que llegué aquí por accidente, yo iba viajando por el espacio, metida en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta cuando fui que me metí a un hoyo negro y que de repente caiga en un planeta, algo que no me explico, cosas suceden arriba, en el espacio, cosas que no logro entender del todo bien…

Ella parecía estudiar mis palabras, todo lo que le explicaba más sus facciones no cambiaban en absoluto, debo de admitir que mantiene la calma quizá un tanto excesiva pero suficiente para ponerme nerviosa, durante mi vida he conocido a soldados con carácter frío e incluso a guerreras, pero hasta el más frío suele perder la calma pero Zelda era otro caso, jamás mostró miedo porque haya llegado de la nada, seguramente porque nunca vio malas intenciones de mi parte…

.- No podré entender tu mundo Samus – Dijo mirando de nuevo a mi armadura – Pero créeme que nada llega por accidente, razones no las conoceremos pero que el tiempo lo dirá…

.- Quizá – Le respondí mientras buscaba mi capa negra – Puede ser cosa del destino, hace algún tiempo, los Chozos predijeron mi llegada a un planeta llamado Tallon IV, en el que se decía que me iba a enfrentar a la gran enfermedad tóxica bajo el cráter del impacto, no resultó ser otra cosa que una criatura llamada "Metroid Prime", una criatura imponente alimentada por Phazon, me llevó mucho rato eliminarla en ese planeta, pero no fue así, después esa criatura se hizo una copia de mi misma…

.- Has de saber que estabas destinada a una maldición cuando tu gente predijo tu llegada a dicho planeta – Dijo sorprendiéndome el hecho de que los Chozos no eran precisamente mi raza pero ella lo supuso, ella notó mi asombro pero siguió con su plática – Digo tu gente porque antes estabas con los seres humanos, pero pasaste a formar parte de otra raza, ellos te aceptaron y vieron en ti muchas cosas, no subestimes las enseñanzas quienes te educaron, nada pasa por accidente Samus, aquí en este planeta pasan cosas, profecías se cumplieron, mis ancestros han visto y vivido de todo, la trifuerza que cargo, es una maldición que llevará de generación en generación, es una eterna guerra que no se acabará…

.- Parece que tu planeta oculta demasiadas cosas que podrían sorprenderme – Dije con una sonrisa pero manteniéndome seria, muy a pesar de lo que dijo, yo siempre estaré agradecida con los chozos pero a veces había cosas que no lograba entender y que aún sigo sin entenderlas del todo…

.- Podrás ver más – Dijo volteándome seria – Tienes un largo tiempo, ¿Cuánto tardará tu nave en repararse?...

.- Mi nave tardará incluso días para que termine de repararse por completo Zelda...

.- Entonces no se hable más del asunto y te mostraré lo que hay en mi reino – Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida…

Nota del autor:

Hasta aquí la primera parte, como dije, se extendió demasiado este one shot que decidí hacerlo un long fic quizá d capítulos como máximo, dado que tengo pendiente de terminar dos long fic's que no quiero descuidar más, espero que les haya gustado este primer cap =D


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo Hyrule

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece sino a Shigeru Miyamoto así como Samus Aran no me pertenece sino a Gumpei Yokoi que lamentablemente ya está fallecido desde hace mucho, ahora el universo de Smash Bros tampoco me pertenece sino al gran Masahiro Sakurai, pongo esto porque hay lectores que no saben quienes son pero que si conocen la saga, puede sonar tonto pero igual la pongo para evitar cualquier pleito legal...

Nota del Autor:

Bien podría haberlo puesto a modo de crossover ahora que me di cuenta y la puse en Smash Brothers, puedo deshacer eso sin embargo ya esta hecho porque al final de toda la historia tendrá algo que ver, no puedo contar más de momento pero si la historia, como mencioné en el capitulo anterior, Samus al verse en problemas con un hoyo negro que la lleva a un universo distinto y cayendo en un planeta desconocido, haciendo que su nave se estropee por los daños de los aterrizajes forzosos (como suele suceder en la mayoría de los juegos de Metroid, bueno, solo sucedió en Metroid Prime y Metroid Prime 2: Echoes x´D), se ve en problemas con unos soldados del reino de Hyrule y conocerá a la reina Zelda, aprenderá nuevas costumbres mientras su nave se repara...

Cabe aclarar que el momento en el que llega Samus a dicho planeta, es después de los eventos de Metroid Fusion y después de los eventos de Twilight Princess (en el caso The Legend of Zelda) aquí haré mención del bosque Kokiri e otros lugares conocidos del universo The Legend of Zelda y decidí combinar los dos mapas extensos tanto como del Ocarina of Time y Twiligth Princess, en la historia lo notarán, son los cambios que decido hacer en esta historia que escribo...

Sobre los otros fic's que escribo

Si eres un seguidor de los otros fic's que estoy escribiendo, sigo trabajando en ello, lleva un tiempo hacer un buen capítulo, de momento subo esta, esperando que te agrade lo suficiente y pidiendo que me tengas paciencia con las otras historias que sigue en progreso =D

Nota final:

Esperando que de verdad les guste este capítulo e historia, como dije, en un principio esto iba a ser un One Shot, pero se extendió demasiado y decidí partir la historia, los demás capítulos ya están hechos pero los estoy corrigiendo por si hay algún fallo, si te gusta esta historia, deja un review que nada cuesta y de paso puedes leer las otras que tengo subida, si te gustan, me alegra sino pues que se le va a hacer, como comentario final, este es un fic femslash (amor entre mujeres) si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo, muy probablemente incluya lemon en el capítulo final...

En fin me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo 2 :D

Capítulo 2: Conociendo Hyrule y a la Reina Zelda

Ya tenía mi capa lista, me la pongo, pero sus palabras me hacen pensar que ella misma había pasado por algo que le dejó marcada, no tendría idea de qué, pero no perdía nada con buscar aquella verdad, salimos de la nave, Zelda se dirigió a su caballo pero no montó en ella, dijo algunas palabras que no llegué a entender, supongo que en lenguaje Hyliano como me había dicho anteriormente pero sin embargo me sorprendió que el caballo le entendía y se dio la vuelta para irse lo más rápido hacia alguna dirección, Zelda me indicó con una mano el camino a seguir, derecho hacia su castillo según, ambas llevábamos capas negras con insignias raras...

.- Antes de continuar – Dijo deteniéndose y mirándome – Mi gente de este reino, a estas alturas ya deben de estar enterados de que algo cayó, este enorme páramo que ves, es el campo abierto de Hyrule, hay muchos caminos y escondrijos, aún hay enemigos que intentan buscar venganza por alguna tontería, es seguro que también se habrán enterado del estallido, ¿tu nave estará segura?...

.- La zona de aterrizaje – Le respondía – Es un lugar seguro, mi nave en parte estará estropeada pero su sistema de defensa sigue activa y sin dañarse, créeme, si algunos de tus enemigos persigue a tu gente con motivos oscuros, la nave activará sus defensas y entonces, querrán no haber nacido, el "Gunship" no es una nave cualquiera, si tu gente se encuentra en peligro, podrían dirigirse a esa zona y la nave los protegerá de cualquier peligro…

.- Eres de verdad alguien con muchas sorpresas – Dijo con una sonrisa pero manteniendo la seriedad – Sin embargo, si vas a pasar muchos días en este planeta, es preciso que te aprendas el idioma Hyliano, es un dialecto antiguo pero todavía se habla en estas tierras, existen otros lugares…

Comenzamos a reanudar el camino en silencio, parecía que iba a ser una larga caminata y así era, durante todo el trayecto Zelda no dijo nada más, pero observaba a lo lejos que nos acercábamos a un lugar que parecía una pequeña fortaleza, Zelda rompe el silencio y dijo…

.- Ese lugar que ves es un rancho, llamado Lon – Dijo señalándome el lugar – Todos los días van al mercado a vender sus productos e incluso nos mandan un poco de ellos al castillo, estas en el centro de Hyrule, la gente se guía a partir de aquí para llegar a cualquier sitio y no perderse, cerca de este lugar se encuentra mi castillo, un par de millas…

.- Supongo que no entraremos al rancho – Le pregunto confusa…

.- No – Respondió secamente – Al menos no por ahora, iremos a mi morada, el castillo está cerca y se puede ver desde aquí…

Señalaba con su mano a un lugar y podía observarlo, se podía observar como decía, no estaba nada lejos, poco a poco nos íbamos acercando, durante el camino podía observar que había muchos por dónde ir, tal como ella dijo, había muchos escondrijos e incluso entradas a lugares que desconozco, vi un pequeño puente y cerca de ahí había unas escaleras…

.- Hay entradas que están cerca del pueblo que mora en el castillo – Dijo mirándome al ver que estaba distraída observando alrededor – está una villa que se llama Kakariko o la entrada a un bosque donde la gente se pierde, ese bosque se llama Kokiri, ahí habita una raza en la que la gente no cree que exista y sin embargo existe…

.- No pongo en duda en ello – Le digo devolviendo la mirada sin mostrar alguna sorpresa – Durante mis viajes he conocidos lugares, diferentes tipos de raza cada uno con su propia magia o tecnología, conocí a una raza llamado "Luminarios" o Luminoth, en el planeta Aether o Éter como lo llaman otros en la traducción, eran una raza poderosa dotado de poderes sobrenaturales combinado con la tecnología, eran poderosos pero muchos murieron en una guerra en un mundo oscuro, llegué a ese planeta recibiendo una señal de auxilio, unos soldados de la federación galáctica perseguía a unos piratas espaciales que trataban de robar el Phazon en dicho planeta, por desgracia llegué tarde, los soldados murieron pero no a causa de los piratas sino de unas criaturas corruptas del mundo oscuro de Aether, llevó demasiado tiempo limpiar ese planeta, es largo de contar…

.- Suena interesante tus historias – Dijo con una sonrisa – No sé qué te podría ofrecer este planeta que no hayas visto ya en otros lugares que has visitado, mi gente no posee nada extraordinario sin embargo hay razas que podrían parecerte interesantes como los Hylianos, quedamos muy pocos, podemos vivir mucho tiempo pero aun somos mortales…

Y tenía razón en cuanto a una cosa, tantas vueltas he dado, de planeta en planeta había visto diferentes tipos de razas cada una con su propia características, no me sorprendería nada que también hubiesen criaturas que hablasen en su planeta, mientras íbamos hablando nos estábamos acercando a la entrada de su castillo, habían dos guardias vigilando la gran puerta, cuando nos acercamos se pusieron tan erguidos al ver a Zelda pero podía observar en sus ojos el miedo que le tenían ¿Qué habrá pasado con los soldados para que le tuvieran ese miedo a su reina?...

.- Reina Zelda – Dijo uno de los soldados en dialecto Hylian, sin embargo en su voz podía notar que titubeaba temeroso pero seguro – Bienvenida, hasta ahora no ha habido nada raro salvo que algo cayó del cielo, ¿Quién la acompaña?, sino es molestia la pregunta…

.- No te preocupes – Dijo fríamente sin mirarlo – Es una visitante de otro mundo, está de visita en este reino por unos asuntos, he de entrar al castillo, pues seguramente requerirán mi presencia para hablar del estallido que todo mundo escuchó…

.- Como desee Reina Zelda – Dijo el soldado agachando la cabeza y con una voz fuerte dijo – Abran la gran puerta, ha llegado su majestad…

La puerta se abrió y los soldados se apartaron para dejarnos entrar, pero bien podía observar que los soldados no se atrevían a mirar a Zelda pero en cambio sí me miraron a mí, pero no me podían intimidar al contrario, llevaba la misma mirada que Zelda que eso los puso nerviosos y tuvieron que agachar la cabeza, mientras íbamos accediendo al lugar, quedé maravillada al ver lo que estaba viendo, un especie de mercado, gente comprando sus cosas y criaturas pequeñas corriendo de un lugar a otro, niños divirtiéndose, casas y puestos de ventas por lo que podía observar, era un lugar sumamente alegre, pero en cuanto pasábamos la gente hacía reverencia a la reina y me observaban detenidamente pero les provocaba un temor, el mismo que Zelda, algunos cuchicheaban y otros solo se quedaban en silencio…

.- Este es el mercado de Hyrule, no es tan grande pero si suficientemente famoso, llegan gente de todas partes del reino solo a vender sus productos, es un pueblo grande – Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el castillo…

.- Puedo notar que la gente te teme Zelda – Dije secamente – esta es tu gente, no deberían de sentir temor sino protegidos, claramente hay paz pero se siente una inquietud, misma que he sentido yo en muchas ocasiones…

.- No me malentiendas Samus – Dijo fríamente, cosa que no me sorprendió su frialdad, estaba acostumbrada – Amo a mi gente, a mi reino y hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero incluso así, yo mismo había dejado a mi reino a su suerte en una ocasión pero solo porque pensaba que así no iban atacarlos, seres de la oscuridad invadieron el reino hace ya tiempo atrás sin embargo la cuestión se resolvió pero nos costó muchos sacrificios entre ellos el de un joven guerrero y una poderosa aliada, nada se sabe de ellos dos desde aquel día en que todo acabó, quedé como la reina de Hyrule, ya no era más la princesa, me gané el odio de las personas de una villa llamada Ordon, de ahí venía el guerrero, este portaba la trifuerza del coraje y nuestro némesis tenía la trifuerza del poder, pero se lo habremos quitado todo ese día, ocurrió una explosión y desde entonces ni siquiera yo sé bien que pasó…

Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse nuevamente pero supo disimularlo muy bien, sabe ocultar sus sentimientos pero en parte tenían mucha culpa, podía entender a la gente de esa villa que me mencionó, quien no estaría cabreado porque no le dan las respuestas a algo que no se sabe bien que pasó exactamente, muchas veces he tenido que lidiar con el sentimiento de la culpa, mientras íbamos conversando de eso, podía sentir las miradas de las personas quienes nos observaban, gracias a mi capa no llamaba demasiado la atención o quizá si…

.- Lo que haya pasado – Le respondía – creo que la gente de esa villa que me mencionas debería de superar la caída del héroe, a veces suceden cosas que no logramos entender en su momento, ni siquiera yo que he sido caza recompensas y trabajado para una federación, he visto planetas explotar y razas desaparecer por razones que desconozco todavía, yo misma he erradicado especies…

.- Sin embargo eso no es lo que oculta tu sentimiento de culpa Samus – Dijo mordaz que a la vez recuperaba su voz fría y segura – Puedo sentirlo, mucho más allá de lo que has vivido, un suceso no has podido superar, así como no he podido superar la caída de dos grandes amigos a quienes estimaba muchísimo, no habrá pasado mucho tiempo, pero tú por otro lado, ya llevas demasiado tiempo cargando esas culpas…

.- Eres perspicaz- Dije sorprendida – Quizá demasiado, pero me pesa la conciencia hablar de ello…

.- Mucho se pesa al hablar de una situación difícil en la que se vivió una pérdida irreparable – Dijo con calma – Pero algún día tendrás que hablar de ello y solo así encontrarás la paz contigo misma…

.- Supongo que no has dado respuesta alguna sobre el incidente que resolviste tiempo atrás ¿No? – Le pregunté con calma y ella no se puso nerviosa al contrario, me respondió con una mirada melancólica pero segura…

.- Mi gente aun exige respuesta por el héroe caído y su extraña visitante, nadie sabe qué ha pasado con ellos, muchas veces he intentado decirles al consejo lo que pasó pero creen que existe algo más, más no les puedo decir mucho porque en esos momentos estábamos concentrados en mandar a nuestro enemigo a lo más profundo de la oscuridad, cuando lo hicimos, algo explotó, el enemigo ya no estaba más, ya no podía sentir la trifuerza del poder, se apagó al igual que el portador de la trifuerza del coraje…

.- Sin embargo – Le decía – Sigo sin entender el porqué de tu frialdad con tus súbditos, claramente se ve que son fuertes…

.- Los soldados de Hyrule – Me respondía con tristeza – Serán fuertes, pero cambiaron desde ese día, no fue una explosión cualquiera, yo salí ilesa, sintiéndome poderosa pero estaba fuera de mi control, exigí con toda la autoridad buscar a los caídos, en cada rincón del reino, uno tras otro no me supo dar la respuesta que buscaba, pero ellos exclamaban que ya no había peligro, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, cosa que me cabreó, que termine una amenaza no significa que no llegarán otras posibles amenazas, exigí que no dieran por sentado ninguna cuestión y aumenté los entrenamientos de ellos para proteger mejor al reino, pero los resultados eran desastrosos, no sabían siquiera calmar el enojo de mi gente, se estalló una guerra civil, solo acabó cuando disparé una flecha de luz al cielo, una noche, la gente se maravilló ante ese hecho y yo hice acto de presencia con mi arco y flechas, diciendo lo que se me ocurrió en esos momentos, explicando lo que pasó en el estallido, por supuesto que la gente de Ordon no se tragó mis palabras pero el resto de mi gente si, les pareció suficiente, los soldados se volvieron temerosos ante mi poderosa magia, desde entonces mantengo una actitud fría con todos…

.- Me dijiste que tu gente aun exige la respuesta – Le dije confusa…

.- La mayoría de ellos les bastó – Dijo con tristeza – Pero otros no se tragan el cuento, se llevaban bien con el héroe y su extraña visitante, que por cierto se llamaba Midna, era la princesa del crepúsculo, de un reino oscuro con el que se puede acceder a través de un portal o espejo que ahora en estos momentos está hecho en mil pedazos, irreparable…

.- La forma de ir a ese mundo me recuerda a Éter – Le respondía con calma, ella me miró un tanto confusa pero le seguí respondiendo – Aether como se le conoce en otros planetas, tenían portales para ir a un mundo igual pero oscuro, peor de lo que puedo recordar, aire tóxico que afectaba mi armadura, sitios desolados e invadidos por criaturas de la oscuridad, consumían a todo ser vivo que se les cruzaba en su camino, los luminarios tuvieron una guerra, por increíble que parezca yo llegue en medio de ese conflicto buscando a las tropas de la federación galáctica que iba en caza a unos piratas espaciales, pero en ese planeta había un portal hacia dicho mundo de la oscuridad de Éter...

.- ¿Y qué pasó después? – Me pregunta curiosa, deseosa de saber mis historias, no me molesta por supuesto, me sorprende, otro no le habría tomado tanta importancia…

.- Éter oscuro desapareció – Le respondía – El emperador "ING" había caído en su propio mundo de oscuridad, las hordas que se habían creado ya se estaban extinguiendo y el planeta volvió a la vida…

.- Seguramente te ha de haber costado demasiado – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – No puedo imaginar tus aventuras, pero puedo darme una idea de ello…

Había muchas historias con los que podría sorprender a la reina o quizá no, todavía seguíamos caminando por el pueblo del mercado, por el camino vi a criaturas con apariencia humana o ciertos rasgos, uno llevaba su piel acorazado de picos o lo que parecía ser piedras mientras hablaba con otra criatura que parecía ser un pez antropomorfo, los miré un tanto confusa, Zelda había notado mi curiosidad y soltando una suave risilla que llamó mi atención, dijo…

.- Lo que ves ante tus ojos – Dijo sonriéndome – el que tiene un cuerpo grande y con espalda de piedras es un Goron, seres de la montaña de la muerte, se dedican sobre todo a forjar armas y tienen un negocio de aguas termales, son seres que aguantan el calor y muy fuerte, el que está a su izquierda es un Zora, criaturas que habitan en el agua, su residencia está en los dominios del rey Zora pasando entre las afueras del castillo y la entrada a Kakariko, son hábiles y se especializan en crear artefactos para poder respirar bajo el agua, ambas razas son fuertes y tienen magia de por medio…

.- Es impresionante ver lo bien que se pueden llevar y la gente no dice nada de ellos – Digo sorprendida ante ese hecho, en otros planetas, distintas razas siempre llegan a estallar una guerra civil por razones que ya todo mundo conoce, terrenos, dinero, política, balance de poderes entre otras cosas…

.- No, aquí en mi reino no hay razas que lleguen a enfrentarse en una guerra – Dijo volviendo a su rostro serio – En el pasado pasó una vez, pero se llegó a un acuerdo para ya no perder vidas, quedan pocos de su raza y no es conveniente que se siga perdiendo el linaje, mi gente depende de ello así como ellos dependen de nosotros…

.- Lo imagino – Dije con cierta tristeza – Las razas desaparecen con el paso del tiempo, los que me educaron, ya quedan muy pocos de ellos, es más desconozco en que planeta están ahora, lo último que supe de ellos es que su última morada fue en Tallon IV, después ya no supe nada más excepto lo que me dejaron en el planeta SR388, ahí habían dejado estatuas chozos que contenían información vital y tecnología para mi armadura, aunque muy pocas por lo que puedo recordar, mi hogar, el planeta Zebes ya no existe más, esta borrado del mapa, aunque yo vivía en una estación espacial con mis padres biológicos…

.- ¿Qué les pasó? – Dijo mirándome seria – Digo si se puede saber…

.- Murieron asesinados por los piratas espaciales bajo las ordenes de Ridley – dije con un atisbo de ira – Ridley era como un dragón, único en su especie, habré eliminado al último de su raza en un laboratorio espacial llamado "BIOMETROX", una réplica exacta de la estación espacial de Laboratorios "Botella", solo que este, tenía una zona restringida…

.- Lamento lo de tus padres biológicos – Dijo con tristeza – Yo fui educada bajo la tutela de los Sheikah, la verdad es que no llegué a conocer bien a mis padres, ellos se preocupaban más por el reino que por su hija, querían una heredera digna del trono y pedían que me casara, eso siempre pasaba cada generación, mi linaje es una maldición…

.- Parece ser que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes – Le dije mirándola seria…

.- ¿Diferentes? – Dijo confusa – No Samus, tu llevas una vida de cazadora de recompensas y trabajas para una federación, según lo que me has contado hasta ahora, puedo imaginar que has llevado mucho entrenamiento desde muy joven, no Samus, tu llevas una vida más dura que la mía, mi infancia puede que no me lo haya pasado tan excelente porque todo el tiempo consistió en aprenderme reglas, estudios en cada materia, aprender y entrenar con los Sheikah, lo poco que puedo recordar de mi madre, es que ella especificó solo a una persona que me enseñara todo, Impa es mi nana, mi guardiana, en estos momentos no se encuentra, la habré mandado a explorar todo el reino buscando rastros del héroe caído…

.- Por como manejabas ese arco, puedo imaginarme que también eres buena en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo – Dije curiosa – Bajo esa capa llevas un vestido, quizá de color blanco, lo habré notado cuando te bajaste de tu caballo y llevas guantes, supongo que evitabas un rato de tus deberes como "Reina" de Hyrule…

.- Tienes buena vista Samus – Dijo con una sonrisa – Amo a mi reino, pero este deber es demasiado para mí, velar por mi pueblo y protegerlo de cualquier peligro…

.- No te has dado un tiempo para ti sola supongo – Le respondí con calma…

.- No – Dijo con tristeza – Los que viven en la villa de Ordon sobre todo su alcalde, me exige respuestas, lo que ellos no saben o tal vez si lo sepan pero nunca dicen nada de él, es que el héroe es un Hylian, un muchacho de la profecía de las Diosas, quien es el portador de la trifuerza del coraje, único capaz de levantar la "Espada Maestra", espada que se consideró perdida en lo más profundo de un bosque, en estos momentos, ese alcalde me está esperando en el castillo, siempre viene a esta hora a deliberar sobre el mismo asunto de todos los días, es cansado tener que lidiar y darle las mismas noticias de siempre…

De modo es que a eso vamos, a escuchar a unos burócratas y hablar de política absurda, un alcalde que busca respuestas junto a sus súbditos, ¿Cuántas veces habré oído a idiotas hablar sin parar de economía política? O peor aún, tratar de designar un consejo arbitrario espacial para conceder permisos o accesos a otros universos como si quisieran apoderarse de todo, que panda de idiotas, el universo es infinito, más allá de eso, nadie sabe que hay, aunque pensándolo bien, para viajar por el espacio si había que conseguir un permiso especial, pero, ¿apoderarse de todo el universo?, solo alguien muy estúpido diría eso y se ganaría enemigos de por medio…

.- Así que iremos a escuchar palabras del consejo – Le dije mirándola con una mueca a la que esta me miró divertida…

.- Supongo que no te llevas bien con la política – Dijo soltando una risilla – Lamento arrastrarte a eso, no lo llamaría consejo, sino una reunión entre un alcalde de una villa y la reina quien dirige Hyrule, el alcalde de Ordon, es una persona humilde, trabajadora y nunca ha hecho el mal, simplemente está desesperado por conseguir respuestas, según sé, su hija iba a casarse con el héroe, desde aquella desaparición repentina, su hija cayó en la más profunda depresión, todos los días le llora y la gente de esa villa me ha culpado de ese incidente, me consta que he tratado de convencerlos de que no sé qué pasó, por qué se originó una explosión así de la nada, no hay explicación posible, más que reunión es una discusión por el mismo tema, cosa de todos los días…

.- Supongo que no irán a gritarse – Dije sin pensarlo pero ella se lo tomó bien y me respondió…

.- Solo la primera vez nos fuimos a los gritos – Dijo con tristeza – Ese día estaba alterada, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, había mandado a llamar al alcalde, después de que llegaron los días de paz, había que mandar a una prisión alterna al enemigo para que ya no pudiese provocar algún mal, lo enviamos y al cabo de unos minutos, la princesa del crepúsculo ya iba a partir a su reino con el portal, de la nada aparece una explosión, una luz que nos dejó cegados, bueno a mi nada más, la luz se tragó al héroe y a la princesa, yo quede sola en ese momento, soldados llegaron para sacarme de ahí, estaba en shock y no respondía ante nada, mi primera orden fue llamar al alcalde, craso error de mi parte, solo altero más las cosas…

.- Bueno, es inevitable – Le dije mirándola seria – Lo que sea que haya pasado, no se puede revertir o viajar en el tiempo para evitarlo…

En ese momento ella se echa a reír, era una risa de cierto modo melancólica pero a la vez alegre, llamó la atención de los aldeanos quienes nos miraban estupefactos, como si no supieran que hacer en ese momento, los soldados que pasaban cerca solo callaban pero tenían una sonrisa en sus labios, supongo que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veían reír a su reina, después de esa escandalera risa, ella me respondió…

.- Una cosa curiosa Samus – Me decía con una amplia sonrisa – En mi linaje existen cosas que pueden sonar estúpido sin embargo para ti no lo será tanto porque vienes del espacio y la tecnología es más avanzada, pero aquí existe magia fuerte, antes que nada, el nombre del héroe caído, se llamaba Link, en tiempos antiguos, en uno de los relatos, existió otro héroe, dicho relato dice que en el pedestal donde esta clavada la espada maestra, el elegido podrá viajar en el tiempo, la espada donde estaba clavada, es en un templo, lleva por nombre "Templo del Tiempo", hay una réplica cerca de mi castillo, el edificio original se perdió en lo más profundo del bosque, Link habrá encontrado la espada maestra pero la magia del tiempo se había perdido, prácticamente existen los viajes en el tiempo y es un hecho comprobado, está escrito en las paredes de otros templos, sobre todo, el Templo del Espíritu…

En parte tenía razón, en otros momentos para mí, eso serían idioteces, habré conocidos artefactos para transportarse de un lugar a otro, pero viajar en el tiempo, podrían parecer chorradas, pero he visto demasiadas cosas en mis viajes que una máquina del tiempo no suena tan descabellado, así que no me sorprende el relato que me estaba contando Zelda, ella notaba mis reacciones y mostraba una sonrisa al ver que no me sorprendía en absoluto…

.- No pongo en duda lo que me has contado – Le respondí con una sonrisa – En mis viajes, ha habido intentos de viajar en el tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, no se necesita, el espacio es un mundo infinito, a donde quiera que vayas, podrías no envejecer hasta llegar a tu planeta de origen, los años no te pesan, incluso llegar a un planeta primitivo, viajar en el espacio y a una velocidad que no conoces, es como viajar en diferentes líneas del tiempo o universos alternos si así lo prefieres, incluso te puedes encontrar con tu doble, un gemelo dirías, pero muy diferente…

.- De verdad que tienes muchas cosas que contarme Samus – Dijo emocionada pero volviendo rápidamente a su rostro serio – Pero será cuento para otra ocasión, estamos llegando a la entrada del castillo…

Nota del Autor:

Hasta aquí la segunda parte, esperando que les haya gustado =D


	3. Chapter 3: Adaptándose a una costumbre

Disclaimer: los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen en absoluto y lo digo en el siguiente orden:

The Legend of Zelda: Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto

Metroid: Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, creador del primer Gameboy y de la saga que conocemos, primer desarrollador en meter a una protagonista femenino en algún juego

Smash Bros: Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador del crossover de sagas de peleas, sin el no tendríamos la posibilidad de jugar este divertido juego...

Nota del Autor:

La historia va de a poco y tiene para más, creo que ya no tiene caso explicar en que consiste la historia, eso ya está explicado en los capítulos anteriores, el disclaimer lo pongo siempre porque es de a ley para evitar cualquier problema, lo que ya todo mundo sabe, nada de los personajes es mio salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo...

Sin embargo lo que si repetiré es que la historia es femslash (amor entre mujeres), si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo, si te gusta, házmelo saber en un review que nada cuesta ^_^

Respuestas a Reviews:

Yelai: Si, es unn yuri, el pairing es Zelda y Samus, me alegra que sigas esta historia, esperando que te guste este cap xD

Leozx95: Es cierto, hasta ese punto, Samus de momento tiene el "Fusion" Suit y de hecho es Omega Suit, ya que al final de los eventos de Mtroid Fusion, el SA-X es masacrado por la loquilla reina metroid y el traje queda a merced de samus, transformando así el fusión suit a Omega, sin embargo el nombre del traje no es oficial, en ningún momento se dijo pero la mayoría asumimos eso xD, me agrada que te guste la historia y al contrario no me molesta las correcciones, pues es esencial para que un autor mejore más en su historia y no se le pase nada por alto, esperando que te guste este cap x3

Nota Final:

Que les puedo decir que no sepan ya, el one shot ya no es one shot, es ahora un long fic más, sobre los otras historias, los sigo escribiendo y corrigiendo detalles que no me gustan, a veces ni quedan y tengo que volver a recomenzar el capítulo, algo que sucede en todos los que escribimos fic's, mi consejo es que siempre revisen su fic antes de subirlo para no pasar por alto algunas cosas...

En fin me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con la tercera parte de este fic :'v

Capítulo 3: Adaptándose para el cambio

El acceso principal afuera del castillo custodiado por dos soldados que se veían altos, al ver a su reina simplemente hicieron una reverencia mas no dijeron nada ni siquiera a mí, seguramente porque iba acompañada con ella, abrieron las puertas, el gran jardín o más bien parecía un campo abierto donde se podría practicar algún deporte, tan verde, había arboles aunque no muy grandes, era como ver un bosque en crecimiento, la entrada del castillo era una gran puerta de madera, precisamente en la entrada estaba dos de sus ayudantes, supongo yo, jamás me gustó usar la palabra "sirvienta" se oye demasiado vulgar para mi gusto, hicieron reverencia a Zelda y a mí me miraron de una forma rara, pero parece que la reina les dijo que era de fiar y que no se preocuparan, una vez que entré al castillo, era tan grande, decorado de plata y silenciosa, había estandartes con la insignia de la trifuerza colgadas en las paredes, ventanales decorativos que hacían referencia a una historia, probablemente de los héroes en tiempos antiguos, no pude evitar pensar en los lores que me dejaron los Chozos en Tallon IV, en uno de ellos predecía mi llegada a dicho planeta, pero a diferencia de lo que estaba viendo, los ventanales solo mostraban referencias o dibujos, el artista que los haya hecho le ha de haber llevado mucho tiempo crearlas, seguíamos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta donde habían más ayudantes esperando a Zelda, una de ellas se acercó a la reina…

.- Mi reina – decía la muchacha joven y haciendo reverencia – Adentro la esperan…

.- El alcalde de Ordon supongo – Dijo con una mueca de desaprobación, bien se notaba que no le agradaba el tener que discutir un tema de siempre, un tema en el que no hay respuesta alguna, podré no haber entendido lo que decían pero me daba una idea al menos – Las cosas van para peor…

.- Lo siento mi reina – Dijo con tristeza su ayudante – Pero debo pedirle que se quite la capa, si el alcalde lo ve con esa capa, sabrá que andaba fuera de sus deberes como Reina, aquí tengo su corona…

Con un deje de fastidio, la reina se tuvo que quitar la capa que llevaba, mientras se lo quitaba podía observar su vestido, largo y decorado, cuando se volteó a verme podía observar algo así como un pequeño estandarte con la insignia de la trifuerza, de color rosa, parecido a los que vi en el vestíbulo principal, me asombró por supuesto, pero no mostré ese entusiasmo, la otra ayudante se acercó a mí y me dijo…

.- También debo pedirle que se quite la suya – Me decía en el dialecto Hylian que no entendía absolutamente nada y Zelda intervino diciéndome…

.- Está pidiendo que te quites la capa que llevas – Dijo soltando una risilla que no me gustó nada – Es una descortesía presentarse ante una reunión con capas que cubren tu traje…

.- Por si te habías olvidado – Dije un poco molesta por aquello – Mi traje Zero tampoco es muy presentable, es un traje ajustado y no me gusta decirlo, pero muestra bastante de mi…

La reina bien sabía a qué se refería con lo que le dije y era obvio que se notaba que había olvidado que llevaba un traje ajustado, no cualquier traje, pero le dijo a uno de sus ayudantes que pasara al otro cuarto, ella decidió acompañarme, la otra se acercó a Zelda pero antes de que replicara cualquier cosa le dijo…

.- No te preocupes – Dijo con calma – No pasa nada con que me esperen unos minutos más, debo de ocuparme de que la invitada vista con ropas adecuadas en esa reunión…

Ella como comprendiendo volvió a su posición, Zelda me indicó que la siguiera al cuarto y una vez ahí, el cuarto estaba lleno de ropas, todas de Zelda, francamente no podría vestir alguna de sus vestimentas elegantes, soy un tanto alta pero ella parecía no tomarle demasiado importancia al asunto, la ayudante me mira, como comprendiendo lo que quería decir con la mirada, a regañadientes accedí a quitarme mi capa, dejando al descubierto mi traje Zero, ajustada a mi cuerpo…

.- OH – Dijo sorprendida la ayudante – Es, no tengo palabras querida dama, es un traje muy raro pero hace ver que tiene un cuerpo esplendido…

No entendí un carajo lo que me dijo pero me daba una idea porque agachó la cabeza sonrojándose, en el cuarto había un enorme espejo y me veía claramente en ella, si era cierto, mostraba de más pese a que mi traje cubría mi cuerpo, pero mostraba mis "atributos" y llamaba con facilidad la atención, Zelda suelta una suave risilla y me dice…

.- Tu traje es muy llamativa – Dijo acercándose a la ayudante con algunos trajes que ya había escogido para mí – Si entras con eso a la reunión, vas a despertar mucha curiosidad, te harán demasiadas preguntas, ahora bien, creo que no necesito pedirte que te lo quites…

Me sonroje, más de lo que debería…

.- Bueno yo – Dije balbuceando torpemente – Nunca me he quitado el traje frente a otros, en todo caso…

.- Relájate Samus – Me decía Zelda con calma – Eres mujer, no hay nada que no hayamos visto, es completamente natural estar sonrojada en una situación como esta…

.- Esta bien – Digo resignada, llevé mi mano a pecho, presione en la insignia de los chozos, a diferencia de otros trajes, este no tiene un cierre o botones, solo es un traje que se desactiva y se guarda en uno de los brazaletes que llevo, obviamente no se tragará todo el traje en sí, no voy desnuda del todo pero si deja algo, para cubrir mis pechos llevo un especie de sujetador deportivo y para cubrir mi entrepierna, unos boxers deportivos pero femenino, una vez que presioné ese botón, el traje relucía y desaparecía, solo quedándome con el sujetador y bóxer, de color azul, llevé mi mano derecha a mi hombro izquierdo, me sentía inquieta y literalmente observada por dos mujeres que parecían maravillarse con el traje Zero que momentos antes estaba en mi cuerpo…

.- Agradecería que no me miraran demasiado – Dije agachando la cabeza – Es incomodo Zelda…

.- Perdón – Dijo soltando una suave risilla – Te ves muy atlética, se nota que haces ejercicio, para variar porque no te sueltas el pelo, así te verías más hermosa…

Hice caso a su petición y me deje soltar el pelo rubio, mi cabello era largo y lacia, la ayudante todavía estaba maravillada, se acercó a mí a peinarme, yo solo me dejé, ya me sentía demasiada incomoda y era la primera vez que me dejaba que otra persona se encargara de peinarme o buscarme un traje para una reunión, a Zelda parecía divertirle la situación, me voltea a ver, observando que todavía llevaba parte de mi traje…

.- He aquí tu traje – Dijo finalmente – Creo que te quedará y es más acorde a tu estilo, pero tendrás que quitarte el resto de tu traje, no te preocupes, aquí hay prendas con las que te puedes cubrir tu intimidad…

Era demasiado, quitarme todo el traje, implicaba estar desnuda ante ella, y mostrándome el traje que había escogido para mí, un vestido elegante que no mostraba un escote, pero si cubría todo mi cuerpo, pues el vestido eran manga larga, de color azul en la parte de arriba y debajo de color blanco, la ayudante terminó de peinarme y para mi mala suerte encontró el cierre de mi sujetador deportivo, si, el resto de mi traje si lleva cierre pero no se nota demasiado, esa ayudante debía de tener vista de halcón y si, había leído demasiado sobre los animales que existieron alguna vez en la tierra antes de su extinción, ella bajó el cierre y yo me revolví inquieta pero igual no dije nada, ella me lo quitó y en seguida cubrí mis pechos con ambos brazos, sonrojada por la situación, Zelda parecía divertirle esta situación y a mí me cabreaba, ella se acercó y me dijo…

.- Relájate Samus – Me dijo con calma – Estas entre mujeres, no tenemos nada que no hayamos visto…

Ella apartó mis brazos de mis pechos y se quedó mirándolos, más de lo debido, reaccionó cuando su ayudante gruño…

.- Reina – Dijo asombrada – Es de mala educación, ya ella se siente agobiada, no le mire sus pechos tan descaradamente, compórtese…

.- Ya perdón – Dijo apenada y agachando la cabeza – Pero igual Samus, eres preciosa sin duda, tienes unos hermosos pechos si me permites decirlo, ten, esta prenda femenina te cubrirá y te sentirás cómoda, Lin, ayúdala…

Ella acató enseguida y me puso la prenda, un sujetador, muy femenino para mi gusto y de color rosa, preferiría morada o negro, pero parece que era una ocasión especial, Zelda me indicó que me parase y me quitara la última prenda, con mucha vergüenza, tuve que hacerlo, pero pedí que por favor se diese la vuelta, Zelda se reía pero podía notar una cierta decepción en su mirada, quizá solo sea mi imaginación, me lo quité y me sentía muy descubierta, la ayudante enseguida fue por la otra prenda y me dijo que la pusiera, era una prenda muy sugerente, sencilla pero sugerente y había un nombre para ello, una braga sencilla de color blanco, transparente en los lados y en el centro cubría mi intimidad, parece que en este reino, las ropas parecen estar a la orden del día, no eran de una calidad cualquiera, parecía confeccionado por alguien que sabía del tema, cuando me la puse, me sentí bastante cómoda, Zelda se voltea y me dice…

.- Sexy – Dijo asombrada – Sugerente, quizá un poco coqueta, por lo que veo, es la primera vez que usas ese tipo de ropa interior…

.- Reina Zelda, compórtese – Dijo su ayudante alarmada – No está bien decirle eso a una mujer por muy buen cumplido que sea, ella ahora se siente observada…

.- Ya, porque eres tan aguafiestas Lin – Dijo Zelda resignada…

.- Le tengo que recordar que es la Reina de Hyrule – Dijo un tanto irritada Lin – No se comporte como un viejo verde…

.- Por favor Lin – Dijo Zelda como si no le importase lo que le dijo – Hasta tú tienes que admitir que se ve muy sexy…

.- Reina – Dijo sonrojada y me voltea a ver – Una disculpa, mi reina a veces se le escapa una que otra palabra, pero en su mayoría siempre han sido para la política, diciéndole sus verdades, algunas veces se ha pasado y otras bueno me entenderás…

Para mi sorpresa, la ayudante hablaba en mi dialecto, Zelda ha de haberla hecho estudiar, bueno es obvio supongo, como ayudantes de la reina, tienen que saber lo mismo que ella para estar a la par, ella me estaba dando el vestido que me había escogido Zelda, abrió un cierre por detrás, ya había entendido el proceso de ponerse esa clase de vestidos, así que no se me complicó demasiado, ni siquiera había necesidad de usar un corsé, pues mi cuerpo atlético mostraba un estomago plana pero se veía mis abdominales marcados, una vez que me puse el vestido, ella subió el cierre, el vestido era similar al de Zelda pero en azul al menos en una parte, no mostraba escote, el resto del vestido era de color blanco, Lin me puso un estandarte con la insignia de la trifuerza para luego ponerme una joya igual al que llevaba Zelda, luego me puso en mi cabeza una corona, me veía exactamente como ella y me volteo a verla asombrada…

.- Ese es uno de mis primeros vestidos cuando me dieron el título de princesa – Dijo con calma y viéndome con evidente orgullo – Falta que lleves los guantes pero creo que no hay necesidad de eso, tus brazaletes hacen juego con ella y tus botas que parecen tacones también hacen juego, pues veo que cambiaron de color…

.- No te parece que me harán preguntas acerca de quién soy – digo resaltando lo más obvio - Digo, es un honor llevar tu vestido de princesa pero…

.- No te preocupes por ello Samus – Dijo mostrándome una sonrisa – Déjame a mi tratar con esos burócratas, te aseguro que no harán ninguna pregunta sobre ti, para mi te ves muy hermosa, con el cabello suelto y con esa corona, vamos, el tiempo apremia, Lin, dale una de mis esencias…

Con esencia se refería a perfume, francamente no me gusta demasiado pero tampoco soy tan ruda, me gusta vestirme a mi manera y escoger mis fragancias pero en esta ocasión tenía que seguir sus tradiciones, Lin me puso una fragancia, me la puso en el cuello, olía delicioso como a frambuesa y esta me responde…

.- Debo decir que eres una visitante extraña – Dijo un tanto sonrojada – No me sorprendió verla a lado de la Princesa Zelda, pues seguramente usted es la extraña visitante que alguna vez un sabio de los Sheikah predijo y digo princesa porque para mí siempre lo será, si me permite decirle, es usted muy hermosa, con ese vestido que lleva puesto, parece de la realeza, toda una princesa…

.- Gracias Lin – Le respondí, siendo sinceros, jamás me gustaron los títulos que le ponen a los de la realeza, apenas podía tolerar el que me dieron hace mucho tiempo, Samus la caza recompensas, todos a los que he cazado terminaban muertos, si me daban una misión sobre capturar a un prisionero, lo daban por muerto, era la misma muerte en persona para ellos...

Una vez que terminaron de vestirme, me miré al espejo y me sorprendí un poco, si parecía alguien de la realeza, la corona de princesa que llevaba era de oro, parecía un ramo hojas, dije que el vestido cubría todo mi cuerpo dado que era de mangas largas excepto que deja descubierto mis hombros, la ayudante enseguida puso algo como hombreras, de esas cuando le pones protección a una armadura pero este combinaba con el traje también era de oro, lo único que faltaba eran los guantes pero Zelda tenía razón, no los necesitaba ya que mis brazaletes hacían juego con el vestido, obviamente le puedo cambiar el color al igual que mis botas que más bien parecían tacones…

.- Bueno – Dijo Zelda – Hay que ir a una reunión, no hay tiempo que perder Samus…

Salimos de la habitación, me sentía rara portando el vestido, me sentía como otra persona, no era típico de mí vestir estas ropas, la otra ayudante se sorprendió al verme, abriendo sus ojos, como que no daba crédito a lo que veía y la verdad es que me sentía un tanto incomoda por esa mirada de asombro que decidí voltear a otro lado que no fuese su mirada pero la ayudante le dijo a Zelda…

.- Ese vestido que lleva su extraña visitante, Reina Zelda – Dijo sorprendida – le queda muy bien…

.- Si, no costó nada encontrar ropa adecuada para nuestra visitante de otro mundo – Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, yo nada más le fulminaba con la mirada, podría irme de ahí si quisiera pero con mi nave estropeada, mi armadura inactiva en una capsula que no abre debido a la falta de poder del núcleo de la nave, no me quedaba de otra que aguantar y asentir, al menos podría observar la reunión, mínimo era matar el tiempo pero me temo que tardará demasiados días para que mi nave termine de auto repararse…

.- Entremos Reina – Dijo Lin – Nos esperan…

Ella de mala gana tuvo que acceder, se veía obvio que no le gustaban esa clase de reuniones, las ayudantes abrieron la gran puerta de la sala de reuniones, entramos y lo primero que noté fue ver a una persona grande, sus ropas no eran nada en comparación con la elegancia de Zelda o el traje que yo llevaba pero supongo que ese es la vestimenta que se lleva en su pueblo, pues llevaba ropas simples decorados con insignias que no supe reconocer, me di la idea de que era la insignia de su villa, no llevaba corona, pero si un especie de cadena, un dije de una botella, llevaba algo parecido a una capa o traje que cubre todo el cuerpo y era de color café, llevaba bigotes y no tenía pinta de tener buen humor, me observó por unos momentos, parecía haberle sorprendido mi presencia al igual que sus súbditos especialmente una muchacha que llevaba las mismas ropas que él, pero femenino, me observó con demasiada curiosidad, Zelda parecía divertirle la situación porque sonrió al ver que no la miraban a ella sino a mí, pero volvió a su rostro serio…

.- Bono – Dijo con una voz fuerte que hizo sobresaltar a todos incluyéndome a mí – Supongo que continuaremos donde lo dejamos…

La frialdad de sus palabras sorprendió a todos, menos a mí, sabía que en el fondo, no le gustaba tener que lidiar con un tema que cansa, las cosas podrían haber ido peor pero parece que ese alcalde tomó con calma las palabras frías de Zelda…

.- Reina Zelda – Dijo con serenidad – No hay necesidad de hablar fríamente, pero antes de ir a nuestros asuntos, no nos contarás quien es la hermosa dama que está a tu lado y que viste el vestido de la realeza de Hyrule…

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, no me dejé intimidar, más bien los fulminé con la mirada, la misma mirada fría que tenía con Zelda, obviamente eso los aterró un poco…

.- Por las diosas – Dijo asombrado el alcalde de Ordon – Si tienes la misma mirada fría de la reina Zelda…

.- Bono – Dijo seria Zelda – Mas respeto, ella es Samus Aran, es una visitante de otro mundo, está aquí por razones que solo yo conozco de momento, no les diré nada más…

.- Es un nombre extraño para una mujer y más con esas ropas que lleva – Dijo asombrado Bono – Bueno, si sus asuntos son entre ustedes dos, no me meteré, pero vamos a lo que venimos Reina Zelda, hace tiempo que mandaste a tu guardiana Impa, a buscar a nuestro héroe que sigue perdido, que todavía no lo damos por muerto…

.- Creo recordar que te dije que podría no haber resultados de un día para otro – Dijo con un deje de fastidio la Reina Zelda – Todos los días vienes al castillo por respuestas que no puedo darte alcalde Bono…

Lin se acercó a mí mientras esos dos iban tirando chispas, hablando de ese caso…

.- Disculpe por esta situación Samus – Dijo apenada Lin, no había mencionado como es ella, de ojos verdes por lo que pude ver, cabello largo hasta la cintura y tiene un hermoso rostro como si fuera de porcelana, llevaba su traje de ayudante de la reina que era de color rojo, un vestido elegante y sencillo además de ser un tanto alta, no tanto a mi altura – Es discusión de todos los días, pero la joven que ve usted a lado del alcalde es la prometida del héroe, le ha llorado todos los días dicen, yo hago los recados de mi reina y siempre que llego a su villa no me ven de buena manera, antes eran gente amable, cariñosa, se ha disminuido esa cortesía…

.- De modo que ella es la prometida – Le dije, viéndola, llevaba un cabello corto y de color castaño, sus ojos eran de color azul claros - ¿Cuál es su nombre?...

.- Ilia – Me respondió – Es una joven con un don, puede calmar a animales tan grandes y hablar con ellos a través de canciones, dicen que es también una experta dibujante, no se más al respecto, es hermosa sí, pero ahora se nota su tristeza, ya no es la misma muchacha que solía ser tiempo atrás…

Cuando la observé, podía notar lo que me había dicho Lin, la tristeza de la chica se notaba, esas ojeras me indicaban que llevaba días sin dormir, lo disimulaba muy bien e ocultaba esas ojeras con un intento de maquillaje pero no quitaba la belleza de esta, me partía el alma verla de ese modo, una joven sin su prometido, ella notó mi mirada y puso un rostro muy serio, cosa que no me intimida, mientras que Zelda discutía incansablemente con el alcalde, la joven muchacha se acercaba a mí, cosa que me sorprendió pero Lin se interpuso entre mí y ella, esto a la muchacha parecía molestarle y dijo…

.- Extraña visitante Lin – Dijo molesta Ilia – ¿Pero porque te pones entre ella y yo? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?...

Lo dijo en el dialecto Hylian, Lin parecía molesta pero con calma y sin perder compostura, le respondió…

.- Aran no tiene nada que ver con este asunto – Le dijo con calma – Ella está para acompañar a Zelda, como ves, no se mete en la discusión en la que está tu padre y mi reina Zelda…

.- Sin embargo la proteges – Dijo Ilia con un atisbo de ira pero calmándose y dirigiendo su palabra a mí - ¿Qué eres de la reina Zelda?, esa ropa, podría reconocerla en cualquier lado, es el vestido de las princesas del reino de Hyrule, ¿Eres una sucesora?...

Esas dos últimas preguntas las dijo fuerte y al aire que todo mundo volteó a verla a ella y a mí, Bono no veía con buena pinta a Zelda y la reina se dio cuenta del atolladero en el que estaba, yo seguía igual porque no entendía ni jodida idea del idioma pero Lin enseguida me dijo…

.- Ella pregunta si eres una sucesora de Zelda – Dijo en mi idioma, cosa que sorprendió a Ilia que parecía no reconocer el dialecto – Pregunta que eres de Zelda, la vestimenta que traes, solo la pueden portar las princesas que son sucesoras de la reina, Zelda al darte ese vestido, da a entender que encontró una sucesora y parece haberte nombrado princesa más no lo dijo en ningún momento, solo es vestirse para la ocasión sin embargo, con este problema que Ilia provocó, tendremos que explicar muchas cosas Samus, lo lamento por ello…

.- No hay nada que lamentar Lin – Le dije con calma, esto todavía sorprendió más a la muchacha al escuchar por primera vez mi voz – Ciertamente parezco alguien de la realeza y no sabía el significado de llevar un vestido como este, pero Lin, has de saber que mi profesión es ser una caza recompensas y trabajo para una federación que son guardianes o soldados dedicados a proteger el universo, mi historia está plagado de guerras, pero no es momento de contar eso Lin…

.- De verdad que eres alguien interesante Samus – Dijo sorprendida Lin…

Ilia parecía estar molesta porque habíamos ignorado un poco sobre las preguntas que me hizo pero me volví a ella, sabiendo que no me iba a entender en mi dialecto pero igual no me importó y le respondí, Lin se puso a mi lado…

.- Tan solo soy una visitante de otro mundo – Empecé a decir – No tengo parentesco con Zelda, si insinúas que soy la sucesora de Zelda, en eso te equivocas, es decisión de ella elegir a quien será su sucesora, yo solo soy una visitante con otros asuntos…

Lin traducía mis palabras e Ilia las iba escuchando, más bien todos lo estaban escuchando, a Zelda parecía divertirle pues mostraba una amplia sonrisa y me miraba con evidente orgullo, me hizo sonrojar un poco pero recobré mi compostura seria…

.- Tu dialecto – Dijo Ilia – No puedo reconocer de donde es, no es el idioma de los Goron's ni de los Zoras, pero ciertamente eres alguien extraña y a la vez me sorprendes, tengo que decirte que cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta, pensaba que eras una posible heredera o que tu podrías saber algo sobre mi prometido…

Lin me iba traduciendo lo que ella me decía, la sola idea de suceder a alguien no me emocionaba, soy una guerrera, no estoy hecha para la política ni mucho menos ser una princesa, pero podía entender a la joven muchacha…

.- Mi dialecto es – Comencé a decir pero Zelda interrumpió…

.- Suficiente – Dijo con una viva voz que de nuevo sorprendió a todos, pero se dirigió a Ilia con calma y con una voz suave le dijo – Ella ya ha dicho lo que tenía que decir, espero que con eso calme tu ansiedad de saber sobre ella Ilia, pero sin embargo responderé a tu última pregunta sobre ella, es un dialecto que no es muy conocido ni siquiera es de aquí ni en ningún otro lugar que se conozca en el reino, es un dialecto Chozo, un sabio de los Sheikah sabía el idioma, ¿Cómo lo conocía? Es todavía un misterio pero sus enseñanzas pasaron de generación en generación para los sucesores de Hyrule, espero y eso haya calmado tu curiosidad Ilia…

.- Si, es suficiente con eso – Dijo Ilia fríamente cosa que no sorprendió a Zelda – Sin embargo, no sé porque la proteges, sabes que no somos gente de mal reina Zelda…

.- Sé que no son gente de mal – Dijo con calma y sonriéndole – Pero a veces hay que mantener ciertas cosas guardadas, cosas que no se debieran de saber, al menos no en este momento Ilia, lamento decirlo una vez más, pero no tengo noticias de Link, nada, Impa todavía no ha regresado de su misión y aunque regresara, dudo que me traiga buenas noticias, quiero mostrarme optimista pero también me debo de preparar para el peor de los casos, sé que esto no calma tu ansiedad y angustia, aún con mis poderes, es poco lo que puedo hacer y lo he dicho muchas veces, no sé qué pasó ese día en el portal hacia el mundo del crespúsculo…

Notaba que la voz de Zelda comenzaba a quebrarse pero rápidamente recobraba su voz fuerte y sólida al dirigirse al alcalde de Ordon y comenzó una larga platica sobre lo que acontecía en el reino, Lin me lo dijo, no solo venían por noticias del héroe, preocupaba un poco el comercio entre el mercado de Hyrule y la villa Ordon, muchas veces, los mercaderes se negaban a ir al mercado a dejar las provisiones para la venta y era un pleito, mientras discutían eso, Ilia nuevamente se acerca a mí, pero Lin se interpuso, su sentido de protección estaba en sus prioridades e incluso notaba que llevaba una hoja, una espada mediana atada a su cinto de color plata y con la insignia de la trifuerza, esta vez Ilia no le molestó y le dijo con calma…

.- Respeto que quieras protegerla Lin – Dijo – Pero bien sabes que no soy gente de hacer el mal, ni siquiera voy armada, tan solo quiero hablar con tu visitante, si pudieras hacer de traductora te lo agradecería…

.- Entiendo Ilia – Dijo Lin con tranquilidad – No es con intención de ofender pero así me educaron, proteger a los de la realeza y sus visitantes, está en mi vida, pero entiendo lo que quieres preguntarle a Samus, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas acerca de ella, pero ya oíste a mi reina, no responderá más preguntas, sin embargo por esta ocasión te concederé el derecho de hacerle las preguntas que desees, pero ten cuidado de hacerlas, podrías no entender algunas cosas y a veces es mejor no saber de ellas, aun así, te concedo el honor de hacer las preguntas, pero cuando diga suficiente, no habrá más preguntas, comienza…

Ella se hizo a un lado como permitiéndole el paso, Zelda había escuchado a su guardiana, debía de imaginarme que sus ayudantes no son cualquiera, ella misma las ha de haber entrenado duro y estaba segura que si me hubiese enfrentado con ella en el sitio de aterrizaje, seguro que me iban a dar pelea, se notaban que eran fuertes, Ilia se acercaba y ponía a una distancia prudente, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca pero suficiente para que pudiera oírla, Lin se puso a mi lado…

.- Como dije, eres una visitante muy extraña – Comenzó a decir – La reina Zelda ha dicho que tu dialecto no es de aquí, no es de ninguna parte de este reino, si no te molesta la pregunta ¿De dónde vienes exactamente?...

Lin me había traducido la pregunta, una pregunta seria y a la vez era imposible evitarlo, pero igual y no me molestaba decir mi lugar de origen pero tampoco le iba a revelar todo…

.- Yo vengo de otro lugar que no conoces Ilia – Le dije con calma – Yo vengo del espacio, como todos, viste que algo cayó del cielo, esa era yo aunque es largo de contar como fui que llegué a este planeta, fui educada en un planeta llamado Zebes, ahí me educaron una raza que se llama Chozo, soy humana pero dotada de una sangre que me dieron los Chozos para que yo me adaptara a sus costumbres…

Lin le iba traduciendo lo que le había dicho, no me sorprende ver que ella estaba asombrada, incluso los que estaban en la reunión se sorprendían mas no decían nada debido a que Zelda los fulminaba con la mirada como pidiendo silencio y que no debían de interrumpir una conversación…

.- Así que eres de un lugar lejos – Dijo la muchacha – Estoy sorprendida, pero seré curiosa y si se me permite hacerte esta pregunta, ¿Por qué llevas el traje de la princesa?, ¿No llevabas contigo tu propio traje?, esos brazaletes que llevas contigo es algo muy curioso, no reconozco el material y puedo notar que llevas unos tacones muy peculiares…

Lin parecía un tanto molesta por tanta pregunta curiosa de la muchacha que sabía que en el fondo deseaba terminar esa sesión de preguntas pero miré a Lin como diciendo que no me molestaba las preguntas que me hacía y que los iba a responder con gusto y de buena manera sin perder compostura, ella entendió…

.- Mi traje no era apropiado para una reunión como esta – Empecé a decir – Por eso se me prestó un vestido para la ocasión, en cuanto a lo demás, el material de mis brazaletes y mis botas, me reservo mi respuesta, pero para apaciguar tu curiosidad, simplemente te puedo decir que están hechos de un material que no conoces…

Esa respuesta que le dije le pareció suficiente pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba convencida, me seguía observando detenidamente, a mí no me molestaba eso, de hecho clavó la mirada en mis ojos y sabía cuál iba a ser su siguiente pregunta pues estaba muy curiosa…

.- Si algo me llama la atención fuertemente – Empezó a decir – Son tus ojos, parecen brillar y mucho, de una intensidad azul, se pone oscura y a la vez vuelve a su color o se pone muy claro, ¿A qué se debe eso?...

Lin me traducía lo que me había dicho y de hecho ella también estaba curiosa acerca de mis ojos, Zelda ya lo sabía puesto que se lo dije durante la caminata que tuvimos horas atrás antes de llegar al castillo, al menos no siguió preguntando de otra cosa, era una pregunta que podía responder sin tener que incomodarme, bueno, no me molestaban las anteriores preguntas, entendía la curiosidad de la muchacha, pero en el fondo creo que ella espera que yo pueda encontrar a su prometido, el héroe caído de Hyrule, suposiciones mías, pero no por nada cuando llego a un planeta desconocido, siempre hay un conflicto o una guerra de por medio, en este caso, la desaparición de un héroe y la forma en que desapareció no hay explicación alguna, pero veía en sus ojos el brillo de la esperanza más no le diré nada acerca de mis suposiciones…

.- Mis ojos –Empecé a responderle – Antes no tenían esa tonalidad, el brillo que ves, son el resultado de estar siempre afectada de un mineral tóxico que casi acaba con mi vida, afortunadamente dicho mineral ya no existe en mi cuerpo ni en ningún otro lugar que se conozca, el mineral se llama Phazon aunque es largo de contar que es en sí y de donde proviene, pero está erradicado, pero restos de ese mineral quedaron en mi cuerpo, no me afecta nada pero es el efecto que ves en mis ojos por eso ves que a veces brillan de una intensidad azul oscuro y luego se ponen claros…

.- Ya veo – Dijo asombrada – De verdad eres alguien interesante, así que eres la extraña visitante del estallido, antes de venir aquí habíamos visto que algo caía del cielo, para nosotros, se piensa que es buen augurio, pensábamos que era una estrella cayendo del cielo, como se dice las profecías de las diosas, pero tengo una pregunta muy importante y quizá me esté precipitando al hacerlo, pero supongo que alguien como usted tiene padres, seguro que estarán orgullosos de ver a su hija, la han de extrañar…

Mi sonrisa se borró y la pregunta que nunca llegó, pero sabía que no era con mala intención, Zelda se puso inquieta mirándola incrédula, Lin se iba a poner en medio mas no se lo permití, Ilia sabía que había tocado un tema delicado y se notaba que comenzaba arrepentirse de haber dicho lo que había dicho pues miró mi cara de seriedad, pero Lin no se contuvo pero le iba a decir algo pero se le adelantó su padre, el alcalde que también notó la tensión…

.- Ilia – Dijo incrédulo – Se te permite hacer preguntas a la visitante, pero esa clase de cosas no se dicen, eso es personal de la bella dama que ves ante tus ojos, por tu expresión puedo notar que algo le pasó a tus padres más no preguntaremos que les pasó, eso es personal, Ilia, mide tus preguntas, haz preguntas pero hay límites querida hija, eso que dijiste, es uno, creo que no tiene la suficiencia confianza para decirte algo sobre sus padres, no nos corresponde saber eso, pregúntale otra cosa…

Por la mirada que llevaba Zelda, se tranquilizó al igual que Lin quien me había traducido lo que le dijo el padre a la muchacha quien a su vez asintió y me pidió disculpa por tal atrevimiento pero igual y le respondí…

.- Tu padre tiene razón – Dije con calma y esta vez con una sonrisa – No te diré mucho sin embargo, en una cosa tienes razón, ellos estarían orgullosos de ver quien soy ahora, de eso no tengo ninguna duda…

.- Ya veo – Dijo suspirando aliviada – Una última pregunta si se me permite hacerla dijo mirando a Lin en señal de aprobación, esta asintió en señal de aprobación – Es una pregunta sencilla que se hace a todo mundo cuando se conocen, ¿Cuál es tu profesión?, la verdadera, no digo que seas alguien de la realeza, pero incluso se nota que ese traje no es tu estilo aunque se ve muy bien en ti…

Lin con una sonrisa me había traducido lo que dijo Ilia, lo cierto es que esa pregunta es algo bastante común, me lo habrán preguntado en varias ocasiones, más en los bares, muchos tipos entre ellos los de la federación galáctica intentaban un ligue conmigo mas no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, andaba demasiado ocupada como para tener vida amorosa, obvio los tipos eran un tanto temerosos, les daba en cierto modo miedo, los tipos más temerarios acababan alicaídos y decepcionados porque siempre respondía con un rotundo no o que no tenía tiempo, en fin desvarío, le respondí la última pregunta a la Ilia…

.- Mi verdadera profesión es ser una caza recompensas – Le dije – también trabajo para una organización del tipo militar, La Federación Galáctica, un tipo de policías que protegen el universo, están en todas partes de cualquier sistema, pertenecí por un tiempo a ese cuerpo militar pero recientemente lo dejé, estaba replanteando mi vida, dejar esa vida llena de tristeza, pues no tengo buenas historias, en su mayoría son de guerras y cosas que no querrías saber, vengo de un mundo distinto, he sufrido mucho pero también he aprendido durante mis viajes, espero que con eso calme tu ansiedad y curiosidad…

Mientras le iban diciendo lo que le había dicho, Zelda me observó de una manera curiosa, haciendo que suelte un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y volteando a otro lado, Ilia parecía muy asombrada por las cosas que le dije hizo una reverencia antes de decir sus palabras finales…

.- No puedo imaginar qué tipo de vida viviste – Dijo – Más no preguntaré, Zelda tiene razón, hay cosas que no se debieran de saber, al menos no en su momento, te pido disculpas por ser tan curiosa, más te pido un pequeño favor, con tu experiencia, podrías ayudar en la búsqueda de mi prometido, sé que es mucho pedir y no tengo nada en contra de Impa, pero una ayuda no estaría de más, espero y lo piense Princesa Samus…

Se dio la vuelta para estar junto a su padre, la petición me hizo quedar perpleja más cuando dijo "princesa", Lin parecía divertirle mas no dijo nada, pero la petición de la muchacha, bueno, yo soy alguien que gusta de retos, soy una guerrera y me propongo cualquier cosa, si buscar al héroe caído me viene como anillo al dedo pues odiaba estas reuniones, pero así mataba tiempo en lo que se reparaba mi nave, no le dije nada más a la muchacha pero asentí con una sonrisa, Zelda podía intuir que en el fondo aceptaba una misión, era obvio, los caza recompensas no nos echamos atrás a ninguna petición salvo en caso de extrema necesidad y que nos parezca mal, hay todo tipo de caza recompensas, los hay quienes usan el mal y quienes usan el bien, nada es perfecto, el resto de la reunión solo hablaron de cosas que pasaban en su reino, una vez hubo terminado la reunión, Bono y su gente se habían marchado, yo observaba la ventana de la sala viendo el jardín, Zelda se había acercado y puso una mano en mi hombro, aún llevaba el vestido, la miré a los ojos, está igual me miraba, Lin comprendiendo que aquello era una situación entre dos personas, salió junto a la otra ayudante del cuarto…

.- Una disculpa Samus – Dijo Zelda observando la ventana que daba al jardín – Ilia no es mala persona, es alguien que perdió a su prometido, mas no lo da por muerto, cree que hay esperanza de encontrarlo y yo también, poco nos conocemos pero puedo notar que quieres ir en la búsqueda del caído, está en tu sangre ¿no?, ayudar a los demás…

.- Es una costumbre – le respondí – No puedo rechazar la petición, no conoceré del todo tu reino, pero puedo embarcarme a esa búsqueda, si no te molesta Zelda…

Ella me miraba curiosa que a la vez observaba mis ojos, no dijo nada pero miraba, aun su mano estaba sobre mi hombro y se acercó a mi oído, acción que me tomó por sorpresa y que me sorprendió…

.- No me molesta – Dijo a mi oído derecha – Pero no irás sola, déjame acompañarte, eres de verdad alguien muy interesante, por ahora no haremos nada más, pasarás la noche aquí, mañana partiremos temprano, es tarde y la noche va a caer…

.- Si – Dije balbuceando torpemente que a la vez Zelda decía a sus súbditas que preparasen un cuarto para mí, obviamente ella hacía que yo me quedase muda de la impresión pero recobré la compostura y le pregunté - ¿Y tus deberes como Reina?, ¿Quién queda a cargo?...

.- Lin – Me respondió – Ella queda a cargo mientras no estoy, sabe manejar muchas cosas, le habré enseñado muchas cosas, no te preocupes, el reino estará bien, de momento hay paz pero no hay que confiarse, descansa esta noche Samus, mandaré a pedir que te den un traje para dormir, no puedes dormir ni con ese traje tan ajustada, tengo que admitir que llevaste muy bien tu situación pero me habría encantado verles las caras con tu traje Zero, habría sido divertido pero hay que ser serios…

.- Sí, es cierto – Le dije, Lin vino unos minutos después diciéndome que mi cuarto estaba listo y con diversión me dijo que vigilaría a Zelda que no se acercase a mi cuarto es más ella se pondría en la puerta para evitar cualquier incomodidad, cosa que me parecía divertida pero una reina es una reina, no puede descuidar sus deberes, ella me guiaba al cuarto y una vez más les di las gracias y accedí al cuarto para terminar el día, mañana iba a ser un nuevo día, ¿Qué es lo que me deparará?, no lo sé pero ansiosa estaba…

Nota del autor:

Hasta aquí la tercera parte, esto da para más, quizá 3 capítulos más , esperando que de verdad les guste, fue un capítulo largo pero no tendrán nada de que quejarse :P, hasta la próxima actualización...


	4. Chapter 4: Empezando el día

Disclaimer: Sé que ya es algo que sabe todo mundo, pero es obligatorio, en todo caso lo digo en el siguiente orden:

The Legend of Zelda: Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga

Metroid: Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, un genio adelantado a su tiempo, creador de Samus Aran y de la saga que conocemos

Smash Brothers: Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador del crossover de peleas y también creador de Kirby (que nada que ver en la historia pero me pareció un detalle hacer esa mención)

Nota del Autor:

Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, me parece que no hay mucho que decir, si ya leíste los capítulos anteriores, sabrás de que va la historia, lo que si repetiré es lo siguiente, es un fic femslash (amor entre mujeres), si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo, pero si has llegado hasta aquí y te ha gustado como va la historia, te agradecería que dejaras tus comentarios, si hay seguidoras o seguidores de Harry Potter les recomiendo pasarse a mis otros fic's que estoy escribiendo y algunas están completas, esperando que sea de su agrado...

Reviews:

Sur: Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, es difícil escribir una buena historia o capítulos, por lo que te pido paciencia, en todo caso, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo x3

viento: Jajaja Si Zelda es una loquilla D:, pero me alegra que te guste el fic, en este capítulo lo encontrarás divertido, si es difícil buscar fic's en español de un pairing especifico hay muchas en inglés pero demasiado tiempo lleva traducir, en fin, espero que este capítulo te agrade x3

Nota Final:

También se me olvidaba decir que este fic es narrado en primera persona, Samus es quien narra su historia y sus pensamientos, creo que no hace falta decirlo pero igual y no viene mal decirlo xD, esperando que les guste este capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, recuerden que no cuesta nada dejar un review, para un mejor trabajo siempre es bienvenido unos reviews...

En fin me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

Capítulo 4: Empezando el día...

Una vez en el cuarto, Lin nuevamente entra para darme lo que parecía ser, un traje para dormir, pero más me sorprendía que era un camisón del tipo transparente y yo di un paso atrás como que no creyendo lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, Lin parecía divertirle la situación, más yo la fulminé con la mirada…

.- No creas que me voy a poner eso – Digo molesta porque primero me obligan a quitarme mi traje para ponerme un vestido elegante para luego traerme un traje para dormir - ¿No crees que Zelda se está pasando conmigo Lin?...

.- No Samus – Dijo soltando unas risillas suaves – Ella no vendrá a verte, al menos no esta noche, tiene deberes que hacer, firmar varias cosas y ver que todo esté en orden para cuando partan juntas a buscar a Link, descuida que nadie te verá en ese camisón para dormir, la princesa Zelda solo quiere que estés lo más cómoda posible incluso si es para dormir, este camisón es una de su guardarropa, no te preocupes, tu intimidad no se verá interrumpida, yo estaré vigilando que nadie entre a molestarte, ya se corrió el rumor de que Zelda tiene a una "sucesora", todo el pueblo está hablando de ello…

.- ¿En serio? – Le respondí – No ha pasado mucho tiempo, la gente se va a creer que de verdad soy la sucesora más Zelda no ha confirmado lo contrario…

.- Lo sé – Dijo Lin con calma – Pero eso hizo enojar a los consejeros de la reina, se supone que hay un especie de examen o prueba para la futura sucesora, en estos momentos esos consejeros están reprochando a la reina porque no les avisó de tu llegada…

.- Seguramente no hará mucho caso – Dije – Se nota que Zelda no gusta de esta vida como reina aunque siempre defenderá a su reino por encima de todo…

.- De eso no hay duda Samus – Dijo Lin…

La noche caía y no había mucho más por hacer, había llegado al planeta en plena tarde, aunque no fuese un conflicto de guerra, había tensión en el ambiente, con el héroe desaparecido, nadie sabía exactamente que pasó en ese incidente en el que estaba involucrada Zelda, ni siquiera podría saber que podía aportar yo a esa situación, solo tenía mi traje Zero y una pistola paralizante que tampoco podría usarlo debido a que podría causar temor, es un artefacto avanzado para este planeta pero creo que tampoco sorprendería mucho dado que he visto la magia de Zelda, bueno no exactamente, solo me mostró que es parte de la trifuerza, supongo que me contará esa historia después, mientras pensaba, me iba quitando el vestido, Lin me ayudó con el cierre, quitándome las partes del traje como las hombreras doradas que parecían conformar parte de una armadura, una vez que me quité el vestido quedándome en ropa interior, voltee a ver a Lin, esta me miró divertida pero igual me sentía incomoda…

.- Me daré la vuelta si lo desea Samus – Dijo mirándome con cierta diversión…

.- Por favor – Le dije…

Me quité el sujetador pero igual me sentía incomoda aun con Lin volteada de espaldas así que me voltee yo y me puse el camisón, justamente en el cuarto había un espejo, parecía un vestido pero transparente y de color azul, parece que Zelda ha asumido que mi color preferido es ese mismo y no se equivocaba, aun así, el traje de dormir revelaba mis pechos que no son tan grandes pero si es como para dejar embobado a más de uno, acomodé mi cabello, con dos colas de caballo cubriendo la transparencia que mostraba mis pechos, Lin se dio la vuelta y no pudo menos que sonrojarse y darme elogios de su parte…

.- Se ve hermosa Samus – Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – Así va a dormir cómoda, si necesita algo más, no dude en pedírmelo, con su permiso me retiro para que este en paz, vendré a despertarla temprano…

Ella se retiró del cuarto y cerró la puerta, yo me acerco para ver si no tenía un pestillo de seguridad que por suerte la encontré pero debo de suponer que Lin tiene llaves de todo el castillo, es la súbdita de Zelda y supongo que debía de despertar a su reina, así que no me sorprendería nada que de la nada ella me despierte para avisarme que ya es de día, me acerco a la ventana para observar la noche, viendo al cielo, aún desconocía en que sistema me encontraba y como se llamaba el planeta en donde estaba ahora, probablemente la gente de este lugar no sepa que haya otros planetas o lo que es un universo alterno, mas no descarto que haya astrólogos o gente que estudia los cielos, Zelda me había dicho que un sabio de los Sheikah sabía el idioma Chozo, me resulta imposible, durante mi época en Zebes, el abuelo pájaro me contaba que algunas veces mandaban a profetas a diferentes planetas o mandaban soldados exploradores Chozos con el fin de colonizar otro planeta, pues la vida en Zebes se estaba disminuyendo y los Chozos aunque seres pacíficos, eran grandiosos guerreros con poderes pero más que nada, creaban excelente tecnología, un ejemplo es mi armadura, bueno es ahora "Omega Suit" una variante del Fusión Suit, cortesía del "pequeño", luego de que ese bicho feo del SA-X fuera masacrado por una copia de la reina Metroid y los datos que dejó, me permitieron fusionar mi traje con el Omega, después de ese incidente, la federación galáctica no le quedó de otra que desechar la búsqueda de los Metroides, ya no había más de la especie, todos fueron erradicados, pero bueno, el caso es que probablemente ese sabio de los Sheikah fuera un Chozo disfrazado, de ser así debe de tener un templo Chozo escondido en alguna parte de este reino, esta búsqueda me vendría bien porque es probable que en su templo guarde una tecnología para mi armadura y mi nave, un Chozo que no muestra jamás su cara, es la primera vez que oigo algo como eso, pero en todo caso, no sabría por dónde empezar, así que le pediré a Zelda que me lleve a la villa de los Sheikah en su biblioteca debería de haber escritos en el lenguaje de los Chozos…

.- ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que los Chozos escogieran este planeta como su nuevo hogar?...

Eso lo dudo, los Chozos preferían zonas cálidas y no he visto algún desierto parecido pero no lo descarto, si lo hay, debe de haber un templo oculto aunque la raza Chozo también soporta climas fríos, no por nada he hallado ese templo en alguna parte de Phendrana Drifts que encerraba un arma para mi traje climático en ese entonces…

.- Todo es posible ahora…

Divago demasiado o mejor dicho, especulo demasiado, ha sido un día de raros, tener que soportar una reunión y mañana tendría que aguantar miradas curiosas de los aldeanos, ya se habrá esparcido la noticia de que hay una posible sucesora en todo el reino, me alejo y cierro las cortinas de mi cuarto, en este planeta todavía se utilizan las clásicas velas, raro porque si llegó un Chozo a este planeta ya debió de haberles inculcado el enorme valor que tiene la tecnología pero supongo que para esta época aún no se tiene los materiales para hacer posible la luz eléctrica, aunque no lo necesitan de momento, existe magia en este planeta aun así no descarto un posible templo Chozo cargado de luz y tecnología desconocida para este reino, ese sabio, tengo que leer sus escritos, me acerco a la cama para acostarme, el camisón es de veras suave y no es nada molesto, obviamente no duermo con estas ropas tan sugerentes, por lo general siempre duermo con el sujetador deportivo y unos boxers femeninos de color azul, me acomodo en la cama mirando al techo, ya había apagado las velas y cierro mis ojos para dar paso al sueño…

Me encuentro con el "pequeño" nuevamente, está ahí levitando como si nada, me observa y emite un sonido de alegría, es ahora un metroide gigante, perfectamente evolucionado, podrá no tener sonrisa o no fuese una criatura más ordinaria, pero puedo sentir su alegría, se acerca a mí y no con intención de hacerme daño, puedo tocarlo y me quedo asombrada, de repente el "pequeño" siente un peligro, porque ha empezado a enojarse y se eleva para enfrentarse a una amenaza, me volteo y veo nuevamente a madre cerebro, esa desgraciada que había arruinado vidas en Zebes y que se había vuelto loca el "pequeño" va tras ella para atacarlo y yo quedo nuevamente sin poder hacer algo al respecto viendo como él le chupa literalmente la energía a madre cerebro y lo deja débil, me pasa toda la energía que había drenado y se está preparando para atacar pero esa desgraciada estaba cargando su poder, el hiperrayo que acaba con la vida del pequeño pero él me había dejado el arma de madre cerebro…

.- NO…

Disparo con furia a esa chatarra maldita, maldiciéndola por haberme quitado algo tan preciado, digo muchas cosas más en ese momento no sabía que decía, pero lo extraño es que oigo una voz que me llama, una voz femenina…

.- Samus – Decía la voz…

Aun tirada en el piso llorando por la muerte del pequeño y seguía escuchando la voz femenina…

.- Samus – Repite la voz, en ese momento despierto sobresaltada, llena de sudor frio, dándome cuenta de que no estaba nuevamente en Zebes sino en otro planeta, recordando que había caído en un agujero negro, volteo a todos lados y me doy cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, ya había amanecido pero debía de ser temprano, a mi lado estaba Zelda y Lin, Zelda estaba en su camisón de dormir pero tenía algo así como una bata que cubría su camisón, la súbdita de Zelda me miraba preocupada y asustada mientras que la reina solo me miraba seria, pero Lin habló primero…

.- Estabas gritando – Dijo Lin preocupada – Estabas soñando y tuve que llamar a mi reina, no podía hacer nada para despertarte, estabas como en trance con el sueño, me alegra el corazón ver que estas bien pero estas muy sudada y pálida…

Lo cual era muy cierto, tenía frio por el sudor y me temblaban las manos, Zelda le dijo a su súbdita que la dejara a solas conmigo y parecía muy seria, Lin dejó el cuarto mostrándome una sonrisa en señal de apoyo, yo le devolví la sonrisa haciéndola ver que estaba bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero una vez que ella salió del cuarto, Zelda empezó a hablar seriamente…

.- Samus – Dijo – Estabas gritando, los soldados vinieron para ver que sucedía y Lin también te escuchó, poco le importó patear la puerta, estabas en un especie de trance, ella no lograba sacarte de ese sueño, Alice, mi otra súbdita entró estrepitosamente en mi cuarto aun cuando no se debe de hacer eso, pero tenía motivos, llegó gritando que tenías problemas y que no lograban sacarte de una pesadilla, no me lo podía creer y tuve que venir a verte, lo que vi no fue nada agradable, eché a los soldados diciéndoles que no era asunto suyo y que no dijesen nada al respecto, puse a Alice cuidando la puerta pero estabas gritando, enojada con rabia, estabas como apuntando a alguien y gritabas en tu idioma por lo que pude entender lo que decías, algo sobre el "pequeño" y madre cerebro…

Quedé estupefacta, en shock al oír a Zelda, no podía creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando, alertando a todos por mis gritos en un sueño…

.- Yo, perdón Zelda – Dije agachando la cabeza – Estos sueños por lo general me despierto sola pero nunca bañada en sudor y gritando, no puedo entender porque no me pude despertar como siempre hago, en silencio y reflexionando sobre ese sueño…

.- ¿Por qué me pides perdón?, es normal gritar en pesadillas o en sueños típicos – Dijo con una sonrisa pero volviendo a su rostro serio – Es la primera vez que te pasa, por desgracia lo tuyo fue un sueño que te mantiene atrapada, no es una pesadilla cualquiera Samus, significa entonces que no has superado esa tragedia, tuve que poner mi mano en tu frente e usar mi poder para despertarte con mi voz, en verdad parecías sufrir demasiado…

.- Eras tu entonces el de la voz – Digo recordando que alguien me había hablado en sueños – No entiendo que pasó…

.- Estabas muy profundo en tu sueño Samus – Me responde Zelda con preocupación y seriedad – El mundo de los sueños es también un mundo peligroso, si te aferras a un pasado y sigues soñando con eso, probablemente no puedas despertar nunca más, pude sacarte de ese trance pero deberás de superar ese suceso Samus…

.- Yo – Empiezo a taparme mi cara con ambas manos – No es un suceso cualquiera, es algo complicado, hace mucho tiempo que habré rescatado a esa cría metroide que cariñosamente le llamaba "pequeño", es una criatura que si bien no tendrá buen aspecto e incluso es aterrador, yo fui encomendada a una misión de la federación galáctica, ir y erradicar a la especie metroide en el planeta SR388, eliminé a la última de su especie en su nido, pasé por un cuarto y estaba un huevo, se estaba partiendo, salió y era una larva metroide, ya podía volar desde nacimiento, fui a la primera que vio y me vio como un niño confundido, no lo maté porque me vi reflejada en esa cría, mi especie, los humanos en otros universos aunque no todos, ya no existen y dominan distintas razas…

.- Esa cría metroide – Me respondía Zelda con calma – Pude verlo en tu sueño, una explosión, parecía una cabeza flotante con colmillos, debo decir que estaba asombrada, pero pude notar el lazo que te une a esa criatura incluso cuando te toqué tu frente pude sentir que llevas a ese pequeño en la sangre, es una razón más por lo cual deberías de superar esa fase sino estarás atrapada en un mundo peligroso donde tu alma quedará marcada de por vida y no habrá tecnología ni magia que pueda sacarte del sueño, tuve suerte esta vez porque la cosa no era grave siendo la primera vez que estabas atrapada en el mundo de los sueños, puede que el "pequeño" haya sido tu relación más cercana a "madre e hijo", por lo que es entendible que sufras una perdida muy grande y te pesa demasiado…

.- ¿Cómo podría superarlo? – Le pregunto…

.- Yo no puedo decirte como – Dijo con tristeza – Eso lo deberás de hacer por tu cuenta, de una u otra forma tienes que cerrar ese lazo, cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida…

Zelda tenía razón, debía de dejar atrás ese suceso que llevaba demasiado tiempo persiguiéndome, llenándome de culpas y teniendo un rencor conmigo misma, no me puedo permitir soñar de nuevo, podría ser peligroso, vuelvo a mirar a Zelda que ahora ya no tenía el rostro serio sino una mirada divertida y con picardía incluso, eso me sorprendió y le pregunté…

.- ¿Qué es tan divertido Zelda? – Le pregunto confusa…

.- Oh – Dijo con una sonrisa y soltando unas risillas – Por si no lo has notado Samus, estas muy sudada y se te notan tus pechos al descubierto, ese camisón te sienta muy bien, debo decirlo, tus pechos aunque no muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños, tiene un aureola rosada muy fuerte, eres una mujer muy hermosa Samus…

Hasta ahorita caigo en la cuenta de que llevaba un camisón transparente y con el sudor se podía notar más, llevo mis brazos a proteger mis pechos y Zelda soltaba risillas suaves, yo la fulmino con la mirada, nada me causa más vergüenza que haya visto mis pechos por más tiempo de lo debido, ella nuevamente responde…

.- Tranquila que no haré nada – Dijo soltando unas risillas – Pero estas empapada de sudor, para tu suerte, tu cuarto cuenta con baño propio, pediré que te llenen tu tina y te sentirás mejor, tu capa estará en tu cama, imagino que te pondrás tu traje Zero, hoy partimos a buscar al héroe caído, ya que no puedes negar la petición de Ilia, además tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, tengo que buscarlo porque sin él, las cosas podrían haber sido peores, pero de momento tienes que tomarte un baño…

Ella salió de la habitación no antes sin mostrarme una sonrisa pícara haciendo mención de mi camisón azul transparente, eso hizo que tuviera un rubor fuerte en mis mejillas y la fulmino con la mirada, me levanto de la cama pensando en lo que pasó, primera vez que grito en sueños, no me había pasado desde que era una niña, pero en ese entonces solo soñaba con mis padres antes de su muerte y tenía pesadillas, el abuelo pájaro solía decirme que las pesadillas eran bastante comunes en todas las razas conocidas del universo pero que también podrían contener secretos enterrados que solo la misma persona sabría el significado de esos secretos, entro al baño y ya veo que mi tina está preparada desde hace rato, el agua todavía está caliente, me quito el traje de dormir y los brazaletes, me sumerjo en el agua, desde hace mucho que no tomaba un baño con tanta tranquilidad, es más no recuerdo haber tenido tanta paz luego de haberme involucrado en muchos conflictos, tantas guerras quizá después de esta misión me retire temporalmente de todo, necesito vivir mi vida, no me he dado tiempo para mi…

.- Ya es hora de que deje atrás el pasado…

No debería de ser tan difícil dejar atrás todo lo que he pasado, la verdad es que no es fácil, he pasado por mucho y pienso que ya debiera de llevar una vida tranquila, pero eso será cuando culmine con esta misión y me vaya de este planeta bueno, quizá no lo haga, tampoco me viene mal una vida tranquila en la que no se ve demasiada tecnología, el baño relajante en la que estaba me había hecho sentir mejor y tranquila luego del sueño que tuve, salgo del baño de espuma, agarro una toalla que estaba cerca, empiezo a secarme y salir del cuarto, era una costumbre mía cuando lo hacía, salir secándome aun sin cubrir mi cuerpo pero para mí fortuna, no había nadie en el cuarto pero si había notado que habían dejado mis boxers y sujetador deportivo azules que antes me los había quitado y veía que el vestido que usé y sus sugerentes ropa interior estaba colgado en una pared con un mensaje escrito en idioma Chozo, la caligrafía era de Zelda, decía lo siguiente "Este traje es tuya Samus, yo ya no la necesito, te veías hermosa en ella", un dichoso honor el regalarme uno de sus trajes, me pongo mi sujetador y boxers para luego ponerme las botas, los brazaletes van al último y presiono un botón, de la nada aparece por completo mi traje Zero ya equipado a mi cuerpo, feliz de volver a sentir mi traje correspondiente, mi capa estaba tendida en la cama también así que me apresuro a ponérmela, todavía era temprano, no debían de ser mas de las 8, me arreglo mi cabello, mi característica cola de caballo como suelen llamarlo, me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitación y al salir me encuentro con Lin que custodiaba la puerta…

.- Buenos días – Me dice Lin – Me alegra verla relajada y tranquila, no puedo imaginarme qué clase de sueño ha tenido para que gritara de esa manera…

.- Yo, lo siento – Le digo apenada y recordando lo que me dijo Zelda momentos atrás - ¿No habrás escuchado algo o sí?...

.- Era muy confuso – Me respondió con cierta confusión – He de admitir que cuando empezaste a gritar, me quedé helada pero después recuperé la compostura y llamé a algunos guardias, patee la puerta y ahí estabas como apuntando alguien al techo y diciendo algo sobre "pagar por lo que has hecho o hiciste una mención a alguien, "pequeño o mi pequeño", realmente no entendí el significado, mandé a Alice a buscar a la reina, yo no podía despertarte, no entendía que pasaba, te gritaba pero no respondías y me estaba angustiando, luego llegó la reina Zelda y mandó a sacarnos a todos del cuarto excepto yo para vigilar, debo decir que ella estaba muy seria, más que otros días, puso su mano en tu frente y empezó a brillar, te llamó, dos veces y en eso te despertaste sobresaltada, llena de sudor frio y con temblores en las manos, el resto ya lo conoces…

.- Ya veo – Le digo mirando con tristeza al ver que mi situación pasó a ser un momento angustiante, no solo hice preocuparla sino mandar a llamar a alguien superior para despertarme de una pesadilla – Lamento molestar con ello…

.- No es ninguna molestia querida dama – Me dice con una sonrisa – Pero si me permite sugerirle algo aunque creo que Zelda ya se lo habrá dicho pero de todas formas, no debe dejar que ese sueño vuelva, tiene que superar ese suceso trágico, no le pregunto que soñó por respeto, eso es cosa de usted y su pasado, creo es momento de dejar atrás eso, la reina la espera en el vestíbulo…

.- Ya veo, gracias Lin – Le digo con una sonrisa, no cabe duda que es una súbdita de Zelda, ella la habrá entrenado duro, no puedo imaginarme que vida habrá llevado para que tenga un código de honor fuerte, tiene una personalidad que destaca y su belleza ni se diga, me dirijo al vestíbulo principal acompañada de Lin, los soldados solo hacían una reverencia y no decían nada aunque imagino la cara de terror que habrán sentido algunos cuando estaba gritando sin parar y Zelda los habrá echado y silenciado aunque no de forma literal, al llegar al vestíbulo, ahí estaba Zelda esperándome con su capa negra cubriendo su traje, no lleva tacones por lo que puedo alcanzar a ver, he de suponer que llevaba otro traje más acorde para el viaje que vamos a hacer, también la veo reunida con otra gente que parecían ser los cocineros reales o ayudantes, ya he dicho que sirvientes o sirvientas me parecen de mal gusto llamarlos así cuando ellos tratan de ganarse la vida como todos, Zelda me ve llegar y me dice…

.- Ah Samus – Me dice con una sonrisa – Veo que ya estas más tranquila luego de ese baño relajante, los cocineros y cocineras nos han preparado unos pequeños bocadillos, nada que fuese gran cosa pero no quita que son deliciosos, querían prepararnos un suculento desayuno pero el tiempo apremia, demasiado he pospuesto esto y me carcome el alma no saber de Link ni de Midna, así que he ordenado que solo preparen comida para el viaje…

.- ¿Estas segura? – Le pregunto a pesar de que no me molesta la decisión de saltarse un suculento desayuno preparado por sus súbditos pero podía notar sus miradas puestas en mí, creo que estaban sorprendidos, mis ojos sobre todo que siempre brillaban, ellos estaban murmurando emocionados pero ignoré eso…

.- No te preocupes por eso – Me responde Zelda con una amplia sonrisa – Los consejeros querían preguntarte y hacerte exámenes, les llegó a sus oídos que portabas el vestido de princesa y se habrán cabreado porque no les dije nada, me estaban insistiendo en que te conocieran para saber si eres una digan sucesora, pero he logrado persuadirlos de que no era el momento, que tu ibas acompañarme a una misión peligrosa, pusieron el grito en cielo diciéndome que estaba loca y demás cosas típicas de consejeros…

Esto era el comienzo de muchas cosas entre ellas el absurdo rumor de que yo sería la sucesora de Zelda, me alegraba el corazón el no tener que lidiar con los consejeros de Zelda que es seguro que me tienen muchas preguntas y no tenía ninguna gana de contestarlas, veía lo que llevaba Zelda en su mano derecha, sujetaba algo así como los bentos que se usaba en Japón en uno de los planetas tierras ya extinto, leí que así algunos llevaban sus comidas en sus horarios de trabajo, no sabía que aquí usarían algo similar a un bento…

.- Bueno – Decía Zelda en su idioma Hyliano a los demás – Me tengo que ir, esto lo tengo que hacer, Lin quedas a cargo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Lin asentía en señal de aprobación y nos dirigimos a la salida, los restantes que estaban en el vestíbulo nos hacían una reverencia, al salir los soldados de igual manera se hacían a un lado y decían buena suerte en Hyliano a la reina Zelda y a mí…

.- Los soldados te temen Samus – Me decía Zelda – Desde el incidente ellos estaban estupefactos, dominados por el miedo, en verdad gritabas muy fuerte, les ordené no decir nada y así lo harán, de eso no te tienes que preocupar Samus…

.- Gracias – Le respondo – La verdad es que siento que causé molestias por ello incluso hice preocupar a Lin…

.- No lo fue para nada – Me responde con una sonrisa – Pero si fue una preocupación mayor, pero en fin, eso ya pasó, pasaremos por el pueblo, así que, que no te sorprenda si la gente te ve de una forma diferente, puedes caerle bien a algunos o mal según sea el caso, pero mi gente no te conoce así que no dirán más que cuchicheos, ignóralos…

.- De acuerdo – Le dije respondí con una sonrisa…

Cuando estábamos llegando al centro del mercado, como era de esperarse, la gente se voltearon a vernos, algunos no mediaron palabras pero se notaba el asombro en sus caras, por lo que pude ver había algunos Zoras y Goron's mirándonos en silencio, la verdad es que tantas miradas causaban inquietud, no tengo la culpa de que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto, a Zelda parecía no importarle los cuchicheos, solo le respondía a la gente que le deseaba buenos días, esta les respondía igual por educación con una amplia sonrisa, había niños y niñas jugando pero se detenían en seco al ver pasar la reina a mí, hacían reverencia y deseaban buenos días, Zelda simplemente les sonrió y les devolvió el saludo, ellos me miraron, tímidamente les sonreí y les salude con la mano, obviamente mi guante azul brillaba a causa de la insignia Chozo, ellos quedaron con una cara de sorpresa para luego irse corriendo…

.- ¿Los habré asustado? – Digo confusa…

.- No – Me responde Zelda con una risilla – Creo que más bien fue la insignia que tienes grabado en tus guantes, la insignia Chozo, anoche estaba curiosa y revisé algunos archivos que tenía guardado en mi cuarto, poseo una pequeña biblioteca pero el sabio que una vez vivió aquí, según lo que me contó Impa, habló de una tierra en donde habitaban seres de luz, que poseían más adelantos o tecnología si prefieres llamarlo así, muchos de los otros sabios Sheikah lo tildaron de loco pero según la leyenda dijo que mostró un poder tan grande que fue temido por largos años pero se decía que tenía un corazón bondadoso y amor por los animales, amor por la gente de distintas razas, la insignia que tienes está grabado en uno de los archivos que tengo en mi biblioteca, desafortunadamente no se me está permitido llevarme eso a pesar de ser la reina, pues puede caer en malas manos por lo que está custodiado por mis súbditas…

.- Eso suena exactamente como los Chozos – Digo sorprendida – Son de raza bondadosa pero son unos guerreros poderosos, me gustaría primero visitar el lugar de los Sheikah, quizá sea un antepasado Chozo que llegó aquí por accidente…

.- Si así lo deseas – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Por desgracia no tenemos con que empezar pero algo me dice que esta pequeña búsqueda resultará beneficioso, la villa de los Sheikah está pasando por Kakariko, habrá que ir a la casa de Impa para ver si ya regresó de su misión, empezaremos ahí y luego iremos a ver a los sabios Sheikah, aunque te advierto que son tercos y no quieren compartir información tan fácil, no los culpo, muchas veces han sido traicionados como ya entenderás…

Asiento con una sonrisa, pero comprendo lo que me había dicho, muchas veces el ser traicionado lleva a guardar cosas para uno mismo que tiene la necesidad de esconderla y no revelarlas en su momento, pero el viaje ha empezado y no puedo estar más que ansiosa por saber la verdad de ese sabio Sheikah…

Nota del Autor:

Hasta aquí la cuarta parte, espero que las haya gustado, el próximo capítulo no se cuando lo publicaré pero será a principios de Diciembre junto a otros avances para mis otros fic's, realmente espero poder subirlos en la primera semana de Diciembre :P

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =D


	5. Chapter 5: Yendo a la casa de Impa

Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario en serio que tengo que decir que los personajes no son míos?, la verdad es que se tiene que decir esto porque sino hay pleito, en fin los dejo en el siguiente orden:

The Legend of Zelda: Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga y de los mejores juegos que se han creado

Metroid: Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, genio adelantado a su tiempo, primer desarrollador de videojuegos en meter a un personaje femenino como protagonista, demos gracias a este genio que creó a Samus Aran

Smash Bros: Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, se preguntarán, ¿que tiene que ver Smash Bros en este crossover?, al final de la historia se verá, mas no diré nada :P

Nota del autor: Antes que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos, ha pasado tiempo para actualizar esta historia y continuo trabajando en los demás fic's que tengo pendientes, me alegra bastante ver que hay seguidores y seguidoras que siguen esta historia, así como dejo en señal de advertencia que es un fic femslash (entiendase que es amor entre mujeres) no es necesario decirlo si has llegado hasta este capítulo pero una vez más estoy obligado a decirlo porque luego se quejan x'D

No es necesario decir mucho respecto a la historia, tan solo puedo decir que lo disfruten y esperando que sea de su agrado, este fic como dije en anteriores capítulos estaba contemplado ser solo un One shot con lemon incluido pero fue tanta la inspiración que me vi obligado a hacerlo un long fic y me gusta como va la historia y deseo seguirle tanto como me sea posible, hago también mención que los puntos (*) tienen un significado para los que conocen el juego de The Legend of Zelda, aquí hago mención de muchas cosas tanto como del universo de Metroid como The Legend of Zelda, este fic es narrado en primera persona.

Respuestas a reviews

SamuraiGunner: Me alegra mucho que sigas la historia, es un poco complicado pero aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de tu agrado, Feliz año x3

Para el invitado "Al fin": Gracias por tus elogios, no sabes la alegría que me da de leer eso, me animan mucho la verdad y respondiendo a tus dudas, Zelda en efecto habla el idioma de los Chozos y no el dialecto usado por la federación, el romance entre las dos llegará a su tiempo XD pero hay mucha química y eso lo verás durante la trama argumental, esperando que de verdad disfrutes este cap y deseándote un feliz año nuevo x3

Nota final:

No queda mucho que decir salvo lo que ya se sabe, esperando que de verdad les guste la historia y les invito a dejar sus reviews así como se pasen a las demás fic's que tengo subido, Feliz año nuevo y que todo sus éxitos se cumplan, no descuiden la escuela, ya me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

Capítulo 5: Yendo hacia la casa de Impa

Todavía recorríamos el mercado de Hyrule, saludando a la gente que me miraba sorprendida, el rumor de una sucesora se había regado como pólvora, casi podía sentir la curiosidad de la gente que me miraba, los soldados que estaban haciendo guardias en ese momento solo se limitaron a saludar a la reina y hacerme una reverencia a mí, los dos días que llevo en este planeta, la gente se toma muy en serio la realeza, el temor que le tenían a Zelda, la frialdad de su persona se debía aquel incidente, eso no lo entendía del todo pero para mí es una prioridad saberlo y estudiar el área donde ocurrió siempre hay pistas para descubrir la verdad.

.- Dime algo Zelda – Le empiezo a decir a la vez que esta me voltea a ver - ¿Qué pasó exactamente ese día?

Ella me miraba un tanto confusa pero su cara fría no cambio nada, seguíamos nuestro camino, parecía meditar su respuesta aun saludando a la gente que nos veía, yo tuve que hacer que hacer lo mismo pese no saber nada del idioma pero igual no era necesario, en situaciones como esta no habría tenido paciencia para esperar una respuesta pero dado mi situación actual tenía todo el tiempo del mundo pues técnicamente mi carrera como caza recompensas se había acabado luego del incidente de los laboratorios "BIOMETROX" cerca del planeta extinto SR388, recuerdo bien el día en que pedí a la federación galáctica que me iba a retirar por un tiempo y que no sabía cuándo volvería al trabajo, el jefe en sustitución de Malkovich lo entendió, tan solo me deseo buena suerte y una paga lo bastante grande como para pasármelo con lujos que igual no necesito, lo que quería era descansar de todo, todos los soldados con quienes me llevé se llevaron la sorpresa de mi retiro y algunos no estaban de acuerdo en que me retirara pues decían que todavía me necesitaban ¿para qué?, ya no había mucho peligro salvo por algunos piratas sueltos pero eso la federación puede controlar muy bien, ya tienen las armas poderosas para erradicar o controlar a esos bichos feos.

Zelda seguía sin responderme, supongo que todavía no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para contestar a la pregunta que yo le hice, la entiendo, a veces hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta y necesitan ser buscadas, otras veces no hay explicación para lo ocurrido, observo a lo lejos unos niños jugar con perros, la inocencia de la infancia, me habría gustado tenerla pero yo fui educada de forma estricta aunque se me permitía ser un tanto libre, el abuelo pájaro siempre me cuidaba y me daba clases de la vida.

.- Veo que miras de forma nostálgica a los niños – Me dice al fin Zelda que la miro confusa, no es la respuesta que esperaba que más bien parecía evadir la cuestión – Puedo sentir tu tristeza Samus, no puedo imaginar que tuviste una infancia dura, pero en cuanto a tu pregunta que me hiciste minutos atrás, no sé muy bien por dónde empezar, pero de alguna manera, luego de mandar al mal hacia otro mundo alterno, una intensa luz nos cegó a los 3 que estábamos en el lugar, yo no sabía que estaba pasando, fue cuando el espejo empezó a quebrarse poco a poco, Midna gritó algo que no llegué a entender y Link de alguna manera me empujó y trató de sacar a Midna de la luz, minutos que me parecieron eternos pero pude escuchar sus voces, Midna maldecía y Link trataba de levantarse, luego simplemente se esfumaron de la nada, yo acabé en el suelo desmayada, no sé cuantos minutos o horas pasaron, pero llegaron dos soldados a ver qué pasaba y cuál era la causa de mi demora, se asustaron al verme tirada en el suelo pero yo estaba más enojada y confundida, grité el nombre de mis compañeros caídos pero nada, el espejo estaba roto pero de ellos ni rastro alguno, quería salir en la búsqueda pero los consejeros no me permitieron hacerlo y dijeron que eso era trabajo de los soldados, de gente que sabía de rastrear a personas desaparecidas, en secreto mandé a mi nana Impa a buscarlos por todo el reino pero cada día me sentía impotente, harta de no saber y de no encontrar respuestas.

Escuchaba lo que me decía y la verdad es que no había mucha información de donde comenzar, tan solo me puedo imaginar que una clase de magia hizo desaparecer a los dos o simplemente los tele transportó a otro sitio que es lo más obvio, la gente no desaparece así como así, siempre hay una explicación.

.- ¿Has pensado si es posible que estén en un sitio donde esa misteriosa luz los llevó? – Le digo preguntando y alzando una ceja a la vez que Zelda me miraba con su característica frialdad – Del mundo donde yo vengo es posible hacer eso, tele transportarse por vía de la tecnología o magia, muchas veces he usado esa clase de poder para cumplir mis misiones, siempre llegaba a un lugar desolado o pacifico, así que pienso que esa luz pudo haberlos llevado a otro sitio, ¿Cómo se originó esa luz?, es una respuesta que deberemos de buscar Zelda, pero de momento quisiera saber más de ese sabio en la villa de los Sheikah.

.- He pensado en toda clase de posibilidades – Dijo Zelda suspirando mientras saludaba a la gente que nos veía pasar y quedaban como confusos por el idioma en que hablábamos – Esa posibilidad que mencionaste es muy posible porque el héroe del tiempo lo utilizo alguna vez en los tiempos antiguos, viajó en el tiempo a través del pedestal del tiempo, lugar donde estaba clavada la "espada maestra", una poderosa espada mágica que solo el que lleve la trifuerza del coraje puede portarla pero aun así no explica cómo es que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, la espada estaba en la vaina, Link en ningún momento la sacó, Midna estaba como en shock pero la luz era fuerte.

Podía notar que la voz de Zelda se le estaba quebrando pero después de que terminó su relato calló por un largo rato, ya estábamos saliendo del mercado de Hyrule, dirigiéndonos a la entrada del castillo, los dos soldados que custodiaban la entrada tan solo nos hacían reverencia y nos deseaban buena suerte, una vez que salimos del castillo, tomamos un camino diferente, recuerdo bien el camino hacia mi nave, no estaba muy lejos aunque no me preocupaba lo que le pasara, es tan imponente que no creo que nadie se atreva acercarse, Zelda notó mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi nave y dijo:

.- Esa nave tuya, ¿segura que no le pasará nada? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios

.- No – Le respondo igual con una sonrisa – No creo que nadie se atreva acercarse, la nave responde por si sola ante futuros ataques, tiene un escudo impenetrable, en todo caso es tecnología desconocida para este reino.

.- Sin duda que lo es – Dijo Zelda volteándose y observando el enorme campo verde – Seguiremos al oeste, por ese camino está la villa Kakariko, ahí vive mi guardiana Impa, jefa de los Sheikah, veremos si ha regresado de su misión y nos trae buenas noticias aunque lo dudo bastante, no queda lejos y se puede llegar caminando.

Le respondo asintiendo con una sonrisa, caminando por la pradera calladas, sin mediar palabra alguna, no es que me gustara los momentos de silencio para mí era mejor así, seguía pensando la posibilidad de que ese sabio era en realidad un chozo pero me mataba la curiosidad de cómo había llegado a este planeta, si habrá tenido el mismo destino que yo, que un agujero negro lo haya llevado hasta aquí, en ese momento caigo en la cuenta de que los Chozos preferían zonas cálidas y le pregunté a Zelda:

.- Zelda – Ella voltea a verme con su característica frialdad pero se veía más relajada, a pesar de que llevaba su capa que cubría su vestimenta, su belleza me dejaba muda pero recobré la compostura y le pregunté – En este reino, ¿Hay alguna zona cálida?, ¿desiertos?

.- Los hay si – Me respondía confusa – Hay un desierto, llamado el desierto "Gerudo", está pasando por el valle de Gerudo, ahí viven unas ladronas expertas, es una tribu llena de mujeres, pero está bastante lejos de aquí, nos llevaría medio día llegar a caballo, ¿Por qué la pregunta Samus?

.- Bueno – Le digo también mirándola confusa – Los Chozos quienes me educaron, preferían las zonas cálidas aunque también aguantaban climas fríos pero preferían el calor más que nada, ellos construían templos y estatuas en desiertos, yo crecí en Zebes pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia en una zona cálida un ser humano normal no habría aguantado semejante calor, fue gracias a la sangre de los chozos que me implantaron en mi cuerpo, gracias a eso podía aguantar diferentes climas sin mi traje que suelo llevar, pero pienso yo que ese sabio que me mencionaste fuera probablemente un chozo, uno solo es capaz de construir un templo pequeño e implantarle tecnología avanzada pero los chozos como dije, prefieren construirlos en zonas de desiertos.

.- Es interesante – Me responde mirándome con curiosidad – Esa raza quienes te educaron preferían las zonas cálidas, en los escritos que he leído en mi biblioteca solo menciona que el sabio iba al valle Gerudo pero más nunca decía que era lo que hacía o cuales eran sus objetivos, la jefa de los Gerudos en ese entonces congeniaba con el sabio, Impa me contó que alguna vez llegaron a un trato, los Sheikah compartirían información con los Gerudos a cambio de montar un lugar especial, petición del sabio pero jamás se revelaría su ubicación, solo se sabe que podría estar en alguna parte de ese desierto pero algo me dice que podría estar cerca del templo del "Espíritu" que ahora es un sitio sagrado, pero estoy segura de que ese sabio sabía muy bien sobre ese sitio, hay magia todavía en el templo, se siente y los Gerudos temen acercarse al lugar, no han vuelto a pisar el desierto desde entonces permanece cerrado a todo el público, ni ellas se acercan aunque puedo decir que hay varios sitios en el desierto, varios templos pero el más conocido es el templo del espíritu.

.- Ya veo – Respondo un tanto asombrada por el hecho de que llegar a ese lugar tomaba medio día aunque no me sorprende, como había dicho la tecnología en este planeta era escasa pero sabía que había algo más que podría sorprenderme – Pero de momento vamos a visitar a tu guardiana y a ver si nos trae buenas pistas.

Ella tan solo asiente con la cabeza, la veía con preocupación, ella deseaba respuestas de sus compañeros caídos y no la culpo, yo también estaría así, cabreada, harta de todo y de no saber, seguíamos caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño puente, pasando por ahí podía divisar una entrada, había dos guardias custodiando las escaleras para entra a la villa Kakariko, cuando estábamos cruzando el puente Zelda voltea a verme y me dice…

.- Esta es tan solo una de las varias entradas que tiene la villa – Me decía con seriedad - La otra está en otro camino que es un camino para los comerciantes, la gente de la villa son amables y un tanto orgullosos, pero lo impresionante no es el tamaño de la villa sino varios de los lugares que hay, en ella reside el templo de la oscuridad, un templo abandonado por los Sheikah, el héroe del tiempo lo habrá sellado hace ya muchos años, luego está el cementerio, lugar que encierra muchos secretos y que nadie ha podido descifrarlos en ella reside la tumba de mis ancestros, hay un lugar sagrado para los Zoras, de vez en cuando el príncipe de los Zoras viene a visitarla pero lo más importante es la montaña de la muerte, puedes observarla.

Su mano señalaba la montaña, veía una nube que formaba un anillo alrededor del volcán y aunque haya visto otros tipos de volcanes en diferentes planetas esta era la primera que veía de una tierra donde vivían seres humanos, de mi propia especie pero las descripciones de Zelda todavía no acaban ahí.

.- En la montaña de la muerte – Seguía hablando como si fuera una guía de turismo – Residen los Goron's, en lo más alto, acceder a ese lugar antes se requería el permiso del rey, pero como soy la reina, tienen que pedírmela a mí, te digo esto porque ya se sabe el dichoso rumor de la sucesora y necesitas saber un poco del lugar para no quedar mal, lo que me recuerda, en la casa de Impa hay un libro del idioma Hylian, podrás aprender poco a poco el dialecto, sigamos nuestro camino.

Tan solo asiento, lo que me había contado no es que me sorprendiera pero la villa debía de ser muy importante para ella al mencionar que la tumba de sus ancestros descasaban en la villa, ya imaginaba que enterraban a la antigua, del lugar de donde vengo no hacemos eso tan solo cremamos el cuerpo y las cenizas quedan a nombre del familiar o un tutor designado, algo que jamás me gustó, bueno a nadie le gustan los funerales, nos vamos acercando a la entrada, los dos soldados hacían reverencia a su reina y a mí, ella les dijo algo en su dialecto y los soldados solo asintieron en señal de aprobación, entramos y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, no era largo el camino como ella había dicho pero la subida si era larga, subiendo en silencio y meditando, por momentos Zelda volteaba a verme y me mostraba una sonrisa, yo no entendía a que venía eso pero un leve rubor aparecía en mis mejillas, no podría distraerme pensando en tonterías, solo agacho la cabeza porque su mirada era penetrante cuando me lanzaba esa sonrisa, ella tan solo soltaba unas risas suaves, seguíamos subiendo hasta llegar las últimas escaleras, podía escuchar los sonidos de los aldeanos, al llegar, me sorprendí de que era extenso, como vivían al pie de la montaña, algunas casas estaban perfectamente construidas en lugares altos, otras en plantas bajas, bastante gente que iba de un lado a otro, campesinos criando gallinas y cerdos que era la primera vez que veía unos, toda mi vida había comido comida que salía de una pastilla y poniéndolo en un pequeño microondas y bastaba presionar un botón para que saliera un pollo rostizado, con los Chozos eso no era así, comía comida bastante rara, bichos enormes cazados dentro de las zonas de Zebes e incluso se atrevían a ir a Norfair a cazar una criatura enorme cuyo nombre no puedo recordar pero parecido a un gigantesco gusano, los Chozos recogían los huevos de esos bichos y bueno, la primera vez que los probé me parecía asqueroso pero después supe que eran deliciosos, con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, llegar a un planeta con gente común, que no tiene poderes o que no representa gran cosa, toda mi vida rodeada de gente que estaban en algún poder, militar, política, conflictos, gente que dominaba la tecnología y dependían demasiado de ello, pero aquí, es todo a la antigua, Zelda debió de notar mi asombro porque se puso delante de mí sonriéndome.

.- Esto te ha sorprendido Samus – Afirmaba Zelda con una amplia sonrisa – Supongo entonces que es la primera vez que te ves rodeada de tanta gente que no tiene mucho que ver del mundo de dónde vienes.

.- Ah – Digo finalmente saliendo de mi asombro – Si, es que me cuesta creer un poco todo esto, había leído en libros y textos grabados que decían como vivían los seres humanos en planetas donde era posible la vida, gente viviendo una vida normal, haciendo su trabajo diario como ir a la granja, hacer comercios u otras cosas similares, la gente de tu reino no dependen de las máquinas o de tecnología mayor de la que yo conozco, lo hacen todo por su mano, los animales que veo rondando, es la primera vez que los veo así en directo, solo los he visto en libros o imágenes, yo he visto otros tipos de criaturas, algunas horribles y otras no tanto.

.- La vida es diferente aquí – Dijo Zelda con su sonrisa pero a la vez con su seriedad habitual – La villa Kakariko es otro de los lugares que más frecuentan los mercaderes, aquí se consigue cosas que vienen del bosque Kokiri, nadie sabe porque no se ven razas que vienen de ese bosque pero un comerciante viene aquí a dejarlas y los crean en la tienda de pociones esta hecho de ese material, más adelante pasando por un pozo está la casa de mi guardiana, como has de saber el rumor de la "sucesora" también llega a esta villa, siempre hay un cartero que reparte estas noticias por el reino, lo cual es inevitable.

.- Pero no te has molestado en desmentir esa noticia Zelda – Le digo fulminándola con la mirada, esta solo me miraba de forma picara y con una sonrisa amplia

.- Perdón si no lo he hecho – Dijo soltando unas risillas – Pero eso me ha permitido a ser un tanto más libre, los consejeros están distraído y la gente solo se enfocará en ese rumor, así nos permite hacer la búsqueda sin necesidad de que me pregunten a mí que sucedió ese día, la villa Kakariko está llena de gente de todo el reino, comerciantes y políticos pasan la noche aquí antes de pasar al castillo u a otro lugar.

De modo que me usa como cortina de humo para que pueda librarse de la gente que insiste en saber lo que ocurrió ese día, aunque por alguna extraña razón no me puedo enojar con ella, algo tiene que me deja sin palabras y de hecho cuando me dijo esas razones solo me quedé muda y mirándola incrédula, tan solo asiento fulminándola con la mirada y seguimos caminando, la villa tal como me contó Zelda, llena de gente que tenía muchas energías para hacer sus deberes habituales, podía observar que una muchacha de edad joven criaba algunas gallinas en su pequeño patio trasero de su casa alimentándolas, seguramente iban a ser comida un día de estos, las tareas de las granjas en mi mundo ya no existen, la ciudad del futuro como lo dirían algunos, ya no existía esa clase de trabajo, la tecnología ha llegado a niveles altos que ya no necesitábamos de trabajo duro, tan solo las maquinas hacían todo por nosotros, los Chozos eran la excepción, de las pocas razas que se no dejó llevar demasiado por la tecnología y preferían la mano de obra, construían todo ellos mismos y cosechaban otros tipos de plantas y verduras cuando vivía en Zebes, aprendí de ellos el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo que se tiene que ganar por mano propia, era tanto mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta que me había detenido a mirar a la muchacha con sus gallinas que la propia muchacha me estaba observando y se estaba acercando a mí.

.- ¿Se te ofrece algo bella dama? – Me preguntaba la muchacha en el idioma Hyliano claro que no entendía nada todavía del idioma pero su voz me hizo salir de mis meditaciones y la observo, alta, ojos color verde y cabello café fuerte, llevaba una vestimenta típica* que supongo de la villa Kakariko, a su vez esta se sorprende al ver mis ojos – Por las diosas tus ojos brillan…

Zelda que se había detenido también, se acercaba a mí, la muchacha al ver a Zelda se tapa su boca con su mano izquierda en señal de sorpresa y hace una reverencia.

.- Reina Zelda – Dijo sorprendida y a la vez haciendo reverencia – No sabía que estaba de visita, me habría puesto algo más decente, la villa no tenía idea sino el alcalde habría preparado algo.

.- Descuida Anju – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa y restándole importancia – La gente de esta villa está ocupada y no deseo importunar en sus deberes, supongo que ya conociste a Samus Aran, ella no es de aquí pero me acompaña en un peligroso viaje, solo se ha detenido aquí observando tu trabajo como cuidadora de Cucco's*, ella no entiende todavía el idioma Hylian, ¿Cómo has estado Anju?

.- Oh – Dijo asombrada la aludida – He estado muy bien, no tiene que preocuparse por mi reina Zelda, me los he arreglado muy bien sola, espero y tengan éxito en su misión reina Zelda ¿desea que les entregue algo para su viaje?

.- No Anju – Dijo Zelda con su sonrisa que parecía melancólica – No deseo importunar tu trabajo pero no te mates tratando de esforzarte de más, recuerda que no estás sola.

Ella tan sola asiente con una sonrisa y me vuelve a mirar directo a mis ojos, queda asombra y me hace una reverencia deseándome un buen viaje e éxitos, yo podía percibir una mirada triste en sus ojos, podía sentir la tristeza y Zelda lo sabía.

.- Ella es Anju – Me decía con tristeza – Hace 1 año que falleció su esposo, Kafei y no de muerte natural, fue emboscado en una caravana comercial al pie de las montañas nevadas cerca de una villa de los Goron's, Kafei tenía que entregar unos barriles de pólvora y provisiones para los Goron's, ese día se efectuaba una carrera especial conocido entre los Goron's, unos seres espantosos montados en jabalíes gigantes emboscaron la caravana en donde iba Kafei, los Goron's me avisaron, Link y yo fuimos a ver pero era tarde la caravana yacía al fondo de un barranco y los cuerpos, bueno no necesito entrar en detalles.

.- Por lo menos, ¿le dieron caza a los malditos? – Digo con rabia, ver a una muchacha triste sin su esposo, cargando con un pesado trabajo dirigiendo su propia granja sin la ayuda de su esposo.

.- Link fue a por ellos – Me miraba con una amplia sonrisa al ver que notaba mi enojo – Pudo encontrarlo en su forma "lobo", siguió el rastro hasta llegar a una pradera, en las afueras del lago Hylia, no necesitó de nada más, cumplió con su trabajo al eliminarlos, no quedó nadie vivo si a eso te refieres, Kafei era un importante comerciante, querido en varios puntos del reino, él era la conexión entre Kakariko y el bosque Kokiri, ahora en estos tiempos es difícil que alguien sea la confianza de los Kokiri, Link se hacía cargo de eso, se llevaba con ellos y ahora que está desaparecido…

.- Tus noticias son todas de desgracias Zelda – Digo asombrada – Pero al menos le dieron caza a los malditos que mataron al esposo de Anju, aunque creo que ella se sorprendió por el color de mis ojos y sus cambios.

.- Creo que llamaste mucho su atención – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Ella se niega aceptar ayuda, quiere hacerlo sola, dejaremos este asunto para después, el tiempo apremia y debemos de ir a la casa de Impa que no queda lejos de aquí.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ir a la casa de su guardiana pero volteo una vez más a ver a Anju que nos despedía con una sonrisa en sus labios, tan solo regresamos el saludo, mientras recorríamos y como era de suponer la gente nos miraba estupefactos y haciendo reverencias y continuaban con su labor, pasamos por un pozo de agua y enfrente estaba una casa un tanto más grande que la de los demás, suponía que esa era la casa de su guardiana, yo me detengo a ver el pozo, había leído que los campesinos sacaban agua de ella y la tomaban, no es que estuviera interesada pero me daba curiosidad y tal fue mi asombro que no tenía agua, Zelda había notado mi sorpresa una vez más y me dijo:

.- Ese pozo lleva siglos sin tener agua – Dijo soltando una atronadora risa que sorprendió a los que estaban alrededor incluida a mí – Nadie sabe porque no tiene agua pero yo si se la razón, abajo reside un pequeño calabozo que es parte del templo de la oscuridad que descansa en el cementerio, leyendas dicen que el héroe del tiempo devolvió un artefacto especial que hacía ver las cosas invisibles, este artefacto lleva por nombre "lentes de la verdad", un artefacto creado por los Sheikah y su poderosa magia pero desde entonces ya no hay agua.

.- Ya veo – Le respondo asombrada y a la vez que recupero la compostura – Pero creo que no es motivo de risa Zelda, esta gente quizá necesite agua para sus trabajos.

.- Oh – Dijo Zelda mostrando su típica frialdad pero después me sonreía – De eso no te preocupes Zelda, hay otro pozo que está al otro lado de la villa y otra cerca de aquí, de la entrada a la montaña de la muerte, este pozo nadie se le acerca por miedo, aquí descansaba una entidad maligna que fue erradicado ya hace muchos años gracias al héroe del tiempo, pero dejémonos de eso y entremos a la casa de mi guardiana.

Dejamos el pozo y nos acercamos a la casa de su guardiana, Zelda tocó la puerta pero al ver que nadie respondía, sacó de su bolsillo una llave y entramos, podía observar que la casa era de la realeza, del mismo estilo que vi en el castillo de Hyrule, claro era obvio una guardiana de Zelda debía de mantener una imagen pulcra y aceptada por el consejo, la casa era de dos pisos y Zelda observaba a su alrededor y notó que había una capa colgada en la puerta de la entrada.

.- Impa debe de estar en la biblioteca del segundo piso – Dijo Zelda – Seguramente ha regresado para recopilar una información que le falta, vamos.

Seguía los pasos de Zelda al subir por el segundo piso la casa de su guardiana y podía notar que todo el decorado era escarlata, había estandartes con la insignia de la trifuerza, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, Zelda entró sin dudar ni tocar siquiera, yo solo la seguí, al entrar observé que su guardiana estaba en un escritorio revisando un libro, su cabello era plateado y al juzgar por el tamaño del escritorio es alta, ella nota nuestras presencia y me clava la mirada, se levanta y lentamente viene hacia nosotras, cuando llegó, hacía la típica reverencia a la reina y dijo.

.- Mi reina Zelda – Dijo Impa en idioma Hyliano, pude observar que sus ojos son celestes pardos y su cabello estaba recogido como una única coleta – Bienvenida a la villa Kakariko, como sabrás no he podido localizar a Link y a Midna, he tratado de seguir sus rastros pero nada, pero si he conseguido información pero antes, ¿Quién es tu invitada?

.- No es necesario que tengas esa formalidad conmigo Impa – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Sabes que detesto eso, en cuanto a mi invitada, es Samus Aran, viene del espacio.

Eso último lo dijo en el idioma Chozo por lo que pude entender perfectamente y al parecer Impa también estaba impresionada y me miró con mucho asombro, parecía meditar su respuesta por largo rato pero no teníamos tiempo para presentaciones y me dijo:

.- Muéstrale tu insignia de la espalda Samus – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

La fulmino con la mirada, dos veces pidiéndome que me quite la capa pero no tengo de otra que hacerlo, me volteo y me quito la capa para mostrar la insignia que llevaba en la espalda de mi traje, Impa da un paso atrás y queda todavía más asombrada.

.- La insignia del sabio Sheikah – Dijo asombrada Impa en el idioma Chozo – Pensaba que no eran más que chorradas, tonterías e inventos de ese loco, pero existe en verdad, el sabio predijo tu llegada y todos los demás lo tildaban de loco, tu idioma es denominado Chozo aunque admito que no me pareciste de buena confianza cuando entraste con mi reina, pido disculpas.

.- Ya – Le digo un tanto apenada y a la vez sentía un poco de enojo al referirse a ese sabio como un loco aunque no la culpo, nadie en este planeta que este en sus cabales creerían las historias del sabio – No es para tanto, aunque me gustaría saber de ese sabio, sospecho que es un Chozo y lo que tengas me servirá para este viaje.

Mi voz le sorprende y hace una reverencia, estoy comenzando a detestar también esas formalidades, no soy ninguna deidad pero no tenía de otra que aguantar, Zelda de nueva cuenta suelta unas suaves risillas pero vuelve a su seriedad habitual.

.- Me alegra el corazón que se lleven bien – Dijo Zelda con seriedad - ¿Has averiguado algo Impa?

.- Si – Dijo Impa que seguían hablando en mi idioma – No es mucha información pero rumores apuntan que probablemente haya despertad la guardiana del templo del bosque, ya sabes, en el corazón del bosque Kokiri, intenté acceder al lugar pero la raza Kokiri no me dejaron, dejaron en claro que solo podían entrar los que tenían la insignia de la trifuerza, fui con los Gerudos para intentar acceder al desierto pero no me dejaron entrar tampoco pero hable con su reina y me ha indicado que hay actividad sospechosa cerca del templo del espíritu, nadie quiere acercarse a investigar, los Gerudos son tercas y no me dijeron nada más, de ahí me fui al lago Hylia, fui a la casa del científico loco que vive en solitario, dice que vio a dos personas con las características de los caídos cerca del cañón de Ikana, según él se dirigían al templo abandonado, pero no encontré nada y eso es todo en cuanto sé.

.- Esta bien Impa – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa y abrazando a su guardiana – No esperaba buenas noticias después de todo, pero es un comienzo, Impa te voy a pedir un pequeño favor.

.- Lo que desee mi reina – Dijo Impa

.- Necesito el acceso a la villa de los Sheikah – Le dijo – Samus necesita investigar al sabio, cree que es un Chozo, uno de la raza quienes la educaron, ella podría leer los manuscritos que dejó el sabio y que los Sheikah no pueden descifrar.

.- Me pides algo difícil mi reina – Dijo Impa asombrada – Pero haré lo que pueda para que el consejo los deje entrar, yo a pesar de ser la jefa siempre tengo que informar al consejo, en cuanto a ti Samus, eres bienvenida en esta casa, no pensé que fueras del espacio, había escuchado rumores de una sucesora pero supongo que eras tú y también que cayó algo del cielo, debe de ser tu transporte, en el lago Hylia no paran de hablar de un objeto que está levitando en el campo abierto de Hyrule.

.- Se podría decir que llegué por accidente – Le respondí con calma – La verdad es que no sé muy bien porque llegué a este planeta, pero tengo una misión y es el tratar de encontrar a los caídos e investigar al sabio de los Sheikah, todo esto mientras se repara mi nave, además es un favor que le debo a alguien.

Zelda me veía con evidente orgullo y su guardiana todavía estaba un tanto más asombrada, hace una reverencia y vuelve a su sitio habitual, yo observo la biblioteca que era un poco grande, había dos escritorios en el centro del cuarto y Zelda se dirigió a uno de los estantes a buscar un libro, yo solo podía quedar maravillada ante la cantidad de libros escritos por seres humanos, en mi mundo solo podemos leer esto a través de tabletas tecnológicas, un libro de estos valdría una fortuna, dado que el papel antiguo ya no existía en mi mundo, Zelda se acercaba a mí y me dijo:

.- Tomaremos un par de horas de descanso – Me dijo Zelda – Impa necesita enviar una lechuza a los sabios de los Sheikah para conseguir el permiso del acceso, de mientras puedes estudiar el idioma Hyliano para que ya no te cueste entenderla y puedas responder las preguntas de la gente, cualquier duda me preguntas a mí, estaré dispuesta ayudarte, no tengo duda de tu inteligencia, vienes del espacio y probablemente ese sabio sea un Chozo y era muy inteligente como lo dicen en los escritos.

.- Gracias – Digo apenada por ese elogio y tomando el libro, dirigiéndome al segundo escritorio para empezar a estudiar el libro, Zelda también me pasó algo así como un pequeño diccionario que sorprendentemente era escrito por el mismo sabio, la caligrafía y el idioma eran Chozo y explicaba el idioma Hyliano, observé a Zelda y me observaba con una sonrisa, tan solo agaché la cabeza, su sonrisa me altera y hace que aparezca un rubor en mis mejillas, pero empiezo a estudiar el idioma mientras esperamos por el permiso que no ha de ser fácil conseguirla, debe de haber un proceso para poder acceder a la villa de los Sheikah.

Nota del Autor:

Hasta aquí la 5ta parte, habrán notado que hay signos (*), aquí les dejo su significado

Vestimenta tipíca: Samus hace referencia al traje de Anju, para quienes han jugado la saga entenderán que el traje que lleva Anju es la misma que usa en Ocarina y Majora's Mask's

Cucco's: Gallinas en el idioma Hyliano, si eres nuevo en el universo de The Legend of Zelda, recomiendo ampliamente que juegues los juegos de lo contrario no podrás entender las referencias.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, una vez más Feliz Año x3


	6. Chapter 6: Anécdotas de Samus

Disclaimer: Lo normal, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo:

The Legend of Zelda: Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga

Metroid: Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, genio adelantado a su tiempo, quien fuera creador del primer gameboy y primer desarrollador en meter una protagonista femenina en un videojuego

Smash Bros: Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga smashera, se preguntarán, ¿que tiene que ver en esta historia?, al final lo contaré todo, no os preocupeis...

Nota del Autor:

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida una vez mas a un capítulo de este fic, no esperaba que muchos siguieran la historia pese a que no hay muchos reviews, aun así me alegra saber que algunos lo sigan, la mayoría de los que usan Fanfiction son usuarios nuevos que normalmente guardan las historias y activan las notificaciones, es algo incluso normal y entiendo que no quieran poner reviews por pena o que se yo.

En fin, en este cap encontrarán muchos detalles, haré mención de algunas cosas que explicaré al final de este capítulo para quienes no sigan mucho la cronología de The Legend of Zelda y Metroid, este es un capítulo un poco extenso, no hay necesidad de explicarlo porque ya llevas siguiendo la historia, lo que si diré a continuación es que este fic es narrado en primera persona y es femslash (es decir, amor entre mujeres) así que ya sabes.

Respuestas a Reviews:

 **Aperson** : No me molesta las correcciones al contrario lo agradezco bastante porque para un mejor trabajo es necesario ver que falla hay y donde hay que mejorar, trataré de no usar expresiones repetidas o las mismas palabras, me alegra que te guste este fic, si cierto que no hay muchas historias sobre esta pareja que tiene mucho de que hablar, en fin, esperando que te agrade este capítulo :D

 **Alfin** : Te agradezco bastante que sigas el fic, me motiva bastante, en este fic creo que apreciarás más a ambas, en cuanto al héroe caído, ya se verá mas adelante xD, tampoco soy de seguir muchas historias de clasificación "M" porque no a todos les sale el lemon aunque algunos se destacan, yo prefiero ir despacio y añadir de vez en cuando picardia y romanticismo, pero bueno, esperando que de verdad te agrade este capítulo x3

Como comentario final antes de dar paso al capítulo, diré que la mayoría de mis fic's los escribo de noche y siempre repaso los capítulos que escribo, corrigiendo e eliminando cosas que no me gustan, si eres un seguidor de mis otras historias, agradezco mucho que los sigas, ya se verá otra actualización esta semana para mi fic "Una nueva era, Una nueva amenaza, Nuevos amores", así mismo aprovecho decir que si te gustan mis fic's, podría escribir un One shot del pairing que gustes siempre y cuando sigan las reglas que están escritas en mi perfil, si te animas, déjame un inbox explicandome todo x3

Bueno me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 6: Anécdotas de Samus y aprendiendo**...

Mientras estábamos esperando la autorización para entrar a la villa de los Sheikah, yo leía uno de los libros que me dio Zelda para aprender el idioma Hyliano, no me costaba demasiado dado que el diccionario escrito por el sabio Sheikah dejaba claro que significaba cada palabra, la verdad no tenía ninguna complicación para entender el idioma pero sí que podía notar que era un lenguaje antiguo, eso se describía al principio del libro, una pena que no especifique quien creo el idioma porque es algo compleja pero no imposible de aprender, desde que llegué a este planeta me he encontrado con muchas sorpresas y no es que me faltara salir más sino todo lo contrario simplemente las cosas como los libros, tareas de granjas, construcción a mano o mano de obra mejor dicho todavía se hacía, ya no me cabía ninguna duda de que aquel sabio era un Chozo pero tenía que confirmar eso, Zelda me había dicho que el sabio dejó unos "escritos" que parecían instrucciones, cosa normal, los Chozos suelen dejarlo para el "visitante" que llega a un lugar habitado o que ya no viven ninguno de ellos, mis experiencias en Tallon IV recordaba que los "lores" que había escaneado dejaban escrito que había una amenaza durmiendo bajo el cráter del impacto, sin mencionar que para acceder a esa información en su mayoría tuve que lidiar con enormes bestias, piratas espaciales hasta fantasmas chozos pero al final mereció la pena porque así pude reconstruir mi armadura, había pasado tiempo desde entonces, podría aprenderme el idioma rápidamente si tuviera mi armadura pero quizá es mejor así, porque así conozco más y no puedo esperar a echarle una ojeada a varios de los libros que hay en esta biblioteca, Zelda se acercó a mí con curiosidad y me dijo:

.- Pareces encantada – Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – No había visto a alguien que pudiera encantarse con los libros aparte de mí, esta biblioteca tiene años de estar en mi familia que está aliada con los Sheikah, numerosos libros que relatan acontecimientos similares a esta, a veces hay héroes que sacrifican todo y otras veces desaparecen con el pasar del tiempo, veo que no tienes complicaciones para aprender el idioma Hyliano.

.- No – Le digo respondiendo con una sonrisa – Simplemente me sorprende la cantidad de libros que hay aquí, muchos pagarían una fortuna por tenerlos de "colección", en mi mundo ya casi no hay papel para escribir, todo se hace por medio de tecnología, el ser humano pasó a ser dependiente de la tecnología pero para mí fortuna no me quedo mucho tiempo en los distintos planetas que he visitado.

.- ¿Y no tienes un hogar donde vivir? – Me pregunta Zelda con curiosidad y a la vez asombrada.

.- No – Le respondo con tristeza – Mi último hogar fue Zebes, un planeta extinto donde había vida, otro tipo de naturaleza y bestias que te sorprendería Zelda, ese planeta en donde me críe gracias a los chozos, ellos conocían el trabajo duro y hacían todo por su cuenta pero a la vez poseían tecnología mayor a la que se conoce ahora, medicina que podría incluso salvar vidas aquí, desafortunadamente Zebes vivió una tragedia, unos años después de mi llegada, los Chozos crearon una maquina con una inteligencia artificial avanzada, era uno de los núcleos principales y conocía todo el planeta, por razones que todavía desconozco, la "madre cerebro" se volvió loca y se puso en nuestra contra, pudimos controlarla y sellarla hasta mi llegada final al planeta años después de esos eventos, cuando secuestraron al "pequeño" de unos laboratorios espaciales y tuve que ir en su rescate y erradicar una vez a los de su especie que eran hostiles, la computadora "madre cerebro" nuevamente estaba activa y tuve que enfrentarme a varios "jefes" de zona que no fue nada fácil, los piratas espaciales habían invadido Zebes y encontraron un camino a Chozodia, un lugar sagrado para los Chozos, era obvio que todavía se mantenía cerrado el lugar pero luego de derrotar a madre cerebro y escapar del planeta, los piratas destruyeron mi nave dejándome sin protección y tuve que entrar a la base de los piratas para encontrar el camino a Chozodia y recuperar mi armadura por medio de una prueba desafortunadamente eso acabó en la destrucción del planeta, con mucho dolor vi cómo se destruía lo que una vez fue mi hogar.

Mientras Zelda escuchaba mi relato, había activado mi brazalete y mostrando un holograma, cosa que sorprendió a Zelda y a Impa pero no dijeron nada, les había mostrado el planeta Zebes y unas imágenes de mi vida como cazadora de recompensas pero sobre todo mi hogar donde me educaron los Chozos, les había mostrado a los seres durante la presentación de imágenes que estaba en el holograma, eso les dio todavía más curiosidad a ambas.

.- Son – Dijo Zelda asombrada pero su guardiana la interrumpió…

.- Pájaros o más bien pájaros con características humanas – Dijo Impa asombrada que también estaba escuchando mi historia mientras redactaba una carta para el acceso a la villa Sheikah pero había dejado la actividad en cuanto vio las imágenes que había activado del brazalete– Había escuchado de mi maestro las historias del sabio, los llamaba seres antropomorfos, mismo que los Goron's y Zoras, no debiera de sorprenderme pero igual me sorprende.

.- Así es – Dije con una sonrisa – Los Chozos eran seres antropomorfos poderosos y de gran inteligencia, seres bondadosos y amaban sobre todo a la naturaleza, buscaban por medio de la tecnología tratar de conservar la naturaleza e evitar la extinción de las especies sin embargo sus investigaciones fueron pausadas durante largos periodos y hasta la fecha sigue parado dado que ya son muy pocos los que quedan, mandaban exploradores a investigar planetas para colonizar una parte y reanudar sus investigaciones pero en ninguno tuvieron éxito, el último planeta donde supe que vivieron fue Tallon IV.

Ahora mostraba el planeta que había dicho, pasando las imágenes que había grabado desde mi armadura en ese entonces, mostrando las áreas de desierto y la tecnología Chozo hasta las áreas de Phendrana Drifts y Phazon mines, por supuesto el cráter del impacto e incluso tenía una imagen fea de "Metroid Prime" cosa que a Zelda le sorprendió y dijo:

.- ¿Esa cosa horrible llegaste a enfrentar tu sola? – Dijo no dando crédito a lo que veía – Me cuesta creer lo que veo.

.- Si – Le digo mirando con una sonrisa – Esa criatura se llama Metroid Prime, uno de los mayores seres supremos en la raza de los Metroid, alimentada a base de Phazon, los piratas intentaron llegar a ella para poder "domesticarla" pero no pudieron llegar a ella porque necesitaban los 12 artefactos Chozos, cosa que casi me cuesta la vida encontrarlas, me habré enfrentado varios monstruos de distintos tamaños e incluso a mi némesis Ridley.

Mostraba la imagen de Meta Ridley, Impa todavía estaba asombrada y Zelda creo que estaba más que entusiasmada por saber parte de mis aventuras, hacía tiempo que no contaba historias y no era porque tenía ganas de hacerlo sino porque no me daba tiempo de nada, apenas tenía unos días de descanso luego de una misión, aceptaba otra sin chistar de la federación galáctica, pero siempre guardaba recuerdos de mis viajes e enfrentamientos, a veces quisiera no tenerlos porque no son más que guerras que me dejaron marcada y no era nada alegre, quizá como había dicho, me tomaría un tiempo luego de culminar mi misión en este planeta e incluso me plantearía no regresar al espacio, allá arriba solo me traen recuerdos de amargura y de gente que depende demasiado de la tecnología pero no estaba del todo segura, apago mi brazalete no antes sin mostrar un sistema solar, mismo donde estaba Zebes y presentando el actual, dos planetas no estaban, Zebes y SR388, luego de apagar mi brazalete, Impa reanudaba su tarea, veo que ella seguía sorprendida y quien no lo estaría luego de mostrar parte de mi vida y que nadie sabía.

.- Es increíble el lugar de dónde vienes Samus – Dijo Zelda recobrando la compostura, la última imagen que me mostraste faltaban dos planetas, supongo que una de ellas era SR388, lugar donde viste nacer a la cría metroide.

.- Si – Le digo con tristeza – SR388 era un planeta hostil habitada por Metroides de distintas clases, no había ningún ser aparte de los que estaban viviendo en ese planeta, ni siquiera era estable, los piratas una vez intentaron invadirlas pero los Metroides al final se los chuparon vivos y su sufrimiento fue tal que desistieron la idea de intentar domesticarlos en ese planeta, había recorrido gran parte de ese planeta pero al matar a la reina Metroid, había quedado uno vivo y ese era la cría al que cariñosamente apodé "Pequeño", aun así el destino parece que le tenía deparado su destrucción junto a los laboratorios "BIOMETROX" y fue erradicado, la federación galáctica por supuesto que se cabreó porque se perdió todo rastro de investigación acerca de los Metroides pero a mí no me importó, luego de eso había presentado mi renuncia que para ellos es temporal pero para mí es incierto porque no tengo pensado volver a esa vida, creo que he tenido suficiente guerra.

.- Has vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de tu vida – Me decía Zelda mientras ella sacaba un libro de alguna estantería cercana y comenzaba a hojearlo – Los tiempos son difíciles incluso para mi reino, generación tras generación los que portamos la trifuerza estamos sujetos a una vida de guerra y problemas, Poder, Coraje y Sabiduría son los estandartes de la trifuerza, es un equilibrio de poderes, las diosas que las crearon fue con el fin de estabilizar este mundo, existen templos de diferentes lugares donde pisó los héroes que portaban la trifuerza del Coraje y las princesas como yo, bueno se puede decir que éramos la "damisela en apuros" pero sabias a la hora de combatir, el portador de la trifuerza del Poder, era un ser maligno de nombre Ganondorf, en otros tiempos se le conoce como Ganon, siempre buscando gobernar todas las tierras existentes que hay, pero cada una de las veces fue erradicado por el héroe de la trifuerza del Coraje, siempre de nombre Link, se pasa de generación en generación al igual que yo, soy una sucesora directa de Zelda la sabia del tiempo como se le conoce.

En su libro que tenía sujetado me mostraba una imagen pintada de alguien que era parecida a ella, con el poco conocimiento que adquirí mientras estudiaba el idioma Hyliano pude leer que esa Zelda fue clave en la derrota de Ganon al usar las flechas de luz y regresar a la paz del reino de Hyrule, lo extraño es que esa Zelda era rubia y la que está junto a mi lado, es castaña, no es ninguna sorpresa puesto que la genética juega mucho en contra y del mundo de dónde vengo existen locos que experimentan con eso, por supuesto que eso termina en desgracias, tanto que prohibieron el uso de los experimentos relacionados con la genética, Zelda había notado mi curiosidad.

.- Si cierto – Dijo soltando unas risillas – Aquí ves una Zelda rubia, existieron otras con distintos color de pelo, antes según la leyenda Hyrule no era todavía una tierra conocida, de hecho era inexplorada, mi gente vivía en los cielos, existía o bueno…

Zelda volteó a ver a Impa que esta la miró incrédula mientras terminaba de escribir su carta e enrollarla a un búho, claro que era la primera vez que veía uno así en directo mientras Impa hacía eso dijo:

.- Zelda siempre fuiste buena contando historias y eras la primera de tu grupo – Dijo Impa que estaba acariciando al Búho – Así que no entiendo porque me dejas a mí esa historia que te sabes de memoria.

.- Bueno Impa – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Tú la conoces mejor que yo, a mí los Sheikah no me dicen ni pio de la verdadera historia, más que nada porque son reservados y tercos.

A Impa parecía molestarle lo último que había dicho Zelda pero luego mostró una sonrisa, su búho partió desde una ventana e Impa se dio la vuelta como meditando sus palabras, pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente dijo:

.- Skyloft o Altárea mejor conocido como Neburia – Dijo Impa que me dejó un poco confusa pero callé y solo podía escuchar atentamente – Era un lugar en los cielos, se dice que era el principal lugar de los Hylianos, montaban en unos seres llamados neburi's unos pájaros de gran tamaño, esto ocurre antes de los acontecimientos del "héroe del tiempo" que una vez usó la ocarina del tiempo, se dice que Zelda en ese entonces era una muchacha adolescente todavía con un destino incierto pero que era la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, un día se dice que Zelda cayó en el mundo de "abajo" durante una competencia de neburi's, nadie se atrevía a ir abajo salvo el héroe Link, con su neburi fue a buscarla y según la leyenda se descubrió Hyrule, como es de esperarse siempre la maldad va a existir y el héroe tuvo que combatir y resolver acertijos de diferentes calabozos, recolectar cosas y rescatar a la primera princesa, la diosa Hylia con un poderoso instrumento mágico había creado una porción de tierra en los cielos para evitar que los huestes del mal se apoderaran de la reliquia sagrada la "trifuerza", no sé bien cómo ocurrieron los acontecimientos pero mi predecesora de ese entonces llevaba la vida protegiendo a Zelda, como bien verás yo también tengo ese deber, la cosa por supuesto que no acabó nada bien, se erradicó al mal pero costó el sacrificio del héroe, él había gastado sus fuerzas eliminando a una gran maldad al que todos conocen como Ganon, pero desde entonces el lugar se le conoce como Hyrule, numerosas leyendas dicen que Skyloft o Altárea o Neburia con cualquiera de estos tres nombres se le conocía a la ciudad flotante en todo caso se dice que había caído entre las fronteras de Hyrule y Termina luego de erradicar al mal, en ese lugar existía un templo donde estaba guardado la primera espada maestra, se dice que la princesa Zelda lo volvió a guardar y mandó a forjar otra espada y en ella depositó su magia de la trifuerza de la sabiduría y del héroe caído, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Es un misterio que todavía no se ha resuelto.

.- El campo de Termina – Dijo Zelda que estaba callada mientras escuchaba el relato de Impa – Va más allá cruzando la frontera de Hyrule, todos pasan de largo, pero las veces que paso por ahí siempre hay algo que me llama y me insta a seguirlo pero Impa me lo impide.

Dijo eso último en señal de reproche a su guardiana que esta se mostró incrédula y le dijo:

.- Nadie sabe los peligros que hay ahí princesa Zelda – Dijo Impa escudándose – Es peligroso y lo sabe.

.- De acuerdo – Dijo Zelda un tanto molesta – Pero eso es nada más una parte de la historia, según lo que se cuenta es el primer acontecimiento que ocurre acerca de la reliquia sagrada, la trifuerza, los Sheikah creen firmemente que la primera espada reside en el caído Neburia, se trató de juntar exploradores tanto de Sheikah como expertos cazadores a explorar esa área pero todos tuvieron un mismo destino.

.- Nunca más regresaron – Dije levantándome de la mesa un tanto sorprendida y por supuesto sorprendiendo a las dos – No es la primera vez que oigo esa clase de historias ya dije que los Chozos hacían lo mismo pero mandaban un reporte de su ubicación, pero varios de ellos no regresaban a Zebes y a la larga era evidente que dejarían de reportarse, con dolor los dábamos por muerto o simplemente iba un equipo de búsqueda a recoger el cuerpo y darle un funeral digno, la federación galáctica hacía lo mismo pero era diferente y había decisiones duras que tomar, entrar a un planeta desconocido es lo que implica eso, explorar y reportar pero por causas que uno desconoce el explorador simplemente desaparece.

.- Eso es cierto – Dijo Zelda regresando el libro que antes tomo y buscaba otro – Los exploradores que mandamos a ese lugar, desaparecieron sin más, excepto que solo uno regresó con vida pero se niega a hablar, no come, habla de cosas que no existen, esta traumado y anda de un lugar para otro, hablando solo y por si fuera poco es hostil, tuvimos que encerrarlo en la casa de las "Skultullas" y hasta la fecha sigue balbuceando cosas, me da tristeza el pobre hombre pero no me deja curarle, casi me pega una vez e Impa estuvo a punto de darle sus buenas palizas pero detuve sus acciones.

.- No sé porque le sigues teniendo lástima a ese pobre diablo Zelda – Dijo con cierto enojo cosa que me sorprendió, ella debió notar mi asombro por hablar de una persona cuyo estado estaba delicado pero enseguida supe porque me explico sus razones – No me malinterpretes Samus, ese hombre era bueno, bondadoso, ayudaba en muchas tareas, era un soldado digno de la guardia de Hyrule y Termina, perteneció a ambos cuerpos, pero desde que volvió de ese viaje endemoniado era otra persona, ya no era el mismo y lastimaba a los demás balbuceando tonterías, movimientos erráticos, le habré detenido muchas veces e interrogado pero no me quiere decir nada, solo se lo pasa diciendo "la ciudad de los cielos oculta algo siniestro" a cada rato desde entonces prohibí cualquier viaje a ese lugar sin el permiso de la reina.

.- ¿Y no tiene cura? – Preguntaba con curiosidad dado que el estado de un hombre como el que me acaba de describir Impa haya acabado en tal destino, había ocasiones en que un soldado se volvía rematadamente loco, hablando solo, balbuceando cosas eran síntomas de depresión causada por un trauma reciente o de algo que le pasó, por lo general se curaba con el pasar del tiempo con una posible recaída – Por cierto, ¿tiene nombre ese hombre?

.- Lo llamábamos Lance – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – Era uno de los súbdito de Lin, ella misma trató de hacerlo recapacitar pero fue inútil, ahora no es más que un loco o como la gente lo llama "chiflado", una lástima, la muchacha que lo cuida ha tratado de hacerlo recapacitar a base de pociones pero sin éxito, así que tuvo que usar los efectos de somníferos de las Skultullas para dormirlo y no hiciera escándalo, cada vez que se despierta empieza a balbucear cosas, la muchacha le tira un dardo y se vuelve a dormir, por extraño que parezca hay días en que esta calmado y come, debe de ser por los efectos de los dardos, tantas veces disparado y parece ser condenado a estar encerrado de por vida, Impa solo está molesta porque ese hombre intentó hacerme daño aunque me podía defender sola.

.- Lo sé – Dijo Impa de forma nostálgica – Pero de todas formas es mi deber protegerte princesa Zelda.

.- Zelda – Dijo –Solo llámame Zelda, odio esas formalidades Impa.

.- Tal vez – Empecé a decir que a la vez me miraban curiosa – Tal vez pueda ayudar a ese pobre hombre, mostrando una serie de imágenes usando mi brazalete, existen terapias para calmar a un paciente traumado y una de ellas es mostrar una serie de imágenes que despierta el recuerdo y empiece a decir las cosas como pasó, de ahí pasa a "curarse" con el pasar del tiempo sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que tenga una recaída no literal como lastimar a las personas pero si puede llegar a caer una fuerte depresión, en mi mundo existe pastillas para controlar la depresión por desgracia no traigo conmigo esas medicinas por lo que deberán de crear una.

Impa estaba impresionada al igual que Zelda que esbozaba una sonrisa radiante que hizo que tuviera de nuevo el rubor en mis mejillas tuve que voltear a otro lado porque esa mirada que tenía Zelda ejercía un poder sobre mí, esos ojos que me dejan confundida, aparto mis ideas que además eran suposiciones, cierto que estaría desviándome del objetivo pero el obtener el permiso de los Sheikah y las escasas pistas del héroe caído, no había mucho por donde comenzar sin embargo empiezo a sospechar que ese lugar llamado Neburia tal vez haya tenido algo que ver con la desaparición del héroe y su aliada, tal vez algo despertó y no lo sabemos, seguía leyendo el idioma Hyliano y ya no me era tan complicado entenderla tal vez hablar el dialecto me iba a costar pero con un poco de tiempo lo dominaría sin problema, Zelda observaba mi comportamiento e Impa también lo hacía, luego de unos minutos de silencio Zelda dijo:

.- No es mala idea – Empezó a decir – Estamos escasas de pistas, la orden para acceder a la villa tardará un poco ¿no Impa?

.- Si – Dijo su guardiana observando por la ventana – Los Sheikah son meticulosos y no quieren dejar entrar a nadie sin primero pedir autorización, de tenerla deberemos de hacer un pequeño examen, son las reglas, incluso yo estoy sujeta a esas reglas y me molesta demasiado, pero entiendo su situación, la orden tardará varias horas, he dejado escrito que conmigo viene alguien relacionado al "sabio Sheikah", confío que con eso nos dejen pasar y nos evitemos las pruebas, aunque seguramente pegarán unas risas dado que ellos mismos no creen en las historias del Sabio, pero aun así, los escritos dicen que no se debe de subestimar, me encantaría verles las caras cuando les muestres la insignia Chozo Samus, no sabes cuánto gusto me daría callar a esos inútiles que se creen dueño de toda sabiduría mas no lo son.

Eso último lo dijo con rabia, ese vivo deseo de ahorcar a una persona que ha cometido un error por su idiotez o estupidez dependiendo de la acción que haya hecho, Impa estaba enojada con los Sheikah y desconocía porque, pero el simple hecho de llamar "inútiles" a los de su propia gente dado que ella misma pertenecía a ellos, Zelda notó mi cara de confusión y me dijo:

.- Impa solía llevarse bien con los Sheikah mucho antes de que llegaras Samus – Dijo soltando unas risillas pero a la vez volviendo a su seriedad – Los Sheikah me querían en su grupo, me habían pedido que me les uniera y que dejara de lado mis responsabilidades con Hyrule, que era una de las mejores estudiantes y que podría ocupar un lugar entre ellos como la más sabia, como es de esperarse supieron que yo era la sucesora directa de Zelda "sabia del tiempo" que portaba la trifuerza de la sabiduría, veían ganancia y respeto, viven ocultos Samus, pero Impa les recordó que tenían una responsabilidad con el reino y que no debían de interferir con mi educación como princesa y futura soberana de Hyrule, por supuesto que a ellos no les agradó lo que les dijo Impa y pues la cosa acabó bastante mal, solo terminó cuando les dije que podría haber la posibilidad de desterrarlos y que no pisaran otro reino, los iba a mandar entre la frontera de Hyrule y Termina, eso los calló y como es de esperarse, se enojaron conmigo y me tildaron de malagradecida pero no pueden conmigo y lo saben.

.- Esos idiotas – Dijo Impa con calma – No son malas personas, pero si son rencorosos, eran muy tomados en cuenta por todos, la alta, media y baja sociedad, no importa, temidos, queridos e incluso acudían a ellos cuando había problemas, ¿Qué paso que fueron relegados a un segundo plano?, es fácil, la codicia, la reputación de ser los primeros en acudir un llamado de problema y ser reconocidos en resolverlos pero eso no era su función Samus, son guardianes de la paz y su deber es velar por la seguridad de Hyrule y de su gente, sobre todo de la reina Zelda o de sus sucesoras, son gente amable que piden a gritos salir ayudar a la gente pero el consejo no lo permite porque como dije, son unos rencorosos que quieren sobre todo el reconocimiento que según ellos "merecen", no, los sabios que yo conocí tiempos atrás eran más sensatos y bondadosos pero poderosos, estos no más son una bola de inútiles pero no les quito el mérito de que saben cosas que otros no, pero se niegan a decirlo por… Para que digo más…

.- Tranquila Impa – Dijo Zelda echándose a reír suavemente – Yo te entiendo, fui educada por un miembro del consejo antiguo que me puso bajo tu cuidado, la verdad es que el consejo actual no permite ciertas cosas porque ya la gente no considera a los Sheikah como ayuda extra o cosas similares, desde que comenzó la paz en el reino, la gente ya no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse y comenzaron a hacer sus propias cosas, muy poca gente iba a ver los Sheikah para pedir consejo pero ellos se sintieron olvidados y traicionados por eso ahora para acceder a su villa, piden autorización y prueba de aptitud para ser merecedor de entrar a la villa cual sea que fuera el asunto.

Un pueblo olvidado por su gente, un pueblo que les dio ayuda en el pasado, puedo entender porque se sentían olvidados y traicionados pero eso era inevitable, una sala de consejo es usado para decidir una decisión complicada y tomar riendas en el asunto, agarré un libro que me trajo Zelda y empecé a hojearla buscando una información sobre los Sheikah y efectivamente, los Sheikah son guardianes de la paz y su deber es proteger el reino, no buscar la fama, fortuna o reconocimiento, se les pedía su consejo fuera prudente o imprudente según fuera el caso, así que no entendía el consejo actual del que me hablaba Impa, es probable que varios de ellos querían alcanzar el mismo grado de reconocimiento que sus predecesores, reconocidos como héroes pero lo que leo dice lo contrario, no buscaban reconocimiento, solo la paz y la sabiduría era una clave para conseguirla, me recuerda a los luminarios de Éter, sabios y poderosos pero fueron apagándose con la guerra contras las hordas "ING", solo recordarlo me da un escalofríos, viajar al mundo oscuro y que te chupaba literalmente el alma, Impa me sacó de mis pensamientos y me preguntó:

.- Has estado en varias situaciones de peligro Samus – Dijo con curiosidad y a la vez mostrando señal de respeto – Puedo verlo en tus ojos, eres una guerrera, pero si no te molesta que te lo pregunte ¿Qué harás de encontrar la información que buscas en la biblioteca de los Sheikah?, ellos harán lo posible porque les transmitas ese conocimiento, no te dejarán ir tan fácil.

.- Bueno – Dije segura y seria – En este momento no me cabe duda que aquí en este planeta vivió un Chozo, seguramente la información que dejó en tu villa debe de ser una de las ubicaciones de sus templos y conocimientos para la vida, la tecnología que posee un solo Chozo es demasiado para quienes no la conocen, pero estoy segura de que este Chozo habría explorado cada rincón de este planeta, son hábiles exploradores, poderosos guerreros, aunque no prometo nada, es probable que este Chozo conozca el lugar caído "Neburia", así que confío en que la información que buscamos nos de esa pista y por ende podríamos encontrar la respuesta a lo que pasó ese día en que desaparecieron los héroes caídos.

.- Ya veo – Dijo Impa impresionada – Si me disculpan tengo que estar atenta a la ventana, en cualquier momento llega el pajarraco del consejo Sheikah con las instrucciones, les dejo con su tarea.

Notaba la rabia de Impa al citar a su consejo, uno puede entender su enojo, Zelda se había ido por unos libros mientras yo seguía estudiando el idioma Hyliano, es un dialecto antiguo como había dicho pero no imposible de aprender, para mí era un tanto fácil gracias al diccionario Chozo que había dejado ese sabio, es una pena que no haya más información salvo para lo que se necesita, mi curiosidad se incrementa cuando me pregunto si ese Chozo habrá estrellado su nave a causa de un agujero de gusano y llegó por accidente a este planeta, es algo que deberé de descubrir, en ese momento llega Zelda y me habla en el idioma Hyliano:

.- ¿Cómo vas? – Me dice con una sonrisa al ver que yo también le sonrío puesto que le entendí a esas palabras – Puedo ver que estas teniendo un progreso rápido pero veamos si puedes hablar el idioma.

.- No es…ningún…problema – Le respondo en el idioma Hyliano y balbuceando torpemente cosa que me sorprende parece que hablar el dialecto es más difícil que entenderlo por vía de la escritura, Zelda suelta unas risillas suaves.

.- Es fácil entender el idioma Hylian cuando se tiene a la mano lo que se necesita – Me dijo en mi idioma Chozo – Pero hablarlo es un poco complicado, te llevará un tiempo dominar el acento y bien se nota que eres muy inteligente, es sorprendente.

.- Aun escuchando el idioma – Le respondo volteando a otro lado con un rubor en mis mejillas – Sí, es cierto, cuesta dominar pero lo aprenderé.

.- Es más fácil si congenias con la gente – Me dice Zelda – Aún queda mucho día y el permiso para acceder a la villa tardará un buen rato, así que, ¿Qué dices si vamos a ayudar a Lance?, me interesa saber cómo lograrás que hable y diga lo que pasó en ese lugar.

.- Esta bien – Le respondo con una sonrisa sabiendo que no teníamos muchas opciones pero algo es algo y es un comienzo – Vamos allá entonces Zelda.

.- Me gusta ese entusiasmo, vamos entonces Samus – Dijo Zelda y ambas nos dirigimos a la salida, Impa nos deseó buena suerte y que tuviéramos cuidado de Lance.

Salíamos de la casa de Impa y era mediodía por lo que pude observar, aun había gente recorriendo de un lado para otro, con sus asuntos que resolver y otros parecían construir casas, solo seguía a Zelda a la misteriosa casa donde tenían encerrado a ese pobre hombre, por el camino podía entender o al menos una buena parte el idioma Hyliano, los cuchicheos de una sucesora no paraban y quedaban con cara de asombro cuando me veían con Zelda, ella simplemente saludaba y pasábamos de largo, pasamos por la casa de Anju que todavía trabajaba en sus gallinas, una viuda caída en desgracia y me partía el alma verla de esa manera aunque se veía fuerte por dentro se moría, sentía su mismo deseo.

Anju nos ve y nos saluda para luego reanudar con sus actividades, Zelda se detuvo por unos minutos observándola con tristeza, no dije nada en ese momento porque comprendía ese vivo deseo de querer ayudar a una persona que perdió a alguien importante en su vida, lo habré sentido con Malkovich y no una sino dos veces, Zelda reanuda sus pasos y la sigo, observando todo a mi alrededor, niños y niñas jugando, viviendo una infancia feliz, pasamos por unas escaleras a una casa algo grande, Zelda se detuvo a la mitad y me dijo:

.- Esta es la famosa casa de las "Skultullas" – Me dice indicando la casa – Aquí antes se reunía almas de arañas doradas como suele conocerse, la familia de esta casa eran arañas, estaban metidos en una maldición y habrían seguido hasta la actualidad sino fuera porque el héroe del tiempo rompió la maldición al recolectar almas de las arañas "Skultullas", ahora es una casa para personas digamos "especiales" con problemas de la cabeza.

.- En mi mundo se le conoce como casa de orates o manicomio – Le digo que a la vez se sorprende – Son personas que tienen una enfermedad mental o sufren de un trauma psicológico.

Zelda sonríe y me mira con esos ojos que volteo a otro lado como siempre, no puedo entender ese poder que ejerce sobre mí pero bueno, nos vamos acercando a la entrada y vemos a una muchacha que la custodia y al parecer habíamos llegado a la hora de su almuerzo, a ver que sorpresa me espera dentro de esa casa, hasta ahora todo me ha sorprendido y no puedo esperar a conocer más sobre este planeta que oculta más cosas de lo que aparenta.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo de este fic, como habrán notado, hice referencia a Skyward Sword, cronológicamente hablando, los acontecimientos de Skyward es el principio de la saga The Legend of Zelda, si no lo han jugado lo recomiendo bastante, ¿porque digo esto? para evitar confusiones, tengan en cuenta que la historia que se avanza aquí es después de los acontecimientos de Twilight Princess.

Samus llega a este planeta después de los eventos de Metroid Fusion que según cronológicamente o hasta ahora mejor dicho es donde esta actualmente la saga Metroid al menos hasta que saquen una secuela directa, había pensado utilizar al personaje luego de los acontecimientos de Metroid Prime 3 pero sin embargo hasta ese punto Samus no conocía al "Pequeño" y Samus conoce a la cría metroide hasta Metroid II: El regreso de Samus Aran y es antes de los eventos de Super Metroid para posteriormente conocer Metroid Other M (Que aunque me digan que es bazofia y que no es un Metroid, ahorrenselo, es canon y punto XD) y tenía ya la idea de narrar la historia de Samus sobre todo le que le pasó por eso escogí Metroid Fusion que donde hasta ahora se ve una Samus fuerte y segura.

En cuanto a Twilight Princess me pareció mejor porque es después de los acontecimientos de Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask pero principalmente Ocarina porque después de esos acontecimientos ocurren varias cosas en la línea del tiempo.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir, una pequeña explicación xD, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, esperando que les haya agradado el capítulo y si hay algún error haganmelo saber en los reviews así mismo les invito a que me dejen su opinión de este fic x3, nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7: La historia de Lance

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre vengo publicando, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece salvo la historia que escribo, lo digo en el siguiente orden:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, gracias a el existe esta gran saga.

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, creador del primer GameBoy y de Samus Aran, fue el primero en meter una protagonista femenina en un videojuego, un genio adelantado a su tiempo.

 **Super Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga smashera.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenido o bienvenida una vez más a un capítulo de este fic, esperando que sea de tu agrado, hasta este punto no necesito decir de que va la historia y quienes son la pareja protagonista además de que es narrado en primera persona, lo vengo diciendo desde capítulos anteriores, digo esto porque ya no veo necesario repetir cosas que ya está perfectamente explicado en capítulos anteriores, lo que si no cambio es el disclaimer, es algo que todo mundo debe de hacer aunque sepamos que no nos pertenecen los personajes de cada universo conocido (videojuegos, libros, películas, personas reales XD, música, series, anime y manga, etc.).

Pero bueno pasemos a otra cosa, ha pasado 2 semanas desde que actualicé el fic, este me está dando mucha inspiración y la verdad que me gusta como va, en este capítulo se revelan algunas cosas, esperando que sean de su agrado.

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **B-Rabbit:** Me alegra mucho que sigas la historia y que te encante el fic, eso me motiva bastante, si es cierto que no hay muchos fic's en español sobre esta pareja aunque algunas en su mayoría están en inglés, algunas buenas y otras no tanto como uno se podría esperar, en fin, creo que apreciarás mucho este capítulo.

Como comentario final antes de dar paso al capítulo, recuerden que para que uno mejore su narración, escritura, ortografía, procuren dejar un review, nada cuesta, entiendo que algunos por pena o flojera no lo hagan, ya he dicho que los usuarios nuevos crean sus cuentas para seguir las historias y activan las notificaciones, les digo esto porque yo también lo hacía hasta que me animé a subir fic's, así que, si eres nuevo en Fanfiction, te invito a que hagas uno y subas tu fic, con todo gusto lo leeré, que no les den pena, si cierto que puede no gustarle a todo el público, pero siempre habrá otros que si, así que anímense x3

En fin, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

Capítulo 7: La historia de Lance

La historia de Lance

Llegábamos a la puerta de la casa de las Skultullas, vimos a la muchacha que la custodiaba, de baja estatura, quizá de un metro sesenta, tenía el cabello hasta su nuca y lacio, de piel blanca, sus ojos son de color verde por lo que pude observar, estaba en su hora de almuerzo pues comía en el piso y parecía meditar, lo que sea que estuviera comiendo parecía disfrutarlo bastante, era parecido a una tarta, al ver a Zelda esta se paró y dejó a un lado su almuerzo haciendo reverencia a su reina, esta vez pude entender en parte del idioma Hyliano, aún me costaba entender algunas palabras.

.- Buenas tardes Reina Zelda – Dijo la muchacha que había dejado su almuerzo – No esperaba verla por aquí de nuevo…

.- Dina – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Perdona que esté interrumpiendo tu hora de almuerzo, pero vengo aquí a ver a Lance, ¿Cómo sigue su estado?

.- No ha habido mejora – Dijo con tristeza la muchacha – De verdad que he intentado calmarlo y que me diga que pasó pero nada, hay días en que se muestra calmado pero no dice nada más salvo para pedir comida, he ordenado que traigan comida, esta calmado en un rato terminará de comer y seguro que perderá la cabeza como todos los días, siempre balbuceando lo mismo, una y otra vez "La ciudad de los cielos oculta algo siniestro", luego de que suelta esa frase empieza su loquera, gritar y tratar de golpearme, siempre logro dormirle con uno de los dardos que creo con las arañas Skultullas.

.- Ya veo – Dijo Zelda mostrando una mirada nostálgica a la puerta – Bueno Dina, estamos aquí para probar una cosa nueva, tendremos que ver a Lance, espero que funcione.

.- Mi reina – Dijo Dina incrédula – No quisiera parecer mal educada pero Lance me parece que no tiene remedio y…

Zelda se había acercado a ella y le puso un dedo en los labios mirándola fijamente a los ojos con su característica frialdad pero no era con mala intención, la muchacha mostró un sonrojo leve y agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza aunque yo por mi parte me sentía un poco excluida pero al ver ese acercamiento tan directo a su digamos ¿amiga?, creo que sentía enojo pero no dije nada.

.- Perdón reina Zelda – Dijo disculpándose la chica pelinegra – Siempre soy imprudente y digo las cosas sin pensarlo, solo me preocupa su seguridad, Impa me ha ordenado no dejar entrar a nadie y eso la incluía a usted, pero si dice que tiene un nuevo remedio para Lance, está bien, la dejaré pasar.

.- No tienes nada de que disculparte Dina – Dijo Zelda mostrando una sonrisa – Tu familia ha estado por generaciones cuidando a las personas que tienen una maldición o sufren algún mal, sé que lo haces por mi seguridad pero no te preocupes que no vengo sola.

Ese momento me estaba presentando, Dina me observó detenidamente, no me sentía incomoda pero podía ver que tenía mucha curiosidad, unos minutos mirándome y se detuvo en mis ojos que en ese momento debían de estar brillando a una intensidad azul oscuro pues Dina estaba asombrada.

.- Oh – Dijo Dina – Su amiga, ¿Qué tiene en sus ojos?, digo es la primera vez que observo que una persona puede cambiar sus ojos a una intensidad azul fuerte, ¿puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre?

.- Su nombre es Samus Aran – Dijo Zelda al observarme directo a mis ojos que también tenía curiosidad de verlos pero su mirada me confundía, no era una mirada normal – Viene conmigo y tiene algo que podría ayudar a Lance, sobre sus ojos, lo siento, no te puedo contar mucho de momento, ella todavía no domina bien el idioma Hylian pero puede entender lo que decimos.

.- Ya veo – Dijo Dina que me seguía observando – Está bien entonces, puede proceder pero con precaución, abriré la puerta.

La chica estaba sacando de su bolsillo una llave, Zelda se voltea a verme sin mediar una palabra seguramente para ver mis ojos, ella tan solo me sonríe y yo volteo a otro lado, simplemente no podía entender porque evitaba su mirada, sentía que era penetrante, poderosa y que no podía estar en igualdad con ella, quizá solo sea mi imaginación pero aun así…

.- Bueno – Dijo la muchacha pelinegra que abría la puerta – Entremos, de todas maneras tengo que protegerla reina Zelda, Impa me dará un escarmiento si sabe que la dejé entrar.

.- No te preocupes por mi guardiana Dina – Le responde Zelda – Le he dicho a Impa que íbamos a ver a Lance.

.- En ese caso, prosigamos – Dijo La muchacha soltando un suspiro en señal de alivio pero retomando su seriedad – Entraré yo primero para ver si está calmado, denme unos minutos.

Dina se había metido a la casa, yo solo observaba alrededor mío, todavía me asombraba el lugar donde estaba, no era nada en comparación a otros lugares a los que he visitado, de acuerdo algunos poseían tecnología pero también había visto casas que de cierta manera se podrían decir que eran de escasos recursos pero muy bien cuidadas, en las afueras de Chozodia en Zebes, los Chozos construían un especie de casa temporal, hacían un pequeño festival que incluía un festín en honor de un Dios, pero las casas las construían de un material que era quebradizo, usaban la arena y la remojaban en algo que parecía ser agua pero no lo era, nunca supe de qué material era pero permitían que la arena se pusiera dura como la roca y permitía la creación de pequeñas casas para ese festival, luego los Chozos la destruían, salgo de mis pensamientos al dirigirme a Zelda, divago demasiado recordando cosas del pasado.

.- Esa chica – Le pregunto a Zelda que a la vez esta me mira con curiosidad - ¿Forma parte de tu familia o algo parecido?

.- Dina – Dijo Zelda que parecía meditar o buscar las palabras adecuadas – No es de la familia, pero si entrenada, ella quería entrar en mi guardia personal del castillo pero desafortunadamente no pasó las pruebas del consejo, pero le dije que tomara este lugar, la casa de las Skultullas, la mandé a entrenar con Impa, ella le enseñó las artes curativas mediante pociones y creando dardos somníferos o "especiales", algo que no te había dicho, es que esta casa es ahora una casa de curación, ella pertenece al cuerpo médico de la villa Kakariko y espera formar parte de mi guardia personal de médicos, así que ella estudia todos los días y entrena duramente, la custodia de Lance quedó a su tarea por encargo de Impa, así que también está entrenada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

.- Me sorprende un poco que tus súbditas estén más preparadas que los soldados que te protegen Zelda – Le dije un tanto confusa, no me había imaginado que las súbditas de Zelda tuvieran preparación en diferentes campos - ¿Cómo entran a formar parte de tu guardia personal?

.- Bueno – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – No se entra fácilmente, por lo general las preparo para un examen, estricto, luego siguen un pequeño entrenamiento y curso, la prueba final la da el consejo de mi familia, ellos ven si están realmente capacitadas para formar de mi guardia personal, Dina no pudo pasar las pruebas del consejo porque se sintió presionada ante las preguntas, digamos que sucumbió y ya no pudo responder, la presión era demasiada para ella, en cuanto a los soldados tienen su propia preparación, entrenamiento militar y están hechos para la guerra y proteger el reino.

.- Supongo que Lin le costó demasiado para entrar a la guardia personal del castillo – Le respondo – No me sorprende que tengan que pasar por duras pruebas.

.- Yo a veces doy clases, un poco de todo – Me dijo Zelda mostrándome una sonrisa – Lin en aquel entonces era una novata pero con increíble talento para aprender, me sorprendió lo rápido que se adaptaba, luego siguió el curso y pasó las pruebas del consejo, ella iba a formar parte de la guardia de la villa Kakariko pero ordené que estuviera bajo mi mando, desde entonces le he enseñado todo lo que sé, es mi mano derecha, por las noches a ella le gusta tocar el arpa en uno de los salones del castillo.

.- Ya veo – Le respondí agachando mi cabeza y meditando mientras veía a Zelda que estaba esperando a Dina frente a la puerta, podía observar que adentro estaba oscuro…

Siendo sincera desde que vi a Lin la primera vez, no me parecía una muchacha normal, seria, fría, inteligente e incluso fuerte, podía observar en sus ojos el deseo de proteger a alguien a toda costa, fuertes principios que no podría romper, en parte me recuerda a mi cuando estaba en la federación galáctica a la orden de Adam Malkovich, pero es incluso antes de formar parte de la milicia de la federación, los Chozo me entrenaron en varios aspectos de mi vida incluyendo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a manejar las acrobacias, el abuelo pájaro siempre se sorprendía de mis habilidades, tanto que me había ganado mi lugar en Chozodia, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando oigo a Dina salir de la casa con una antorcha y le responde a Zelda.

.- Está calmado – Dijo la pelinegra – Está ahí sentado viendo al techo como suele hacerlo, ha terminado de comer, sugiero que tenga cuidado reina Zelda, ahora síganme, los llevaré con Lance.

Zelda me indica con la mirada que la siga, voy detrás de ella, entramos a la casa, noto como he dicho, que es oscura, solo nos guiábamos por la antorcha que llevaba Dina pero podía observar que estábamos caminando por un pasillo, había demasiado silencio, esta vez sí era un silencio que me incomodaba demasiado tanto que me hace recordar una zona de Zebes, un lugar en que los Chozos construyeron para crear una gran inteligencia artificial, ese lugar se llama Tourian, antes habitaban Chozos que desarrollaban tecnología más avanzada y lograr evitar la extinción de la naturaleza y de las especies conocidas en el universo entero, pero desgraciadamente con el tiempo fueron abandonando el proyecto y el lugar quedó vacío, en parte eso fue uno de los detonantes de porque "cerebro madre" se volvió loca, la soledad.

Seguimos caminando y pasando cuartos, no me puedo imaginar si hay otros con algún trauma similar a Lance pero no escuchaba nada y me estaba incomodando, Zelda se volteaba a verme pero no tenía esa sonrisa de siempre, me miraba seria como yo a ella, ella sabía que no me agradaba entrar a un lugar donde hubiese un silencio incomodo, Zelda con una indicación le dijo a Dina que paráramos un momento y se dirige a mi hablando en mi idioma…

.- ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunta Zelda con una cara seria y con cierta preocupación – Puedo notar que este lugar te incomoda, entiendo eso, yo también lo siento…

.- No es nada – Le dije – Hace tiempo que no entraba a un lugar donde me recordase cosas que pasaron, pero no te preocupes Zelda es solo el ambiente tenso que se presenta aquí aparte de la clara falta de luz.

.- Hay una razón para ello – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – La mayoría de los que acaban aquí en esta casa son gente incluso Goron's y Zoras acaban en este sitio con un trauma del pasado, pierden el deseo de vivir y terminan apagando su vida aquí, los médicos, el consejo incluso yo, no puedo entender porque, la oscuridad los para, temen salir, no salen ni para comer, por lo tanto Dina se encarga de vigilarlos, se turna con otra para que el trabajo no sea pesado, de momento Lance es de los pocos pacientes que hay en esta casa de las Skultullas, hay otros pero sus estados no crítico como el caso de Lance, para ellos si hay remedio y se espera que sean libres en estos días.

Ya veo – Digo agachando la cabeza – No te preocupes por mí, sigamos, el tiempo apremia y necesitamos saber algunas cosas.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa y me vuelve a mirar con esos ojos, ella se voltea y le dice a Dina que sigamos el camino, no faltaba mucho al parecer porque doblamos un pasillo y al fondo estaba una puerta, una antorcha a los costados, cuando nos acercamos en la puerta rezaba el nombre del paciente, Dina nos voltea a ver sobre todo a mí que le provocaba una curiosidad.

.- No sé qué esperan sacar de Lance, mi reina – Dijo confusa la pelinegra – Lance parece estar ido, falto de ideas, pero espero que su plan funcione, entraremos pero tiene que estar cerca de mí, reina Zelda, en cuanto a su visitante también le digo lo mismo, no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada.

.- Aún eres muy sobreprotectora Dina – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Impa te ha entrenado bien pero no te preocupes por nosotras dos, Samus está muy bien entrenada.

.- De acuerdo – Dijo la pelinegra mostrándole una sonrisa y se voltea a la puerta.

Ella abre la puerta y lo primero que noto es que el cuarto está iluminado por antorchas pegados en la pared, un cuarto limpio, francamente esperaba un cuarto andrajoso quizá llena de telarañas, puede sonar tonto pero la casa de las Skultullas me recordaban a veces las casas que los Chozos construían en las afueras de Chozodia, en una ocasión se les olvidó destruir una casa, durante mi niñez la visité y me pareció raro, bichos viviendo en el techo y las cosas llenas de polvo, pero este no era el caso, todo limpio, claro es una casa de curación que viene siendo un hospital psiquiátrico, al fondo de la habitación estaba una cama y en ella se mostraba un sujeto que estaba sentado mirando al techo como había dicho Dina, nos estábamos acercando a Lance, el parecía no importarle mucho las visitas, cuando nos acercamos Zelda le miraba con tristeza, Dina tan solo miraba a otro lado y yo igual lo miraba con nostalgia, Zelda le habló.

.- ¿Cómo has estado Lance? – Le pregunta Zelda al desdichado que parecía no hacer caso.

.- "La ciudad de los cielos, oculta algo siniestro" – Dijo Lance, según lo que dijo Dina este se volvía loco luego de decir esa frase pero sorprendentemente estaba calmado, Zelda tan solo se mostró triste, pude observar que Lance es alto, cabello corto que parecía cortado y despeinado, ojos cafés y de cuerpo débil a causa de la falta de entrenamiento pues estaba flaco.

.- No podría esperar de Lance – Dijo Dina con tristeza dirigiéndose a mí – El pobre diablo no ha parado de decir eso desde que entró a este lugar, lo tuvimos que agarrar entre 4 para calmarlo y arrastrarlo hasta acá, no me orgullece eso pero no tuvimos de otra.

.- Entiendo – Le respondo en mi intento dialecto Hylian, bueno al menos pensaba que respondí bien, Dina se sorprendió pero no dijo nada más, Zelda se voltea a verme.

.- Creo que es buen momento para que apliques tu método Samus – Me dijo Zelda mirándome a los ojos con su habitual seriedad pero a la vez curiosa, expectante a lo que iba a hacer, Dina tan solo miraba confusa, admito que no debiera de hacer esto frente a una persona que no conoce la tecnología de mi mundo, para Zelda no sería sorpresa, ella sabe que fuera de este planeta existen otros mundos pero Dina no, podría ser demasiado para ella sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, así que me dispongo a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

.- De acuerdo, Zelda apaga las antorchas – Digo en mi idioma que sorprende a Dina que parecía no reconocer el dialecto mas no dijo nada – Sujeta mi capa Zelda.

Me parecía mejor sacar mi capa porque me estorbaba, una vez que me lo saqué y le pasé a Zelda, ella apagó las antorchas quedando a oscuras, mi insignia Chozo marcada en la espalda de mi traje brillaba, tanto que se mostraba en la pared y funcionaba como luz, Dina estaba sorprendida al ver mi traje, no tenía palabras, me acerqué a Lance mirándolo a los ojos, este solo se mostraba confuso, con mi mano derecha active mi brazalete para mostrarle las imágenes, se supone que alguno de ellos debía de detonar el recuerdo, sabía las consecuencias pero confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien, me pongo en el centro del cuarto y digo…

.- Lance – Le grito que a la vez me observa confuso sin mediar palabra – Quiero que observes las imágenes que te voy a mostrar.

Zelda le traducía las palabras, así que activo mi brazalete y sale la primera imagen, era de los Chozos que cuidaban algunas plantas en Zebes, pude observar que Lance estaba estupefacto y retrocedió atrás como con miedo pero Zelda le hizo ver que no había nada que temer, Dina por otro lado seguía sin hablar pero sorprendida…

.- ¿Nada? – Le pregunté a Zelda.

.- Nada, aunque se ha sorprendido y se muestra temeroso, cosa normal al ver por primera algo que no es de este mundo – Dijo Zelda que mostraba la misma sorpresa.

Estaba dudando de mis acciones, no estaba progresando como esperaba pero proseguí con la siguiente imagen, era de un lugar desértico llamado Yermos de Agón, localizado en el planeta Éter, puse esa imagen porque imaginé que el lugar que visitó junto a otros exploradores debía de ser un desierto sin embargo no hubo resultado solo mostraba la misma expresión de sorpresa, Zelda me dijo:

.- Muéstrale algo que se parezca a un bosque – Me dijo seria – El lugar a donde fue Lance es un bosque, de entrada al menos.

Zelda me había dicho que le mostrara una imagen de un bosque, son tantos los lugares que he visitado que no se cual le debía de mostrar, el bosque donde aterrice en Tallon IV era uno de ellos o incluso la zona principal de Zebes camino a Brinstar pero me inmediato me vino a la mente un lugar que fue una de mis pesadillas, un tremendo dolor de cabeza y que a veces lograba que me perdiera, ese lugar no era más que las ciénagas de Torvus Bug, de solo recordarlo me daba escalofríos.

.- Ok – Le respondo a Zelda y prosigo a mostrar la imagen de las ciénagas de Torvus, era la entrada al lugar con un pequeño rio a su alrededor mostraba los árboles y otras cosas que eran característico de un bosque, Zelda veía con asombro el lugar y parecía no tener respuesta para ello, sin embargo Lance se había levantado abriendo más sus ojos como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba viendo, Zelda le preguntó…

.- ¿Qué pasa Lance? – Dijo Zelda con cierta preocupación - ¿Qué te recuerda esa imagen?

.- La entrada – Dijo Lance con voz ronca y podía notar el miedo en sus palabras – Llegamos a un lugar que parecía la entrada a un templo pero antes de eso, pisamos una villa, casas rotas, un molino, había estatuas rotas pero nada más, varios de los hombres quienes nos acompañaban se quedaron en la villa a explorar y yo junto a 3 más proseguimos a encontrar la entrada al templo…

.- Una ¿villa? – Dijo Dina confusa - ¿Qué villa?...

.- Neburia – Le respondió Zelda – Parece ser que es verdad que Skyloft o la ciudad de los cielos o lo que queda de ella está entre la frontera de Hyrule y Termina, se llega a ella a través de un extenso bosque.

.- Mi abuela me había contado eso – dijo Dina sorprendida – Que existía una villa en los cielos, pensaba que no eran más que cuentos, pero Impa también me lo contó, a veces he pasado por esa frontera y no hay más que bosque.

.- Trataré de mostrarle otra imagen Zelda – Le respondo al ver que Lance callaba nuevamente, esta vez quería mostrarle una imagen fuerte, algo que despertara el miedo que vivió en ese lugar, que explicara lo que pasó, puede que sea cruel pero es necesario, uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía guardado en la memoria de mi traje y que había pasado una copia a mis brazaletes, era la imagen de un Metroid chupando literalmente a un pirata espacial, así que proseguí a mostrarle a Lance, una vez que proyecte la imagen, no era sorpresa que la cara de Zelda se puso seria y Dina tan solo pudo llevar una mano a su boca, no las culpo, ese Metroide me lo habré topado en el planeta SR388 durante la exterminación de los Metroid, desafortunadamente pasé por un camino donde habían piratas espaciales tratando de dar caza a uno de ellos, lo que quería mostrar era un Metroide chupándole la vida pero me di cuenta que la reacción de Zelda y Dina iba más allá del asombro de que un metroide chupara la vida de un ser vivo, vi que había seleccionado la imagen equivocada, mostré a un Metroid evolucionado, uno que llevaba piernas aparte una boca que daba asco y se comía literalmente al pirata en vez de chupar su vida como era costumbre, era una imagen fuerte pues en la imagen del Metroid estaba partiendo en dos al pobre diablo.

Lance como era de esperar se echó atrás llevando sus manos a la cabeza y mirando para todos lados luego se paraba y miraba la imagen de nuevo, podía observar el miedo en sus ojos, un miedo que no era en absoluto normal, así que con un poco de esfuerzo le pregunté en idioma Hyliano.

.- ¿Qué recuerdas Lance? – Le digo a la desesperada ya que deseaba quitar la grotesca imagen que presentaba – ¿Qué te recuerda esta imagen?

.- Gritos – Dijo Lance luego de unos minutos – Me había separado por un momento al pisar la entrada al templo, volteé a ver y faltaba uno de mis hombres, pero escuché gritos en la villa, uno regresó a ver que sucedía y el otro se quedó conmigo, estaba asustado, tan solo era un joven que blandía su espada con desesperación, le pregunté qué pasaba, donde estaba el otro que nos acompañó, entonces lo vi desaparecer así de la nada pero antes de eso, solo gritó auxilio luego lo vi desaparecer, lo recuerdo perfectamente, una bola de sombra, apareció de la nada y se tragó a mi compañero, en la villa todavía se escuchaban los gritos, desesperado corrí a rescatarlos y tratar de sacarlos pero todo en vano, algunos acabaron muertos, lo extraño es que no tenían herida alguna, ni siquiera sangre pronto me di cuenta de porque, muertos vivientes, vi como uno de ellos se subió encima a un compañero, ya estaba anocheciendo en ese momento, saque mi espada y fui por su ayuda pero ya era demasiado tarde…

.- Un ReDead – Dijo Dina con furia – Pensaba que esos seres desgraciados ya estaban bien muertos y que no volverían a molestar…

.- ¿Qué son? – Le pregunté a Zelda.

.- Es tal como lo describe Lance, muertos vivientes, zombis como lo conocerían en tu mundo – Dijo Zelda con seriedad y preocupación – Sin embargo son no muertos, criaturas manejadas por magia negra, son seres que aturden a sus víctimas mediante un gruñido o más bien los paraliza para luego chupar o drenar su energía hasta matarlo, relatos dicen que los Poe son quien transforman a la gente en un "ReDead" y otros dicen que hay magos que practican la magia negra y convierte a las personas en dichos seres pero eso no ha podido probar, pero no lo entiendo, estas criaturas fueron erradicas, volvieron cuando Link visitó un templo pero los llegó a matar a todos y no se volvió a ver uno.

.- ¿No dijo Link que durante su aventura que capturó como 50 almas en todo el reino? – Dijo Dina a Zelda – Se supone que había capturado a esos malditos y no veríamos la magia negra que despiden de estos fantasmas de pacotilla por no decir que son de poca monta también y molestos.

.- Si – Dijo Zelda – Pero no significa que sean todos, los ReDead descansan en diferentes tierras, pueden haber algunos en el desierto Gerudo y aparezcan durante la noche así como los Stalfos que aparecen en el bosque Kokiri o en las afueras de la villa de Ordon, también suelen aparecer en el cañón de Ikana y en su templo, según me cuentan siguen viviendo algunos de esos seres ahí y no son molestados, nadie se atreve acercarse sin embargo son cosas diferentes.

.- En pocas palabras es como un Metroid – Dije con rabia recordando que había dejado atrás esa clase de enemigos, no pensaba que de cierta forma un enemigo de esa naturaleza me lo volviese a recordar – Como si no fuera suficiente con los Metroid que me enfrenté en el pasado.

.- Si – Dijo Zelda mirándome con esa curiosidad nuevamente pero recobrando su seriedad y se dirigió a Lance de nuevo - ¿Qué más sucedió Lance?

Pero el pobre hombre no decía nada más, se había vuelto a su habitual silencio, Zelda me miró y entendí que debía de mostrarle otra imagen pero no sabía que cosa mostrarle hasta que Dina me dijo.

.- ¿No tienes una imagen que se le pueda parecer a un templo? – Dijo con curiosidad más que nada, sonreí a mis adentros – Solo una imagen pulcra y que no sea grotesca como la que mostraste anteriormente.

Observé a Zelda que se había llevado una mano a sus labios como conteniendo una risilla pero la supo disimular y regresó a su seriedad, entre tantas imágenes de templos que he visitado bueno incluso cuevas, salas de la más alta tecnología, en un principio pensé en mostrarle aquel impresionante fortaleza que visité en Éter y que era uno de mis lugares favoritos sin embargo era demasiada tecnología quizá no iban a entender su arquitectura, así que decidí mostrar la sala del Chozo, en las ruinas de Chozo en Tallon IV, una vez que proyecte la imagen del templo, Zelda se había acercado primero al ver la estatua Chozo mas no dijo nada, Dina simplemente se mostró asombrada al ver lo que tenía enfrente pero mi mirada lo tenía fijo en Lance para ver si había alguna reacción y al parecer si, se había levantado y literalmente corrió hacia la imagen al punto de impactar contra Zelda pero ella esquivó y Lance solo se quedó parado viendo a la estatua, no dijo nada por unos largos minutos, parecía meditar, a veces agachaba la cabeza y luego volvía a mirar la estatua hasta que finalmente habló.

.- Estaba todavía en la villa – Dijo Lance con voz ronca pero seguro de sus palabras – Había decapitado a uno de esos del infierno, había perdido mi compañía, regresé a la entrada del templo, no eran más que ruinas pero aun así, entré, adentro todo estaba roto excepto por la estatua de la princesa Zelda y del héroe caído, no lo entendía, seguí explorando, el templo no era un calabozo en sí, algo grande si, sin embargo escuché aullidos de lobos, Wolfes se acercaban rápidamente, me deben de haber olido y esperaba los ataques, llegaron uno o dos no recuerdo pero mi deseo era la supervivencia, uno de ellos me hirió gravemente pero pude cortar su cabeza luego empezó de nuevo, en el centro del templo se formaba una bola negra y parecía dirigirse a mí pero aunque no sé cómo, pude esquivarlo, esa cosa se movía por sí sola, estaba cansado, dando pasos hacia atrás y tratando de esquivar hasta que me tropecé con un cuerpo, era el cuerpo de mi compañero caído, sin vida, el mismo que había desaparecido, no lo entendía y la bola se iba contra mi hasta que apareció una luz blanca que me dejó cegado por momentos, hasta que la luz se disipó, se había formado un cuerpo y de alguna forma hizo desaparecer la bola oscura luego esa misteriosa luz me miró, tenía manos raras, su cabeza era como los pájaros y luego con su mano emitió una pequeña luz brillante y me impactó con eso enviándome de vuelta a la entrada del bosque, grité durante horas, moviendo mi espada y no saber lo que pasaba hasta que los guardias de la frontera se percataron de mis gritos y uno a uno se me fueron encima, uno de ellos me desmayó y acabé aquí.

.- Esa forma de vida, ¿dices que era como los pájaros? – le pregunté no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando, ya los había visto antes pero no quise creerlo, no de nuevo.

.- Si – Me respondió Lance seguro – Era exactamente igual a la imagen que estas mostrando, era como esa estatua, ¿de dónde eres?

Lance se estaba alterando y quería respuestas, lo entendía, aquello era un Chozo fantasma y no me lo podía creer, un chozo fantasma en este planeta pero después recordé al sabio, las cosas no podrían estar más que raras, Lance todavía a la espera de mi respuesta, Zelda sabía que estaba en shock porque no respondía nada y le dijo al hombre.

.- Será historia para otro día Lance – Dijo Zelda con su sonrisa calmando a su compañero – Ya has hecho demasiado, es momento de que te recuperes.

.- Bueno princesa Zelda – Dijo Lance agachando la cabeza – No sé de qué sirva esto, pero mientras daba mis vueltas antes de que todo ese desastre ocurriera, había encontrado un escrito en una de las casas, según lo que leí rezaba lo siguiente "Solo la diosa de la sabiduría despertará el poder de la primera espada maestra y traerá de regreso un poder que erradicará al mal", no tengo idea de a qué se refería.

Zelda comprendió aquellas palabras, Dina se había acercado y le dijo a Lance que se acostara, que su recuperación empezaba ahora pero sin embargo yo todavía no olvidaba algo y le dije:

.- Espera – Dije a la vez que Lance volteaba a verme – Mientras estabas en, digamos en tu loquera, dijiste que la ciudad de los cielos oculta algo siniestro, ¿te referías a la bola de sombra o a algo más?

Lance me miraba confuso y caigo de golpe que lo dije en dialecto Chozo pero Zelda le había traducido lo que le había dicho y me respondió:

.- Francamente querida y bella dama – Dijo Lance con una mirada nostálgica – Me refería a toda la villa, más allá de la bola de sombra o del misterioso pájaro que me salvo la vida de ese lugar, pude escuchar algo así como que alguien cantaba, recuerdo que uno de los hombres de la compañía se sintió atraído y fue a buscar ese misterioso sonido, nunca volvimos a verlo, aun cuando estaba en mi desesperación, la volví a escuchar, creo que es una canción maldita pero no pude saber que decía, era otro dialecto, quizá un idioma más antiguo que el Hylian.

Lance se iba a su cama y se estaba acostando, apagué mi brazalete, Dina estaba encendiendo las antorchas, Zelda me estaba pasando mi capa, yo estaba seria a las palabras que me había dicho Lance, todavía no caía en la sorpresa de que iba a encontrar más pistas del sabio, era urgente que debía de entrar a la villa de los Sheikah y ver lo que dejó el sabio, seguramente sabe de mi existencia y debo de aparecer en sus escritos, salíamos del cuarto sin mediar palabras hasta la salida de la casa, la luz de la tarde nos ciega por unos momentos, claro luego de estar un largo rato en la oscuridad es normal, Dina me mira con curiosidad y me dice:

.- Vaya muchacha – Dijo asombrada la pelinegra – De donde sea que vengas, hablas en un dialecto que desconozco, eres increíble, guardas muchos secretos en ese raro brazalete, debo decir que tu vestimenta tampoco es normal, no me esperaba que una muchacha estuviera tan en forma y que fuera sexy, estoy segura de que Lance se recuperará a partir de ahora, está más calmado y confío en que ya no tenga que usar los dardos para calmarlo, tengo que avisar a la superiora para que venga a revisar el estado de Lance, con su permiso reina Zelda, Samus…

La pelinegra hacía reverencia a Zelda, no pude entender parte de lo que me dijo pero Zelda se había encargado de traducírmela, un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas al momento de que Dina me había dicho que tenía un espléndido cuerpo, me había elogiado, desde que llegué a este planeta me llenan de cumplidos y no es que me moleste pero empalaga un poco tanto halago, aun así me quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Lance, Zelda había notado mi asombro y sorpresa cuando le había preguntado a Lance sobre la misteriosa figura que se le apareció.

.- Supongo que esa misteriosa figura que mencionó Lance te hace muy conocida ¿no? – Dijo Zelda mirándome con curiosidad – Te quedaste muda cuando él te preguntó de dónde venías.

.- Si – Dije agachando la cabeza – La figura que menciona es un Chozo fantasma, según los lores o escritos que dejaron los Chozos de Zebes y Tallon IV, un chozo se vuelve un fantasma y es guardián de un sitio en concreto, pero esto no lo entiendo, si está custodiando la espada maestra en la villa caída de Neburia, ¿Por qué razón la estaría custodiando?, lo lógico sería que el chozo fantasma protegiera su propio templo, a menos que lo hayan matado en otro sitio que no fuera su templo, en todo caso cuando un Chozo fallece lo enterramos a la manera antigua y hacemos una estatua en su honor, pero si su alma queda aferrado a la vida, solo puede ser por dos razones, no quiere abandonar la vida y protege el lugar donde falleció o pusieron sus restos y lo segundo es porque todavía tiene asuntos pendientes.

.- Así que, ese Chozo fantasma pudo haber desaparecido a Link y a Midna – Dijo Zelda - ¿Por qué motivo?, ¿Por qué no me desapareció a mí también?, ¿Nos vio en peligro?

.- No lo sé – Dije confusa ante esas ideas – Un Chozo fantasma puede lanzar mortales rayos pero ignoraba que tuvieran otro poder, quizá uno que desconozco.

.- Lo más probable es que los escritos del sabio puedan darte esa respuesta – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa – Parece que sacamos una incógnita en la historia que nos dijo Lance, cuando lo mandamos con varios hombres, él estaba entusiasmado, ver la ciudad de los cielos, entre ellos también iba un historiador que conocía la historia de la ciudad de los cielos, como sabrás, nunca más volvimos a saber de ellos hasta que Lance regresó en un estado fuerte de locura.

.- Puede que tengas razón – Le respondo con nostalgia – Lance de momento esta calmado pero puede tener una recaída, sugiero que crean una medicina para la depresión, es una pena que no pueda desarrollarla pues no tengo los avances que se requieren para su creación aunque si se pudiera juntar unas hierbas medicinales y hacer una poción podría funcionar.

.- Probablemente si – Dijo Zelda mirándome con una sonrisa – Mandaré una carta a que busquen las hierbas conocidas y crean una poción, pero en todo caso, tenemos que regresar con Impa, seguramente ya tendrá la respuesta del consejo Sheikah, espero que sean buenas noticias y que esos tercos nos dejen pasar.

Asentí mirándola curiosa y nos pusimos en marcha nuevamente hacia la casa de Impa, recorriendo nuevamente por el camino, pienso todavía más en ese sabio, ¿Por qué se quedó en este planeta?, ¿Qué vio?, ¿Un peligro que se avecina en estos tiempo?, los Chozos eran buenos prediciendo el futuro, sabían cosas que los demás no, el sabio seguramente pudo sentir que un mal despertaría pero quizá no llegó a descubrirla y tuvo que dejar rastros como era la costumbre de los Chozos, así no llegaba a las manos equivocadas.

Por el camino nuevamente observo la casa de Anju, la veía saliendo hacia otro sitio y me quedo mirándola, podía notar su mirada triste, ella está en una depresión fuerte y puedo reconocerla, Zelda también se quedaba mirando a Anju, se acerca a mí y me dice:

.- Ella va al cementerio – Dijo con tristeza – Todos los días, a esta hora, no se va de ahí hasta el anochecer, una vez la visité mientras iba a dejar flores en la tumba de mis ancestros, ella lloraba y me partía el corazón verla así, así que me acerqué a ella y la consolé pero no fue suficiente, ella no ha podido superar ese suceso, era muy cercana con su prometido Kafei.

.- Quizá pueda ayudarla de algún modo – Le dije volteándome a ver a Zelda – Pero no tenemos tiempo para ello, espero poder tenerlo cuando acabemos con esta misión.

.- Lo más probable que si Samus – Dijo Zelda mirándome con esa mirada que me pone nerviosa más lo disimulo, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que su mirada me pone inquieta – Vamos a la casa de Impa.

Retomamos nuestro camino y ya veía a la gente irse a sus casas, habiendo acabado los deberes de hoy, no imaginaba que así fuera la vida en la tierra, bueno, tanto tiempo viviendo entre tecnología, guerras, problemas de política que no me di el tiempo de ver la humanidad o lo que hacían las razas en su tiempo libre, llegamos a la casa de Impa y entramos, apresuramos nuestros pasos hacia la biblioteca y entramos en tropel cosa que sobresaltó a Impa que leía un libro y que nos veía incrédula, se había levantado de su silla y se acercó a nosotras con cara de susto:

.- Por las diosas – Dijo Impa asombrada y a la vez preocupada - ¿Se puede saber porque entraron con tanta prisa? ¿Ha sucedido algo afuera? ¿Nos atacan?

.- Tranquila Impa – Dijo Zelda casi echándose a reír pero se contuvo – No ha pasado nada en la villa, solamente hemos descubierto unas cosas con Lance, el método de Samus funcionó, pudimos despertar el recuerdo de Lance y sobre lo que sucedió en la frontera.

.- Ya veo – Dijo Impa suspirando aliviada - ¿Qué les dijo Lance?

Zelda se tomó su tiempo para explicarle de principio a fin, ella se iba asombrando cada vez más, yo por otro lado me enfoqué en el libro del idioma Hylian, todavía me costaba entender algunas palabras y tenía que dominarla bien o al menos decentemente para hablar con los Sheikah y entenderlos, pasaron varios minutos que Zelda le relataba a Impa sobre nuestra experiencia con Lance, cuando hubo terminado el relato, Impa estaba sorprendida como no creyendo lo que acababa de oír pero se calmó y dijo:

.- Con que eso sucedió – Dijo con tristeza – Si, sabía que de alguna manera los ReDead seguían en algunos puntos del reino, me habré topado con unos cuantos en el cañón de Ikana pero lo que más me asombra es la descripción de la luz, es casi lo mismo que te pasó princesa Zelda pero no me explico porque no te desapareció a ti también.

.- Quizá sea porque Link me empujó – Dijo Zelda recordando aquello – Quizá es por eso, pero no sabemos bien que pasó, todo reside en los escritos del sabio, ¿Te han contactado?

Impa suspiro y ambas nos temíamos lo peor, ella caminaba de un lado a otro y a veces se detenía por la ventana como meditando sus respuestas, buscando las palabras adecuadas, podía notar su enojo, la deben de haber dado la respuesta pero seguramente no le gustó nada a Impa hasta que finalmente se puso delante de nosotras, no decíamos nada para no alterarla:

.- Bueno – Dijo Impa suspirando – La buena noticia es que si nos dieron acceso a la villa y que nos evitamos la mala fortuna de pasar por una prueba…

.- ¿Y la mala? – Dijo Zelda con frialdad como sabiendo que era lo que veía venir.

.- Quieren – Dijo Impa dudando pero luego dijo con seguridad – Quieren que Samus les enseñe todo, quieren que te quedes con ellos por algunos años y que te olvides de todo lo que estas por hacer, eso incluye tu misión actual, solo así nos van permitir acceder a los escritos del sabio, una vez que recolectemos la información, nos echarán de la villa a mí y a Zelda mientras que a Samus la retendrán.

.- Era de esperarse – Dijo Zelda escupiendo con rabia – Como extraño el antiguo consejo, eran más sabios y comprenderían nuestra misión, que tercos, su orgullo es su perdición, maldita sea.

.- Es por eso que no quería enviar esa carta Princesa Zelda – Dijo Impa con tristeza y rabia – Yo digo que olvidemos a esos burócratas y tratemos de entrar a la fuerza, suficiente he tenido de esos cabezahuecas, me haría bien darles una lección.

.- No Impa – Dijo Zelda riendo ante esa idea pero recobró su seriedad – Ellos no pueden poner esas condiciones, debe de haber una forma de quebrar esa ridícula condición.

Estaba sorprendida, a pesar de que obtuvimos el acceso a la villa, ignoraba que el consejo Sheikah fueran tan codiciosos en adquirir conocimientos que van más allá de su comprensión, seguramente el escrito del sabio debe de estar en una biblioteca personal donde nadie más tiene acceso, escuchaba a ambas deliberar y proponer soluciones ninguna cuales por cierto era buena, en todas incluía golpear a una bola de cabezahuecas y robar, no pensaba que Zelda era la clase de persona que haría eso, pero dada la situación actual, era comprensible recurrir a esos métodos poco confiable, siempre he solucionado las cosas por medio de la violencia, guerras y discusiones políticas que no se llega a nada bueno, entonces me levanto y ambas se me quedan mirando curiosas:

.- Tendremos que ir – Dije sorprendiendo a las dos – No queda de otra pero no se preocupen, no me quedaré a lidiar con gente que codicia conocimiento que va más allá de su comprensión, seguramente lo que quieren es la llave para acceder a los escritos del sabio sin embargo se les olvida un pequeño detalle.

.- ¿Y qué detalle es ese? – Me pregunta Zelda curiosa e expectante a mi respuesta.

.- Ya lo dije antes – Dije respondiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Los Chozos dejan "lores" y solo lo puede leer una persona en específico, solo yo puedo traducirla aun sin mi traje especial, fui educada bajo la supervisión de los Chozos, ellos me dieron su sangre, los "lores" tiene que ser escaneado con un visor para acceder a su escrito pues los Chozos no confiaban en nadie y de alguna forma encriptaban sus datos, mi pistola paralizadora tiene equipado un visor, tan solo necesito unos minutos para leerlos, estoy segura que si este sabio fue un Chozo, es seguro que conoce mi existencia y solo yo pueda tener acceso a ella.

.- Increíble – Dijo Impa impresionada y aplaudiendo – Sin embargo los Sheikah no son tontos, sabrán que algo pasa, ¿Y si no puedes leerlos?

.- Estoy segura de que si podré – Dije segura – Este libro que dejó el sabio es una actualización del idioma, los Chozos mejoraban el idioma y cambiaban algunas palabras, este libro que contiene la traducción Chozo para el idioma Hylian fue actualizada después de los eventos de la "encarcelación a cerebro madre", es el idioma actual que se usa al menos que yo sepa, los Chozos quienes me educaron enviaban profetas a diferentes planetas, estoy segura de que entre esos profetas, es este sabio.

.- No podía esperar menos de ti – Dijo Zelda echándose a reír – Sin embargo, habrá que idear un plan por si las cosas se ponen feas…

.- Es cierto – Dijo Impa – Después de todo, tienen pupilos entrenados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero no sabrán nada de la historia del sabio, eso se clausuró desde que te revelaste ante ellos Zelda

.- Si – Dijo Zelda suspirando y se dirigía a mí – Aun así, no sabrán mucho de la historia de Samus, recuerda que ellos no son malas personas, son solo personas que sienten que perdieron un lugar en el reino de Hyrule más no es así, es solo el consejo liderado por un sabio mayor y que tiene cierto rencor pero igual no es mala persona, solo desea recuperar el honor que ellos consideran perdido, pero aun así debemos de idear un plan para calmarlos y tengo la idea de que puedas usar tu brazalete y mostrarle una imagen fuerte, quizá así comprendan que tu mundo es muy diferente a la suya, con eso espero no armar conflicto ni escandalo con ellos, lo que menos deseo ahora es una discusión interminable con el consejo Sheikah, harán lo que sea por retenerte y que les enseñes todo Samus.

.- No podré enseñarles demasiado – Dije con tristeza – Aunque pudiera, está en mi código no revelar los datos de los "lores" o sobre el conocimiento del futuro, sería demasiado y este planeta todavía no está listo para un cambio tan grande, tan solo accederé a los escritos del sabio, guardaré los datos en mi pistola y nos iremos de ahí, como guerrera Chozo y caza recompensas, no abandono ninguna misión en vano y siempre cumplo mis metas, traeré de regreso al héroe caído, también a la princesa del crepúsculo y erradicaré cualquier mal que aqueje a este planeta, un profeta Chozo no deja por casualidad un escrito, estoy segura que algún mal duerme en este planeta y no ha sido erradicado.

.- Una guerrera con código y moral fuerte – Dijo Impa que sonreía – Tendrás que intimidarlos de alguna manera Samus, mostrarle que todavía no están listos para recibir noticias fuertes fuera de este reino.

.- Tan solo diremos que las cosas se pondrán feas – Dijo Zelda – Los Sheikah tendrán que comprenderlo, debemos partir cuanto antes, cuanto más nos apuremos, más estaremos cerca de saber lo que pasó con Link y Midna, saber si están vivos o no, eso es lo que me carcome el alma.

.- No hay tiempo que perder entonces – Dije asintiendo a Zelda.

.- Hoy no es mi día – Dijo Impa suspirando – Me temo que se pondrá todavía más feo, el viaje no será largo es más la villa de los Sheikah está saliendo en las afueras de Kakariko, yendo por la salida norte, cerca del cementerio.

Zelda ríe ante las palabras de Impa, mientras nos preparábamos para partir, en mi mente estaba la idea de ir por esos escritos, no tengo la menor idea de cómo me voy a enfrentar a ese consejo, pero algo se me ocurrirá y no tengo de otra, otra vez fue un día de raros, voy viendo que no pegaremos un ojo en toda la noche, pero me sentía renovada, con energía y la historia del Sabio me tiene curiosa, inquieta, tengo que saber porque este sabio Chozo se quedó en este planeta, ¿custodiaba un peligro que mantenía encerrado con alguna clase de poder como hicieron con cerebro madre o Metroid Prime?, ¿Custodiaba la primera espada maestra de la que habla Zelda?, ¿Necesitaré llaves para su acceso? O ¿Simplemente dejó instrucciones para erradicar al mal que aqueja este planeta?, no lo sé, tan solo sé que este viaje, que esta aventura tendría un significado especial para mí y no podía esperar más, Impa, Zelda y yo nos estábamos preparando para salir a buscar respuestas y las vamos a encontrar.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6, siento que adelanté demasiado o quizá no, esperando que les haya agradado este capítulo, para el próximo capítulo será mas emocionante.

Como siempre, les invito a dejar su review, recuerden, para un mejor trabajo es bueno saber la opinión, que no les de pena y si eres novato en escribir fic's, adelante, escribe una y subelo a esta página.

Hasta la próxima actualización x3


	8. Chapter 8: Una nueva Amenaza

**Disclaimer** : Pues como siempre les digo que los personajes que se presentan en este fic no son míos salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo, a veces cansa repetir esto pero es necesario:

The Legend of Zelda: Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga y del que muchos esperan el nuevo Zelda

Metroid: Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, un genio adelantado a su tiempo, creador de Samus Aran, primer desarrollador de videojuegos en meter a una mujer como protagonista

Smash Bros: Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Smashera

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida una vez mas a un capítulo de este fic que estas leyendo, ha pasado semanas desde el último capítulo y es que es dificil escribir, ideas van y vienen, me está costando horrores continuar con los dos fic's que tengo pendiente porque elimino ideas que no van o que no me gustan, esto pasa muchas veces, como sabrán la mayoría de mis fic's los escribo por la noche, por lo que es común encontrar uno que otro error en la redacción del fic, el capítulo anterior me encontré con varios errores que cometí y francamente eso me hizo rabiar jaja.

En si, escribir un fic no se hace difícil mientras tengas la idea central de la trama y ya tengas a los personajes hechos, no es tan difícil cuando escoges una serie, libro o manga, recordar que estamos en Fanfiction y la imaginación es lo importante, así como verán no estaré inactivo pero espero ya tener capítulos hechos para mis otros fic's y darle la continuación apropiada, así que una disculpa a aquellos que siguen los otros fic's, sepan tenerme paciencia.

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **B-Rabbit:** Una vez más te estoy muy agradecido por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior y eso que tenía algunas dudas pero bueno xD, si, Samus es un poco tímida cuando la elogian y es que toda su vida se acostumbró a meterese en guerras y problemas xD, espero que este capítulo también te agrade x3

 **Comentario final:**

No hay nada más que decir salvo que este Fic es femslash, no es necesario recalcarlo pero por si las dudas, hay quienes se saltan las notas del autor o no ven de que va la historia por eso se tiene que leer los comentarios del autor antes de comenzar a leer el capítulo y por último, si te gusta este fic, no olvides dejar un review, para un mejor trabajo siempre hay que saber las opiniones de los lectores, si eres nuevo en fanfiction y quieres subir tu fic, con gusto la leeré, si hay fans de Harry Potter, sabrán que tengo subidas historias sobre Harry Piotter, esperando que también les agrade x3

En fin, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 8: Una nueva amenaza**

Nos estábamos preparando para irnos a la villa de los Sheikah, no puedo imaginar lo que me espera ahí, hablar con el consejo y explicarles que no puedo enseñarles demasiado acerca de lo que sé, sé que podría ser difícil porque ya conozco la arrogancia, la curiosidad y el poder que puede guardar un conocimiento que va más allá de la comprensión, podría ser que les diga lo suficiente para apaciguar la curiosidad por lo menos.

Observaba a Zelda hablar con Impa mientras esta guardaba unos libros en lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa o mochila, podía notar la mirada fría de Zelda, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de ir a la villa y comprendo que es por mí, yo me preparo, saco mi pistola paralizadora para checar el escáner de visor que le implementé días antes de partir a mi nueva vida, lo cual resulta curioso dado que buscaba alejarme de problemas pero parece que por azares del destino, me puso en este planeta para poner fin a una tragedia y buscar respuestas, activo el escáner de mi pistola y apunto al libro de traducción que había escrito el sabio Chozo, una vez que terminé de escanear saqué un pequeño cable en el compartimiento de la pistola paralizadora y la conecto a mi brazalete, con una sonrisa veo que funciona perfectamente pues al activar el holograma veía todos los escritos del libro, Zelda se había acercado a mí con curiosidad y me pregunta:

.- He notado como has utilizado tu extraña arma – Dijo mirándome curiosa – Desde el momento en que te vi guardar esa arma, me preguntaba que hace exactamente…

.- Es solo una arma paralizadora – Le digo con una sonrisa – Es una pistola que paraliza a mi enemigo por determinado tiempo, no es mucho pero si se carga lo suficiente paralizo por más tiempo, aparte implementé un escáner como te dije momento atrás, este escáner me permite traducir con más facilidad los escritos del sabio, es parte de la tecnología Chozo, ni siquiera los de la federación galáctica poseen este tipo de tecnología, es muy diferente dado que solo me fue conferida a mí, parte de un regalo de quienes me educaron en Zebes.

.- El consejo Sheikah estaría sorprendido – Dijo Zelda mirando mi pistola – Sin embargo sugiero que no les digas nada acerca de tus habilidades, ellos todavía no pueden saber eso, Impa me ha contado algunas cosas y te las diré antes de que partamos hacia la villa…

.- ¿Cómo que cosas? – Le pregunto confusa, lo que me resulta extraño pues había leído algo respecto a los Sheikah en uno de los libros que tomé prestado de la biblioteca de Impa.

.- Bueno – Dijo Zelda con su habitual seriedad – Los Sheikah como bien sabrás, son tercos pero no malas personas, lo que te quiero decir es que será prioritario que ocultes información acerca de los Chozos, los Sheikah según me cuenta Impa, jamás vieron el rostro de aquel sabio que portaba una máscara extraña, estoy segura de que si les muestras como son los Chozos se quedarán impresionados por no decir impactados, no es prudente revelar detalles de tu vida, Impa considera que solo les digas lo que te parece suficiente si no es así y se ponen pesados con el asunto podré usar mi magia para librarnos de ellos, no te preocupes, no les haré daño, tan solo lanzaré una flecha de luz que cegará por unos minutos a los sabios y en ese momento nos iremos largando de ahí mismo, eso los va enfurecer pero no nos quedará de otra si se ponen pesados, además tu misma lo dijiste, no están preparados para asumir cosas futuras, a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están…

.- Seguramente el sabio pensó lo mismo – Le digo asintiendo – Es posible incluso que los primeros sabios Sheikah que conoció este Chozo pudieron haber visto su rostro una vez pero a lo mejor ocultaron esa información, pero los Chozos son prudentes y no dejan nada salvo pistas o indicaciones, como si fueran migas de pan y no se lo dejan a cualquiera.

.- Escuché rumores de los Gerudos – Dijo Impa que también escuchaba nuestra conversación – Ellas me dijeron que sintieron un pequeño temblor en el desierto, un pequeño grupo fue a investigar pero regresaron asustadas o algo las asustó porque no me dijeron nada, traté de sonsacarles algo pero solo conseguí un rumor sobre que el templo del Espíritu ha despertado.

.- Eso es absurdo Impa – Dijo Zelda que se estaba preparando su capa – Ese templo lleva siglos sin funcionar, esta sellado, ¿Cómo podría estar activo de nuevo?, solo el héroe del tiempo podía pisar ese sitio sagrado, por tanto, desde aquella época nadie se ha atrevido a entrar.

.- ¿Qué hay en ese templo? – Pregunto confusa

.- Mas que templo es un calabozo Samus – Me respondió Impa mientras buscaba un libro – Según cuentan las historias, el héroe del tiempo viajo al futuro para resolver los acertijos, parte de los acertijos lo obligaron a volver al pasado para poder acceder a lugares donde un niño podía entrar pero el alma del niño tenía que ser puro, así decía algunos escritos tallados en unas estatuas, solo llegué a pisar una vez el templo, actualmente sigue abierta pero todos los pasos o puertas que una vez pasó el héroe del tiempo, permanecen cerradas, solo se puede acceder al lobby

.- Estamos divagando demasiado, además perdiendo tiempo – Dijo Zelda que estaba algo molesta – A pesar de que es uno de los templos más importantes del reino, todavía no me entra en la cabeza porque fue tan importante para el sabio Chozo, lo único que me contaron es que el sabio y la jefa de los Gerudos en aquel entonces llegaron a un acuerdo pero no especifican que clase de acuerdo, eso creo que la información se ocultó y quedó sellado, nadie sabe desde entonces.

.- Seguramente el sabio vio algo en el templo – Digo con mi habitual seriedad que a la vez ambas me miran confusas – Los Chozos no dan nada por sentado, ellos pueden sentir peligro e incluso predecir lo que puede pasar, seguro que uno de los escritos del sabio explica el acuerdo que ustedes dicen, no lo sabremos hasta leerlos.

.- Vamos entonces – Dijo Impa que ya preparaba su capa – Solo una cosa Samus, si te ves obligada a mostrar tu insignia, hazlo, con eso no pondrán reparos, ellos no pueden decirte que hacer, tendrás que buscar la manera de decirles que no están listos para recibir información que va más allá de su comprensión.

.- De acuerdo – Digo asintiendo – Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, la sola idea de ir de noche no me molestaba en absoluto, de hecho pasaba noches en solitario, mirando las estrellas en cada planeta que visitaba, recuerdo bien la primera noche que pasé en Zebes, estaba triste por haber perdido a mis padres biológicos pero el abuelo pájaro o "Gris" como solían llamarlo, sabía cómo me sentía, no podía dormir y él una vez me sacó a ver las estrellas, el frio aire de la noche me hacía sentir mejor, me enseñaba cosas que pasaban y el porqué de las cosas, no podría imaginar un mejor padre, cada día el me motivaba de diferentes maneras, algunos Chozos no creían que podría sobrevivir a los entrenamientos pero me dieron su sangre, confiaban en mí y no les defraudaba.

Al salir de la casa de Impa, la noche empezaba a hacerse fresco, ya casi no había gente en la villa, todos se habían ido a sus casas, podía notar que había guardias vigilando en las torres, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigíamos al norte de la villa Kakariko, ya que ahí se daba la dirección de la villa Sheikah hasta que Zelda se voltea a ver en una dirección opuesta, me la quedo observando por unos segundos hasta que vi que ella miraba la casa de Anju, puedo notar la cara de sorpresa de Zelda, parecía que no podía creer lo que veía, no entendía su reacción, la casa estaba oscura y no había indicios de que hubiese alguien, así que me acerco a preguntarle.

.- ¿Pasa algo Zelda? – Le pregunto confusa…

.- Es la casa de Anju – Me responde algo confusa – Ella por lo general deja la ventana de su habitación abierta y con una vela prendida, es decir, tiene que haber luz, ella no se va a dormir tan temprano, es extraño pero nunca demora demasiado tiempo en el cementerio.

.- La muerte de su prometido Kafei – Dijo Impa acercándose a mí – Le ha afectado demasiado, incontables veces me la he encontrado llorando en silencio, ocultando su pesar, ha pasado un año desde entonces, pero es cierto lo que dice Zelda, ella es meticulosa y sigue un horario, a esta hora debe de estar en su silla para leer algún libro, a veces la visito y le presto uno que otro libro para que se distraiga, mi discípula se encarga de llevarle la cena a veces, me extraña que todavía no llegue a su casa.

.- Bueno – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – No podemos hacer nada más, ella va a continuar con su luto y no va a dejar que nadie la ayude hasta que ella misma admita que tiene un problema serio, no puedes ayudar a una persona si esta en negación…

Lo que era cierto, cuando una persona se niega a aceptar ayuda no se puede hacer mucho en esos casos salvo esperar a que admita el problema y eso iba a llevar tiempo, nos volteamos para continuar nuestro camino a la villa Sheikah en dirección norte, según escuché de Impa que el camino quedaba cerca del cementerio, confieso que me gustaría visitarlo aunque sé que es un sitio que da tristeza y mucha nostalgia pero no he visto cementerios digamos "normales", donde yo vengo no hay cuerpos sepultados, a veces los creman y otras si el cuerpo no presenta daños severos lo meten a una cámara criogénica con el fin de revivirlo en unos años más, pero leí en datos que la gente que vivía en el planeta tierra enterraban a sus seres queridos en un cementerio y ponían algo llamado "Epitafio" aunque claro, cada planeta que he visitado tienen su manera de enterrar a sus muertos.

En el camino ya se hacía oscuro pero había antorchas encendidas mostrando el camino, no era un problema de todos modos, tal como dijo Zelda pasamos cerca de la entrada al cementerio, de repente escucho un ruido parecido a un llanto me detuve un momento para ver la entrada del cementerio pero luego reanudé sobre mis pasos, Zelda había notado mi acción y me preguntó…

.- ¿Qué pasó? – Me pregunta con curiosidad – Noté que te detuviste un momento cerca de la entrada al cementerio…

.- Escuché un ruido – Le respondía volteando a ver la entrada del cementerio – Algo como un lamento o alguien llorando pero debe de ser mi imaginación.

.- No escuché nada – Me dice Zelda mirando hacia la misma dirección – Pero es extraño, nadie debe de estar a esta hora en el cementerio.

.- No debemos demorarnos – Dijo Impa que se acercaba a nosotras – Aunque no tenemos tanta prisa porque no me da nada gracia visitar la villa Sheikah, los del consejo en estos momentos ansían conocer a Samus, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

.- He escuchado un ruido, como de lamento o gruñido – Le respondo confusa a Impa – Seguro que no es nada, a veces la noche puede jugarnos malas bromas.

.- ¿De lamento? – Dijo Impa con asombro - ¿No será?

De inmediato ella fue al cementerio no antes sin decirnos que la esperáramos donde estábamos, no entendía su reacción, seguramente algo debe de estar pasando en el cementerio, la voz que había escuchado momentos atrás, era como si una persona llorase o no pudiera superar el luto, pero solo fue por momentos íbamos caminando de prisa, Zelda se había quedado pensativa ante el hecho de que su guardiana fuera a investigar, yo por otro lado tan solo veía el camino donde tomaríamos hacia la villa del consejo, no me puedo imaginar que es lo que pasará pero no podría revelar de más al consejo, ese era prioritario y estoy segura de que el sabio debe de haber ocultado información sobre varias pistas, muchas ocasiones han sido así, en los planetas que he visitado: SR388, Tallon IV, Zebes y ahora este planeta que de momento no se su nombre y dudo que lo tenga, tal vez lo tenga que llamar "Tierra V", numerosos intentos de colonizar un planeta con oxígeno habían fallado en el pasado, los científicos de la federación galáctica querían encontrar el planeta perfecto para cultivar plantas, verduras, frutas, un lugar donde era posible la vida sin tanto medio de tecnología pero todos los intentos fueron en vano, diferentes estaciones espaciales construido para ese fin y acabaron en desastre.

.- Se está demorando – Dijo Zelda que sacó de mis pensamientos, debería de tener cuidado de no divagar demasiado en mi pasado y concentrarme en el presente – Deberíamos de ir a ver qué sucede.

.- Bien – Digo asintiendo al ver la cara de preocupación de Zelda por su guardiana, habían pasado varios minutos desde que Impa fue a revisar el "lamento" que había escuchado pero se estaba demorando y tuvimos que movernos nosotras también.

Mientras nos estábamos acercando a la entrada del cementerio solo podíamos sentir un ambiente tenso, completo silencio como en la casa de las Skultullas, sabía que algo no andaba bien y tuve que desenfundar mi pistola, Zelda había notado mi reacción y decidió hacer lo propio al sacar dos especies de daga punzante, creo que los llaman Estiletes, un arma usada en tiempos antiguos, me sorprendió en ese momento la forma en como Zelda agarraba sus dos dagas, no debiera de sorprenderme, no por nada es una reina que estuvo bajo los cuidados de los Sheikah, lo poco que leí es que llevaban un entrenamiento en sigilo, manejo de arco y espadas, podría imaginar lo duro que le llevó Zelda a pasar por ese entrenamiento, similar a mi entrenamiento en Zebes.

Nos vamos acercando a la entrada del cementerio esta vez el lamento se escuchaba cada vez fuerte, Zelda estaba atónita y apresuro sus pasos, yo también hice lo mismo, no podía imaginar que pasaba pero lo que no dudaba es que Impa estaba en problemas, se podía escuchar el sonido de una espada chocando contra algo, Zelda se alarmó y apresuró sus pasos, yo hice lo mismo, una vez que llegamos al lugar, mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver la criatura con la que estaba luchando Impa, una criatura que parecía muerto, era como una baba gigante con una cabeza en cierta forma deformada pero su mandíbula era grande y con unos dientes horribles, alrededor de su cuerpo parecía estar manchado de sangre aunque el color era morado, sus ojos eran de color negros muy oscuros y sus brazos parecían ser incorpóreos, tenía más de 2 brazos pero algo llamó más mi atención pese a la horrible figura que se presentaba, algo sujetaba ese monstruo horrible, abrazándola como si fuera una muñeca, era una mujer con vestimenta típica de la villa Kakariko, ya la había visto antes era Anju quien estaba cautiva y desmayada, el monstruo emitía gruñidos de lamento, eso era lo que escuchaba, gruñidos de un monstruo atrapando a su presa…

.- Anju – Dijo Zelda que parecía no creer lo que estaba viendo y yo tampoco quería creerlo, la guardiana de Zelda estaba de rodillas luego de haber esquivado un ataque de ese misterioso ser – Impa, ¿Qué sucede?

.- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunté a Zelda - ¿Qué rayos con esa criatura horrible y deformada? ¿Qué es?

.- Eso que ves – Me responde Impa seria y a la vez que preparaba su espada – Es una criatura de la oscuridad llamada "Mano muerta", proviene del templo de la oscuridad, un lugar que antes los Sabios de Sheikah construyeron todavía con fines desconocidos aunque mi antepasado durante la época del "héroe del tiempo", selló a una bestia peor que este pero será historia para otro día, tenemos problemas más serios…

.- Anju – Grito Zelda pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la chica – No lo entiendo Impa, este monstruo supone que estaba extinto ¿Cómo demonios ha salido del templo de la oscuridad si esta sellada?, nadie ha entrado ahí en siglos…

.- Ojalá supiera Zelda – Dijo Impa que se estaba preparando para luchar…

Impa se movió rápidamente hacia la criatura pero esta parecía responder de igual de rápido al mover uno de sus brazos hacia la guardiana, Impa de manera rápida corta el brazo de la "mano muerta" y este cae al piso pero mi sorpresa fue que este brazo aún se movía y regresaba al cuerpo del monstruo y volvía a unirse, Impa se detuvo en seco mirando con rabia aquel ser…

.- Rayos – Dijo Impa enojada – Olvidé que estos seres podían regenerarse, un problema muy gordo.

.- Con un demonio – Dijo Zelda con evidente enojo – Trataré de acercarme y eliminar sus brazos…

Su guardiana iba a protestar pero Zelda no iba a esperar, ella se movió rápido con sus dos Estiletes, aquel monstruo comenzaba a crear varios brazos más y las lanzó como si fueran navajas hacia Zelda, ella los esquivó uno a uno e incluso en uno de ellos con su hábil manejo de esa espada lo hizo trizas pero poco o nada sirvió porque los que caían al suelo inmediatamente regresaban al cuerpo, Zelda no se detenía y trataba de acercarse, saltó en una de las lapidas para atacar desde el aire, le lanzó algo que se parecía a un arma muy filosa y de tamaño pequeño, era algo que usaban los ninjas "Shurikens", pero esta iba acompañado de algo más, al momento de impactar en uno de los brazos este explotó de la nada, fue una sorpresa para mí, Impa notó mi asombro y me dijo:

.- Usó un arma filosa de forma circular pegado a un deku explosivo – Dijo Impa con evidente orgullo – El deku es como una pequeña nuez pero tiene muchos usos múltiples, este es uno, por desgracia eso no será suficiente para liberar a Anju de ese maldito ser.

Y tenía razón, a pesar de la técnica fue efectiva al cortar varios brazos, enseguida se regeneraron, era un ser maligno, no debería de sorprenderme pero me ha sorprendido de todas maneras, me he enfrentado con criaturas similares a este, usualmente no eran un problema, un tiro cargado con mi arma de hielo para luego apuntar con un súper misil y se acababa el problema, lo malo que no tenía mi traje, de tenerlo habría montado un escandaloso ruido e espantando a la gente de la villa y solo contaba con mi pistola paralizadora, las armas que teníamos eran poco efectivas pero quizá con la electricidad que podía emanar mi pistola podría aturdirlo y hacer que soltara a Anju.

Entonces doy un paso al sacar mi pistola y la transformo en un látigo cargado de electricidad, el monstruo parecía no sorprenderle de hecho sujetaba todavía más fuerte a Anju, Zelda e Impa no tenían palabras para lo que estaban viendo, bueno es la primera vez que ven tecnología avanzada fuera de su mundo, empiezo a moverme rápido, el monstruo hacia lo mismo, soltar varios brazos tratando de darme, los esquivaba uno a uno llegando a el de un latigazo agarré la fea cabeza de la criatura y parecía tener efecto se estaba electrocutando pero no soltaba a Anju, todavía lo sujetaba y no entendía porque no la soltaba, entonces me percaté de que algo salía de su espalda, un gran brazo que iba dirigido a mí, tuve que soltar el látigo e esquivar el golpe, retrocedí unos pasos mirándolo con rabia, el monstruo parecía querer escapar, Impa le impidió el paso al lanzar unas de esas nueces explosivas y el monstruo tan solo suelta unos gruñidos feos en señal de molestia, Zelda se acercó a mí…

.- Eso ha estado bien – Dijo Impresionada pero sería – La electricidad es un elemento poderoso pero inefectiva ante un monstruo que es del tipo digamos "baboso" o resbaladizo, este ser proviene del pozo que es parte del templo de la oscuridad, ahí es su madriguera pero se creía extinto, bueno, yo lo creía extinto pero no es el caso…

.- Rayos – Dije molesta – Si tuviera mi traje…

.- No tendríamos problemas – Dijo Zelda mirándome a los ojos – Sin embargo, este cementerio es un lugar sagrado y no quiero desastres, aquí reposan mis ancestros, sería una deshonra ver destruido sus tumbas.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, lo importante que es para Zelda la tumba de sus ancestros e incluso podía verlo, estaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina y detrás de ella algo que parecía un mirador, observo a la criatura pelear contra Impa que le iba cortando los brazos pero este regresaban al cuerpo y se regeneraban, las espadas son efectivas para cortar pero no suficiente para acabar con un molestoso zombi, esto no hacía más que hacerme enojar, solo contaba con mi pistola paralizadora y aun con un tiro cargado no iba a funcionar, tendría que haber sacado algo más de mi nave pero no lo creí tan necesario.

.- Aun si cargo mi pistola – Le respondía a Zelda – Paralizarlo no hará que suelte a Anju, algo le está dando energía, algo le da velocidad pero no sé qué es.

.- Y no te equivocas para nada – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa que me desconcertó – Esa cosa se alimenta de las almas en pena, Anju es una de ellas, Link me contó en una ocasión que se enfrentó a un monstruo que se alimentaba de las almas que sufrían un trauma y que la forma de eliminarlos era atacando directamente a la cara, este es uno de esos seres, es probable que haya sentido la pena de Anju, la negatividad que esta alrededor de su cuerpo la hace ser presa fácil de los seres de la oscuridad incluso de los fantasmas Poe.

.- Así que su debilidad radica en su propia cara – Digo mirando a la horrorosa criatura que seguía peleando contra Impa – Cuestión de acercarse y darle un buen escarmiento a ese zombi molesto.

Ambas nos dirigíamos para tratar de darle en su debilidad pero nos paramos en seco al ver que la criatura se quedaba quieta, Impa también estaba impresionada, el zombi emite un gruñido más fuerte y se veía como se tragaba a Anju hacia sus adentros y crecía de tamaño, el cuerpo del zombi pasó de ser transparente a uno negro y crecía sin parar, le crecían más brazos y la cara no tenía ningún cambio, estaba sorprendida y de cierta forma me asqueaba, Impa esquivó uno de los brazos que la intentaba agarrar y se unió a nosotros todavía con la cara de sorpresa:

.- Ese truco es nuevo – Dijo Impa impresionada y creyendo no ver aquello – No recuerdo que esos seres podían tragar y transformarse, solo tragaban a las personas pero más no hacían eso que acaba de hacer, ha crecido un poco más, la situación no podría ser más que critica.

Me quedo mirando la criatura, ahora mide cerca de tres metros, un ser que solo siente la negatividad y pena de aquellos seres que perdieron un ser querido y no han podido superarlo, un ser monstruoso que se alimenta de las almas, no podía permitirlo más, con o sin traje tenía que derrotarlo a como diera lugar, tan solo podría cargar mi pistola al máximo para electrocutarlo en su cara y verlo caer, doy un paso adelante, escucho a Zelda protestar pero la ignoro e Impa también protestaba pero eso no me importaba, me importa salvar la vida de la chica, no podía permitir una muerte más, no más, me muevo tan rápido como el viento, "Mano muerta" me lanza sus asquerosos brazos y las esquivo, noto como los brazos sueltan un olor putrefacto..

.- Asqueroso – Dije…

Ignoro el olor y sigo esquivando los brazos, la criatura parecía estar enojada porque emitía gruñidos de frustración, el enorme escándalo que está provocando, hará que la gente de la villa se despierte alarmada y llamen a los soldados que estoy segura que no están preparados para lidiar con un monstruo de tal magnitud, casi estoy llegado, uso de las lápidas para dar un salto, presiono el gatillo de mi pistola para cargarlo al máximo, justo antes de saltar veo que su boca se abre y crea como una bola y la dispara contra mí, la esquivo a tiempo viendo que eso destruyó el epitafio de una pobre alma, me sentiré culpable después e incluso pondría de mi parte reconstruirla, miro a la criatura, me asombra sus poderes, esa adrenalina que siento cuando me enfrento contra algún "Jefe" de sector, no la sentía desde hace mucho, los brazos de aquella criatura ahora se estiraban para alcanzarme de una forma rápida pero no era problema para mi cuerpo, lo esquivaba sin problema alguno y en una de ellas se enterró en el piso y aproveché para escalar en ella, al parecer no se hacía aguado como los brazos que tiraba al piso y liberaban ese olor, llego hasta la cabeza del monstruo que preparaba su disparo mortal, esa bola de sombra que me iba a dar pero ya estaba muy cerca de su cara y suelto la carga de mi pistola en la boca del asqueroso ser e ocurre una explosión que hace que salga disparada hacia una casa de madera que estaba cerca, destruyo la ventana y quedo aturdida, tratando de recuperarme, escuchaba gritos de alguien que preguntaba que pasaba, observo a mi alrededor, todavía algo mareada y aturdida salgo de los escombros y casi me caigo de no ser porque alguien me agarró, recupero el aliento e escucho la voz de una mujer alterada, molesta pero a la vez aliviada, esa voz es de Zelda:

.- Serás imprudente – Dijo Zelda entre asombrada y molesta – Eso ha sido muy arriesgado, no deberías de tomar esa clase de decisiones Samus, cuando explotó, temí por tu vida.

.- ¿Y la criatura? – Le pregunto ignorando su total preocupación hacia mí - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Funcionó?

.- Bueno – Dijo Impa que se acercaba también con una cara de sorpresa y mirando a donde estaba la criatura – Ha funcionado, no sé como pero ha funcionado, ahora solo quedan pedazos, dudo que se regeneren, esa carga y la bola de sombra ha sido su perdición…

.- Anju – Dijo Zelda de repente...

Fuimos a donde estaba antes el asqueroso ser y vimos que Anju estaba desmayada en el suelo, bocarriba, Impa se acercaba para checar su estado pero la chica abrió su boca y de ella salió un especie de humo morado…

.- ¿Qué diablos? – Dijo Impa que sacaba su espada…

Pero no la tuvo que necesitar porque el misterioso humo desapareció rápidamente, Impa se acercó a la chica y checó su estado, pude ver su sonrisa, eso suponía buenas noticias, yo todavía estaba sujeta a Zelda, me sentía un poco cansada pero me iba a recuperar, Anju empieza a despertar y se sobresalta al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, con una mano llevó a su boca al vernos a las 3 y ver que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre…

.- ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo Anju impactada – Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba llorando sobre la tumba de mi prometido y de repente algo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, como abrazando a un ser baboso y caí desmayada, tuve pesadillas y me caía más al fondo, parecía que no tenía escapatoria…

Impa le explico lo sucedido, yo me senté en el suelo mirando que algunas lápidas estaban destruidas, me sentía culpable por profanar un lugar sagrado y de descanso para las almas, no era como quería visitar un cementerio, me fijo en Zelda que hablaba con alguien, el chismorreo por tremendo escandalo no se hizo esperar, había gente por todas partes preguntando qué había pasado, los guardias pudieron calmar y controlar la zona, Zelda todavía seguía hablando con el misterioso hombre que parecía estar angustiado, me doy cuenta de que destruí su casa de velador, supuse que lo era porque leí que ponen a hombres a vigilar el cementerio, por lo menos la gran lápida de la familia de Zelda no acabó fatal, estaba intacta.

No negaré que me sentía tan bien acabar con un ser maligno, no era la primera vez que vencía a un oponente sin mi traje, ya lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, Zelda se dirige a mí con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace escandalizar y que parece tener mucho poder sobre mí, no puedo entender eso y me obliga a mirar a otro lado…

.- Impa está calmando a Anju – Dijo Zelda con calma e ignorando todo el escándalo que provocaba la gente que nos veía – El velador ha decidido no poner demandas, le explique la situación también y comprendió pero deberemos de reponer la casa del velador, no le ha hecho gracia que perdiera su lugar de trabajo pero no necesitamos más problemas por ahora…

.- Ya veo – Dije mirando a Anju - ¿Qué era ese humo morado?

.- No lo sé – Dijo Zelda con una mueca de desaprobación al recordar eso – Pero si sé que emanaba mucha energía maligna, pude sentirla, desapareció pero dudo que no sea la última vez que veamos eso…

.- ¿No habrá venido del templo que reside detrás de la tumba de tus ancestros? – Pregunto confusa…

.- No – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – Eso podría explicar muchas cosas, pero el templo está sellado y para entrar se necesita un objeto, "Mano Muerta" quizá pudo escapar de su madriguera en el pozo gracias a ese misterioso humo, pero fuera de eso, no sé qué ha sido eso…

.- Anju no recuerda nada de un humo misterioso – Dijo Impa que se unía a nosotras – Vino aquí a dejar las flores como siempre y luego algo la atacó y se desmayó, ella está algo alterada, le vendría bien que le calmaras Zelda…

Zelda se dirigió a ella y yo me quedé pensando, ¿será ese humo misterioso al que se refería el sabio?, había visto cosas similares, en Éter por ejemplo cuando uno de la horda ING se apoderaba de un cuerpo este cambiaba de aspecto y se volvía completamente hostil pero este en cambio, no sé qué efectos tendría y lo que me desconcierta es que salió de la boca de Anju, noto que ella se acerca a mí y me levanto ya recuperada, ella agarra mis dos manos y me mira con una sonrisa radiante, esa clase de sonrisa cuando una persona se encuentra recuperada…

.- Gracias – Me dijo con su sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos – No te podré agradecer lo suficiente, creo que liberaste una parte maligna que residía en mi cuerpo, quizá es hora de que continúe con mi vida y supere la muerte de mi prometido, gracias, te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje Samus, pero de vez en cuando pasa por la villa, siempre serás bienvenida a mi casa.

Tan solo asiento con la misma sonrisa y le dije que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en el idioma Hylian, ella me entendió, Dina apareció de repente soltando improperios para que la gente la dejara pasar, ella abrazó a Anju y nos miró a nosotras, Impa le contó lo que pasó, pero yo me quedaba pensando momentos atrás lo que había pasado.

.- Debemos de irnos a la villa Sheikah – Le dije a Zelda – No debemos demorarnos más…

.- Pero esta lastimada, todavía me sorprende que hayas podido esquivar los ataques de esa manera – Me responde incrédula – Esa explosión pudo matar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca…

.- Estoy bien Zelda – Dije mirándola con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, soy una guerra y guardiana de los Chozos, algo como esto no me detendría…

Ella tan solo asiente y me abraza, me sorprende esa reacción de ella, hace que aparezca un leve rubor en mis mejillas, sabiendo que no sé cómo comportarme ante eso, tan solo le correspondo el abrazo y me siento un poco extraña, he abrazado a personas antes pero no con este deje de sentimientos que están en mi interior, simplemente no puedo entender como Zelda puede ejercer ese poder sobre mí, Impa se acerca nuevamente a nosotras, nos separamos y nos dice:

.- Dina escoltará a Anju a su casa – Dijo Impa – Le di instrucciones de vigilarla día y noche por si hay algún cambio en su actitud aunque lo dudo, Anju ya se ve más contenta, más alegre, como ese pesar que tenía, desapareció de la nada…

.- Así parece ser – Dijo Zelda con alegría pero regresando a su habitual seriedad – Debemos de irnos, no nos podemos demorarnos más tiempo Impa, nos espera el consejo Sheikah…

Ella no puso reparos, sé que Impa estaba impresionada por mi forma de haber salvado una vida, ella me dijo que no me preocupara por las lápidas, ya que el velador se encargaría de hacer las nuevas y reemplazarlas, nos preparamos para irnos, toda la gente todavía estaba asombrada pero nos dejaron pasar sin mediar palabra alguna, la noche todavía era joven y nos esperaban muchos peligros por delante, no puedo imaginar que va a pasar después, pero luego de esta experiencia, me puedo esperar cualquier cosa, Zelda me dio mi pistola que había recogido antes de que otra persona lo hiciera y me dijo "no vuelvas a perderla" con esa sonrisa, tan solo asiento agachando la cabeza y nos vamos del cementerio para nuestro próximo destino.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 8, esperando que les haya gustado, cabe mencionar que los avances para mis otros fic's, espero poder actualizar el otro fin de semana y poder avanzar, de momento espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo x3

Como siempre, les invito a dejar sus reviews y también a subir sus propios fic's que con todo gusto los leeré x3

Hasta la próxima actualización x3


	9. Chapter 9: Camino hacia la villa Sheikah

**Disclaimer:** Como es obvio, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo en este fic y como siempre les dejo sus autores conocidos:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga y uno de los mejores desarrolladores de Nintendo.

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece a al fallecido y genio Gumpei Yokoi, primer desarrollador de videojuegos en meter a una protagonista femenina.

 **Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga smashera.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic que estas siguiendo, no hay que recalcar mucho puesto que ya sabes lo que ocurre en al historia, han pasado días desde que actualicé el fic, la verdad se me hace un tanto fácil hacer un fic narrado en primera persona y no se me complica demasiado, es difícil escribir una buena historia, como bien sabrán, este iba a ser un one shot pero la historia tenía para más y decidí hacerlo un long fic.

Mi forma de escribir o narrar las historias ha ido mejorando con el tiempo, pueden ver que no soy un gran autor como los hay en esta grandiosa página, hay quienes tienen muy buenos fic's picantes y otras que mantienen un suspenso increíble, desafortunadamente como todos sabemos, a veces los fic's se suspenden, ya sea por trabajo, Universidad y cosas típicas que nos mantienen ocupados y casi no hay tiempo para escribir y cuando los hay las ideas no llegan, no cuadran o simplemente no gusta y acabamos desechandola, por eso es importante que, si tienes pensado en hacer un fic, tengas ya la trama argumental, el principio y final aunque este último puede sufrir muchos cambios durante la historia, esta historia que escribo, tengo ya pensado los capítulos y como quiero escribirlas, lo difícil es que cuaje todo y no se salga algunas cosas forzadas.

En fin divago demasiado, espero que les guste el capítulo x3

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **Aperson:** Te agradezco mucho que sigas la historia y me motiva el saber que voy mejorando, como verás aun me cuestan varias cosas y es que cuando comencé a escribir fic's, lo hacía muy fatal, tenía muchas ideas y los escribía mal o me salía como sea que saliera, cuando me dí cuenta, lo tuve que dejar un tiempo y retomar el concepto, cuando lo hice, cambié totalmente mi estilo, pero aun tengo errores en la redacción, esto es debido a que escribo mis capítulos y fic's durante las noches, hora en que nadie me molesta y puedo pensar en paz, en fin, las cosas se revelarán de a poco y el amor entre Zelda y Samus también, poco a poco XD, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo x3

Ya me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 9: Camino hacia la villa Sheikah.**

Luego del incidente del cementerio, la gente no dejaba de salir de sus casas e iban para allá a ver que sucedía, algo que no cambia en todos los planetas que he visitado, sea la raza que sea, siempre tienen que seguir como suele decirse "el chisme", es algo que me da un poco de risa y a la vez me molesta, de acuerdo, la gente tiene que saber lo que pasa pero no siempre se tiene que saber, lo que me recuerda que a donde vamos, yo no puedo revelar demasiados detalles porque sé que el consejo Sheikah no lo entendería del todo.

Si hay algún asunto que me molesta y que hasta ahora no he logrado descifrar, es ese misterioso humo morado que vi salir de la boca de Anju, ¿Qué rayos era?, me hizo recordar a la raza hostil que eran los "ING" de Éter, Zelda calmaba a su gente mientras caminábamos hacia el norte pero cada vez iban llegando más gente, ya era muy de noche, ni siquiera podía saber la hora porque mi brazalete marca un horario distinto a la de este planeta aun así por pura costumbre, levanto mi mano derecha y presiono un botón que me muestra la hora como si fuera un reloj digital, Impa se acercó a mi e observó el brazalete:

.- Números – Dijo Impa impresionada - ¿Es así como marcan la hora del lugar de dónde vienes Samus?, ahí dice que son las diez, sin embargo, son pasadas las dos de la mañana…

.- Bueno – Dije apagando mi brazalete y mirando a Impa con una sonrisa – Lo que marcaba ahora es el horario de Zebes, siempre que salgo de viaje, lo pongo en ese horario, a estas alturas serían las diez de la mañana por así decirlo…

.- Normal que haya diferentes horarios – Dijo Impa – En tu mundo debe de haber cosas impresionantes aparte de lo que has mostrado en la biblioteca de mi casa…

Lo cierto es que su biblioteca es una mina de oro a ojos de coleccionistas, caza tesoros que son un grupo de gente que roba por la simple razón de llenar museos o mantener una colección grandiosa con el fin de obtener dinero de otros planetas, cada una tenía un valor distinto para cada objeto antiguo que se podía encontrar en distintos planetas aunque eso se fue apagando debido a la guerra contra los piratas espaciales que buscaban recursos naturales e herramientas para su propósito, cosa que ahora controla la federación galáctica.

Divago, nos detenemos por un momento para esperar a Zelda que seguía calmando a su gente, no puedo imaginar como una reina puede controlar semejante barullo, supongo que ya debe de estar acostumbrada y no es para menos, siempre les devolvía una sonrisa, la gente ya se iba yendo de nuevo a sus casas a tomar el descanso, les esperaba un día largo, seguro que en este planeta han de tener un periódico local que anunciará lo que pasó en el cementerio, no me sorprendería nada, después de varios minutos Zelda se reúne con nosotras y reanudamos nuestro camino sin mediar palabra, no había necesidad de decir algo luego del incidente, no teníamos tiempo para platicar de cosas triviales o de cómo íbamos a resolver la situación, eso ya estaba más que arreglado, noto como ya estamos dejando la villa, la entrada norte custodiado por lo que parecía ser dos torres de guardias, hechas de piedra, como si fueran atalayas, dos guardias hacían vigilancia arriba y otros dos custodiaban la entrada a la villa Kakariko, nos acercamos y los guardias nos hacen reverencia, escucho a Impa dar instrucciones, yo solo veo las atalayas hechas de piedra, una arquitectura que solo podía ver en imágenes o en planetas donde la tecnología era escasa, no siempre tuve el tiempo de contemplar las estructuras de cada lugar que he visitado, siempre era: "Entrar, explorar, disparar, salvar a quien sea que haya que salvar, erradicar especies, me agradecen y me largo", era algo que necesitaba cambiar en mi vida, no puedo ir por la vida metiéndome en guerras y conflictos en los que siempre termino involucrada, aún no había decidido nada pero quizá estar un tiempo en este planeta podría hacerme olvidar por un tiempo las marcas de guerra y recuerdos que dejaron, luego de esta cruzada y respuestas en busca del sabio Chozo, decidiré, de mientras solo me puedo enfocar en mi misión.

Impa con una señal nos indica que ya nos podemos ir sin ningún problema, salimos de la entrada norte de la villa Kakariko, era diferente que subir las escaleras, la villa está casi al pie de la montaña por lo que no es ninguna sorpresa que la villa sea un lugar alto con muchos secretos por delante, le habría dado un vistazo a ese templo oscuro del que me habló Zelda, solo pude ver que había una entrada detrás de la tumba de sus ancestros, era como un mirador pero inaccesible, no había una escalera para llegar ahí.

De todas formas, seguimos caminando, tomando diferentes caminos, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una desviación, un pequeño letrero que indicaba a donde se iba y cuanto millas quedaban para tal destino, la luz de la luna iluminaba bastante el camino por lo que se podía leer lo que decía el letrero, parecía estar dañado porque había una palabra borrada que supongo que con el paso del tiempo, para mi sorpresa noto que es el camino que estamos tomando, Zelda nota mi cara de confusión y me dice:

.- Es un camino que nadie toma – Me dice con una sonrisa – Por este camino se va a la villa Sheikah, pero aun llegando a este punto, la gente se pierde, ya con el pasar de los años, ya nadie toma el camino, por eso ves que el letrero está dañado, nadie la ha renovado, existen tres caminos, este que tomamos da a la villa de los Sheikah, el segundo es un largo trayecto para ir al desierto Gerudo y el tercero es un camino alternativo para llegar a una parte de la frontera entre Hyrule y Termina, a veces soldados toman ese camino porque paran en la villa Kakariko para hacer algunos encargos y prepararse, llegar hasta aquí no es un problema pero como puedes observar está abandonado, son caminos que ya casi nadie toma…

.- ¿No me dijiste que alguna vez tu gente iba a visitar a los Sheikah para consejo? – Le pregunto con curiosidad aun mirando el letrero – Es raro que con el pasar de los años la gente deja de ir a sitios que frecuentaban, aunque para mí no es ninguna sorpresa, es algo que suele pasar, no solo aquí sino también arriba, en el espacio, hay planetas vacíos, lugares que están abandonados y que la naturaleza cobra lo que alguna vez fue suyo…

.- Sí, es cierto – Dijo Zelda mostrando una mirada nostálgica – En mis años de entrenamiento antes de asumir el título de princesa, veía venir a personas a visitar la villa Sheikah, cadena de favores o consejo, dejaron de hacerlo porque el mal está erradicado o no hay maldad que perturbe la paz, bueno, desde nuestro pequeño incidente en el cementerio, las noticias van a volar y la gente estará temerosa de nuevo, quizá haya despertado un nuevo mal que no sabíamos…

Las tres nos quedamos un poco pensativas ante esa idea, muchas veces me he enfrentado a enemigos fuertes que no parecían tener debilidad pero todos tenían una, numerosas ocasiones en que tenía la oportunidad de tirar a matar de un solo golpe o congelar al enemigo, recuerdo que cuando me inyectaron la sangre metroide estaba propensa al frío como los Metroid y tenía que huir de ese tipo de clima pero ya no me tengo que preocupar por ello de nuevo, desde que tengo el omega Suit, la tecnología de ese traje me dejo los datos para hacer un nuevo traje Zero, misma que estoy usando ahora, por lo que ir a zonas frías ya no iba a ser un problema.

Reanudamos el camino, la noche se hacía todavía más fresco de lo habitual supongo que era por el lugar, era un tanto desierto pero se veía que era un páramo abierto, un campo verde como cuando aterricé en este planeta, todavía no veía una entrada a una villa, pero siendo que eran los Sheikah no debe de estar a simple vista, es luna llena, seguíamos caminando sin mediar palabra, yo miraba a todo mi alrededor y francamente no había visto un lugar tan verde, siempre veía lugares horribles, estuve en diferentes climas, soporté calores intensos y conocí hábitats pocos habituales, recuerdo bien un bicho muy feo que llegué a enfrentar en Zebes, tenía que entrar por una zona de Norfair para llegar a la tierra de Ridley pero el elevador estaba algo descompuesto y entre por otro lado, lo que no contaba era que en ese camino estaba una criatura al que los Chozos llaman "IMAGO", un enorme insecto del tipo volador, no era habitual en Zebes y fue creado por cerebro madre, los Chozos habían descubierto uno de ellos cerca de la zona de Norfair, habían cazado huevos de ese tipo de larvas y la estudiaron, una cosa que me sigue sorprendiendo considerando lo hostil que eran esas criaturas, todavía más que los huevos tenían algo parecido a los huevos de gallina de rancho como suele decirse en otros lados solo que eran diferentes y que en un principio me parecían asquerosos, pero con el tiempo le agarré el gusto, siendo sincera, jamás me gustó del todo, así que me tuve que hacer una especialidad propia diferente a la cocina de los Chozos…

Tan metida estoy en mis pensamientos que sigo a Zelda e Impa sin mediar palabras que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a un cruce en "Y"…

.- Samus – Me dice Zelda que me miraba con curiosidad – Supongo que tienes una manía de meterte en tus pensamientos, este planeta te hace recordar varias cosas ¿no?

.- Eh sí – Digo un tanto sorprendida luego de ver que habíamos llegado a un cruce que indicaba dos caminos – La verdad es que no esperaba que este planeta me hiciese recordar cosas que viví en Zebes o en otros lugares, como sabes, no crecí en un gran ambiente y siempre estuve metida en guerras de la federación galáctica, sino era eso, eran mis misiones de caza recompensas pero honestamente fueron pocas misiones, realmente todas mis presas acababan muertos porque no se entregaban por las buenas y pues eran seres que habían cometidos delitos graves, es una manía mía de estar metida en mis pensamientos, no debería de hacerlo…

.- No te preocupes – Dijo Zelda que se volteaba a ver el cruce del camino y delante de ella había otro cartel pero este ya casi no se le veían las letras – Es completamente normal dado que te encuentras lejos del lugar de dónde vienes, pero será historia para contar en otra ocasión, tomaremos el camino de la izquierda, pasaremos por un pequeño pueblo que ha sido olvidado por todos, es un lugar solitario, no tiene nombre pero de ahí se encuentra una pequeña entrada que da a la villa de los Sheikah…

.- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese pueblo? – Digo preguntando con curiosidad – Supongo que lo usaban los Sheikah…

.- No – Me responde Impa mirándome con una sonrisa – Ese pueblo antes se usaba con fines políticos, ahí se reunían sabios, consejeros y soldados de los más altos rangos a discutir posibles soluciones sin embargo ya hace tiempo que no se usa porque ya no hay guerras civiles o guerras que pongan en peligro razas, todo se llegó mediante un acuerdo que hasta la fecha se sigue conservando, los Goron's y Zoras son de las pocas razas que quedan, algunos están ya extintos por razones que no sabemos cómo pasó o están en algún lugar del reino…

.- Ya veo – Dije con cierta nostalgia al escuchar sobre las razas que desaparecen, yo misma he erradicado especies por simples ordenes de la federación, porque representaban un peligro y no habían nada de beneficios, aun así, cada misión que me tocaba y la cumplía, el planeta acababa en una explosión inminente o en total abandono, Tallon IV está completamente abandonada salvo por criaturas que viven en total tranquilidad y que no molestarán a nadie, solo hay piratas muertos en tanques y las ruinas de Chozo.

Comenzamos a caminar por el camino de la izquierda para llegar a ese pueblo misterioso, me daba curiosidad de observar un pueblo en total abandono, como sería ahora, pronto lo descubriría, seguíamos sin mediar una palabra, caminamos por varios minutos que me parecían una eternidad, hasta que divisé unas pequeñas casas, una entrada a un pequeño lugar, no faltaba mucho para llegar, cuando llegamos lo primero que noté fue un pequeño cartel en la entrada pero estaba dañado y solo se podía leer "Bienvenido" en Hyliano, el pueblo como tal dijo Impa, estaba completamente abandonado y en algunas casas estaban muy deteriorados, pasamos caminando por el frente, yo observaba que había una pequeña taberna o pub, lo sabía por el diseño que presentaban, del tipo donde van los "vaqueros" a tomar su cerveza preferida, había visitado uno de esos pero muy modernos, la verdad es que para mí eran sitios aburridos, yo solo pedía una bebida alcohólica preparada o una cerveza y me iba, soldados y tipos intentaban cortejarme pero ninguno les salía el "ligue" dado que me sabía de memoria los cuentos que se inventaban.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a dos casas que estaban en mal estado y parecía que se iba a derrumbar pero entre esas dos casas había un callejón que parecía ser un camino a algún lugar, ya que se veía mucha niebla al fondo, Zelda e Impa prosiguieron y yo las seguí sin decir nada, el callejón tenía un poco de humedad por lo que supuse que habría llovido por esa zona, seguimos un poco más de camino hasta llegar a un patio que parecía un cementerio, el pasto verde resaltaban y habían algunas tumbas pero seguíamos caminando derecho hasta que vi que una tumba que estaba adelante estaba abierto , noté unas escaleras y antes de entrar Zelda se volteó a verme, comprendí que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino…

.- Esta es la entrada a la villa Sheikah – Dijo seria Zelda – Antes los Sheikah se dejaban ver por el reino pero solo en el castillo o cuando se les daba permiso para ir al mercado de Hyrule, vestían con una vestimenta como la que traigo puesta…

Zelda se quita la capa y efectivamente su vestimenta era otra, no era el típico vestido de reina que portaba, sus manos estaban equipadas con algo que parecían afiladas, el traje era azul con grises, podía notar que algo amarraba sus pechos, pero lo que más noté era la insignia que llevaba en la misma, un ojo dibujado de una manera extraña, por lo que supuse que esa era la insignia de ese pueblo, ya la había visto antes en el libro que dejó ese misterioso Chozo en el que explicaba las traducciones del idioma Hyliano, no muestro ninguna sorpresa ante la vestimenta de Zelda incluso lo había notado cuando salimos del castillo…

.- Así que esa es la vestimenta habitual de los Sheikah – Dije también seria – Impa lleva un diseño similar al tuyo, bajando esas escaleras supongo que encontraremos otra entrada custodiada por guardias…

.- Exactamente – Me dice Impa – De momento te aconsejo que no digas nada, déjame hablar a mí con esos los guardias, me llevo bien con ellas y me respetan, soy la actual jefa, no habrá problema porque también llevo la autorización y nos libramos de hacer un estúpido test…

Tan solo asiento, Zelda e Impa se miraron y proseguimos nuestro camino, bajando las escaleras podía notar lo largo que era, tuvieron que pasar quince minutos de camino, era un tanto largo, la villa debía de estar muy bien oculta como para que nadie quisiera entrar a invadir, estaba impaciente, quería saber ya lo que había dejado ese sabio Chozo, mi ansiedad era demasiado pero tenía que aguantarme y disimularlo, no podía dejar que Zelda notase mi emoción, en parte se debe a que también busco pistas de donde podrían estar los Chozos ahora, quería visitarlos una vez más, lo último que supe de ellos, solo fue en Tallon IV y parte del planeta SR388, llegamos al final de la escalera y los pasillos estaban completamente iluminados por antorchas hasta ver una gran entrada y dos guardias que la custodiaban, llevaban la misma vestimenta que Impa pero de otro color, supongo que es el grado de rango, los que llevaban los guardias eran de color verde, simples soldados o novatos que mandaron a custodiar las entradas supongo, nos acercamos a ella, Impa habla en su idioma Hyliano y les mostró una hoja que supongo que debía de ser la autorización aprobada, los guardias se mostraban feliz al ver a su jefa y alcancé a escuchar que preguntaban por mí y Zelda se acercó a ellas, como era de esperarse, hicieron reverencias a la reina y les dijo que eran asuntos entre el consejo y nosotras, ellas comprendieron y se voltearon a abrir la puerta que parecía tener dos llaves, cada una tenía la suya, la puerta se abrió en dos, seguimos el camino y noté que las guardias me miraban pero se asustaron un poco debido al cambio constante de mis ojos, no las culpo, es algo que no puedo controlar, el Phazon que queda en mi cuerpo ya forma parte de ella, que por fortuna ya no es tóxica o no representa ningún peligro.

Entramos y noté que era un lugar bastante abierto bastante iluminado con varias antorchas y se veía perfecto, era una cueva con hábitat natural, como para que vivan algunos animales de diferentes razas que podrían crecer sin problema alguno aunque no vi ninguno de momento, también árboles y plantas, creciendo en una cueva, los que parecían ser casas, estaban perfectamente talladas, se notaban las entradas y eran cubiertas por unas mantas de seda con la insignia de los Sheikah, también noté un rio que pasaba por el centro del gran espacio, la villa era bastante grande y habían pisos, conté por lo menos cuatro pisos, había muchos caminos de donde escoger, el lugar me había sorprendido, notaba como los Sheikah portaban una máscara de la insignia de su pecho, ocultaban su rostro a la gente que los visitaba supongo, bueno, no todos portaban máscaras, Zelda se voltea a verme y me miraba con una sonrisa…

.- No te esperabas encontrar una pequeña ciudad debajo de un pequeño pueblo ¿verdad Samus? – Dijo sonriéndome…

.- Yo – Digo recuperándome de la impresión, no había visto nada semejante desde las grandes arquitecturas de la "Fortaleza del Santuario" en Éter – He visto grandes construcciones, hermosos lugares y arquitecturas que varios no podrían entender, esta es de las pocas veces que un lugar podría sorprenderme, el último lugar que me dejó sin palabras es un lugar construido por los Luminarios de Éter, bellas arquitecturas del futuro y tecnologías de gran avance en la medicina, lo llamaban "Fortaleza del Santuario", no había visto nada igual hasta ahora, una ciudad oculta debajo de un pequeño pueblo al cual usan como disfraz para pasar desapercibido, el callejón por donde pasamos parece uno sin salida con la niebla que pasamos pero supongo que es una cortina de humo para dar temor…

.- Así es – Dijo Zelda que se volteaba a mirar la villa – Esta es la villa de los Sheikah, oculta debajo de un pueblo, la gente solía visitarla pero ya hace tiempo que no reciben visitas, hoy por hoy, casi todos están aquí porque saben los rumores de una sucesora de la reina y por supuesto tu caso, el sabio Sheikah que nunca quiso revelar su rostro…

Miro a mi alrededor y noto que Zelda tiene razón, nos miraban sobre todo a mí, odiaba ser el centro de atención pero no tenía de otra que aguantarme, lo que me hace preguntarme es cómo demonios han sabido todo lo que pasa arriba si no se dejan ver en persona, pero esa respuesta se responde por sí sola, Impa es la jefa de los Sheikah y su única conexión con el mundo de afuera, supongo que ella les informa los acontecimientos que suceden en Hyrule, Impa con una mano nos indica que debemos de seguir, tomamos un camino hacia otras escaleras que daban al centro de la villa donde había vegetación, árboles que todavía no me explico cómo crecen en un lugar como este, llegamos al centro y seguimos todavía derecho hasta llegar a una entrada a una cueva más grande, por lo que supuse que esa debía de ser la entrada al consejo Sheikah, Zelda se volteó a verme, ella podría disimular sus emociones por la frialdad que representa pero yo lo notaba en sus ojos, estaba temerosa, no por el consejo sino por mí…

.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Dijo Zelda seria – Estamos a punto de entrar a ver al consejo, de momento todos están aquí afuera esperando una noticia oficial, es la costumbre cuando llega alguien importante, el consejo va a querer hacer preguntas que podrían ponerte muy incómoda…

.- Tranquila Zelda- Le digo con calma y mi habitual seriedad – Como te dije antes, no puedo revelarles de más, está en las leyes de los Chozos que no se nos permite revelar cosas que podrían causar desastres, prosigamos con la misión, lo importante es recoger pistas, no un consejo que busca saber de más…

Zelda tan solo sonrió y se volteó dando un suspiro, entramos a la gran cueva, lo primero que noto son las antorchas verdes que iluminaban un pasillo y al fondo una gran puerta de madera que nadie custodiaba, apresuramos nuestros pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, Impa da un paso y toca la puerta tres veces, unos minutos después escuchamos un "adelante", Impa abría la puerta y con una indicación nos dice que pasemos.

Cuando entré, era una habitación grande, limpia y decorado con diferentes muebles del tipo hogareño, podía notar algunos guardias que custodiaban el lugar, el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas azules, en el centro de la habitación estaba una gran mesa redonda con una entrada para que pasara una persona al centro, era como un lugar de justicia o una cámara de justicia pero esta supongo que era especial, solo se citaban los casos especiales, podía notar que había estandartes con la insignia de la villa y no había ninguno con la trifuerza, Impa se acercaba al consejo y les dijo:

.- Hemos venido – Dijo en el idioma Hyliano – Estamos aquí porque necesitamos información de la biblioteca personal del "Sabio Sheikah", no hemos venido a quedarnos un tiempo, la verdad es que tenemos algo de prisa y hay vidas en peligro…

Lo directa que es Impa a la hora de hablar con el consejo, me indicaba que realmente odiaba hablar con ellos, la respuesta no tardó en venir, uno de ellos se paró y dijo con calma:

.- Primero que nada Jefa Impa, tranquila – Dijo pasivo un miembro del consejo – No es necesario que nos hables con esa hostilidad, recuerda que no somos enemigos, te recuerdo que tú misma has dicho que traías pruebas de que estaba contigo una persona relacionada al sabio, hemos deliberado y nos parece un poco improbable que exista una persona que se relacione al sabio, ha pasado mucho tiempo y como dicen las historias, el sabio congenió con muy pocas personas y especies del reino…

.- ¿No me creen? – Dijo Impa que se estaba impacientando al escuchar al miembro del consejo…

.- No dijimos eso – Dijo otro miembro – Solo nos cuesta creerlo…

Zelda en ese momento da un paso adelante y les dijo:

.- Consejo Sheikah – Dijo con viva voz que sorprende a todos en el lugar – Mi guardiana no miente y nos dejaron pasar aquí sin necesidad de una prueba o test, solo necesitamos el acceso a la biblioteca personal del sabio, la verdad es que aunque quisiéramos quedarnos para explicar más el asunto, el tiempo es algo que no tenemos en estos momentos y la información que guarden es de vital importancia…

.- Ah Reina Zelda – Dijo un miembro del consejo que su voz parecía ser un poco más grave por lo que supuse que ese era el jefe del consejo – Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste de nuestra villa, la sabia de Hyrule y heredera directa de la sabia del tiempo, mucho nos habría contentado tenerte como la gran jefa y guardiana de nuestra villa, pero decidiste velar por la seguridad de tu reino, más no te culpamos por esa decisión, se sabía que eso era tu destino…

.- Patrañas – Dijo Impa por lo bajo en mi idioma que solo yo alcancé a escuchar, cosa que me sorprendió pero la entendía, hasta yo podía saber el jefe tenía cierto resentimiento por la decisión de Zelda…

.- Ya dije que eso fue mi decisión – Dijo Zelda molesta – Por si te habías olvidado, no podía dejar a su suerte a mi reino que no tenía un rey por decreto, me parece que todos aquí han olvidado como acabó el último rey…

.- La verdad es que se lo comió una gran criatura que se llama Dodongo – Dijo Impa que se acercaba a mí y murmuraba bajo – Luego de la paz conseguida en el reino, Zelda todavía era princesa del reino pero su padre había muerto y el reino pasó a ser otro rey que por decreto hasta que se anunciase de forma oficial a la reina Zelda, ese rey le gustaba pasear en la cueva de ese animal gigantesco, se llevó a unos guardias consigo y después pasó lo inevitable, se lo comieron, los soldados dijeron que el molestó a la criatura y no pudieron hacer nada por protegerlo…

.- Que forma de morir – Dije también por lo bajo – Comido vivo…

.- Lo sabemos Reina Zelda – Dijo con calma otro miembro del consejo – Pero me parece que hemos olvidado un pequeño detalle, ¿Qué persona dices que está relacionado con el sabio Sheikah? ¿Es la que está contigo e Impa?

Todas las miradas se fijaron en mí, podía notar la tensión de Zelda e Impa, pero soy fría, seria y no me gusta que me miren como si fuera un animal de circo encerrado, así que mi mirada era fría y seria, como era de esperarse, mis ojos brillaban más de lo normal y todo el consejo se levantó y los guardias que estaban ahí, estaban como temerosos, se miraron de uno a los otros, pasaron varios minutos hasta que uno de ellos habló:

.- Por las diosas – Dijo sorprendido – Esos ojos que tienes, no es normal que brille demasiado y esa seriedad, esa frialdad, esa mirada hostil, casi la misma que la Reina Zelda, dinos, ¿Quién eres?

Esas palabras las pude entender perfectamente, me preguntaban quién era y la verdad no sabía si contestarles o no, Zelda se acercó a mí, me dijo que lo tomara con calma y que hablara en mi idioma, que no habría problema pero me dijo que pasara el centro para enfrentar de cara al jefe del consejo, así lo hice, di unos pasos hasta el centro de la mesa redonda, todos me miraban expectantes, pero después de unos minutos que meditaba, finalmente les dije en el idioma Chozo:

.- Mi nombre es Samus Aran y vengo de un lugar que no conocen – Dije con una viva voz – Sé que me pueden entender, el sabio que del que hablan es un Chozo y quizá tenga una pista que estamos buscando, respuestas a acontecimientos que podrían ocurrir, necesito entrar a su biblioteca personal…

Podía notar como todos estaban nerviosos al escuchar el idioma Chozo, se miraban unos a otros, estaban pasando largos minutos que me parecieron eternos, no había pasado por esto desde la última vez que tuve que dar explicaciones a la federación por el estallido de los laboratorios espaciales "BIOMETROX", aquellos no sabían que el propio "Adam" o su memoria hizo girar la estación e estrellarlo contra el planeta SR388 acabando con toda vida metroide provocando así la extinción de esa especie, tuvieron que pasar días para que me dejaran en paz, la explicación que les había dado en ese momento porque era necesario y habían criaturas hostiles copias descaradas de mi traje y la única forma de acabarlos era volando la estación junto al planeta, no había otra solución.

El consejo deliberaba, todavía con la sorpresa, me parece que les impactó demasiado pero a mí se me estaba acabando la paciencia y no tenía tiempo para idioteces burocráticas, pero tenía que mantener la calma y esperar la respuesta, que por suerte el jefe de ese consejo ordenó silencio en la sala y dijo en el idioma Hyliano:

.- Samus Aran – Dijo todavía sorprendido el jefe del consejo – Un nombre extraño para una bella dama, nos ha sorprendido que te sepas el idioma extraño que nos dejó el sabio Sheikah o como le decimos aquí ya hace tiempo, "visitante de otro mundo", nunca supimos de donde venía, eso se mantiene guardado y sellado, su acceso no nos es permitido por alguna extraña razón, aun así todavía nos cuesta creer que estés relacionada con ese sabio, ¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¿Qué parentesco tienes?

No puedo decir que no me lo esperaba, se veía venir y querían de veras pruebas de que tenía algo relacionado con el sabio Chozo, apenas pude entender parte de lo que me dijo, pero las llegué a entender, simplemente no me dejaba de otra que revelar mi insignia de la familia Chozo, misma que llevo en la espalda de mi traje Zero, no me dejaban opciones, me quité la capa y me di la vuelta, pude escuchar gritos de sorpresa y otros que quedaban sorprendidos, la luz que brillaba en la espalda de mi traje, se notaba y el mismo jefe puso orden, mandando a callar a todos, rápidamente noté la mirada de Impa quien sonreía y a Zelda que solo me miraba con evidente orgullo, el jefe del consejo nuevamente se dirige a mí y esta vez todavía más sorprendido, yo tan solo me vuelvo a poner mi capa:

.- Esa insignia – Dijo aun sin poder creérselo – No se ha visto esa insignia durante muchísimos años, el sabio Sheikah predijo que alguien relacionado a él, llegaría a visitar la villa más no dijo para qué, pero podemos ver claramente que tú eres la visitante que el mismo sabio dijo, hemos de suponer entonces que tienes mucho que contarnos…

.- Sí – Digo seria pero a la vez un poco molesta por la forma en como respondía aquel jefe, se podía notar en sus ojos lo que codiciaba – Pero de momento no tengo tiempo para decirles o contar detalles, tengo una misión que cumplir y la información que guardan en la biblioteca personal del sabio, me es de vital importancia…

.- Sea cual sea que fuera tu misión Aran – Dijo el jefe con tranquilidad aunque me molestaba el hecho de que me llamara por mi apellido, cosa que también enfureció a Zelda pero no dijo nada – El trato que hicimos con Impa fue claro, les daríamos la información a Zelda y a la jefa Impa, a cambio de que tú te quedes a enseñar lo que sabes, lo más importante para nosotros es que sepamos de dónde vienes realmente y de donde es el sabio Sheikah, si es posible poder llegar a ese lugar…

Zelda se iba a oponer pero yo la dije con la mirada que no había nada de qué preocuparse, al igual que Impa que iba a rechistar, pero con una mano les indiqué que no dijesen nada, había notado el enojo, yo también lo estaría, pensé en algunas cosas en ese momento, los recuerdos de "Gris" acerca de la codicia del conocimiento, lo que deseaban todos los seres, el saber todo conocimiento e aplicarlos o simplemente quedárselos para ser el más grande sabio, el abuelo pájaro me enseñó la avaricia y de cómo todos caen en eso sin importar la raza que sea, sabía perfectamente como contrarrestar las palabras de aquel jefe del consejo que tenía en mente los conocimientos que yo tengo, pero lo que tengo son puras desgracias y a nadie le gusta recibir malas noticias:

.- Lo siento – Dije seria mirando fríamente al jefe del consejo que se sobresaltó al escucharme – Pero no tengo tiempo para enseñar o dar pláticas acerca de los conocimientos del sabio, no se me está permitido hacerlo, son las leyes de los Chozos, además, no creo que estén lo suficientemente listos para asumir lo que yo tengo que mostrar o enseñar, hay cosas que no se debieran de saber y deberían de dejarlo así, además soy una guerrera y caza recompensas, tengo una misión que cumplir y pretendo cumplirla…

No me sorprende nada las reacciones del consejo, algunos estaban echando como suele decirse humos, voltee a mirar a Zelda que sonreía por lo bajo e Impa tan solo miró a otro lado conteniendo una risa y mostrando una satisfacción al ver que callé a un consejo entero por mi respuesta, se estaba armando un escándalo y escuché una vez más al jefe del consejo y dijo:

.- Orden – Dijo a la desesperada pero retomando su forma de hablar pasivamente – Nos ha sorprendido tu respuesta mas no podemos aceptarlas, ¿Por qué dices que no estamos preparados para escuchar lo que nos tienes que decir acerca del sabio? ¿Es que el sabio predijo algo más que no sabíamos? ¿Qué son esas leyes de los Chozos?

.- Muchas preguntas y poco tiempo – Dije seria y un tanto molesta que se me estaba terminando la paciencia pero tenía que mantenerme con calma – Lo siento consejo Sheikah, lo único que contestaré es que hay cosas que solo el sabio sabía, pero las ha ocultado porque no están preparados para afrontarlas, por lo que dejó unos escritos, yo necesito esos escritos…

.- Aunque pudiéramos darte el acceso – Dijo serio el jefe del consejo – El mismo sabio ha clausurado su sitio, nadie sabe cómo acceder a ella, es una puerta muy extraña, hemos intentado de todo el poder abrirlas e estudiar lo que hay dentro, la puerta tiene una imagen de un pájaro cuyo origen no podemos descifrar e incluso tiene un especie de entrada de llave sin embargo que ahora que has llegado, tal vez tú puedas abrir finalmente a la biblioteca y cámara del sabio…

Para mi buena fortuna, esa es una puerta de acceso restringido, solo se puede acceder teniendo tecnología Chozo, la pistola paralizadora me lo dio el abuelo pájaro cuando comencé mi vida como caza recompensas y trabajando para la federación galáctica, "gris" me decía siempre que el arma paralizadora se podía modificar a mi gusto e implementarle tecnología que no conocía otra especie pero lo importante es que era una especie de llave para abrir puertas "Chozos" de áreas restringidas, estas llevaban una insignia de los Chozos, la llave puede variar, hasta poniendo su mano, la llave o poniendo una gotita de sangre Chozo, a veces eran las tres cosas para su acceso, para la mala suerte de los sabios, el acceso solo era permitido a aquel que poseyera la sangre, no podían acceder más personas, no podía permitir que ellos supiesen eso, bueno lo iban a saber tarde o temprano…

.- No has dicho nada – Dijo el jefe que me había sacado de mis pensamientos – Por lo que he de suponer que sabes algo respecto a esa puerta misteriosa…

.- Sí – Dije seria lanzándole una mirada hostil que lo puso nervioso – Pero como dije no se me está permitido hablar de ello, pero tengo que pedirles que me lleven ante la entrada…

.- No puedo entender esa insistencia – Dijo el jefe del consejo que me miraba con incredulidad – Pero en algo sabemos de esa puerta, pone una descripción que todavía nos desconcierta, se refiere a alguien obviamente pero la descripción pone "Solo la "eclosionada" puede acceder a esta cámara y tener los conocimientos que he adquirido en este mundo, la "eclosionada" que buscará las llaves para acceder e erradicar el mal, la "eclosionada" que ha salvado vidas e especies, visitado mundos y teniendo conocimientos de los "Luminarios", aquí están parte de mis tesoros, esperando a que le sirvan y con un gran pesar que no la veré, mucho deseaba verla pero me será imposible, la "eclosionada" que tendrá un duro trabajo por hacer y deberá de superar una fase", es lo que reza la descripción, lo único que entendemos es que se refiere a una mujer que deseaba ver pero nunca supimos que quiso decir o que pistas seguir, era un callejón sin salida, tampoco entendemos que significan los "Luminarios"…

Me había quedado muda, recordando en mis días de Tallon IV había encontrado lores que se referían a que me fusionaría con una especie, ellos se adelantaron al futuro y pasó, la vacuna metroide que me había salvado del parasito "X", a eso se refería con "Eclosionada", se refería a mí, era un Chozo que me conocía o que sabía de mis historias, un chozo que sabía de los luminarios de Éter, de una u otra forma se habrá comunicado con ellos o usó alguna transmisión Chozo para enterarse de mis hazañas, esa cámara del sabio solo me fue conferida a mí, solo yo tenía el permiso para su acceso, me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a Zelda, sorprendiendo al consejo pero en esos momentos no me importaba en absoluto, estaba asombrada y no les iba a decir nada a personas que codician el conocimiento de un Chozo que sabía perfectamente que hay una amenaza mucho más peligroso del que podían enfrentar, cuando llego con Zelda esta me mira preocupada pero yo la miraba con una mirada nostálgica casi quebrándome pero soy la bastante fuerte para aguantar ese sentimiento…

.- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Zelda murmurando tan bajo que solo yo podía escucharla…

.- Fue un Chozo Zelda – Dije también murmurando bajo – la "eclosionada" se refiere a mí, los Chozos predijeron que me iba a fusionar con un metroide, la vacuna metroide que me salvó la vida hace mucho tiempo, la cámara o biblioteca que guarda la información que necesitamos, solo yo puedo entrar Zelda, nadie más…

Impa que se acercaba a nosotras, preguntaba que pasaba, Zelda le había explicado rápidamente y ella lo entendió, miró una vez más al consejo y me dijo:

.- Esto pone las cosas difíciles – Dijo Impa un tanto molesta al mirar al consejo – Si esa descripción se refiere a ti, esos idiotas no te van a dejar ir con facilidad y querrán saber lo que hay en esa cámara…

.- Pues se quedarán con las ganas – Dije mostrando una sonrisa – Esa puerta es especial y solo puede acceder una persona y si esa persona quiere invitados, solo puede entrar uno, la puerta es de una tecnología Chozo que es completamente desconocida para este planeta, me apuesto a lo que quieras que el Chozo implementó tecnología en su biblioteca, es una cosa que no van a entender, de momento…

Zelda e Impa se miraban una de la otra con una sonrisa, me voltee a mirar al consejo una vez más, preparándome para todo, ya no iba a perder más tiempo con tonterías burocráticas, tenía que acceder, si luego de recuperar la información que necesitamos, si no me dejaban ir habría que pelear, pues que así sea, llevo mi pistola paralizadora, es una pena que tenga que usarla contra ellos pero si no me dejan, no tendré otra opción pero Zelda me había dicho que usaría su flecha de luz para cegar a todos, no tenía idea de que rayos iba a pasar a continuación pero ya tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, me dirigí al centro y me fijé en el jefe del consejo, lanzándole una mirada hostil pero luego tranquilizadora, sonriendo un poco para que no se sintiera tan alarmado, eso lo sorprendió:

.- Jefe del consejo Sheikah – Dije con calma y con una sonrisa – Necesito que me lleves ante esa puerta, no prometo nada porque las leyes de los Chozos me prohíben revelar de más, pero para apaciguar la curiosidad de todos, yo estoy relacionada al Sabio Chozo y puedo demostrarlo…

Había pasado unos largos minutos que todos deliberaban pero el jefe del consejo solo me miraba a mí, con una viva voz ordenó silencio y con una sonrisa me dijo

.- De acuerdo – Dijo que me devolvía la sonrisa – Te llevaremos ante la cámara pero deberemos de platicar acerca de lo que vaya a pasar después.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte nueve muajajajaj, ok ya me calmo, para quienes hayan jugado Metroid Prime, sabrán que en los lores que se escanean durante el juego, en ella hacen referencia a Samus con el "Pequeño", dando a entender que los Chozos predijeron la fusión del metroid con Aran, de ahí el nombre del juego en donde se encuentra actualmente, cronológicamente hablando: Metroid Fusión, los Chozos de Tallon IV se referían a Samus como la "Eclosionada", hasta que saquen su secuela directa, Metroid Fusión es de momento donde esta actualmente la saga.

Esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos veremos en la próxima actualización x3


	10. Chapter 10: En la biblioteca del Sabio

**Disclaimer:** Lo que siempre se sabe todo mundo, todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de míos y lo digo en el siguiente orden:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga.

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, un genio adelantado para su tiempo, creador de Samus Aran.

 **Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Smashera.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo de este fic, hasta este punto puede decirse que va a la mitad, en este capítulo revelaré un poco de más, cosa que espero que no se sienta forzado, no es necesario recalcar de que va puesto que ya llevas siguiendo el fic desde su inicio, solo espero que les agrade.

Ideas van y vienen, a veces hay que desechar algunas porque no pegan con la trama argumental o porque no me gusta lo suficiente, esto es bastante común a la hora de escribir un fic y es que muchas veces nos quedamos sin ideas y por eso el fic se queda en donde está, a falta de ideas, me temo que mi fic principal " **Una nueva Era, una nueva amenaza, nuevos amores** " estará un tiempo en pausa debido a la falta de ideas, sinceramente no se continuarle de la mejor manera pero espero darle capítulos apropiados, técnicamente el fic va a la mitad también, pero me enfoco por ahora en este fic y el otro " **Sobreviviendo y encontrando esperanza"** ya que son de los que tengo más ideas y se como continuarle, si te agradan mis fic's, no olvides comentar o dejar un review, cualquier idea viene bien.

Comencé en esto desde hace mucho y era un novato en estas cosas, escribía terrible, no mas bien, horrible para ser sinceros, con el tiempo he ido mejorando pero no quita que tenga algunas faltas en la redacción, cosa normal considerando que los escribo de noche y uno que otro detalle se me pasa.

En fin, esperando que de verdad les agrade este capítulo x3

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 10: La habitación del Sabio Chozo**

En la cámara o biblioteca del Sabio Chozo:

Sabía que después de revisar los escritos dejados por el sabio Chozo, iba a tener un problema más, el tener que evitar al consejo Sheikah, de una u otra forma es inevitable, ellos querrán saber toda la información que este en la cámara del sabio, tiempo ha pasado desde que accedí a una de esas cámaras, por lo general eran habitaciones sencillas, en las paredes dejaban sus escritos o los llamados "Chozo lores" o en el centro de la habitación había una estatua Chozo sentado con los brazos en alto sujetando una tecnología o mejora para el traje, pero a la habitación a donde vamos, iba a ser diferente, un Chozo que había llegado a un planeta desconocido pero que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo todo o gran parte de ella y percatarse de que existe un peligro mayor de lo que podrían haber vivido en otras épocas, los Chozos como dije, profetizaban desastres y buscaban la manera de evitarlas, a veces no daba resultado por lo que se veían obligados a crear tecnología o armas para combatir el nuevo mal y dejársela según ellos al que eliminaría el mal.

Salimos caminando fuera de la cámara del consejo, observaba que todos nos miraban en completo silencio pero yo solo tenía una idea en la mente y era entrar en la cámara, en esos momentos me preguntaba cómo iban a reaccionar cuando supieran que solo yo y un invitado que yo autorice pueden entrar a la cámara, la puerta no era cualquier cosa, era un medio de seguridad, ni volando la puerta conseguirían abrirla, cuando estaba en el planeta Zebes, más de una vez vi a los piratas intentar acceder a las cámaras de los Chozos y quisieron volarla con un misil, el tiro como es obvio les salió por la culata y morían al instante, eso me ahorraba el tener que enfrentarlos, pero esta vez, las cosas eran diferentes, un sabio que deja un legado para la "Eclosionada", admito que cuando estaba en Tallon IV y al leerlas no supe a que se referían, siempre me intrigó ese hecho, hasta que el parasito "X" me infectó el traje climático y mi cuerpo cayó debilitado, cuando me dieron la vacuna metroide y luego de pasar todo ese calvario de los laboratorios "BIOMETROX" y los interrogatorios de la federación, lo comprendí, la fusión entre mi sangre, la sangre Chozo y el metroide se iban a fusionar dentro de mi cuerpo, a eso se referían los Chozos de Tallon IV.

Seguíamos caminando por otro pasillo, subiendo las escaleras laterales de la villa, por lo podía ver algunas pequeñas cuevas custodiadas por guerreros Sheikah, notaba que estaban preparadas para cualquier situación, Zelda e Impa solo tenían la mirada fría y sabían que esto va acabar en desastre, tengo que decirlo, no hay más, la gente que vive en esta villa, seguramente han estado por años estudiando la puerta del sabio y buscando respuestas, más no puedo dárselas, el abuelo pájaro me lo había dejado claro cuando accedía con él en una de las cámaras que había en Zebes, me decía que dejaban información delicada para cada planeta que iban, profetas estaban obligados a construir una de las cámaras para almacenar información o guardar un arma que ayudaría a eliminar el mal que hubiese en ese momento, pero ahora dudo que el sabio Chozo haya dejado un arma a la vista, puede ser que solo sean indicaciones, pistas acerca de sus investigaciones.

Seguíamos caminando por un largo pasillo luego de entrar a una de las cuevas casi podía sentir que el pasillo tenía un aire frio, cosa normal estando en una cueva, siempre es fresco, pero no notaba nada más salvo por antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo, al fondo podía notar que algo brillaba, a medida que nos íbamos acercando, la insignia de los Chozos y la imagen del pájaro era más que claro, ya no me quedaba ninguna duda y era exactamente una cámara personal de un Chozo "Guardián", se les llamaba así porque eran quienes custodiaban la información vital para quienes accedían a ellas, mi corazón se aceleró, no recordaba haber sentido tanta emoción por descubrir de nuevo una pista de los Chozos aunque sabía que no me debía de hacer ilusiones de una posible localización de donde estén ahora los Chozos, ya quedan muy pocos por desgracia pero aun así, ver algo que me hace recordar mi casa en Zebes, me da alegrías, emoción y ansiedad por saber qué es lo que contiene la cámara, una vez que llegamos a la puerta, el jefe del consejo voltea a verme y me dice:

.- Aquí estamos – Dijo mirando a la puerta – Esta es la habitación del sabio, siempre que vengo aquí tengo la esperanza de descubrir pistas nuevas pero nada, ahora que estás aquí puedes que tu descubras algo…

Se hace a un lado para que yo pueda observar más de cerca la puerta, tal como le dije a Zelda, era un puerta avanzada, de tecnología de punta, ignoro como el sabio logró transferir energía eléctrica a una cueva, quizá con un generador portátil, leí la transcripción que mostraba la puerta y estas brillaban, estaban escritas en el idioma Chozo y eran exactamente lo que había dicho el jefe del consejo, toque la puerta mirándola de forma nostálgica al recordar que había pasado por una cámara similar pero me enfocaba más en buscar la entrada de la llave que podía usar mi arma paralizadora, observé detenidamente cada detalle hasta que di con lo que buscaba, un orificio en el que se podía meter una llave y la llave como era de esperarse era mi arma paralizadora, ya que era exactamente del mismo tamaño y forma, saque mi arma y la modifique a modo de llave como cuando saco el látigo eléctrico, el consejo esperaba expectante ante la situación, voltee mirar a Zelda que se ponía nerviosa, Impa solo podía observar al consejo con una mala cara, bien que se notaba que le caía mal estar con ellos, ya sin reparos o demora, metí mi arma en el orificio, se oyó un fuerte chasquido que daba señal de que se iba abrir, la imagen del pájaro comenzó a brillar intensamente, yo me alejé un poco y la puerta comenzó abrirse, como era de esperarse la puerta se dividió en tres partes y dentro de la cámara se podía ver que se prendían las luces sin necesidad de antorchas o velas, era tecnología pura y la puerta que se abrió puso algo así como una puerta holográfica de color azul intenso, a lo que supuse que solo podía acceder la persona que estaba autorizada a entrar, podía notar las miradas de sorpresas de Zelda e Impa, no tenían palabras para lo que veían, antes de hacer nada, el jefe del consejo, loco de la alegría y quizá asustado por lo que pude notar en su voz, dijo:

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo estupefacto el jefe del consejo – Esa luz tan intensa, no entiendo como tu extraña llave ha podido abrir semejante puerta, pero creo que no importa demasiado, por fin veremos los escritos del sabio…

Antes de que yo dijera algo del asunto, un miembro del consejo intentó acceder, dominado por la curiosidad, la ansiedad de saber de más pero salió disparado hacia atrás y todos quedaron impactados, yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y se activó una voz en el idioma Chozo, por lo que supuse que era la voz del sabio:

.- Solo la "Eclosionada" puede acceder a este sitio – Dijo la voz furiosa – Intrusos no son bienvenidos, la "Eclosionada" puede entrar con un solo invitado de su confianza…

La voz no dijo nada más pero es obvio que había asustado al consejo, el jefe de este no podría estar más que molesto y miró una vez más a su grupo, le pidió a uno de ellos que intentase volver a entrar, yo quería evitarlo pero Impa me detuvo con una sonrisa, me sorprendía esa actitud, bueno es de entender que ella quería verlos en una situación que el consejo no sabría controlar, una vez más, un miembro salió disparado al intentar entrar de nuevo y la misma voz repitió lo mismo que había dicho, el jefe del consejo se dirigió a mí en señal de molestia pero había vuelto con su voz pasiva pero bien se le notaba la rabia:

.- Aran – Dijo mirándome – ¿A qué se refiere la voz con que solo la "Eclosionada" puede entrar?, claramente puedo observar que dentro hay cosas mucho más allá de lo que podríamos saber pero parece que su acceso sigue siendo imposible…

.- Bueno – Dije mirando a la puerta – Te dije claramente que existen cosas que no se deben de saber, esta puerta fue diseñada por los Chozos y su acceso, solo pueden entrar personas autorizadas, la "Eclosionada" se refiere a mí, solo yo puedo entrar y mirar sus secretos pero hay leyes, no puedo revelar lo que yo encuentre en esa habitación, el secreto solo lo puedo saber yo y una persona de mi entera confianza…

.- Así que es eso – Dijo con frialdad el jefe del consejo – Solo tú y una persona más de tu confianza, sí, escuche claro lo que dijo la extraña voz, bueno porque no entras y me permites a mi entrar también…

.- Lo siento – Dije respondiéndole con la misma frialdad cosa que sorprendió al jefe – Pero no me eres de suficiente confianza como para conferirte los secretos que me han legado los Chozos ni tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo, si voy a entrar, solo entraré con alguien en quien confiaré y que sé que no dirá una palabra de lo que vea en esa cámara…

Volteo a ver a Zelda y estirando un brazo, ella me miraba asombrada, podía ver que se había quedado sin palabras y que no sabía que decir al respecto, Impa le da un empujoncito en señal de apoyo, Zelda se voltea a mirarla algo molesta pero luego me mira a mí con esa mirada que me controla, esa mirada que tiene un poder sobre mí, esta vez lo aguanto porque no podría aguantar más el guardar secretos, ella toma mi mano y me dirijo a la puerta pero antes de hacer nada el jefe del consejo se interpone y nos dice:

.- Así que la eliges a ella – Dijo molesto – Claro, la diosa de la sabiduría, la sabia del tiempo, aun así, no veo porque ella es de tu confianza y no yo…

Antes de replicar más, Impa se interpuso también y con un tono molesto le dijo al jefe:

.- ¿No te parece que ya es suficiente? – Dijo Impa molesta – Ella ha sido clara y la voz, me parece que escuchaste bien sus instrucciones, no eres digno de entrar ni ninguno de tus miembros del consejo…

El jefe del consejo parecía querer replicarle a la actual jefa de los Sheikah pero parece que los demás miembros del consejo respaldaban a Impa, uno de ellos se acercó a ella y se puso de su lado y le dijo a su jefe:

.- Lo siento – Dijo el miembro del consejo Sheikah que a la vez miraba a la puerta – Creo que Impa tiene razón incluso la invitada, las instrucciones son claras jefe, mismo que nos han enseñado año tras año, yo tuve un maestro Sheikah que me enseñó a no meterme de más en asuntos que no podemos comprender en su momento, si el sabio Chozo guardó información solo para la persona que va acceder a su cámara, debe de tener sus razones…

El jefe del consejo lo miraba con frialdad, otros miembros solo se alejaron y miraron de nuevo a la puerta, no dijeron nada más pero yo proseguí mi camino con Zelda, una vez estaba frente a la puerta holográfica que brillaba de un azul intenso, metí mi mano por si había un rechazo pero no pasó nada, la atravesé como tal, dejé un lado las dudas y entré con Zelda, tal fue mi sorpresa que ella no salió disparada como los anteriores que intentaron acceder, el jefe del consejo estaba estupefacto y sin que pudiera replicar algo al respecto, una vez que accedimos a la cámara, la puerta se cerró de golpe, dando a entender que no debe de haber interrupciones de ningún tipo, dentro de la cámara del sabio era lo que me sorprendía, el cuarto es bastante grande y contaba con estantes para libros, las paredes estaban ya los famosos "lores" de Tallon IV, todo funcionaba a base de tecnología pura, electricidad en una cueva, cosa que me parece bastante improbable, pero revisé algunos manuscritos que estaban en una mesa cercana, estas indicaban que el Chozo creo un generador en secreto usando el agua que había en el centro de la villa, como si fuera un molino moderno y que esta jamás se iba a deteriorar aunque pasaran años, el generador estaba conectado en el fondo del rio y los cables también…

.- Es… Increíble – Dijo Zelda que estaba impactada que me había sacado de mis pensamientos cuando leía los manuscritos – Todo esto, me cuesta creerlo, no hay antorchas, está todo perfectamente iluminado, los escritos en las paredes, está en tu idioma pero algo me impide leerlos, se ve como borroso…

.- Son los llamados "Lores" - Le respondí mirando también a la pared – Los Chozos lo dejan cuando necesitan advertir a otros de una posible amenaza o lo dejan como pistas, hay que desactivarlos con el escáner, esta habitación está hecha con tecnología muy avanzada, aun me desconcierta como el sabio ha podido lograr meter electricidad en una cueva grande aunque me hago una idea…

El generador lo debió de haber hecho con partes de su nave, eso explicaría porque no regresó a Zebes o a donde fuera que estuvieran los Chozos, vuelvo a leer los manuscritos y descubro que el sabio estuvo investigando la posibilidad de enseñar la electricidad y sus métodos efectivos pero parece que tuvo que dejar de lado esa idea porque la gente no estaba preparada para ver tal avance, en vez de eso, el sabio compartió los avances de la medicina moderna aunque tuvo que usar métodos pocos convencionales dado la escasa tecnología que había en el planeta pero que había logrado crear varias curas para las enfermedades que existían, toda la información la compartieron a las brujas que creaban pociones, parece que el sabio estudio varias razas y animales que viven en este planeta y descubrió la forma de crear medicinas efectivas…

.- Lo principal – Dije luego de unos minutos, Zelda me miraba con curiosidad – Estos manuscritos solo dan detalles de cómo y porque el sabio desecho algunas ideas para tu reino, el planeaba legar la luz de la tecnología, eliminar las antorchas y reemplazarlas con lo que estás viendo en esta habitación, pero era demasiado y los materiales para conseguirlos eran escasas, tan solo contaba con su nave y creó un generador bajo el rio que vimos en el centro de la villa, ese rio debe de ser lo bastante hondo como para poder generar la electricidad que se necesita, es un especie de molino de agua pero este está diseñado para generar energía, los construyó con partes de su nave y lo explica en esta imagen…

Le mostraba la imagen a Zelda, los planos de un molino moderno y avanzado, hechas con partes de una nave, en Zebes esto no es más que chatarra reciclada pero útil en muchos aspectos, el abuelo pájaro también me enseñó a hacerlo por si me veía obligada a tratar de hacer algo más en caso de estar varada en un planeta, era lo típico o básico de la supervivencia Chozo, para Zelda al ver las imágenes los miraba confusa, no la culpo, estos planos fueron hechos con matemática y cálculos avanzados, ingeniería de otro nivel, muy diferente a la de su reino pero luego me mostró una sonrisa:

.- Un molino para generar energía – Dijo Zelda que estaba leyendo el plano – Puedo ver que las historias que me contaron del sabio eran ciertas, su avanzada inteligencia hacía ver a los demás como niños, según me contaron que el construía cosas imposibles, cosas que un humano o simple mortal no podría hacer, este es un claro ejemplo, un molino generador de energía eléctrica que hace que el rio fluya más rápido, ¿sabías Samus que esta villa en algunas partes fue remodelada por el mismo sabio?

.- ¿Y porque el consejo actual parece no saber de eso? – Pregunté mirándola confusa…

.- La verdad es que a mí me enseñó otro jefe de consejo – Dijo Zelda con tristeza volteando a ver los escritos de las paredes – Se llamaba Naroh, es un nombre Hyliano, en la traducción se le conoce como Dante, era conocido por ser un mago que usaba magia oscura y según se decía era descendiente del jefe que conoció en persona al Sabio Chozo, él me contó varias de las cosas que el actual consejo no sabe, el consideró prudente no revelar los detalles y me confirió esos secretos, la primera vez que vi esta puerta, me sorprendí, al leer la descripción, cuando lo leí, admito que me daba mucha curiosidad pero ahora lo entiendo…

Ella seguía observando el cuarto, quien no estaría sorprendido de ver semejante belleza, todo el cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado y no había desorden, los libros que estaba guardados en los estantes ignoraba de donde habían salido, probablemente el sabio los haya escrito, me apresuro a sacar mi pistola paralizadora para poder usar el escáner y desactivar la protección para poder leer las descripciones que indican los lores, presiono el botón de mi arma paralizadora y cambia a modo de escáner, misma que uso cuando estoy en mi traje.

Apunto el escáner hacia una de las paredes, de inmediato se pone a escanear y desactivar el sistema de protección de la pared que poco a poco se iba disipando, cuando hubo terminado de escanear, la cosa borrosa ya no estaba y ya se podía leer perfectamente, la información ya estaba guardada en la memoria de mi pistola, Zelda se acercó a la pared y leyó lo que estaba escrito, mostraba una cara de sorpresa:

.- Esto es increíble, dice lo siguiente – Dijo Zelda que estaba leyendo lo que decía en la pared – "Hace ya tiempo que estoy en este planeta, los sabios del consejo Sheikah han quedado sorprendidos con lo que les he enseñado, temo que mi tiempo se agota, un mal duerme pero no tardará en despertar, existe una tierra hostil que en leyendas se le conoce como "Neburia", pedí permiso al consejo de ir a investigar y me dirijo ahora, si tan solo pudiese contar con algo más que mis poderes, temo que no podrían ser suficientes", es lo que dice, pero eso es algo ya sabíamos, que existe una villa abandonada…

.- No exactamente – Le respondo con una sonrisa al leer de nuevo la descripción – El sabio Chozo dijo que el mal duerme en un sitio concreto y se refiere a Neburia, la ciudad de los cielos, los Chozos suelen ser meticulosos a la hora de investigar, tengo que escanear el siguiente, seguramente es la continuación de este…

Apunto con mi pistola a otra descripción que estaba un poco más abajo del primero que había escaneado, los Chozos preferían hacer estos grabados porque así el tiempo tardaría mucho en borrarlos, eran una de sus características o costumbres, cuando la pistola terminó de escanear y guardarlo en la memoria, Zelda leía la inscripción:

.- "Fui a la entrada, guardias me hicieron advertencias de que el sitio no era seguro pero les dije que no tenían de que preocuparse, lo que encontré más adelante es lo que me dejó impresionado, la villa de los cielos, el llamado "Neburia", existe, por desgracia un mal duerme en ese sitio, no pude llegar tan lejos porque el templo que yace escondido esta sellado pero pude averiguar que existen llaves para su acceso, es algo que no me sorprende, mis hermanos de Tallon IV crearon doce llaves para sellar al gran "Gusano", pero este es diferente, solo se necesita una llave, escanee una parte de una descripción detallada, no lo había entendido pero es clave para detener este nuevo mal que desconozco" – Finalizó Zelda con una mirada confusa – ¿"Gusano"?

.- Se refiere a Metroid Prime – Dije con nostalgia – Esa enorme criatura que viste en uno de mis hologramas, los Chozos de Tallon IV habían sellado a ese mal mediante doce llaves y la clave para su acceso consistía en buscar armamentos necesarios para enfrentar al mal, en este caso, solo dice que existe una sola llave para poder acceder al lugar donde descansa una nueva amenaza…

.- Pero nada indica una pista sobre lo que me sucedió – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – Estas explican lo que descubrió el sabio en ese entonces…

La verdad es que tenía razón, solo describían los descubrimientos del Sabio en la ciudad de los cielos, comencé a buscar en los estantes pero eran libros sobre relatos Hylianos, libros que explicaban el linaje de este y de cómo era la gente, historias de héroes que pasaron por diferentes situaciones, pero no tenía tiempo para leerlos todos y dudaba realmente que algunos de esos libros me diera alguna información adicional de lo que ya sabíamos, Zelda también se dispuso ayudarme, viendo los libros, la habitación era lo bastante grande y parecía haber más espacio, volví a donde encontré los manuscritos y me dispuse a mirar por toda la habitación, solo había dos lores pero sabía que algo estaba oculto, al fondo de la pequeña biblioteca del sabio había una pared con la imagen del jefe de Chozodia, lo podría reconocer en cualquier lado, me apresuré mis pasos para llegar a la pared y Zelda me siguió, llegamos y pude notar que había un orificio para una llave, usé de nuevo mi arma para abrir y una nueva puerta se abre ante nosotras, un cuarto contiguo, las luces de ese cuarto se prendieron al instante y podía ver que en el centro estaba un manuscrito en un pedestal y varios más acomodados en círculos, detrás de ese círculo estaba una estatua Chozo sujetando una gran bola, posiblemente una tecnología para mi traje, Zelda no podría estar más que impresionada, pero lo que más me impresionó a mí fue ver que las paredes habían imágenes de un sistema planetario, Zelda solo dirigió a uno de los manuscritos y me sacó de mis pensamientos:

.- En este – Me decía a la vez que la miro expectante – Explica cómo fue confiriendo sus conocimientos a los Sheikah, les enseño nuevas técnicas de combate y formas de curar, explica detalladamente la vida del Sabio Chozo…

Reviso los demás manuscritos y descubro que es un especie de diario, escribía su vida, de cómo fue que llegó a este planeta, para mi sorpresa, no llegó mediante un agujero negro, usó algunos parámetros y metió coordenadas desconocidas con el fin de llegar a un nuevo sitio, el objetivo del sabio era conocer otros universos distintos y como era de esperar, aumentar la vida de los Chozos, evitar la extinción de la raza porque ya eran muy pocos, lo entendía perfectamente, los Chozos estaban en la máxima capacidad, pero tantas investigaciones y guerras civiles acabaron en gran parte a la raza Chozo, el abuelo pájaro me contaba las consecuencias de sus actos, el más catastrófico error que había cometido, era el crear a "Madre Cerebro", los Chozos creían que debido a eso, se desarrolló la posible creación de los Metroides, al menos en sus planos originales, era solo la idea pero jamás se puso en marcha hasta que la federación galáctica y los piratas dieron de alguna manera la información que se mantenía oculta en uno de los planetas, SR388 era la raíz y el lugar perfecto para los Metroides pero ya no existe por fortuna.

.- Tuvo una vida difícil – Dijo Zelda con nostalgia – En este manuscrito detalla su vida en Zebes, de cómo comenzó su cruzada en busca de un nuevo hogar y centro de investigación, llegó a este planeta con ese fin pero jamás se esperó encontrar un mal que aqueja gravemente a todos los reinos conocidos, algo al que llama "amenaza morada", ¿Te suena Samus?

Abro los ojos como platos y me acerco rápidamente al manuscrito que ella leía, la amenaza morada se refería al humo morado literalmente, esa cosa que salió de la boca de Anju, podía leer lo que decía el Sabio Chozo sobre ella:

"Un día caminaba en las afueras de la villa Sheikah, impresionante como ha quedado luego de mostrarles las herramientas de construcción, la verdad es que lo hice para mejorar el sitio y buscar de alguna manera el mejorar la vida en este planeta, pero no voy a hablar de mejorías porque de nada sirve mejorar cuando un mal duerme, estuve en el pueblo abandonado y me encontré con un caballo sin jinete, cosa que me sorprendió, me acerco a la criatura y resulta que se vuelve en mi contra, era extremadamente hostil e intentó atacarme, casi hace que se caiga mi mascara pero logré calmar al caballo con mis poderes, por fortuna nadie me observó, dejé inconsciente al caballo, lo iba a revisar hasta que algo salió de su boca, un humo morado que se disipó al instante, no sabía que era eso y porque el animal se comportó de manera hostil, pero el caballa ya estaba de lo más bien, ¿Qué fue de su jinete? Eso nunca lo sabré pero no puede ser buen augurio y sin dudas que es algo que me atormenta"

.- Me resulta muy familiar – Dije con cierta molestia al recordar Éter – Comportamiento hostil, diferente a la pasiva, atacan sin dudar de lo demás…

.- La cosa todavía no acaba ahí – Dijo seria Zelda – En la página siguiente dice el resto y segura que te resultará familiar de algún modo:

"No dejaba de pensar sobre el misterioso humo pero algo es claro, es una nueva amenaza para este reino pero quizá para otros no, con los restos de mi nave y posiblemente ya no quede nada después de esto, quedaré varado de por vida en este planeta, tal vez el destino así lo quiere y me puso en la tarea de investigar este mal al que he llamado "Amenaza morada", con el resto de la tecnología de mi nave construí en secreto una estación para tratar de contactar con otros seres de diferentes planetas o universos, tardé días en crearlos y necesitaba estar en un lugar alto, así que no tuve de otra que ir a la montaña de la muerte, es extraño subir en ese sitio que lleno de animales increíbles, animales que podría comparar con algunos de Zebes, en fin, en lo más alto de la montaña de la muerte construí una pequeña estación de comunicación con el satélite remoto que hice, no fue nada fácil ocultar lo que pretendía hacer pero por fortuna, las cosas salieron como esperaba, durante días traté de contactar a mi raza pero ningún resultado hasta el momento en que me respondieron pero no eran los Chozos, decían ser los "Luminarios de Aether o Éter", pregunté si tenían algún contacto con los Chozos pero me respondieron que no, pero que si habían conocido a una salvadora que era parte de los Chozos, una salvadora que fue criada en Zebes, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, un Luminario de nombre U-Mos me contó sobre la hazaña de Samus Aran, la "Eclosionada" que alguna vez predijeron los Chozos de Tallon IV, tal fue mi alegría escuchar sobre las hazañas de la niña que alguna vez vi y con la pena de no verla crecer más debido a la misión que me propuse, U-Mos me preguntó cuál era mi temor y le había explicado lo que pasó con el caballo, el luminario con una voz temerosa pero sólida me explicó que eran similares a la horda "ING", seres hostiles que viajaban a través de unos humos negros y atacaban a las criaturas pasivas transformándolos en hostiles y si no encontraban un cuerpo, formaban uno propio"

.- Parece que este sabio te conocía desde tu infancia – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa y me miraba con esos ojos que me ponían nerviosa – Aquí menciona tu nombre y ese misterio de los Luminarios está aclarado, es claro que el sabio los contactó de alguna manera, debería de haber más sobre sus investigaciones…

.- Sí – Digo sorprendida e evitando la mirada de Zelda – En ese escrito describe perfectamente lo que hacía la horda "ING", me habré enfrentado con muchos de ellos, tomaban hasta cuerpos muertos, hasta chatarras de tecnología inactiva y otras cosas que me gustaría olvidar pero no me es posible hacerlo porque me dejó marcada, viajar entre un mundo y otro, fue demasiado Zelda, no soportaría saber si aquí existe algo similar…

.- Para tu desgracia – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – Si existió, hace ya mucho tiempo, un mago llamado Agahim tomó siete doncellas entre ellas a la misma Zelda para quebrar un sello que conectaba a otro mundo, revivir a Ganon y tomar la trifuerza para comenzar una era dorada llena de maldad, el héroe en ese entonces tuvo que hacer exactamente lo mismo que tu hiciste en ese planeta, limpiar el mundo oscuro y vencer a bestias inimaginables, algunos lo llaman viajero de dos mundos, aunque claro, la gente en su mayoría no cree en estas chorradas pero yo sí y esto me deja muy claro que existen cosas que no tienen explicación en su momento, el sabio hizo bien en ocultar esta información para este planeta, no está listo para afrontarlas hasta que el momento sea apropiado…

No podría estar más que asombrada, año tras año tratando de alejarme de los males, guerras y resulta que me meto en otra, pero había algo que no me cuadraba en todo el asunto:

.- Eso no explica como desaparecieron tus amigos Zelda – Dije al volver leer lo que había dejado el sabio – Midna y Link, lo que le pasó a Lance, por ahora solo explica que un humo morado cambia de comportamiento a cada ser de este planeta sin importar que esté vivo o muerto, seguramente "Mano muerta" ya se hallaba muerta en putrefacción y el humo morado lo revivió, encontró a Anju y se alimentó de sus penas haciéndolo más fuerte…

.- Es probable – Dijo Zelda que se acercaba a otro manuscrito y gritó con sorpresa – Aquí dice su continuación y detalla el trato que hizo con los Gerudos, lo que los Sheikah no han podido saber, años trataron buscar una explicación:

"U-Mos me dejó pensando, si este mal es parecido a la horda "ING" me temo que mis poderes y armamentos no serán suficientes para detener esta maldad, durante el tiempo que he estado aquí, los días maravillosos que he vivido, ningún otro lugar me llena de alegría que el desierto al que llaman Valle Gerudo, ahí viven unas expertas ladronas pero no fue un problema para mi hablar con ellas, en un principio me pidieron que me sacara la máscara, en ese momento solo estaba acompañado del jefe del consejo Sheikah, mi amigo a quien conocí primero cuando llegué a este planeta, él me dijo que no había problema en revelar mi rostro, era obvio que no iba a sorprender a nadie dado que existen los Zoras y Goron's, las ladronas como era de esperarse no se sorprendieron en absoluto por mi apariencia, la jefa Gerudo se acercó a mí y me preguntó muchas cosas, les dije que les daría conocimientos que jamás podrían haber imaginado a cambio de que me dejaran acceder al desierto y que construiría un pequeño templo para mi uso personal, cumplí mi palabra como ellas cumplieron el suyo, una vez que estuve en el desierto, mi amigo me contó que existía un templo al que llamaban Templo del Espíritu, recorrí palmo a palmo el lugar hasta que di con el templo, sorprendido por la arquitectura del lugar, maravillado estaba, pero nuevamente sale una criatura hostil, un enorme bichejo de los grandes que me recordaron los días de Zebes, parecía un enorme alacrán pero se comportaba de manera hostil, no tuve otro remedio que matarlo y al hacerlo, el humo morado sale nuevamente de la boca del animal, traté de obtener una muestra pero en vano, así que tuve que asumir que el "mal de Éter" existe en este planeta, algo o una criatura grande hace nacer el humo morado y este ataca a voluntad, pero noté un comportamiento raro durante mi pelea con el animal, este evitaba acercarse al templo, no entendía porque hasta que sentí su poder, el templo estaba vivo, sentía su magia, un poder que dormía y que probablemente sea una clave para vencer a este mal, pasé días construyendo un templo Chozo cerca del templo del espíritu, un poco más al este, en ella ocultaré la información de este mal, porque a estas alturas nadie creería mis palabras, esta amenaza es más aún más grande que Ganon"

.- Eso podría explicar lo de la luz – Dije sorprendida – Un templo vivo, con su poder encendido, probablemente en el lugar en donde estabas con Midna y Link, el humo morado los perseguía pero al acercarse a un sitio sagrado todo se volvió confuso y la luz los cegaba a todos…

.- Podría ser – Dijo Zelda impresionada – Desconocía el trato que hizo el sabio, ahora entiendo por qué las ladronas del valle Gerudo se rehúsan a hablar del sabio, ellas mismas decían que algo pasaba en el sitio, que sentían un poder que no sabían describir…

Los demás manuscritos solo explicaban la vida que tuvo en este planeta pero no halló respuestas para lo del humo morado, pero sí que encontró el sitio donde duerme la amenaza, un sitio que está fuertemente sellado pero que no resistirá mucho más tiempo, que de alguna manera el sabio tenía que crear un arma para eliminar de una vez por todas el mal que aquejaba al planeta, podía entender todo eso después de todo soy una guerrera y no me puedo echar atrás, noté que Zelda se acercó al pedestal del centro que tenía un manuscrito más y me llamó:

.- Este está dirigido a ti Samus – Me dijo, con asombro me acerco rápidamente a leer lo que estaba escrito:

"Samus Aran, no sé si alguna vez llegarás a leer lo que te estoy dejando, me gustaría verte de nuevo pero me temo que mi tiempo se agota y no soy eterno, eso lo sabrás ¿no?, desde tu infancia te he visto entrenar, has sido dura contigo misma, me he ido enterando de tus hazañas a través de los satélites que tenía en mi nave, ahora no es más que montón de chatarra inservible, tú sabrás que beneficios sacarle, los restos de mi nave se localiza a unas millas del castillo de Hyrule, escondido en un pequeño bosque"

"No estoy seguro de que llegues a este planeta, pero algo me dice que si lo harás, temo que te tengo que dar malas noticias, sé que tienes una etapa que no has superado pero eso te va alcanzar Samus, entrarás en un mundo totalmente desconocido para ti, necesitarás la ayuda de alguien poderosa, la tecnología es inservible en estos momentos, no puedo compartirla por más grande que sea mi deseo, este planeta al que cariñosamente llamo Zebes "Renacido", se supone que iba a ser nuestro nuevo hogar y te recibiríamos de vuelta pero es claro que los sabios de Zebes predijeron muchas cosas y me temo que tú también te encuentres en peligro, no por los enemigos que llegues a enfrentarte sino por algo más que no puedo mencionar porque mi corazón no me lo permite, es duro y tendrás que afrontarla, me temo que necesitarás ayuda"

"Si ya estás aquí, sin importar el tiempo que sea, notarás que hay una estatua Chozo, dentro de la bola está una tecnología nueva para tu traje, déjame decirte que es completamente desconocida y no lo podrás usar hasta que hayas superado la "fase", lo curioso es que la Reina Zelda me ayudó a desarrollar esta tecnología, ninguno lo sabe pero yo solicité ayuda y ella me lo dio de buen grado, tiene un linaje muy poderoso, Samus, el tiempo apremia"

"La amenaza morada es casi idéntico a los peligros que te enfrentaste en Éter para tu fortuna, no tendrás que viajar entre dos mundos sino que deberás de hallar el modo de entrar a la guarida del mal y acabarla de una vez por todas, la llave para su acceso no es más que otra que la primera "espada maestra", que solo el heredero del Héroe del tiempo puede portar, ahora no está más que hecha pedazos, tendrás que volver a forjarla con la heredera de la sabia del tiempo, ¿Cómo lo harás?, eso me temo que no puedo explicártelo en este cuarto que puede caer en malas manos, deberás de ir a mi templo escondido"

"Aran, durante mi estadía en este planeta me he dado cuenta que los seres humanos pueden ser seres que fácilmente caen a la senda de la oscuridad, la codicia es su peor enemigo pero no todos son así, he conocido a gente bondadosa, a veces uno que otro niño me recordaba a ti cuando vivía en Zebes, por desgracia no tengo tiempo para compartir mis anécdotas en este testamento que te estoy legando, recuerda las leyes Aran, el consejo actual no debe de saber que contenido hay en este cuarto mucho menos la tecnología que se guarda en la estatua, no lo comprenderían, ¿recuerdas lo que decía "Gris" acerca de enseñar de más?, pues puede pasar un desastre"

"Tus hazañas no ha pasado desapercibido, eso es seguro y me he ido enterando, el luminario U-Mos me contó lo que hiciste por su planeta, una hazaña imposible pero claro fuiste criada por los Chozos, llevas nuestra sangre, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, también sé que te pasó algo horrible y tuvieron que darte una vacuna especial, ¿Cómo lo sé?, somos profetas Aran, desde el momento que te conocí te iban a pasar muchas cosas y por eso decidimos entrenarte para que pudieras superarlas"

"Temo que no podré verte, una lástima, no te culparía si no me recuerdas, pero me llamabas "tío pájaro", recuerda que Gris y yo te encontramos abandonada en la devastada colonia espacial donde vivías con tus padres biológicos, pero bueno, divago demasiado, no me queda mucho tiempo y los sabios preguntan demasiado, saben que algo pasa pero no puedo decirlo porque por ahora el mal duerme y no por casualidad, está sellado y he podido encontrar o por lo menos un lugar aproximado, está en la antigua ciudad de los cielos, pero la primera espada maestra está hecha pedazos y solo pude encontrar una descripción detallada de que la espada está repartida en diferentes lugares del reino de Hyrule, hoy pude conseguir una parte, es la punta de la espada, esta toda oxidada, parece inservible pero siento su poder, esta guardada en mi templo escondido, ten cuidado Samus, en los desiertos hay amenazas que no se pueden controlar y tendrás que tirar a matar, esperemos que no, ya sabes que detestamos las muertes en vano, ninguna criatura debería de tener el destino de morir, pero a todos nos llega la hora"

"No me queda mucho más que decir Aran, confieso que me gustaría verte y decirte esto yo mismo, pero tengo que decir que el destino me trajo a este planeta para evitar su extinción y no acabar como Zebes, SR388 o Tallon IV en total abandono, debes de evitar eso a toda costa, no me puedo imaginar donde están los restos de la espada maestra pero llegué a saber que el mango de la espada se encuentra escondido en un lugar llamado Termina, lo único que sé que puede estar oculta en una torre de reloj, lamentablemente me es imposible salir a viajar porque los sabios me necesitan, aún no están listos para afrontar una amenaza de esta magnitud, puedo sentir el poder maligno que despide el humo morado, no es nada bueno"

"Por último, necesitarás ayuda Aran, no siempre podrás sola, la princesa Zelda te puede ayudar, es decir la heredera actual cuando hayas llegado hasta aquí, créeme que ella tiene el poder para sacarte de ese apuro que te va atormentar, pero desgraciadamente, para ella también hay pruebas, necesitará todo el valor y su sabiduría para afrontarla, así son las cosas"

"Nos vemos en la otra vida Aran, espero que esto te ayude, la tecnología que guarda en la bola, de momento déjalo, te será útil más tarde, no te preocupes nadie más que tú y Zelda pueden acceder a esta cámara, también dejé algo para la princesa Zelda pero deberás de ir al sitio de mi nave para conseguir la llave del acceso y un mapa, nos vemos Samus, espero que cumplas esta misión, me duele el corazón despedirme de esta manera pero el tiempo no está de mi lado, es una pena, pero que sepas que te quiero, también quiero que sepas que encontrarás información adicional en mi nave y en mi templo, nadie los puede descubrir"

"Con amor, tu tío Pájaro"

Terminaba de leer el testamente e inevitablemente derramé algunas lágrimas silenciosas, mi tío pájaro no era precisamente un encanto, era estricto, poderoso y no dejaba nada por sentado, él me había entrenado en las artes de peleas y en las armas, pero tenía su corazón cálido, costó una enormidad ganarme su confianza, de hecho, él era uno de los jefes de Chozodia, quien custodiaba el traje máximo y que diseñó uno especialmente para mí, el traje gravitatorio, el más resistente y avanzada tecnología Chozo, el implementó el sistema de la bola mórfica, yo misma pedí que eliminara los planos para que no cayera en malas manos luego de mis experiencias en Tallo IV donde los piratas intentaron en vano conseguir esa tecnología en sus trajes.

Zelda me miraba con tristeza y nostalgia y me había dado espacio para asimilar la partida de un ser querido, puedo agradecer eso, vuelvo a leer todo el testamento de nuevo y la escaneo para guardar sus memorias, espero hallar su cuerpo y darle el entierro que se merece, recuerdo muy bien las ceremonias fúnebre de los Chozos, no me quiero imaginar que bestias estén invadiendo su espacio o lugar donde murió y que seguramente me enfrentaré a su fantasma, Zelda se acerca a mí y me saca nuevamente de mis pensamientos:

.- Ha de ser difícil – Dijo con tristeza mirando el testamento – Lo leí todo contigo, el sabio sabía muy bien lo que hacía, este cuarto es su espacio personal y te puedo asegurar que nadie tendrá permiso de acceder a este lugar, es impresionante que haya conocido a Zelda de ese tiempo, la fecha que pone, es antes de los acontecimientos de la "Era del Tiempo o del Héroe del tiempo", los Chozos deben de tener una larga vida…

.- Lo tienen – Le respondí mirándola con la misma nostalgia – Poseo su sangre y se ha adherido a mi ADN, no soy normal Zelda, tengo ADN humana, Chozo y por si fuera poco también sangre de Metroid…

.- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – Dijo mirando a la estatua Chozo – A veces no podemos comprender cosas en su momento, pero hoy tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, lo bueno que tu tío dejó información adicional que seguramente detalla más los hechos o descubrimientos que hizo en la ciudad de Neburia, también está el hecho de que deberemos de buscar los pedazos de la espada maestra, tendré que invadir la biblioteca principal de Hyrule, se encuentra en el castillo y ahí está la información de la primera espada maestra, espero que nuestra cruzada encontremos a Link y a Midna que siguen sin aparecer…

.- ¿Por qué dices que tendrás que invadir la biblioteca? – Le pregunto confusa que la vez me devuelve una sonrisa mientras seca mis lágrimas silenciosas con un pañuelo de seda que había sacado de un bolsillo de su capa, ese acto hizo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas…

.- Después de esto – Dijo Zelda alegre pero a la vez seria – Los del consejo no nos dejarán ir, eso está muy claro, querrán saber todo acerca de este cuarto y harán lo que sea por retenerte, probablemente tengamos que pelearnos y tendremos que huir, el jefe de ese consejo es algo rencoroso pero todavía es capaz de usar sus influencias y ponernos en la lista negra de todo el reino…

.- Pero eres la reina – Digo asombrada…

.- Eso no importa – Dijo seria – Mi gente no está muy contenta conmigo de todas formas, los dejé a su suerte no hace mucho y todavía están algo dolidos, no importa lo que hagamos después, hay una nueva amenaza y podría ser mortal, deberemos de encontrar a Link, ya que él es el heredero de la trifuerza del coraje y el único que puede manejar la espada maestra, hay muchas cosas que se complican Samus y tenemos poco tiempo, escanea todo el cuarto, este y el principal si tu pistola puede soportar la carga, me hubiese gustado echarle un ojo a todo e estudiarlas pero bueno, así las cosas…

Zelda tenía razón, no era momento para ponerse a pensar lo que pasaría después, habíamos encontrado información valiosa y pistas por donde seguir, el objetivo era claro ir a la nave o los restos de la nave del Sabio Chozo, pongo mi pistola en el piso y de inmediato se pone a escanear todo a su paso, llevaría un par de minutos, observo la bola que sostenía la estatua Chozo, me pregunto qué cosa ocultará, le doy una mirada más la habitación y descubro que había una pared falsa, la rompo y en ella había una caja, abrí la caja y era un rollo de pergamino pero había un mensaje que rezaba lo siguiente "Para Zelda, diosa de la sabiduría y heredera directa de la sabia del tiempo, no abrir hasta que sea necesario", se lo paso a Zelda para que ella misma lo guarde y ella lee el pequeño mensaje y me mira seria, lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos que llevaba en su capa, no le pregunto nada pero me gustaría saber a qué rayos se refería el Chozo con la fase que me afectaría pero no tenía tiempo para indagaciones, la pistola había terminado de escanear todo y nos estábamos preparando para irnos, cierro la habitación oculta y nos dirigimos a la salida, sé que del otro lado querrán explicaciones pero me temo que no se los puedo dar, tarde o temprano lo entenderán, pero de momento no, Zelda me dice:

.- ¿Estas lista? – Me dice con una sonrisa – Allá afuera se pondrá un ambiente tenso, pero esperemos que no lleguemos a nada grave.

.- Por desgracia, algo me dice que pasará a algo más – Digo mirando a la puerta, la puerta se abría y todavía estaba muy ansiosa de lo que iba a pasar, sea lo que sea, no impedirán la misión que nos han encomendado, todavía queda mucho camino que recorrer.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte 10, espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me gusta este capítulo pero siento que hay cosas forzadas o no sé si hice bien, pero ojalá les haya gustado el cap x3, como siempre dejen sus reviews y les invito a que escriban sus propios fic's y con gusto los leeré x3

Nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización x3


	11. Chapter 11: Desastre en la villa Sheikah

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre , les digo que los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoria salvo por la historia que estoy escribiendo y lo digo en el siguiente orden como siempre:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Creado por Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga.

 **Metroid:** Creado por Gumpei Yokoi, quien lamentablemente ya no está, falleció hace años, pero es el creador de Samus Aran.

 **Smash Bros:** Creado por Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga smashera.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a otro capítulo más de esta saga que estas leyendo, esperando que de verdad te agrade, esta historia da para más así que digamos que ya va por la mitad, curioso porque en principio iba a ser un One Shot debido a que es raro encontrar una historia sobre esta pareja Zelda y Samus, pese a no recibir bastantes reviews, sé que algunos lo siguen y no los quiero defraudar pero para un mejor trabajo siempre es mejor que comenten que tal va la historia, que si falta algo o que se yo, algunos esperan el punto de romance entre ambas protagonistas, eso ya va llegar, espero el momento adecuado para agregarlo XD

No es necesario decir lo que ya se sabe, femslash, relatado en primera persona y bla bla bla, espero que de verdad te agrade bastante este capítulo en el que tenía muchas ideas y lamentablemente tuve que descartar algunas porque era demasiado para ser incluidos en este capítulo, tomados en cuenta para el siguiente, ahora si gustas darme ideas o quieres que escriba algún fic de tu pairing favorito, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje o decirlo en el review, siempre y cuando sigas las reglas que están en mi perfil x3

En fin me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capitulo 11: Desastre en la villa Sheikah**

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza antes de que se abriera la puerta, el sabio Chozo que salió de Zebes para buscar un nuevo hogar y se encontró con una amenaza, todavía no podía entender bien pero la información que dejó, eran buenas pistas, no me podía quejar, su testamento o últimas palabras eran dirigidas a mí y no podría estar más que feliz, la puerta poco a poco se va abriendo y veo a Zelda prepararse para lo peor, sé que no va a ser fácil pero tampoco deseo que las cosas salgan mal, tal vez pueda convencer al jefe del consejo Sheikah de no alargar más esto, buscar un trato que no acabara mal para ambos bandos, pero si no iba a ser así, no quedaba de otra que salirnos por la fuerza…

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta sale una puerta holográfica de color azul fuerte indicando que nadie más podría entrar, solo permitiría la entrada a mí y a Zelda, eso debía de dolerle al consejo que no podían saber de los secretos de la vida del sabio Chozo, sé que están ansiosos por saber lo que depara de la biblioteca del sabio pero no podía revelar las cosas que me confirieron en un principio, miro a Zelda una vez más antes de salir, ella tan solo me sonríe indicándome que todo saldrá bien, entonces salimos y en cuanto lo hicimos la puerta se cerró de golpe, el sonido de la puerta se escuchó demasiado fuerte que hizo sobresaltar al consejo Sheikah que nos miraron con cierta incredulidad y asombro, pero el jefe del consejo permaneció inmóvil, mirándonos fríamente, ya sabía lo que me iba a pedir pero espere pacientemente sus palabras para responderle de la mejor manera posible y sin tener que ir a una situación drástica, todos se quedaban callados hasta que habló el jefe:

.- Han tardado un poco – Dijo con calma el jefe del consejo – He de suponer que han encontrado lo que buscaban, la puerta nuevamente se cerró, pensaba que eso se iba a quedar abierto…

.- No – Le respondía un tanto seco sin sonar demasiado cruel – Los chozos tienen una regla estricta y este es digamos un cuarto especial, no te puedo contar lo que encontré o lo que haya leído, las leyes no me lo permiten y lo considero apropiado de momento, no creo que estén lo suficientemente preparados para saber el contenido de la biblioteca del sabio…

Algunos miembros del consejo parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que decía, lo notaba en sus miradas, pero el jefe del consejo estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero lo disimulaba y parecía querer contradecirme o buscar la manera de que yo pudiera decirle algo, la verdad no le iba a decir nada salvo a Impa que miraba con frialdad al jefe del consejo, noté que bajo su brazo derecho, en ese lado tenía su espada corta como si esperaba una respuesta hostil del jefe pero creo que era nada más para asegurarse, no creo que sea capaz de dañar al jefe del consejo a menos que se viera obligada, mi mirada lo tenía fija en el jefe del consejo, esperando su respuesta, hasta que habló…

.- La verdad es que no puedo entenderlo – Dijo el jefe del consejo mirando a la puerta – Este sabio, desde su era ha revelado secretos que casi nadie conoce, les ha enseñado avances en la medicina, encontrando curas para diferentes males que aqueja al pueblo de Hyrule, pero nunca reveló de donde venía, toda la información sobre el sabio, nada, yo sé que hay algo más y nada me gustaría que me lo revelaras, a pesar de que tu sigas las leyes que te encomendaron, yo no puedo estar de acuerdo, le dije a Impa claramente que el trato era que le dieras la información que hayas encontrado en la biblioteca del Sabio y a partir de ahí te quedaría con nosotros a enseñarnos los secretos que ocultaba, como es de esperar, Impa y la reina Zelda se tendrían que ir pero tú no abandonarás la villa…

No me sorprendía nada su respuesta que sonaba un tanto hostil pero a la vez me daba pena, como alguien de su rango puede caer tan bajo e obligar a alguien a enseñarle secretos que no debe de saber nunca, es algo que no podré entender del todo, "Gris" me enseño lo que es la prepotencia, la codicia, de cómo la gente cae al precipicio por algo que no debieron de saber jamás, Zelda puso una mirada fría e iba a hacer algo al respecto pero con una señal le indique que no hiciera nada, que esperase un poco más…

.- No sorprende para nada tu respuesta – Dije fríamente y lanzándole una mirada hostil al jefe – De donde vengo hay un pequeño dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato", no es necesario explicar esta metáfora, te estas queriendo meter en algo que no conoces y puede ser que te arrepientas, no jefe del consejo Sheikah, me niego a enseñarte los secretos que me han legado pero aquí te mencionaré uno, la puerta no puede ser abierta a menos que tengas mi pistola y aunque la tuvieras, no tienes acceso a ella, no tienes mi sangre y sobre todo, no tienes mi permiso, sin ella no hay acceso alguno a sus archivos, se me ha dado la tarea de no revelarte nada y pretendo cumplirla, dicho esto creo que queda claro que no tenemos nada más de que hablar…

Bien las palabras pudieron sonar crueles pero algunos miembros del consejo parecían aceptar lo que yo decía del cuarto pero no el jefe del consejo que empezaba a perder la paciencia, sé que él está ansioso por saber los planes que tenía el sabio pero es obvio que no podrá cumplir con esa tarea, se necesitaba a alguien de afuera y con alguien me refiero a mí misma como guerrera Chozo que soy, "Gris" me confío tantas cosas que no pienso defraudar a quienes me educaron en Zebes, perdí a mis padres biológicos pero aun los recuerdo con cariño, el poco tiempo que estuve con ellos, recibí el amor de un padre y de una madre, no puedo entender todavía varias cosas que pasan pero con el tiempo lo sabré, no tengo ninguna prisa pero parece que el jefe del consejo no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir tan fácil, podía notar la rabia que el mismo jefe sentía…

.- Te crees sabia – Dijo el jefe casi escupiendo las palabras del enojo – Más no eres la dueña de toda sabiduría, puede que tu sepas algunas cosas pero no sabes el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar, tanto tiempo como para permitirme pisotear por alguien que viene de fuera, no te dejaré ir tan fácil, si hace falta sacaré tu sangre y buscaré la manera de acceder… COFF…

De repente el jefe del consejo empezó a toser de manera brusca, no puedo entender que está pasando pero luego mira hacia el techo abriendo su boca, sale algo inesperado, el humo morado que se apoderaba del cuerpo del jefe, el misterioso humo estaba poseyéndolo, no pudimos evitar esa desgracia, la posesión duró a lo máximo dos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, el jefe ya se había calmado, uno de los miembros fue a ver que le pasaba, traté de evitar que fuera hacia el pero fue demasiado tarde, el jefe mandó a volar a su pupilo que hizo estrellarlo contra la pared de la cueva que lo dejó inconsciente, yo miraba atónita ante tal fuerza, es justo como lo describía el sabio Chozo, una vez que el humo toma posesión de un cuerpo se vuelve hostil y fuerte, no sabía hasta qué punto pero debía de detener la amenaza, Zelda con una viva voz indicó a los demás miembros que se prepararan para lo peor y que probablemente iban a luchar con todas sus fuerzas pero notaba el miedo en sus ojos, Impa con un rápido movimiento le lanzó tres Deku explosivos al jefe poseído aturdiéndolo un poco y después le lanzó una patada al estómago, eso lo hizo tambalear un poco pero enseguida se recuperó y sacó de su manga unos cuchillos lanzados con increíble destreza que Impa apenas pudo esquivarlas, una de ellas casi le pasaba rozando su brazo…

.- Demonios – Dijo Impa furiosa – Ese humo morado de nuevo…

El jefe del consejo no tardó en fijarse en mí y fue a toda velocidad a tratar de golpearme con una palma, como si quisiera empujarme pero logra esquivar el ataque saltando encima de él, saco mi látigo eléctrico para aturdirlo, la cosa parece efectiva pero me sorprendo al ver que el poseído agarra el látigo y me lanza hacia una pared haciéndome daño, la increíble fuerza y resistencia que tiene ahora es de no creer…

.- Ah – Digo con dolor – Justo como pasaba en Éter…

Zelda tan solo lanza otros Deku explosivos aturdiendo al jefe para luego propinarle lo que parecía ser una lluvia de cuchillas pero observo detenidamente las manos de Zelda, algo están equipadas en las uñas de Zelda, como pequeñas cuchillas, el ataque es efectivo dado que el poseído empezaba a gritar de dolor pero su voz ya no es lo que era antes pero enseguida él se recupera y trata de golpear a Zelda con una de las cuchillas que saca de su manga, pero Zelda las esquiva con una asombrosa habilidad pero el jefe lanza otra lluvia de cuchillas y ella no teniendo de otra se tiene que deshacer de su capa, al momento de hacerlo desaparece de la nada causando una pequeña explosión y justo al momento de esa explosión Zelda aparece frente a mi ahora con su rostro cubierto como por un especie de turbante, llevaba su cabello en una sola trenza, sus ojos celestes me confunden un poco, su personalidad, el traje que lleva, la insignia de su pecho, ella me dice…

.- No es momento para que te impresiones Samus – Dijo divertida, notaba que su voz era diferente debido al turbante que llevaba – Te contaré algo rápido, aquí me dicen Sheik, mis antecesoras también llevaban ese nombre, aquí digamos que fui una de las mejores y como siempre entrenada por mi nana Impa pero ya me dirás tus impresiones después, ahora tenemos problemas gordos…

Me daba una mano para levantarme y la acepto gustosa, cada vez más me impresiona Zelda, alguien que tiene muchos secretos y que pocos conocen, no puedo saber porque siento algo hacia ella, porque siento que nos parecemos un poco pero dejo de pensar en chorradas y me concentro en el problema, el jefe del consejo se encontraba en problemas, estando poseído por el humo morado, con mi traje podría analizar detenidamente los síntomas y buscarle un punto débil, igual lo podría hacer con mi pistola pero es demasiado arriesgado porque me tengo que quedar quieta y la pistola no estaba hecho para multitareas, debería de haberle reclamado al Chozo que creo la pistola pero no sirve de nada quejarme, tal vez si hago que Zelda distraiga al enemigo y así lo escaneo para buscarle su punto débil o el cambio de su naturaleza, estábamos combatiendo dentro de un recinto sagrado y realmente me hacía sentir fatal, no me gusta pelear en sitios sagrados pero nunca se puede evitar este tipo de cosas, de nueva cuenta voy hacia el poseído para atacarle, esta vez le lanzo un tiro cargado de mi pistola que da en el blanco, el jefe aturdido, de una patada lo levanto arriba y para rematar otra patada en el aire haciéndolo estrellar contra el piso, me sienta mal tratarlo de esta manera pero ahora entiendo porque la actitud arrogante y por qué quería saber los archivos del Sabio, tal vez el humo morado deseaba entrar y robar la información acerca de su naturaleza, si era así, fue un fracaso para el que lanzó este humo, sea la criatura que esté emanando este humo busca eliminar todo rastro de vida o poseerla de alguna forma, no permitiré que esta amenaza destruya la vida que hay en este planeta.

Me acerco nuevamente cargando mi pistola para aturdirlo, el jefe me lanza unos Deku explosivos a las cuales esquivo con gran facilidad pero a la vez el poseído lanzaba cuchillas, era difícil esquivarlos dada la velocidad con los que lanzaba, enseguida saca una espada corta listo para enfrentarse conmigo, cuando me acerco al poseído le disparo con mi pistola aturdiéndolo por unos segundos, nuevamente le propino una patada al estómago mandándolo a volar hacia la pared, en lo que el enemigo se recuperaba cambiaba mi pistola a modo de escáner para analizar al misterioso poseído, no me tomó demasiado tiempo, al descubrir lo que me revelaba el escáner, los altos niveles tóxicos del humo morado hacían que su vida decayera a una velocidad increíble, parece que su punto débil esta en apuntar directamente a su corazón con una pequeña descarga eléctrica sin embargo había altas probabilidades de que el jefe sufriera un infarto y moriría en el acto, el poseído se levanta y de un salto llega hacia otros miembros del consejo quienes dominados por el miedo, se quedaban paralizados, a uno de ellos lo agarró por la cintura y se la aventó a Impa como si fuera una piedra, Impa no tuvo de otra que agarrar al pobre desdichado para salvarle la vida, me sentía sorprendida al ver que el humo morado daba ventajas malignas a su huésped, por momentos recuerdo a Éter, en mi enfrentamiento final contra el emperador "ING", en su segunda fase se había vuelto en una crisálida y de ella desprendía gas morado que afectaba mi traje, en ese momento usaba el "traje de luz" pero aun así me afectaba el gas, las tierras hostiles del mundo oscuro de Éter eran peores, enfrentarse a bestias dominadas por la horda que antes eran simples criaturas que no llegaban a ser hostiles a menos que se vieran obligados a defender sus terrenos.

Pero había una enorme diferencia entre la posesión de Éter y este, en ese planeta, cuando una horda salía del mundo oscuro, aparecía un especie de humo negro y poseía a un cuerpo, había que eliminar al enemigo no quedaba de otra pero en este, el humo morado cuando tiene a su huésped se alimenta del alma, se alimenta de la codicia, las penas o tristezas como la que tenía Anju, son capaces de revivir a seres que se creían extintos, esa es la diferencia y cabía la posibilidad de salvarle la vida al jefe del consejo pero dada la edad que tenía, las probabilidades eran bajas y muy probablemente perdiese la vida pero recuperaría su consciencia.

El jefe poseído peleaba contra otros miembros de la villa Sheikah que habían acudido a ver qué pasaba, atónitos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que defenderse, Zelda se acerca a mí con esa cara seria:

.- Dime que tienes un plan – Dijo volteando a ver la pelea campal que se desarrollaba – Esto no puede seguir así…

.- Lo tengo si – Le respondo con toda seguridad – Pero no será nada bueno, probablemente el jefe del consejo pierda la vida, hay una enorme diferencia entre la posesión que había en Éter y en este que estamos viendo, ¿recuerdas a Anju?, a ella la pudimos salvar, este es el mismo caso pero dada la edad que tiene el jefe…

.- Podría morir o fallecer en sus últimas instancias – Dijo Zelda con tristeza…

.- Tengo un plan pero necesito que lo aturdas, que lo dejes cegado por más tiempo – Le decía mirando la pelea antes de adentrarme de nuevo – Tengo que pegar directo a su corazón con un ataque cargado de electricidad, según el escáner, el análisis revela que el humor morado solo posee al huésped por un determinado tiempo hasta extinguir la vida de este pero se puede digamos extirpar mediante ataques poderosos que contengan electricidad, es parecido a ser reanimado por un desfibrilador…

.- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Me pregunta confusa, tomé como nota mental darme una bofetada, recordando que no estoy en mi mundo…

.- En pocas palabras es un aparato para reanimar a alguien muerto – Dije a la desesperada – En este caso usaría mi pistola para ese término pero la diferencia radica en propinarle un ataque eléctrico que elimina por completo el humo morado o simplemente lo hace salir…

.- Pero – Dijo Zelda que se estaba confundiendo cada vez más – En el diario del Sabio Chozo no indicaba eso…

.- Probablemente existan otros métodos – Dije preparándome para asestarle el golpe – Pero volviendo al tema, necesito que lo dejes ciego por varios segundos, ¿puedes hacerlo?, no queda mucho tiempo y probablemente muera el jefe del consejo Sheikah…

.- Claro que si – Dijo Zelda sonriéndome mientras sacaba algo de su espalda, llevaba equipado una especie de mochila ligera y sacaba unas herramientas que parecían ser armables, el color era plateado con la insignia de la trifuerza pero lo que más me llamó la atención es como sacaba dos flechas doradas, era un arco, el mismo que había usado la primera vez que nos vimos – Estas son flechas de luz, tan solo tengo apuntar a sus pies y lo dejaré ciego por unos instantes, no tengo muchas flechas así que aprovecha todo el tiempo que te de Samus…

No digo nada más, me preparo para cargando mi pistola, mientras que Zelda ponía una flecha en su arco y tenía fijo su blanco, era difícil apuntar porque una tropa de guerreras Sheikah trataban de mantener a raya al jefe poseído que gritaba cosas que no se le entendía, Impa peleaba de igual a igual al jefe pero este respondía más rápido, en una de ellas, el jefe le propinó una patada a Impa que lo mandó a volar, las demás guerreras también salieron golpeadas, es increíble la velocidad que tiene para atacar, el jefe poseído se fijó en Zelda y lanza un grito espeluznante y viene a toda velocidad contra ella, en ese momento veo brillar la mano de Zelda, la trifuerza de la sabiduría escuché, la flecha ahora resplandecía y dejaba cegado a cualquiera que la viese, ella dispara a los pies del jefe y una gran luz resplandece en todo el cuarto, yo corro hacia el jefe, no sé cuánto segundos o minutos pasaron pero yo estaba enfocada en asestarle un golpe, la luz se iba disipando rápidamente y escuchaba a Zelda poner otra flecha en su arco pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y cuando llegué no dudé en disparar hacia el corazón del jefe, a su vez este estaba siendo electrocutado por la enorme descarga eléctrica que emanaba de mi pistola, un grito sonaba en el lugar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el jefe del consejo cayó finalmente al piso.

.- ¿Ha funcionado? – Dijo Zelda

.- No lo sé – Le respondo recuperándome mientras sobaba mi mano, la descarga fue tan fuerte que también me afectó…

En ese momento la boca del jefe se abría, Impa se disponía a estar de guardia de nuevo por si las dudas pero no iba a pasar nada más, el humo morado salió de la boca del jefe, como pasó con Anju y el caballo que se enfrentó el sabio, el humo morado desapareció en el acto, eso me indicaba que ya estaba fuera de peligro, unos miembros del consejo se acercaron al jefe para saber su estado de salud, yo también me acerco, pues me preocupa, con mi pistola escaneo el estado del jefe y no era sorpresa que su estado era crítico, la enorme descarga que le propiné le afectó demasiado pero el jefe estaba consciente, abrió los ojos mirando de uno en uno a sus miembros, el jefe tosía un poco de sangre, eso no era buena señal, le escucho toser pero parece que volvía a su estado normal, la edad ya le pasaba factura, notaba que sus ojos eran verdes, tenía canas, su cuerpo ya estaba cansado, aun con esa edad, durante la posesión se movía muy rápido, debo tomar nota eso, las cosas que ofrece ese humo morado es de verdad una amenaza seria, se le veía muy cansado, mirando a sus pupilos con una cara sorprendida como si no supiese que había pasado…

.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dijo el jefe del consejo que escupía sangre pero su voz sonaba seguro y fuerte…

Nadie sabía que contestarle, por lo que no me queda de otra que acercarme a él y decirle lo que le había pasado, el jefe me mira con una cara de asombro, él estaba viendo mis ojos, el entendía que su vida estaba pasando, que se iba a morir…

.- Aran – Dijo el jefe que me miraba – No es necesario que me digas lo que va a pasar, lo sé con solo mirarlos a los ojos, no sé qué me pasó, tal vez la obsesión de recuperar el honor, de estar en un lugar alto para la gente de Hyrule, esos tiempos en que nos pedían consejos, en esos tiempos en que ayudábamos al héroe o a la gente a llevar su vida cotidiana más seguros incluso antes de que tu llegada, había una amenaza que el héroe acabó pero pasó el incidente de Zelda y la gente dejó de venir a la villa, bueno al pueblo de afuera, la paz estaba hecha, pasaron días, meses y nadie llegaba pensaba que nos habían olvidado, me sentí tan impotente que decidí cambiar las leyes de los Sheikah, pero algo me carcomía y era la habitación del Sabio, se me enseñó una cosa importante, el Sabio sabía cosas o de acontecimientos que iban a pasar pero jamás los reveló, nunca supimos porque, pensaba que con tu llegada finalmente podríamos saber que era lo que nos quería decir pero nos negaste la información, mi furia, mi impotencia vino de nuevo y de repente sentí que algo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, algo que me hizo cambiar todo mi aspecto, sed de sangre, lastimar y conseguir la información a fuerzas incluso matar por ello, no sabía que pensar y todo se volvió negro… COFF

.- Es la amenaza "morada" – Le digo respondiendo con tristeza – Tu vida se está yendo, el humo morado se apoderó de tu cuerpo, te hizo su huésped y controló todo, tal como me describe usó a su favor la impotencia, la ira o el enojo por no saber que te ocultaba el sabio, a esto se refería, me dejó alguna información sobre eso, lamentablemente a pesar de la poderosa magia que existe en este planeta no es suficiente armamento para hacer frente a una gran amenaza, ha despertado un mal, uno que duerme en la ciudad de los cielos, creo que lo llaman Neburia, pero su acceso no es posible, pero el humo morado cuando se apoderó tu personalidad cambió e heriste a muchos de tus pupilos, a uno casi lo matas con una lluvia de cuchillas pero te detuvimos a tiempo antes de que pasaras a matar a inocentes…

.- Ya veo – Dijo el jefe del consejo que miraba hacia el techo – Con que eso pasó, solo veía negro, oía voces que decían, que le pasa al jefe, se volvió loco o cosas similares, no entendía que pasaba hasta que recibí un ataque fuerte, un ataque que me hizo salir de aquel hoyo profundo en el que estaba, entonces estoy aquí, mi cuerpo deshecho y sin posibilidad de recuperar ¿no es verdad?...

.- Lamentablemente así es – Le respondo con tristeza – El análisis que indica mi escáner, sufrió un daño irreparable cuando el humo se apoderó de usted, sus estados mejoraron, se movía más rápido pero a la vez era una persona cruel que atacaba a sus pupilos sin dudar pero mientras más estaba poseído más chupaba literalmente su alma, su vida, la descarga eléctrica que le propiné hizo que el humo saliera de su cuerpo, pero el daño fue tal que también afectó a todo su cuerpo sin posibilidad de recuperación, si tuviera al alcance mi tecnología Chozo pudiera prolongar un poco más su vida pero no sería suficiente, fallecería después de unos meses, quizá de muerte natural o de un infarto ya que sus movimientos no serían iguales a los de antes, fue un fuerte ataque eléctrico, lamento no poder hacer más…

.- No te preocupes Aran – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa – Hiciste lo que debías de hacer, fue tu deber y ahora lo entiendo, durante muchos años no entendía el significado de ser un Sheikah, tú me lo enseñaste a pesar de no pertenecer a esta villa, fue mi codicia sobre el conocimiento lo que acabó mi vida, no esta amenaza, el humo morado se alimenta de eso, se alimenta de lo que quiere la persona, si esto llegase a saber por todo el reino quizá no podamos controlarla…

.- No permitiré que eso pase – Le digo con seguridad – He enfrentado amenazas grandes, pero no permitiré que se desperdicien más vidas…

.- Bien – Dijo el jefe del consejo que tosía cada vez más fuerte – Creo que mi vida ya se está acabando y no me queda mucho tiempo, no hay nadie que dirija la villa, no hay tiempo para votos, dejaré que Impa maneje las cosas de momento, por favor Samus, detengan esta amenaza, encuentren a los caídos, algo me dice que ellos son clave, lo que sea que te haya legado el sabio, úsalo debidamente pero sobre todo tengan cuidado, ¿Dónde está Zelda e Impa?...

Las dos se acercan rápidamente al jefe del consejo que los miraba con una sonrisa pero Zelda lo miraba triste sabiendo que la vida del jefe estaba extinguiéndose lentamente, podía sentir eso, ese sentimiento, ese nudo cuando ves morir a alguien lentamente, muchas veces me ha tocado ver esa desgracia, con nostalgia recuerdo a mis compañeros caídos que me acompañaron a detener el avance de los leviatanes de Phaaze, uno a uno fueron cayendo al control del Phazon, cuando me les enfrentaba, al final solo quedaban sus cuerpos liberados, la federación se disculpó pero por dentro no aceptaba disculpas, todo el crédito me lo llevé yo y para ellos no les dieron mucha importancia, yo sola hice un funeral en sus nombres, nadie me acompañó, esos idiotas de la federación no eran dignos, el jefe del consejo todavía con fuerza le dijo a Zelda…

.- Perdóname Zelda – Dijo con tristeza – Pero me cegó mi ira, mi impotencia, la primera vez que te dije que me gustaría que te hubieses quedado solo por el hecho de que la gente te tenía más confianza aun ahora que llegaste con la extraña visitante, pensaba solo en mí mismo y el regreso del honor perdido de nuestra villa, pero veo que estaba equivocado…

.- No es tu culpa Lince – Dijo Zelda que a la vez me sorprendo de escuchar el nombre del jefe, Lince, con razón sabía aventar las cuchillas con una precisión casi perfecta y más aun con esa posesión era letal – Has recuperado tu conciencia, es lo importante…

.- Tu poder es grande Zelda – Dijo Lince mostrando una sonrisa pero a la vez serio – Pero necesitas mejorar, el humo es fuerte, esto no ha sido más que la punta de la montaña, me temo que lo peor está por venir, ahora que veo las cosas un tanto más claras, necesitas aumentar tus poderes Zelda, necesitas encontrar al héroe caído y a la princesa del crepúsculo, no falles Zelda, Impa…

.- ¿Qué es lo que me ordena jefe? – Dijo Impa impasible pero sabía que por dentro ella sentía temor, impotencia y tristeza al ver a su jefe caer, es fuerte y sabe ocultar sus emociones…

.- Que ya no ocultes tus emociones para empezar Jefa Impa – Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica – Por años has sido gruñona, siempre ocultando tus emociones y entrenando duramente tanto a soldados como a tus pupilos, debes de velar por ahora a nuestra villa, debes de preparar a los soldados de Hyrule pero hazlo en secreto, la gente de Hyrule y sus alrededores no deben de saber lo que está pasando aunque creo que ya podrían darse una idea pero no queda tiempo, Impa, debes de estar preparada, es todo lo que te voy a pedir, toma mi cargo, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, es momento de irme, yo sé porque viví y el destino así lo quiso, cosas que a veces no las entendemos en su momento hasta la muerte, nos veremos en la otra vida, Impa, Zelda, Aran…

No dijo nada más, cerró sus ojos, yo solo agaché la cabeza los otros pupilos del jefe se sentían destrozados, algunos lloraban y Zelda solo veía el cuerpo sin vida con tristeza, yo doy unos pasos hacia la puerta del Sabio, las duras palabras de mi tío pájaro tenían razón, la amenaza morada es solo el principio, debía de haber algo más, escuchaba a Impa a dar órdenes sobre mover el cadáver a una cámara especial y dar la triste noticia de que falleció el jefe Lince, esta noticia iba a ser un golpe duro, cubro mi cara con mis dos manos sabiendo que una vida se perdió, siempre es igual a donde vaya, una vida se pierde, toda mi vida rodeada de guerras, noto que alguien me abraza por atrás, tomándome de la cintura y era Zelda que me hablaba al oído, esa acción nuevamente me deja muda, tal como sucedió en el castillo…

.- Es duro ¿no? – Dijo Zelda hablándome al oído, podía notar que su voz era melancólica – Esto para ti representa algo más que lo que sucedió aquí, Lince solo deseaba que el honor de su pueblo resurgiera, pero no nos queda de otra que continuar adelante…

No digo nada pero su abrazo de alguna forma me hace sentir bien, un calor que me invade en mi cuerpo, me sentía alejada de todo, solo sintiendo su abrazo, no entiendo que tiene Zelda que hace que me quede muda, que no logro responderle y que a veces le respondo torpemente pero siempre recupero mi compostura, esta vez le respondo…

.- ¿Nos quedaremos para el funeral del jefe? – Le pregunto…

.- Por desgracia el tiempo no está de nuestro lado – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – Me gustaría pero no nos podemos quedar, aun siendo que fui educada en esta villa, no siento que merezca ver la ceremonia fúnebre de los Sheikah, dejaré que Impa se encargue de eso mientras que nosotras dos nos vamos a buscar el resto de la información del sabio y con suerte podremos encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de Link y Midna…

.- Ya veo – Digo respondiendo de forma nostálgica mientras que ella soltaba su abrazo, ella va con Impa, yo solo quedo invadida por el deseo de volver a sentir su abrazo, no debería de sentir eso, no debería de hacerlo, no en estas situaciones, debo de dejar de lado mis sentimientos, mis emociones, no está bien sentir cosas, veo a Impa acercarse a mí con una sonrisa nostálgica.

.- Escucha Samus – Me dice sonriéndome pero podía notar que unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos – Nada de esto es tu culpa, tienes una misión, lamentablemente ya no podré acompañarlas, quizá nos veamos más adelante si así el destino lo quiere, toma esto, un regalo de mi parte…

Me da una cuchilla plateada, el mango de la cuchilla tenía grabada la insignia de los Sheikah y de la trifuerza, no entendía porque me estaba dando su arma…

.- Gracias pero – Le respondo confusa pero antes de seguir me dice…

.- No aceptaré una negativa Samus – Dijo con una sonrisa – Necesitas un arma, no puedes depender de tu pistola eléctrica es obvio que te cuesta modificar tu arma, es además un instrumento valioso para identificar cosas, esta cuchilla es mía pero espero y te sirva, hay algunos enemigos que la electricidad no les afecta para nada ni siquiera aturdirlos, a veces tan solo hay que cortarles la cabeza, toma esta arma y ve con Zelda a continuar la misión…

.- Esta bien – Digo resignada que a la vez le muestro una sonrisa mientras tomaba su cuchilla – Iré con Zelda, espero volver a verte Impa…

.- Samus – Me dice seria – Ten cuidado allá afuera, pero algo me dice que puede pasarte una cosa, antes de venir aquí, Zelda me había contado de tu sueño, ten cuidado con ese sueño, es pesado incluso para alguien como yo, no te aferres a eso Samus, si la vuelves a soñar, te costará más trabajo despertarte, por eso te quiero dar esta bolsa de semillas, son como somníferos con un efecto curioso, evita el mundo de los sueños, solo úsalo cuando te veas obligada, Zelda te necesita Samus…

Acepto la bolsa que me está dando, estas semillas deben de ser de una receta del Sabio, pues en Zebes se desarrolló algo similar, los Chozos lo consumían para evitar ver premoniciones futuras y no tener pesadillas, hubo casos de Chozos que no despertaron jamás, nunca se supo realmente por qué pero de todas formas, acepto lo que me da Impa, le doy las gracias en su idioma y ella se va con sus súbditos a preparar el funeral, debe de ser una ceremonia sagrada, a pesar de querer presentar mis respetos y condolencias, el tiempo no nos da para más, se acaba y las posibilidades de saber dónde está el enemigo que escupe ese humo del demonio se reducen, no puedo imaginar que es lo que va a pasar después, pero como sea también tengo que encontrar al héroe caído que su desaparición sigue siendo un misterio.

Salgo del recinto sagrado, volviendo al centro de la villa Sheikah, podía ver los rostros caídos de los aldeanos de la villa, claramente se habían enterado de la muerte de su jefe y muy probablemente no lleguen a saber que pasó dentro del recinto, creo que es lo mejor, hay cosas que no se pueden revelar pero estoy segura de que Impa podrá manejar la situación, es fuerte y decidida, Zelda sale y veo que algunos súbditos se acercan a ella para preguntarle, ella con dolor les responde, no me acerco por respeto, es algo privado, yo solo camino hasta llegar al centro de la villa donde estaba el rio de agua, me hace preguntarme como logró construir el sabio un generador de energía, seguramente los restos de su nave contengan esa información, volvería a esta villa por la tecnología desconocida, no es la primera vez que no logro descifrar que es lo que contiene, cuando regresé a Zebes hace tiempo, el lugar había cambiado bastante, la nave hundida ya no estaba, ya no era más que un lugar solitario, pero los Chozos dejaron regados tres piezas importantes para mi traje gravitatorio en el que me tenía ganar en Chozodia, esto era igual, debía de superar una prueba pero todavía no entendía que prueba había que superar, en ningún escrito del Sabio me indicaba eso, espero que la información que guarda en los restos de su nave pudiera estar lo que busco aunque lo dudo mucho.

Veo a Zelda terminar con sus asuntos y se va acercando a mí con una sonrisa nostálgica, en sus brazos sujetaba una nueva capa que se iba poniendo ya que la otra quedó hecha pedazos, supongo que es un regalo de los Sheikah, ella me dice:

.- Los aldeanos están conmocionados – Dijo con tristeza – Supieron que algo pasaba, escuchaban gritos pero no se atrevían a entrar, los de más alto rango lo hicieron pero no fue suficiente, la ceremonia se hará en la cámara principal, todos irán ahí a despedir a Lince sin embargo nosotras dos tenemos una misión que cumplir, me apena dejar esto así pero el tiempo no está de nuestro lado…

.- Es cierto – Le digo respondiendo mientras miraba el agua, viendo mi propio reflejo – Nuestro siguiente punto es ir a los restos de la nave del Sabio Chozo, no deben de ser más que pedazos de chatarra, usó la mayoría de las partes en su creación para el generador, construir su templo Chozo y su biblioteca…

.- Eso sería grandioso de ver – Dijo Zelda que también miraba su propio reflejo en el agua – Me sorprende que un Chozo pueda hacer eso, supongo que es una raza muy avanzada…

.- En muchos aspectos – Digo recordando aquellos días con nostalgia – Los Chozos son seres que buscan evitar la extinción de la vida, a mí se me ha enseñado muchas cosas…

.- No perdamos más tiempo entonces – Dijo Zelda que se volteaba – Cuando terminemos, vendremos a dejar flores a la tumba del jefe del consejo Sheikah, en los escritos que dejó el Sabio, su nave se encuentra cerca del castillo de Hyrule, ¿no?

.- Si – Le confirmo – Se supone que está en un acceso a un pequeño bosque, no muy grande…

.- Debe de ser la entrada al bosque sagrado – Dijo Zelda recordando su hogar – Antes era un pasaje para entrar al bosque perdido, pero el terreno se ha perdido y ahora no es más que un pedazo de terreno lleno de árboles, mi familia por generaciones va allí a dejar flores en honor del héroe del tiempo, sé dónde queda…

Tan solo asiento y nos estamos yendo del lugar, mientras caminábamos, los aldeanos solo nos hacían reverencia, como señal de respeto, realmente me dolía dejarlos en este estado en el que una persona murió por culpa de una cosa extraña que no saben que es, es de verdad frustrante, no saber que decirles porque no sirve de nada andar dando condolencias, eso no revive a nadie y mucho menos calma a las personas quienes pierden a un ser querido, a pesar de todo levanto la cabeza y continuo adelante porque es mi deber, un deber que me dejó mi tío pájaro y no voy a permitir que este planeta muera, poco a poco salimos de la villa hasta llegar a la entrada, volvemos al callejón y nos detenemos en el pueblo abandonado, Zelda se adelanta unos pasos y hace unos silbidos, de forma melódica, pasan varios minutos pero escucho pasos acelerados, volteo a ver y resulta que era el caballo de Zelda, la misma que vi cuando nos conocimos la primera vez:

.- No tenemos tiempo para caminar – Dijo Zelda que acariciaba a su caballo y se subía a ella, ella me daba una mano, yo la miraba confusa – Vamos Samus, no me digas que le tienes miedo…

.- No – Le digo torpemente – Solo que, es la primera vez que montaré en un caballo, por lo general he montado bestias pero no un caballo…

.- Vamos que no hay nada que temer – Me dice con una sonrisa que a la vez suelta unas risillas – Venga…

No me queda más que resignarme y acepto la mano de Zelda, me subo a su caballo y la abrazo a su cintura, sonrojo un poco ante esa acción, ella de inmediato empieza cabalgar hacia el castillo por una nueva pista.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte 11, ya empieza la segunda parte de esta saga, como dije al principio, va por la mitad, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización x3


	12. Chapter 12: Llegando al Bosque

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre los personajes no son de mi autoria, salvo por la historia que estoy escribiendo lo sé, es frustrante leer esta parte y me apostaría a que muchos se la salta, no los culpo x'D

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, creador de Samus Aran

 **Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, chicos y chicas, quienes leen este fic, bienvenido a un capítulo más de esta historia, cabe mencionar que me hice bolas con la cronología de Zelda y estuve leyendo toda mi historia escrita hasta ahora y literalmente mezclé dos líneas del tiempo D:, esto no debía pasar pero pasó y bueh (No es mi culpa, culpo a Miyamoto por hacer una historia tan larga y de líneas alternas, muy aparte de que el maldito retrasó el nuevo Zelda y a esperar a 2017 x'D), no hay modo de corregirlo y realmente me gusta como va la historia, así que no veo nada de malo, no afecta para nada la historia que es mi principal objetivo, crear una historia alterna y para eso estamos en Fanfiction :D

En este punto tampoco creo necesario decir de que va, salvo que la estoy llevando demasiadas vueltas al asunto que decidí empezar con lo bueno, les digo no es fácil escribir algo aun siendo un fic, siempre se hay que tener las ideas correctas porque de lo contrario no cuajan al final.

Creo que no hay nada más que decir, si te gusta como va la historia, no olvides dejar un review, una vez más recalco el hecho de que los capítulos y fic's que escribo, los hago en la noche, por lo que es normal encontrar algún error en el escrito, en fin.

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 12: Llegando al Bosque y una nueva tragedia.**

Luego del desastre que ocurrió en la villa Sheikah, no dejo de pensar en lo que podría pasar después, no quisiera que otra vida se perdiera, otro inocente más aunque estuviese acostumbrada a estar rodeada de la muerte, a donde quiera que vaya siempre ocurrirá una tragedia, por ahora me dirijo a los restos de la nave del Sabio, el caballo de Zelda es realmente veloz, más de lo normal, seguramente Zelda tiene un hechizo especial para hacer que este animal vaya más rápido, quizá una melodía o el silbido que hace momentos atrás hizo para llamar a su caballo, estoy agarrada a ella, a su cintura y es la primera vez que me sujeto de alguien de esta forma, no es que me molestara, de hecho me sentía tan bien, Zelda no podría verme pero yo estaba un tanto sonrojada por esa acción, pensando en cosas que no era tan típicas de mi persona, no logro entender porque ella tiene ese efecto, la primera vez que la vi, me sorprendió su bella figura, sobre todo su cara, como porcelana y esos ojos celestes, la mirada fría y su forma de ser, admito que en un principio se parecía a mí en esos aspectos.

Mientras íbamos cabalgando, pensaba en diferentes acontecimientos de mi vida, de las diferentes personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi carrera como cazadora de recompensas, realmente no me molesté en hacer amistades a largo plazo, no tenía interés alguno en congeniar o fraternizar, Adam Malkovich siempre me decía que debía de salir más seguido a lugares que no me recordaran cosas tristes o la misma muerte, es muy poco lo que recuerdo de los cadetes de la federación galáctica es más ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus caras, lo único que hacía era acatar órdenes y cumplir las misiones que se me encomendaban en ese entonces.

Los pocos días que tuve libre, lo único que hacía era leer o hacer ejercicio, no salía demasiado, rara vez lo hacía y era por aburrimiento, no sé si era porque realmente no tuve una buena época de adolescencia porque de infancia sí que recuerdo bastante, vivía en una estación espacial y congeniaba con muchos niños y niñas, pero desafortunadamente ya no me acuerdo ni de sus nombres, todo se fue a la basura cuando atacaron a la colonia espacial, recuerdo bien la cara de Ridley queriéndome matar pero no lo hizo y desde ese momento no sabía que estaba pasando, pasaron varias horas hasta que los chozos pararon en la colonia espacial y "Gris" me encontró en medio de ese desastre, acogiéndome y consolándome, me llevó de esa ruina.

Desde ese momento le he estado muy agradecida, siempre entrenándome y enseñándome cosas que ningún otro ser humano aprendería, como era de esperarse "Gris" me sugería ir a lugares especiales de Zebes donde había un ambiente más alegre entre los Chozos, muy pocas veces fui y bueno, era una adolescente en ese entonces y realmente no tenía mucho interés en temas de tradiciones de fiesta o similar.

Pero retomo en el presente, tanto pensar en el pasado ya no me sirve absolutamente de nada, es verdad que duele dejar esa parte de tu vida pero como bien dicen por ahí que si quieres comenzar algo nuevo debes dejar atrás lo que ya has pasado, aun abrazada a la cintura de Zelda me pongo a pensar en cómo ella ha llevado su vida y que tanto tuvo que hacer para llegar a ser reina de su reino, que si tuvo o no una bonita infancia o una adolescencia nada feliz, la he visto pelear y no duda en atacar aun si se trata de sus seres queridos con tal de salvarlos, es una mujer muy fuerte y he conocido a muy pocas así, Zelda me saca de mis pensamientos cuando me habla:

.- Parece que estas de nuevo en tus pensamientos – Dijo Zelda que miraba al frente pero podía sentir su sonrisa – Se te está haciendo costumbre Samus, ¿En qué tanto piensas?

.- Bueno – Digo mirando a otro lado – Solo en cosas sin importancia, cosas de mi vida y que no he tenido realmente el tiempo para apreciar lo bueno de la vida, realmente no tengo interés en salir a algún lado para divertirme salvo en raras ocasiones, la mayoría de mi tiempo me lo paso haciendo ejercicios para mantenerme en forma.

.- Algunas veces pasa – Dijo con dulzura pero se notaba su seriedad – Esta bien desechar algunos intereses pero el conocer personas es incluso fundamental, una parte importante de tu vida, no te puedes andar por la vida ignorando a quienes te rodean, yo siempre he tenido que conocer a gente importante en diferentes villas y saber lo que acontece en su pequeño reino, a veces no logro entender algunas costumbres de la gente o porque tienen tradiciones raras, vi razas que sorprenderían a uno si no los conociera, he salido a otros lugares a hurtadillas cuando tengo que evadir mis tareas como "Reina", así conocí a mis discípulas, a Lin la encontré entrenando en las afueras del lago Hylia cuyo único deseo era entrar en la guardia real del castillo de Hyrule, una gran muchacha, inteligente sobre todo, a Alice la encontré vagando en las afueras de la villa Sheikah, era una muchacha muy rebelde, no se dejaba estar con nadie y a pesar de que tenía ropas pobres, yo vi su sufrimiento, ella no habla de su pasado pero ha tenido que superar demasiados obstáculos, yo la acogí y le enseñé cuanto pude, sorprendió a todos con su inteligencia, Impa también le enseñó cosas buenas, la hice formar parte de mi guardia personal para que no perdiera su camino, pero su pasado, de eso no habla.

.- Tú estás acostumbrada, lo de Alice es comprensible, es más la entiendo – Le respondí con tristeza – Pero yo, no estoy acostumbrada a llevarme bien con los demás, me cuesta, mucho tiempo he confiado en una federación en el que han cometido atrocidades y no han dejado más que problemas, desastres que yo he tenido que arreglar y a secas, la prensa se los termina comiendo vivos, muchas de las ocasiones han tenido que reinaugurar una nueva estación de laboratorios para almacenar información, en mi guerra contra los Metroides y los piratas espaciales, resulta un tanto irónico que en parte esa guerra se inició por la federación galáctica al momento de mostrar interés en los Metroides, esas criaturas vivían pacíficamente en SR388 mucho antes de saber su existencia hasta su exterminio.

.- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que te llevaste con un metroide? – Me dice seria, realmente no me molesta la pregunta pero su seriedad se debía a otra cosa.

.- Bueno – Dije dudando pero el camino hacia el castillo se hacía un tanto largo y bueno aprovechando que tenía tiempo y no había nada que nos pudiera detener – Fue después de matar a la reina metroide, era una criatura horrible, no te mentiré, una criatura evolucionada a un nivel mayor y con la naturaleza que lo rodeaba era grotesco, cuando la eliminé, se abrió una cámara para una salida rápida de aquella guarida, lo que no tomé en cuanta es que la reina había puesto un huevo, de ahí nació una larva metroide que ya sabía volar por su cuenta, en un momento no iba a dudar de dispararle y acabar con la existencia de los Metroides.

.- Pero no lo hiciste – Me responde con la misma seriedad.

.- No – Dije recordando aquel hecho – Lo iba a hacer pero me detuve, la criatura que me miraba como un niño confundido, me miraba alegremente, chillaba de alegría y le gustaba estar cerca de mi presencia, yo podía entender ese sentimiento de ser el único de su especie, alcé con una mano para tocarlo y se sentía como una almohada suave y chillaba todavía más alegre dando vueltas y vueltas, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, mi contador para ese momento no había subido un índice de peligro dándome a indicar que la criatura ante mis ojos no era un peligro en sí, no era una criatura hostil como los Metroides que me enfrenté en dicho planeta, iba a tomar una decisión final, lo iba a dejar en el planeta y sabía que era un riesgo, me iba a salir del cuarto para dirigirme a mi nave y para mi sorpresa, el metroide me siguió, yo estaba abrumada, no sabía qué hacer y solo seguí mi instinto, dejé que se subiera a mi nave, una vez dentro, me quité el traje y el metroide me miraba confundido al ver que mi traje estaba guardado en la capsula, tenía mi pistola por si la cosa se ponía peor pero lo que hizo fue acercarse a mí y chillaba de alegría, puse mi nave en piloto automático y durante todo ese rato congenié con la larva Metroid, sorprendiéndome de sus características que realmente no eran criaturas del todo hostil en plena etapa evolutiva, inevitablemente lagrimas me salieron en ese momento porque me sentía impotente, de no poder llevarlo a una casa donde hubiese más de su especie porque ya estaba erradicado, ya no había más de ellos, los había matado a todos menos al "pequeño" como lo había apodado, pasaron algunas horas y ya me estaba acercando al planeta de la federación, en un contenedor especial, puse al pequeño y le dije que estaría en buenas manos, había tomado la decisión de entregarlos a la federación bajo el mando de un laboratorio que conocía o creía conocerlo.

.- Es hermoso lo que me cuentas – Dijo Zelda con dulzura pero noté que su voz era melancólica sin quitar su seriedad – En ese momento desarrollaste una relación de "Madre e hijo" aunque no lo supieses todavía, ¿Por qué decidiste entregarlo a los locos que habían armado ese escándalo?

.- Pensaba que era lo correcto – Dije con tristeza – Los Metroides tenían un elemento que era útil para la humanidad, un poder desconocido y se debía de estudiarlo, evitar que fuese una criatura hostil y pacifico para la gente, pero no contaba con que algún idiota haya traicionado a la federación por una absurda cantidad de dinero y dijera que el último de la especie Metroid yacía en un laboratorio espacial, Ridley y los piratas lo invadieron y secuestraron al pequeño, nuevamente voy a su rescate y el resto ya lo sabes, lo viste en mi sueño ese día.

.- De lo único que vi ese día – Me responde seria – Fue a ese Metroide gigante enfrentarse a lo que parecía ser un monstruo de un solo ojo parecido a la enorme tarántula de nombre "GOHMA" pero nada se le asemeja, vi que de alguna manera ese Metroide te estaba curando para luego enfrentarse a esa bestia que lanzó un rayo potente que acabó con su vida, tú lo miraste, miraste como acababan con su vida, la única cosa que con el que sentiste algo había desaparecido y de repente empezaste a gritar, llena de furia y disparaste el mismo rayo del monstruo acabando con su vida y te quedaste de rodillas, lo último que noté de tu sueño solo una voz diciendo que el lugar iba a estallar, en ese momento despertaste, dices que esto lo sueñas a veces pero ese día te ha costado levantarte, despertar de esa pesadilla.

.- No pensé que fuese para tanto – Dije agachando la cabeza.

.- Lo es – Dijo Zelda – El mundo de los sueños es hermoso pero a la vez muy peligroso, quienes quedan varados en el mundo de los sueños ya no vuelven a despertar, no existe magia ni tecnología que puedan sacar a alguien de ese mundo, solo la misma persona tendría que hacerlo, ¿el método?, de eso no tengo idea.

.- Por lo general los sueños representan cosas – Le respondo con cierta confusión – Algunos se han hecho profetas pero no cambia el hecho de que ese día soñé con estar de nuevo en ese lugar y poder cambiar algo, pero eso ya es pasado y tengo que dejarlo atrás.

.- Es lo correcto Samus – Dijo Zelda alegre y bajando su seriedad – Ese sueño representa un peligro para tu vida, debes de evitarlo por ahora nos enfocamos en seguir hacia la nave del Sabio, ignoro que encontraremos ahí pero algo nos ha de servir, ya falta poco para llegar.

Noto que ya está casi amaneciendo, un nuevo día en el que me doy cuenta de que no pegué un ojo toda la noche, con la tragedia que pasó en el cementerio y la villa Sheikah, es normal que haya pasado horas desde esos incidentes aun así es un tiempo record, debo de evitar que más incidentes así pasen a los demás que viven en este planeta pero el destino me juega en contra y siempre tiene que pasar algo, eso es seguro, en el camino noto que hay como una entrada a un lugar y más a lo lejos noto un bosque y le pregunto a Zelda:

.- Espera – Dije que a la vez Zelda detiene su caballo.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Responde confusa y mirando para todos lados - ¿Nos persigue alguien?

.- No, nada de eso – Le digo con calma y le indico el camino que me estaba fijando – Ese camino, ¿A dónde lleva?

.- Ah – Dijo suspirando aliviada – Es el camino a la villa de Ordon, hogar del héroe caído, pasas ese camino tranquilo hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque que tiene un estanque grande e hermoso, luego de eso está el acceso a la villa, son gente humilde y trabajadora, no son de la alta sociedad ni quiere pertenecer a ella, son felices y el emblema de la villa es parecido a un jabalí gigante, desde que perdieron a su héroe, la villa dejó de enviar a mercaderes al mercado de Hyrule, se armó una bronca y tuve que convocar una reunión, afortunadamente pude reanudar el comercio pero ya no se ven tan alegres como antes, pasar por allí es un problema muy gordo para mi ahora, no soy bienvenida.

Así que ese es el camino a la villa de Ordon, tengo curiosidad pero el tiempo no está de nuestra parte, le indico a Zelda que reanudemos el camino sin interrupciones, pero el solo recordar el nombre de esa villa me viene a la mente a la pobre Ilia, la prometida del caído, se notaba claramente que tiene esperanza de encontrarlo vivo, su imagen apagada y sin vida, es triste ver a una persona así en ese estado de depresión y realmente me gustaría ayudarla pero esto se complica demasiado, el humo morado, las cosas saliéndose de control de a poco, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la gente se llegue a enterar de lo que en verdad pasa y cuando eso suceda, se va armar un problema muy grande y será difícil calmar a la gente de este reino.

Problemas de este tipo no recordaba, de hecho no recuerdo que situación se le parezca, Éter sin duda se le acerca por lo del humo morado, solo me faltaba que U-Mos apareciese de la nada y me dijera que la horda "ING" ha regresado cosa que considero imposible porque esas cosas horribles nacieron a base del Phazon creando a Éter un doble en un mundo oscuro, una tierra de hostiles buscando destruir toda vida hasta los pocos Metroides que me encontré en ese planeta todavía se chupaban a los piratas espaciales que por todos los medios intentaban domesticar a los ING y tratar de reclutar a Dark Samus que francamente le importaba poco o nada de sus lacayos, solo los usaba para su beneficio.

Así que es dudoso que pase algo similar porque no he visto un cuerpo propio como lo hacían la horda en Éter pero no lo descarto, sé que mi nave sigue en reparación porque mi brazalete me indica cuanto de porcentaje está llevando, no va ni a la mitad pero según las estadísticas, la nave ahora puede recopilar información y comenzar a escanear en el área en donde está, lo cual me sirve para estar alerta por si alguna criatura contaminada de ese humo morado acecha al castillo.

Noto que el caballo de Zelda va más rápido, la prisa que llevábamos era tal que el animal hacía un esfuerzo doble, me daba cosa que se cansara pero al parecer no lo estaba y en varios minutos más que pasaron ya estábamos cerca de la villa Kakariko cerca de la entrada, noto que Zelda toma otro camino desviándose de la entrada, cosa que no me sorprende pero igual y me dijo:

.- Tomo otro camino – Dijo seria – No quiero que la gente nos vea entrar con prisa y sabrán que algo pasa, es lo que deseo evitar, que no haya pánico.

Una decisión normal en casos como estos, si su gente nos viera sabrían que algo pasa porque la prisa es evidente y se estarán preguntando, mandarán a otros a preguntar en el castillo y querrán saber si están amenazados, lo prudente sería que continuaran con sus vidas mientras podamos resolver el problema pero francamente lo veo difícil, Zelda se detiene por un momento a mitad de camino:

.- Falta poco por llegar – Dijo calmada – El problema es entrar al lugar donde nos indicó el sabio, está justo a la entrada del castillo pasando por unos jardines, hay un sendero secreto que pocos conocen, entrar al mercado de Hyrule con estas ropas no significaría nada pero por lo general me ven con la corona puesta y me he olvidado de traerla conmigo, así que estoy pensando en entrar a hurtadillas al castillo.

.- Pero no pasa nada si no te ven con la corona Zelda – Le digo sorprendida por ese hecho – No entiendo.

.- Es que – Me responde apenada – Mi gente siempre me ha visto con corona, una vez lo hice sin ella y se armó un alboroto, pensaron que algo estaba pasando y se corrieron varios chismes que no eran ciertos, mi gente es delicada con esta clase de cosas, así que tengo pensado ir en una entrada que curiosamente hay una que yo misma descubrí cuando era niña, por ahí me escapaba a veces y aun hoy, lo sigo haciendo, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que abran el puente.

.- Ya veo – Digo soltando una risilla a lo que Zelda se apena todavía más – Esta bien, deberemos de ir con cuidado entonces.

Zelda reanuda el camino con una velocidad increíble de su caballo, era su silbido o un especie de cantico que no logro descifrar, su magia es poderosa y la puedo sentir de algún modo, no debían de ser más de las seis de la mañana pero nos íbamos acercando lo bastante rápido para llegar al castillo, en cuestión de minutos llegamos y pasamos de largo la entrada del puente antes de que se abriera, varios minutos después noto que Zelda se detiene ante un pequeño puente en un jardín muy bien cuidado, rodeado de flores preciosas que no supe reconocer cual era cual, me suelto del abrazo de Zelda y ella se baja, con una mano decide ayudarme a bajar del caballo, realmente no requería de ayuda pero no dije nada y acepto gustosa su mano, Zelda se dirige a su caballo y con unas palabras que no pude escuchar bien, su caballo se marcha rápidamente a otro lugar:

.- La he mandado al rancho Lon – Dijo Zelda sonriéndome – Malon seguramente me meterá bronca por hacer que mi caballo haga un sobreesfuerzo, ella es la dueña del rancho y es conocida como la reina de los caballos, la iré a ver en cuanto pueda y pediré disculpas, ahora tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje y no podemos perder más tiempo en cosas triviales.

Tan solo asiento lo que me dice pero a la vez me sorprendo de que ella tenga bajo su cuidado un caballo muy hermoso y le haga sobre esforzarse, es de entender dada la situación, no pregunté quién era Malon porque en ese momento no me importaba mucho, la sigo y el jardín era de verdad precioso, pocas veces he visto algo así, plantas muy bien cuidadas y que parecía ser de otro mundo, yo siempre las destruyo por mucho cuidado que tenga, debo de ser más cuidadosa al cuidar la flora.

Seguimos caminando un poco más y nos detenemos en una pared de cuerdas de plantas, Zelda la observa y busca algo parecido a una entrada, se tarda un par de minutos y finalmente la encuentra, me sorprendo al ver que era en realidad una puerta:

.- En realidad es una puerta de piedra pero con mi magia la puedo mover – Dijo notando mi asombro – Nadie puede acceder aquí, la descubrí vagando cuando era niña, desde esa edad sabía manejar mi magia, mucho antes de que me enviaran con los Sheikah.

.- ¿Cómo descubriste que eras descendiente de la sabia del tiempo? – Le pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

.- No se necesita ser un genio para verlo – Me responde con una sonrisa y mostrándome su mano derecha que tenía un grabado, una especie de tatuaje formado de tres triángulos, uno de ellos brillaba intensamente – La magia que yo siento y que todos temen aunque no deberían.

La primera vez que vi su mano durante nuestro primer encuentro, tuve mucha curiosidad en ese momento y ahora lo tengo todavía más, este planeta tiene cosas extrañas, no debería de sorprenderme pero aun así lo hace, Zelda reanuda sus pasos y yo la sigo, puedo notar que estamos en la entrada de un callejón del mercado de Hyrule, podía escuchar las voces alegres de los comerciantes que iban poniendo sus puestos de venta, tomamos un camino directo evitando el centro del mercado, estos callejones realmente me sorprende, su arquitectura parece ser muy antiguo pero no se ha deteriorado con el paso del tiempo, llegamos a una parte donde Zelda se pone detrás de una pared mirando que no haya nadie que nos viera y se pone su capucha a lo que me dice:

.- Debería de poner tu capucha Samus – Dijo seria mientras se ponía la suya – Nadie debe de saber que somos nosotras.

Hago caso a la petición de Zelda, me la puse y seguimos caminando esta vez salimos del callejón para llegar a otra sección donde había niños jugando y animales corriendo de un lugar a otro, en cuanto nos vieron parecían asustarse pero no decían nada, nosotras tan solo pasábamos cerca caminando lo más de prisa que podíamos.

Así pasaron varios minutos, pasando de una calle a otra evitando a los guardias para no perder tiempo con preguntas hasta que finalmente llegamos a la entrada al castillo, el problema es que esa gran puerta estaba custodiada por dos guardias que no nos iban a dejar pasar a menos que reveláramos nuestros rostros cosa que no iba a pasar porque veo a Zelda tomar otro camino, un camino de flores blancas, nos íbamos alejando de la gran entrada pero para mi sorpresa le estábamos dando la vuelta por así decirlo, saltar la barda sin que nos vieran, me sentía una chiquilla saltándome algunas normas, lo hacía en Zebes cuando intentaba entrar en Chozodia debido a mi curiosidad pero Gris siempre supo detenerme.

Luego de que pasamos, ya no había nadie que pudiera observarnos, estábamos libres, Zelda se quita la capucha y me mira con una sonrisa, misma que hace que yo me sonroje e evito su mirada, me sentía en verdad como una chiquilla haciendo travesuras y debía de enfocarme en la misión pero el estar con ella es algo que no logro describir, Zelda me dice:

.- Si, justo como cuando era niña – Me dice alegremente – Este jardín rodea por completo la gran entrada, es una sorpresa que nadie haya descubierto este secreto no tan secreto, solo yo la uso para escaparme de tanto estrés, vamos no queda lejos la entrada al pequeño bosque.

Asiento con una sonrisa y la sigo, observo a mi alrededor y es verdad que los soldados no notan que dos personas hayan entrado a un lugar prohibido, observo que el panorama es distinto porque veo que se va como subiendo a una colina por esa razón los soldados no tienen toda la vista completa del lugar, es fácil que una persona entre a esta parte del castillo pero más adelante es difícil, Zelda conoce bien su casa como para saber evadir a sus propios súbditos e incluso me atrevería a decir a sus discípulas que no tienen idea de que su reina ha regresado pero no tomar su cargo nuevamente.

Apresuramos los pasos porque realmente necesitábamos saber lo que contenía la nave del Sabio, casi corriendo para poder entrar, evadiendo las miradas que nos podrían seguir, hasta que nos detenemos en un jardín y al frente estaba una entrada al bosque, debía de ser esa porque Zelda se paró frente a ella pero antes de poder entrar, Zelda corta algunas flores con su cuchilla y hace de ella un adorno precioso, tiene habilidad para la jardinería y conoce de muchos temas, tan dura debió de haber sido su vida, el aprender muchas cosas debía de ser una presión enorme para ella, ser la descendiente de alguien sagrado, llevar su sangre de la realeza, no digo nada y la sigo, ella se detiene un momento:

.- Antes aquí era la entrada al templo del tiempo – Dijo seria – Ya no existe porque ha habido muchos templos en diferentes eras, según la leyenda, el héroe del tiempo sacó la espada maestra para viajar en el tiempo y conseguir destruir al mal que gobernaba en ese entonces, el templo ahora no son más que ruinas, es solo un área de bosque y de su edificio nada quedó salvo por algunas estructuras, hoy en día hay una réplica del templo, al otro lado del castillo pero no hay ninguna espada maestra forjada, es solo un templo en honor al héroe del tiempo.

.- Ya veo – Le respondo mirando la entrada al bosque – No debe de ser fácil para ti entrar a este lugar.

.- No es eso – Dijo soltando unas risillas – Sucede que yo, siendo descendiente de la sabia del tiempo, puedo sentir todavía su poder en ese lugar, es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, continuemos.

Debe de ser un lugar sagrado para Zelda, el sentir un poder, creo que la puedo entender de alguna manera, cuando me inyectaron la vacuna metroide ya era una con el "pequeño", puedo sentirlo de alguna manera pero en fin, entramos al bosque, era precioso sin duda, un lugar tranquilo, seguimos caminando derecho hasta que Zelda llega a un árbol y deja las flores ahí:

.- Aquí suelo dejar las flores – Dijo – Pero más adelante está una de las estructuras de lo que fue una vez el templo del tiempo, seguiremos ahí y veremos si hay algún indicio de la nave del Sabio.

Seguimos derecho hasta toparnos con los restos de un lugar como había dicho Zelda, no quedaba nada salvo ruinas, me acercaba a una de ellas y era increíble que a pesar del paso del tiempo seguía intacta como si todavía pudiera reconstruirse, busco las pistas para buscar el indicio de su nave, pasamos unos minutos tratando de encontrarlo, Zelda me indicaba que debíamos de seguir caminando pero que pronto el terreno se iba acabar porque no quedaba más que un callejón sin salida, caminamos en silencio y podía notar que Zelda miraba su mano, la insignia de la trifuerza le brillaba, no bromeaba con que sentía el poder de la sabia del tiempo y era una cosa que me sorprendía bastante, miro para otro lado y con asombro veo un objeto metálico como estrellado en el suelo, voy allá casi corriendo, dejando atrás a Zelda que me mira desconcertada y me sigue pero yo no me detengo hasta llegar a ese punto, llegamos a un punto circular, un espacio grande y en ella estaban restos de partes metálicas que no eran de este planeta y que fácilmente podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, al frente estaba lo que era la cabina de mando de una nave, las naves Chozos son parecidos a mi Gunship, la cabina de mando o lo que quedaba de ella, se podía ver que le podíamos meter energía, tanto era mi alegría ver una parte de la tecnología chozo:

.- La Gunship de los Chozos – Digo con alegría – Estas partes metálicas eran de la nave del sabio, ignoro como rayos acabó en este sitio y tan cerca del castillo, pero su cabina de mando sigue intacta y con posibilidad de reactivar su energía.

.- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – Me pregunta Zelda confusa.

.- Es fácil – Le respondo sacando mi pistola paralizadora y cargando – Mi arma esta hecho de una tecnología Chozo, no solamente sirve para escanear y aturdir enemigos, con una carga grande es capaz de darle "energía" a una pequeña máquina o computadora de una nave.

Me acerco a la cabina de mando y busco la misma entrada de llave que encontré en la puerta de su biblioteca, no me costó hallarla, pongo mi pistola y suelto la carga, la computadora de la cabina se enciende y varias instrucciones aparecen escritas en idioma Chozo, Zelda se acerca y se sorprende ver tanta tecnología activa:

.- Es asombroso – Dijo Zelda que estaba asombrada – Estas instrucciones solo especifican para cada función de la nave.

.- Si pero – Le respondo mientras escribía algunas cosas en la tablero – Esas son instrucciones para despegar la Gunship pero dado que la nave ya está hecho añicos y no queda nada salvo por esta cabina, el sabio la modificó de tal manera que la pueda usar para conseguir información, el resto de la nave la usó para construir su generador y satélite remoto para comunicarse con los luminarios de Éter, en esta computadora puedo observar una entrada de datos en la cual me indica el punto de llegada del Sabio, es de hace mucho tiempo y me atrevería a decir que es cuando ya estaba entrando en mi etapa de adolescencia, eso quiere decir que el sabio vino acá cuando yo ya me estaba formando como guerrera Chozo de forma oficial.

.- Increíble – Me dice Zelda que seguía asombrada - ¿Dice algo más?

.- Si – Le confirmo mirando otra entrada en los datos – Según esto, la última vez que visitó este sitio fue cuando ya estaba enterado del humo morado, ha dejado escrito su naturaleza al menos, posibles localizaciones temporales pero nada confirmado, la actividad más fuerte se localiza en el que llama "La Ciudad de los Cielos" o lo que queda de ella, lo más interesante es que parece que sí pudo conseguir una pequeña muestra de aquel humo pero que le costó una enormidad conseguirlo, es tóxica y no existe forma de erradicarlo de un cuerpo a menos que sea de la forma en como lo hemos venido haciendo, técnicamente nos está indicando que no existe de momento una vacuna para erradicar el "humo morado" del cuerpo.

.- Ya veo – Dijo seria – Pero es casi lo mismo que nos dejó en su habitación ¿no?

.- No – Le respondo mientras observaba los datos – Hay algo que no entiendo del todo bien, habla de forjar una espada pero se necesita de algo especial, una magia poderosa, el Sabio también indica que es posible que su alma quede varado para proteger ciertos lugares, lugares en que su acceso no es posible, me indica un poder de tele transportación.

.- Podría ser – Dijo Zelda que se acercaba a leer lo mismo que yo – Ese poder, es quizá…

.- Probablemente si – Le respondo – Según esto, los últimos datos se encuentran en el templo Chozo, localizado a unas millas del Templo del Espíritu, el resto es ilegible, probablemente sean datos de un diario que ha llevado durante sus días en el que ha vivido en este planeta.

Los datos que me había encontrado en la nave Chozo lo que quedaba de ella, realmente no decían demasiado salvo que unas indicaciones de que había que ir al templo pero algo me decía que había más, no podía ser todo, son solo partes de un acertijo, una que no logro descifrar, maldigo el día en que "Gris" me obligó a pasar por una cámara en Chozodia y la prueba era esa, descubrir un acertijo, armar el rompecabezas, tardé varios minutos en encontrar la respuesta, en ese tiempo no tenía más que pistola y era obvio, escanear todo el área para descubrir más, así lo hice, al hacerlo Zelda me miraba en silencio, luego de tardarme unos minutos, vuelvo a la computadora de datos y nuevamente conecto mi pistola a la máquina y tal como era de esperarse, todo lo escaneado, las partes metálicas, formaban un mapa que indicaban pistas de un posible nuevo lugar, en los datos se indicaba que se encontraba en las afueras de algún lugar, según lo escrito, el sabio descubrió un templo pero hizo de su localización un misterio, hizo un mapa para llegar a ella, el problema es que se necesitaba un poder para su acceso…

.- Me lleva – Dije furiosa – Es un mapa, este da a un lugar que no logro descifrar, según los datos, es un pequeño templo, del tamaño de una capilla, no muy grande, pero en ella se reside un poder, quizá el que pueda forjar la espada maestra.

.- No puede ser – Dijo Zelda que empezó a asombrarse – Se supone que ese lugar fue erradicado, extinto.

.- ¿De qué hablas? – Le pregunto confusa

.- Esa capilla de la que hablas – Se voltea mirándome con el mismo asombro que tenía, parecía no creerse lo que estaba viendo en pantalla – Son solo restos de un lugar sagrado, se dice que ahí se guarda el poder para re forjar la espada maestra pero como como bien dicen por ahí son solo leyendas, ni siquiera yo he podido saber más al respecto, el sabio debió de descubrir una manera de llegar a ese lugar.

.- Entonces solo dejó un mapa con acertijo – Dije todavía más incrédula y molesta – Bueno de cierta forma no me puedo enojar con esto, los Chozos siempre han sido así, meticulosos y no dan nada por sentado, si el trazó este mapa debe de haber una forma de llegar aunque no por medios convencionales, quizá a eso se refirió la tele transportación, llegar a ese lugar por medio de ese poder es quizá nuestra única alternativa y probablemente ahí se encuentren el héroe caído y la princesa del crepúsculo.

.- Al menos no nos vamos con las manos vacías – Dice Zelda con una sonrisa tratando de animarme – Tu tío no es ningún tonto, aunque no hubiese nadie con la tecnología que tienes en mano, no se podía fiar de todos modos, la información te tenía que llegar a ti y nada más.

Zelda tenía razón, la información es de veras útil, el sistema de datos nunca ha mentido sobre la localización de algunos lugares, muchas veces las he usado para llegar a un sitio en concreto, pero lo que me molesta y que se hace de lo más típico es dar vueltas y vueltas, sin llegar a nada concreto, es igual que mis aventuras, ir de un lado a otro para tener cierto objeto para que puedas avanzar en un punto, en realidad me estaba cansando de esos jueguecitos, no tenía tiempo para tonterías y por eso andaba furiosa, sin mi traje, las pistas escasean, el tiempo apremia y la nueva amenaza podría surgir de la nada sin que lo supiésemos, pero siempre que me pasa esto recuerdo las palabras del abuelo pájaro "Todo tiene un porqué de las cosas y en su momento no la entenderemos hasta mucho después"

Apago la máquina, no tenía caso seguir indagando, el resto solo mostraba datos del aterrizaje, la vida que llevó en un principio y de cómo fue dándose a conocer, me gustaría echarle un vistazo pero no tengo tiempo de leer historias así que guardé una copia de esa información en mi pistola para leerlo en mi tiempo libre, cuando salimos de aquella cabina, me volteo a verla una vez más y me pregunto si debería de destruirla, pero dado que los restos de la nave estaban lejos del castillo, no vi necesidad de hacerlo.

Le digo a Zelda que nos pongamos en marcha hacia el templo Chozo que no nos queda de otra que ir a ese lugar para tener ya lo necesario y poner fin de una vez a esta caza de objetos que me ponían de malas, cuando nos volteamos, empecé a sentir frío, Zelda igual lo sintió, no era un frío normal, podía reconocerlo, recuerdo vinieron a mi mente al verme enfrentar a esos seres en un templo Chozo, sin mi traje, sin mi rayos de ondas, era inútil enfrentarse a una de esas cosas.

.- No – Dije temerosa cuando volteé a ver la cabina que salía un humo que reconocía fácilmente – Un Chozo fantasma…

.- ¿Qué? – Dijo Zelda confusa y mirando incrédula ante la gran bola que se estaba formando.

.- Rayos – Dije furiosa dirigiéndome a la bola antes de que se formara a su forma original – No pudiste esperar ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué pruebas me tienes?

Zelda me miraba entre seria y a la vez un tanto temerosa, pero yo tenía enfocado al Chozo, me ponía delante de Zelda, ella no tiene experiencia combatiendo estos seres fantasmagóricos, armada con mi pistola sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades aunque una vez me enfrenté al gran Chozo en Chozodia para ganarme el traje gravitatorio mejorado sin embargo aquella situación fueron bajo otras circunstancias y no era lo mismo, el Chozo fantasma ya se estaba formando y finalmente se convirtió en lo que más odiaba cuando visitaba el templo en Tallon IV, conocía a estos seres y atacaban a cuanto intruso se acercara a un lugar sagrado, con furia cargo mi pistola aturdidora cambiándola a un rayo de carga para demorarlo y decirle a Zelda que se largara pero antes de que hiciera eso, el fantasma dijo algo que me dejó sorprendida:

.- Es tiempo de que enfrentes tu pasado Aran – Dijo el Chozo fantasma mientras cargaba una bola de luz.

.- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté temerosa.

.- Tu pasado que te atormenta Aran – Dijo – Ya no lo puedes dejar zanjado Aran, eso que tienes guardado en tu capa, no te servirá de nada.

.- ¿Qué? – Dije confusa.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, el rayo se disparó contra mí, de forma rápida, sin siquiera poder esquivarla, mandándome a volar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, el enorme poder del Chozo fantasma recorría por todo mi cuerpo obligándome a tirar mi pistola mientras iba literalmente volando por los aires hasta chocar con algún punto, no entendía que estaba pasando, podía escuchar a Zelda gritar mi nombre, ¿mi pasado?, no podía entender las palabras del sabio, estaba cerrando mis ojos, el poder me sofoca, es un poder para adormecer, pasaba el tiempo tan lento y finalmente choque contra algo y caí inconsciente, lo último que escuché fue a Zelda gritar mi nombre y nada más.

POV Zelda

Me costaba creer lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, Samus, siendo mandada a volar de un solo golpe, estrellándose contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo, no parecía despertar, le grité, no me respondió, estaba temerosa, por un momento dejé toda esta búsqueda, quería curarla con mi poder, pero ese Chozo, ¿Por qué?, me acerco a Samus y estaba inconsciente, no respondía ante mis ruegos, mi poder no es suficiente para curarla, pero podía sentir mi magia, podía sentir el cuerpo de Samus, tal como en ese trance en el que estaba ella, el Chozo la mandó literalmente al mundo de los sueños, a ese mundo del que no podía sacarla, estaba furiosa, me paro y me enfrentó al Chozo fantasma, me quito mi capa, siento ira, siento que mi poder fluye más rápido de lo normal, en una mano preparo lo que llaman el fuego de Din y me muevo tan rápido para golpear a ese nefasto ser y le lanzo el poder, pero mi poder es inútil, le atraviesa tal cual muralla, sin efecto alguno, el Chozo me dispara un rayo y me deja aturdida:

.- AH – Digo con dolor.

.- Aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme Sabia del Tiempo, tu poder es todavía débil – Me dice el Chozo fantasma.

.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Samus? – Le pregunto enojada, dominada por la rabia – La metiste en un mundo en donde yo no puedo ayudarla y la necesito.

.- Aran necesita enfrentar su propia fantasma antes de pasar a mi templo – Dijo el Chozo impasible ante mi enojo – Necesita culminar esa parte de su vida, de lo contrario no podrá enfrentar los peligros que le rodean en este planeta, este también es una prueba para ti Zelda, como dije tu poder todavía no es suficiente, deberás de fortalecerte también, está en tu destino Zelda.

.- ¿Prueba? ¿Destino? – Dije incrédula, no queriendo creer aquello – Esto no es más que un montón de idioteces, ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y traes de vuelta a tu sobrina?

.- Suficiente – Dijo el Chozo Fantasma – Debes dejar de lado el enojo, tus sentimientos Zelda, tienes que ser fuerte, sigue tu camino Zelda.

.- Estas demente – Le respondí enojada aun aturdida por el rayo que me había lanzado - ¿Qué esperas conseguir de esto?

Pero no me respondió, tan solo me miró y acto seguido desapareció, el aire frio ya no estaba, ya no se sentía, el rayo que me había aturdido había desaparecido, caí de rodillas mirando la estúpida cabina de su nave y maldije tanto como me podían mis vocales, sé que nadie me iba a escuchar, me acerco rápidamente a Samus y la veo, inconsciente, atrapada en un mundo de sueños, donde probablemente reviva aquella pesadilla una y otra vez, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, no podía hacer nada, ¿Qué podía hacer?, no tenía como traerla de vuelta.

.- Samus – Dije abrazándola y echándome a llorar – Perdóname, te metí en mis problemas y ahora estás en un aprieto muy gordo, no tengo forma de hacerte volver, mi poder no es suficiente.

No servía de nada llorar, le quito su capa y la uso como cama sustituto, la acuesto ahí, viendo su traje Zero brillar, me arrodillo ante ella, secando mis lágrimas, me había quitado la capa antes de enfrentarme a ese demonio pero cuando la recogí algo cayó, un especie de pergamino que rezaba una leyenda que decía así "Para Zelda, diosa de la sabiduría y heredera directa de la Sabia del Tiempo, no abrir hasta que sea necesario" con la caligrafía Chozo, mi corazón latía muy deprisa, sabiendo que estaba en una muy mala situación, el Sabio debió de ver que esto pasaría, seco mis lágrimas y me acerco a Samus, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano derecha que brillaba la trifuerza con mayor intensidad:

.- No te preocupes Samus – Dije – Te sacaré de ahí cueste lo que me cueste.

Me disponía abrir el pergamino pero mis manos temblaban, no sabía que esperar de la situación, pero despejo mis dudas y tenía una misión que cumplir y era salvar a Samus de ese mundo peligroso, no iba a permitir que sufriera más, el pergamino es clave y lo conseguiría.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte doce, cabe mencionar que el siguiente capítulo se dividirá entre el POV de Samus y Zelda, me moría de ganas de hacer algo así x'D, espero que les haya gustado :D


	13. Chapter 13: Despertando a Farore

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo en este fic.

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto.

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, creador de Samus Aran.

 **Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Smashera

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, realmente es un poco difícil para mí el poder continuar con los fic's ya que estoy estudiando para mis examenes y bueh, ustedes saben lo difícil que es eso pero volviendo al tema, esta historia como dije ya va en la mitad, eso significa que poco a poco está llegando a su final.

Originalmente este fic iba a ser un one shot con lemmon incluido, pero ya me di cuenta que soy malo para describir detalles picantes por lo que me queda mucho por mejorar, mientras tanto les dejo con este capítulo que espero y sean de su agrado, aquí se revelan algunas cosas importantes (aunque siento que todavía le estoy dando mucha vuelta al asunto), lo más probable es el próximo capítulo Midna haga su aparición finalmente, es lo que estoy pensando.

Otro punto a destacar es que verán dos perspectivas tanto de Zelda como Samus, así que no se sorprendan si el escenario cambia de un momento a otro, así como hago mención una vez más, que este fic es femslash (amor entre mujeres) así que ya saben, no es necesario recalcar ese punto pero no está demás decirlo

Antes de subir el capítulo, noté que había recibido un review extraño, uno escrito en inglés hablando de la historia de japón x'D, gente, si van a hacer un review que sea referente al fic de lo contrario evitenme la pena de eliminar comentarios innecesarios, por favor, entiendo que por flojera, por pena o porque no les gusta el fic, no dejan un review pero para un mejor trabajo siempre es bueno leer las opiniones para saber que mejorar, que palabras dejar de usar etc. etc.

En fin, me dejo de idioteces y les dejo con el fic :'v

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **Mundo de los sueños y despertando poderes:**

POV Zelda:

Mis manos temblaban al sujetar el pergamino que estaba enrollado, por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, pruebas duras, pistas sobre cómo sacar a Samus de la situación en la que estaba, recordé lo que me enseñaron o debería decir de lo poco que me enseñaron acerca del mundo de los sueños, siendo yo una descendiente de la sabia del tiempo, en teoría debo de tener el poder de traer de regreso a una persona que está en trance con el sueño, pero mi poder actual no era suficiente para traer de vuelta a Samus, recuerdo que me costó mucho sacarla la primera vez, tanto sufrimiento que vi en ella que me prometí no dejarla caer en ese mundo.

La cosa no iba a ser nada fácil, no he tenido suficiente entrenamiento acerca de esto, veo todo alrededor mío antes de desenrollar el pergamino, veo a Samus acostada durmiendo y estando en ese mundo horrible, despejo mi mente y me pongo a desenrollar el pergamino, cierro los ojos unos momentos antes de leer, es una costumbre que tengo como una forma de asimilar lo que vendrá a continuación, abro los ojos y leo lo que dice el pergamino, lo primero que noto es que está escrito en el idioma Chozo, no era un problema y empecé a leerlo, el pergamino era largo, vaya que se tomó su tiempo de escribirme una carta dirigida a mí:

"A Zelda, heredera de la sabia del tiempo, diosa de la sabiduría y que tiene en su poder la trifuerza de la sabiduría"

"Si estás leyendo esto, significa que mi fantasma ha puesto en modo trance a Samus Aran y tu poder no es suficiente para traerla de vuelta, te diré que he previsto la situación, lamento mucho que esto sea así pero necesito que Samus sea más fuerte y deje de lado el duro pasado que le atormenta"

"Sé que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo y estas deseando buscar una solución rápida para sacarla del mundo donde está pero dependerá de tu poder y el de ella para que sea libre de culpas, tengo que contarte una parte de su historia con el Metroide con el que desarrolló una relación cercana a madre e hijo, desde el fondo ella no quería dejar al pequeño y quería quedárselo pero no podía, ¿Cómo sé esto?, soy un Chozo Zelda, Gris y yo pudimos ver que esto iba a pasar aunque yo no quería pero las cosas son como son"

"Como habrás notado, ella sufrió demasiado por la tragedia del pequeño al momento de enfrentarse a madre cerebro, me temo que tendrás que enfrentar una dura prueba porque tú misma tendrás que enfrentar una copia de la misma, esta se localiza en el desierto Gerudo, cerca de mi templo que construí, ahí podrás poner a salvo a Samus, es un largo trayecto pero no te preocupes Zelda porque tienes el poder de moverte a otros lugares con tu poderosa magia, la cual por cierto no ha sido despertada del todo, necesitas despertar tus verdaderos poderes Zelda, esta es la prueba, una dura prueba"

"Tal vez te esté pidiendo demasiado o presionándote más bien, Samus todavía no se deshace de su pasado por lo que su sangre con el pequeño no está bien formado, no ha asimilado del todo la muerte del Metroide y necesita hacerlo, ella estará bien pero también se enfrentará al pequeño y necesitará vencerle, pero tú tienes una misión Zelda y no queda tiempo, la amenaza morada es mucho más poderosa de lo que yo creí en su momento, ahora que estás leyendo esto, sé que las cosas se pondrán feas, muy probablemente tengas que lidiar con enemigos manipulados por el humo morado"

"Zelda, tendrás que prepararte para enfrentarte a quizá uno de los enemigos más odiado por Aran, es una réplica casi exacta de madre cerebro y en ella reside un poder que necesitarás, es un poder que literalmente el humo se tragó y tuvo esa forma, no tengo idea de cómo consiguió formarse en uno de los enemigos de Samus"

"Madre cerebro es una especie de biomecánico, quizá no me entiendas pero para describírtelo de una forma más simple, has visto la tecnología de mi cabina de mi nave ahora destruida o la armadura de Samus, lo imagino porque lo programé de tal manera que Samus recibiera los datos y luego de recibirlos, mi espíritu se daría la tarea de poner a Samus en el mundo de los sueños para lidiar con su pasado turbio"

"El enemigo que te enfrentarás como dije, es un cerebro biomecánica, es literalmente un androide grande con una inteligencia que sorprendería a un ser humano común o a cualquier raza que esté por el promedio, no tengo tiempo de explicar todo esto que te acabo de decir pero lo verás en su momento, para que puedas usar tu poder de moverte de un lugar a otro, necesitas despertarla Zelda, la conoces, el viento de Farore, un poder muy poderoso que usaba el héroe del tiempo en su momento al igual que tu predecesora, para activar dicho poder tienes que concentrarte, tienes que sentir el poder de la trifuerza en ti misma, la vas a sentir y podrás despertar a Farore"

"El resto de tus poderes es todavía más grande y me parece que lo sabes, así que no necesito decirlas o especificarlas pero tendrás que ganarte esos poderes Zelda, no será fácil pero es necesario para detener la amenaza morada antes de que las cosas sean graves, antes de que este planeta se convierta en otro Éter oscuro, el luminario U-Mos me lo explicó cuando contacté por una señal de un satélite remoto que construí y lo puse en lo más alto de la montaña de la muerte, tu predecesora me ayudó en ese momento de hecho tengo un pequeño mensaje de parte de ella, para ti Zelda y la caligrafía es de ella, está escrita en Hyliano"

Paré por unos momentos, mi propia predecesora me había dejado un mensaje del pasado; ¿Qué sabía ella?, realmente tenía cierto miedo de lo que iba a leer, un mensaje del pasado y más viniendo de tu predecesora no significaba nada bueno, eran siempre malas noticias, mal augurio de las estrellas, me quedo pensando en el poder de Farore, el poder de Din y Nayru, mis poderes como la sabia del tiempo todavía no está completado, seguía dormida en ese aspecto, me siento estúpida al saber eso, pensaba que mi magia la dominaba a toda su capacidad y ahora me entero de que no, tengo que despertar mis poderes para sacar a Samus de ese mundo de locura pero también ella necesita vencer al mal que ella misma creó en su mundo de los sueños, no le será nada fácil, se verá reflejada su debilidad, se verá impotente y no tendrá armas con que defenderse, me pone furiosa no poder ayudarla pero es su tarea y no me quedaba más que aceptar la verdad, reanudo la lectura del pergamino, leyendo lo que me dejó mi predecesora que tenía una muy buena caligrafía, hermosamente detallada:

"Zelda, mi descendiente, se siente extraño escribirle a mi sucesora, las duras pruebas que tienes por delante, el despertar del todo de tus poderes, el sabio me ha descrito un futuro, cosa que no debí de escuchar pero lo hice sabiendo que era importante, que iba afectar a mi pueblo y que esa vez el héroe del tiempo, descendiente que será en esa ocasión no estará para salvarla, te toca una dura tarea mi querida sucesora, no sé como pero no tengo dudas de que podrás afrontar los peligros"

"El sabio es un ser extraño pero yo he visto sus ojos, yo he visto su poder, es grande y poderoso, por algo él puede ver lo que acontece en un futuro cercano o lejano, la amenaza morada del que me habló, es algo que todavía me inquieta, Link y yo tratamos de buscar el origen de eso pero sin éxito ni siquiera pudimos encontrar la ciudad de los cielos hasta mucho después pero en mi tiempo ya no presentaba una amenaza demasiado grande como para hacer preocupar al reino entero, de alguna manera se encontraba sellado pero el sello se iba a romper con el paso del tiempo"

"Ahora con la extraña visitante de nombre Samus Aran, la verdad es que me sorprende, el mismo sabio me mostró una imagen de ella y me apena no poder conocerla en mi tiempo pero tu si lo harás, ella será clave junto a ti para detener la amenaza morada antes de que se manifieste por completo, deben de darle el golpe final con la espada maestra, la primera espada de hecho, pero para tenerla necesitas tus poderes al máximo, necesitas a Link para que él pueda blandir la espada, necesitas también el poder de la oscuridad y otro más, el de Samus aunque de eso no me queda muy claro porque, hasta el propio sabio se ha desconcertado, mi querida sucesora Zelda, ya no queda mucho tiempo y realmente me gustaría contarte demasiadas cosas que acontece en mi tiempo, pero cosas desastrosas van a pasar y el tiempo corre, el tiempo no perdona, ve y cumple con tu tarea, no dejes caer el reino"

"Con amor, Zelda, Reina de Hyrule y Sabia del Tiempo"

Cierro los ojos nuevamente al imaginar cuanto le habrá costado escribirle a su descendiente, yo me sentiría fatal sabiendo que el futuro del reino se encontraba ahora en un peligro latente, un mal iba despertándose a cada momento y el tiempo se estaba acabando, tenía que concentrarme para poder despertar un poder que me permitiría moverme más rápido, el resto del pergamino lo escribía el Sabio:

"No queda nada más que decir Zelda, medita, esa es la clave para despertar tus poderes, no existe otra forma de llegar a ellas, necesitas ser una con tus poderes de lo contrario seguirán dormidas, eres la sucesora de la Sabia del Tiempo y de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, no tengo duda en ello, sé lo mucho que has de estar enojada por no ayudar a Samus, pero era necesario, sé que ambas lograrán salir de esto"

"Sabio Chozo"

No decía nada más pero de igual manera me enteré de cosas importantes, sobre mis poderes que no están en su apogeo por decirlo de alguna manera, tendré que meditar, tendré que tener paciencia para despertar mis poderes, como entrar a un mundo de los sueños solo que conmigo la cosa era diferente, me arrodillo a lado de Samus tocando su frente frio, no podía imaginar su sufrimiento y la impotencia que me daba por no sacarla de ahí, pero así las cosas, no me quedaba de otra, junto mis manos en mis rodillas y cierro los ojos buscando la fuente de mis poderes, buscando la manera de llegar a ellas, no quedaban muchas opciones y la paciencia era la clave, siento que mi mano derecha brilla, lo sé porque ahí tengo la trifuerza, siento su poder, me está llamando y yo trato de acudir a ella, ¿Qué cosas me espera ahora?, no lo sé pero tengo que apresurarme y despertar mis poderes, eso es todo lo que necesito hacer e ir al desierto Gerudo a enfrentarme a esa gran bestia.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los sueños (POV Samus)

¿Dónde estaba?, no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy, me parece todo muy blanco y estoy tirada en el piso con mi traje Zero, me doy cuenta de que no he despertado sino ya vería a Zelda, recuerdo que ella me gritaba pero ya su voz la sentía muy lejana, el fantasma Chozo me mandó a dormir literalmente:

.- Ya sabía yo que no iba a ser tan fácil – Dije molesta, gritando a la nada – Las semillas que me dio Impa no iban a servir de nada, todo ese esfuerzo en vano…

Doy unos pasos sin saber a dónde rayos dirigirme, pero en cuanto los di, el escenario cambió bruscamente a un lugar muy conocido, un lugar que despertaba mucha nostalgia de mi corazón, era la cámara de la reina metroide en SR388, ahí estaba yo viendo derrotada a la reina y me estaba dirigiendo al cuarto donde estaba el "pequeño", no entendía porque estaba viendo esa escena pero no tenía a donde más ir, así que tuve que seguir a mi propia yo para ver nacer una vez más a la cría metroide.

En cuanto entré a la cámara, de nuevo el escenario cambió, ahora estaba en mi nave dirigiéndome al recinto de la federación galáctica, el rumbo ya estaba fijado pero me veía a mí misma jugar con el pequeño, viendo como me aguantaba las lágrimas e oyendo chillar de alegría al metroide, era duro, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón y no quería seguir ahí, este mundo de los sueños no podría ser peor y deseaba despertar, sé que no iba a servir demasiado pero quería irme a la sala donde tenía guardado mi armadura pero no podía, ni siquiera podía tocar los botones:

.- Vamos – Dije furiosa al ver que no podía presionar los botones pero tampoco podía atravesar las paredes – Quiero salir de este mundo, maldición…

Como si mi deseo fuese escuchado porque en cuanto me voltee a ver la escena de nuevo, el escenario cambió, ahora estaba sola en mi nave con un rumbo desconocido, llorando en total silencio, lo recuerdo, ese día fue después de entregar a la cría y me sentía horrible, con ganas de volver pero tenía que confiar en los idiotas científicos, muchas veces me sentí tentada volver y liberar a la cría en SR388 pero no podía, sabía que no podía.

No lo entendía, porque seguía soñando con eso, porque me sigue atormentándome, son cosas que ya pasaron, estaba muy dolida viendo la escena, haciéndome la fuerte y que no me valía nada la vida de la cría metroide pero que tonta era, me engañaba a mí misma porque muy dentro de mí sabía que quería al pequeño;

.- Pero no hice nada por regresar – Digo mirando la triste escena – Te deje al merced de unos locos que experimentaron contigo y buscaron la manera de crear más, gracias a los idiotas de la federación y de los piratas espaciales es que los Metroides existían nuevamente en esos tiempos.

Traté de irme pero nada, cuando voltee nuevamente la escena cambia, estaba en el planeta SR388 de nuevo pero esta vez con un equipo de exploración, lo recuerdo; La misión primaria de explorar el planeta en busca de un rastro de virus o de algo que estaba naciendo y una cosa muy rara se adentró a mi armadura, pensaba que no era nada pero de nuevo, estaba equivocada, como consecuencia estrellé mi nave y los científicos, doctores tuvieron que hacer una operación de emergencia para extirpar la cosa pegajosa que estaba atado a mi armadura.

Ese día no tenía salvación hasta que uno de los doctores sugirió usar una vacuna especial, la sangre de la cría metroide o del "pequeño" la inyectaron en mi cuerpo y como resultado mi sangre, la sangre Chozo y de la cría se combinaron haciendo que mi vida estuviese fuera de peligro y a cambio me gané una nueva armadura especial el "Fusión Suit"

Vi toda la escena tal como la describí pero no entendía porque estaba viendo algo que ya había pasado y que quería olvidar, voltee de nuevo y esta vez estaba en un lugar diferente, era el lugar de enfrentamiento contra la madre cerebro, lugar donde la cría me salvó de ella pero de mi enemiga no había rastro, miré al piso y estaba mi pistola paralizadora, la agarro y la cargo por cualquier cosa hasta que escuché ruidos extraños:

.- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunté fuertemente sabiendo que no me iba a responder nadie pero era instinto – Quien sea, salga de su escondite.

Los ruidos se iban haciendo más fuertes, estaba nerviosa y empecé a correr hacia la dirección donde estaba el ruido, conforme iba a corriendo el ruido poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo familiar, ese sonido que había escuchado la primera vez que vi a la cría, era el sonido de alegría pero no veía a la cría metroide por ningún lado, no lo entendía.

.- ¿Qué está pasando? – Digo desesperada - ¿Dónde estás?

Entonces es cuando lo veo, me volteo y ahí estaba la cría metroide ya en su evolución final siendo un Metroide gigante pero había algo extraño, se quedaba quieto como mirándome fijamente, yo estaba anonadada, bajo mi pistola sabiendo que no me va atacar pero no entendía su comportamiento, ya no emitía aquel chillido de alegría, sabía que algo andaba mal así que lo miré seria y le dije:

.- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – Dije fríamente, sé que no debí pero no quería andarme con jueguecitos, no estaba de humor y necesitaba volver al mundo real aun sabiendo que el metroide no me iba a responder - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Como era de predecirse, el pequeño no hizo nada más que estar levitando, mirándome fijamente como si no me reconociera pero yo sabía que sí, había un cambio que no me agradaba en absoluto y tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando, me iba acercar a la cría para ver si se dejaba pero de repente sale una cuerda de su cuerpo, uno muy pegajoso y me golpeo con ella mandándome a volar, no entendía porque el pequeño estaba haciendo eso, no sería capaz de hacerlo, me estrellé ante una pared y me dolió demasiado:

.- AH – Digo dolida - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Trato de levantarme pero la cría metroide viene a mí a toda velocidad con intención de golpearme, no entendía ahora su comportamiento tan hostil y sin mi armadura no tengo como defenderme salvo una triste pistola paralizadora que ya estaba cargada, le disparo y como era de esperarse, no le hizo absolutamente nada de daño, esquive una de sus cuerdas pero me agarró en el pie y nuevamente me manda a estrellarme estrepitosamente contra unas cajas, estaba furiosa pero a la vez sentía un dolor insoportable en mi corazón, sentía que me estaba perdiendo, que estaba perdiendo al pequeño:

.- ¿Qué está pasando? – Grité lo más fuerte que pude sabiendo que nadie me iba a escuchar - ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto pequeño?

Viene de nuevo a toda velocidad pero esta vez la esquivo ágilmente, vuelvo a cargar mi pistola y le disparo pero seguía sin afectarle algo de daño, no sabía por cuanto tiempo seguiría así, cuanto aguantaría pelear contra un metroide evolucionado sin mi traje, si tan solo pudiera tener el poder de hielo para congelarlo por segundos, eso me daría tiempo de idear una estrategia pero no entiendo todavía su hostil comportamiento pero tenía que averiguar que está pasando y como salir de esta pesadilla.

Mundo Real (POV Zelda)

Mi poder se está manifestando o eso parece, siento varias energías fluyendo por mi cuerpo no solo de la mía, siento a Zelda, siento su sufrimiento, parece que ya empezó su pesadilla pero no debo distraerme debo de encontrar mis poderes y despertarlas, no tengo más tiempo que perder, se hace difícil.

Mucho tiempo pensaba que mis poderes estaban en su máximo esplendor cuando recibí las flechas de luz, mi magia la hacía más poderosa pero que equivocada estaba, era tan solo un pedazo de poder, no estaba completa y ahora no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto y paro la meditación, me tapo la cara con ambas manos aun sintiendo el calor de mi mano derecha con el que llevaba la insignia de la trifuerza, no entendía que tenía que hacer para contactar con mis poderes por decirlo de alguna manera:

.- Esta porquería no está funcionando – Dije molesta pero de nada servía estar enojada y tenía que calmarme – Tengo que hacerlo…

No se por cuantos minutos o horas pasaron pero seguía en la misma situación; podía percibir a los demás, todo a mi alrededor, de alguna manera mis poderes iban aumentando aunque muy poco por lo que era un resultado muy triste pero más que nada sentía la impotencia de Samus, la estaba pasando muy fatal, le estaba yendo mal, como siga así iba a estar atrapada en ese mundo si no descubría la forma de combatir al mal que llevaba dentro, estaba más concentrada en eso que en lo otro, no debería de ser así hasta que percibí un poder, como si alguien estuviera cerca de nosotras, abro los ojos y miro hacia la dirección donde percibí el poder:

.- ¿Quién está ahí? – Grité – Da la cara o lo lamentarás.

No recibí ninguna respuesta pero esperé por unos minutos, me iba a parar para investigar pero de repente apareció una bola verde moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia mí, se detuvo exactamente frente a mí, yo no podía reaccionar ante eso, estaba inmóvil pensaba que esa cosa me iba a succionar pero no, eso no pasó, al contrario, escuché una voz en mi mente, dicha voz era femenino, estaba sorprendida:

.- Zelda – Me dice la voz femenina, no la puedo reconocer por alguna extraña razón – La descendiente de la sabia del tiempo, me has llamado para reclamar tu poder pero aun no estas lo suficientemente preparada para recibirla, algo no te deja Zelda, algo te distrae.

.- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto, estábamos hablando de forma telepática, pero me ha sorprendido que dijo que yo reclamaba un poder, ¿será posible? - ¿Qué sabes? O más bien, ¿Qué eres?

.- Algo te nubla la vista Zelda – Me responde la misteriosa voz – No me puedes reconocer porque en tu mente y corazón están con Samus, te preocupa mucho ella sin embargo debes de dejar de lado esos sentimientos y empezar a prepararte, si en verdad deseas sacarla de ese peligro primero debes de despertar el poder que tienes dormido, mírame Zelda, mira mi color, ¿no la puedes reconocer acaso?

Eso todavía me deja más confusa, por supuesto que deseo sacar a Samus de ese peligro pero ahora que veo la bola verde, podía sentir su poder, era un poder conocido, un poder que había percibido en un sueño e incuso usado de forma inconsciente o bueno lo tomaba como un sueño raro, me es familiar esa esencia hasta que recordé su nombre, no me lo podía creer:

.- Farore – Dije sorprendida – La diosa del coraje o del valor, la guardiana del viento, no pensé que pudieras manifestarte de esta manera.

.- Ya vamos empezando bien Zelda – Dijo la voz – En efecto soy Farore, la diosa del coraje y guardiana del viento, he sentido tu pesar y es una carga muy pesada princesa Zelda.

.- Hace mucho que dejé de ser princesa – Le respondí con cierta nostalgia – Ahora soy la reina de Hyrule y mis decisiones no siempre fueron las correctas.

.- Muchas cosas has pasado – Me dice con dulzura – Pero es cosa pasada, en mi tiempo ayudé a tu predecesora que tenía las mismas dudas que tienes ahora, es mi deber guiarte y ofrecerte mi poder, me has llamado y veo en ti un pesar, un lamento, estas preocupada por Aran y eso lo entiendo, pero te estas dejando llevar por un sentimiento fuerte Zelda, ese sentimiento que sientes hacia Samus, es lo que te está nublando tu mente, debes de despejar tus dudas reina Zelda.

.- No sé a qué te refieres con eso Farore – Le respondí confusa ante eso, por supuesto que siento algo hacia Samus, preocupación, angustia así que no sé porque la diosa del valor se andaba con demasiado rodeo, me molestan esta clase de cosas - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

.- Todo a su tiempo reina Zelda – Me responde con cariño – Por ahora siente mi poder pero despeja tu mente, tus dudas, deja que Aran enfrente su peor temor, ella por ahora está fuera de tu alcance y tienes una misión que cumplir, has llegado a mí por medio de la meditación pero ha sido tu lamento y tu pesar hacia Aran lo que me trajo aquí, no podía dejarte así, tus sentimientos por ella, el valor que puedes hacer por ella, ese valor es fuerte y harás lo que debas para sacarla, te volverás fuerte pero necesitas pasar la prueba Zelda, siente mi poder y libera tus poderes Zelda.

No me dio tiempo de replicar y Farore se metió a mi cuerpo, sentí fluir su poder, no podía describir lo que sentía en esos momentos pero seguramente mis ojos estaban brillando porque ese poder lo sentía tan diferente, muy diferente cuando activo mis flechas de luz, era cálida, suave, relajante y eso me permitió concentrarme mejor.

Cerré los ojos al recibir la energía de Farore, la meditación para llamar a una de las diosas que menciona la profecía era algo que me sorprendía, había leído en numerosos libros hablando de la creación de Hyrule incluso escuchado, de niña sabía que siempre el héroe del tiempo renacería en alguna parte del reino, ya sea que los Kokiri lo hayan acogido o en algún lado del reino y por supuesto yo, la descendiente directa de la sabia del tiempo.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve así recibiendo la calma y poder de Farore pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuve en paz al menos en ese momento, pensaba en lo que me dijo momentos atrás, sobre mis sentimientos por Samus, realmente no sé a qué se refería pero lo averiguaría después, tenía una dura prueba que enfrentar y debía moverme rápido sin demora, abro los ojos, me paro, despejada de toda duda, miré a Samus aún seguía dormida pero me sentía tan diferente, en mi mano derecha podía sentir mi poder pero no era lo suficientemente poderosa aun para traer de vuelta a Samus pero por ahora ambas tenemos duras pruebas que pasar y no queda de otra, vuelvo a escuchar a Farore en mi mente:

.- Bien Zelda – Me dice con alegría – Veo que estas despejando y dejando de lado tus sentimientos, ahora ve a tu objetivo y no pares, sé que lo lograrás, con este poder, te permitirá llegar a donde desees, si quieres despertar a las otras, tendrás que llamarlas, por lo visto dominas un poco el fuego de Din pero es débil, te queda un largo camino Reina Zelda, que las diosas te acompañen siempre.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y me sentía muy diferente, miré mis manos, mi poder se iba incrementando pero no lo suficiente, no todavía, me paro e observo a Samus, la cargo entre mis brazos, sé que ahora no me puedo concentrar contigo Samus pero así son las cosas, espero que puedas librarte de la pesadilla en el que estás para que finalmente podamos acabar esta amenaza e encontrar a los caídos, cierro los ojos, libero mi poder adquirido, un gran remolino aparece a mi alrededor y nos vamos del lugar.

Mundo de los Sueños (POV Samus)

Había recibido numerosos golpes del pequeño, estaba cansada, confundida incluso indefensa, mi pistola no sirve de nada ante un metroide evolucionado, en su etapa adulta casi todas las armas son inútiles excepto el hielo y los misiles pero no tenía nada de eso.

Aun si lo tuviera, no sería capaz de dispararle al pequeño, no podría, la cría con el que me relacioné y viví por momentos escasos una alegría que no sentía en mucho tiempo, ahora el pequeño me atacaba; ¿Por qué no me reconocía?

.- Vamos tiene que haber una respuesta – Me dije a mi misma tratando de darme ánimo – Piensa Samus.

Nada me venía a la mente, simplemente no lo entendía y el pequeño me seguía atacando con furia, yo seguía esquivando sus ataques pero me iba cansando cada vez más, sabía que no iba aguantar mucho más tiempo y que en un descuido la cría me iba agarrar, traté de recordar los datos que recogí de todos los lugares a los cuales he ido en mis viajes de cazadora, los datos de los piratas, de la federación, laboratorios espaciales pero ninguno me indicaba porque el cambio hostil del pequeño.

Como lo predije, por el cansancio me descuidé y caí al piso, mi pistola fue a parar a otro lugar, estaba a merced del pequeño, lo miré una vez más, sabiendo que no podré darle pelea y aun si lo hiciera no lo quería hacer, la cría metroide me observaba e emitía chillidos fuertes de enojo, no entendía a que se debía su enojo, porque estaba así, ¿era algo que yo hice?, no lo sé, pero estaba muy cansada, tanto huir e esquivar sus ataques me pasaron factura y probablemente podría terminar mal:

.- Vamos pequeño – Le dije ya cansada - ¿A qué esperas?

No entendía su comportamiento, de repente se paró en seco, se acerca a mi emitiendo un chillido de lamento, el mismo que siempre escucho cuando suena la alerta de mi nave, parecía llorar por mí, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no lo sé pero la cría metroide solo emitía ese chillido pero me dolía demasiado, el dolor era fuerte pero de repente el pequeño explota de la nada, una fuerte luz blanca no me deja ver lo que sucede y el escenario estaba cambiando de nuevo.

Esta vez el escenario eran las ruinas de Chozo pero no sabía en qué planeta estaba ya que todos se parecían, me paro y estaba mal herida, me dolía el brazo y parte de las piernas, había perdido mi pistola, indefensa y sin respuesta alguna de lo que estaba pasando, di unos pasos para buscar alguna señal de que ruinas eran, me acerco a un pilar y leo una leyenda que reza lo siguiente "Chozodia"

.- Así que, en Zebes – Me dije soltando un suspiro de lamento – De todos los lugares me tenían que traer nuevamente aquí, en Chozodia, ¿Por qué?

.- Porque estaba escrito así sería Aran.

Escuché de repente la voz de alguien conocido, de alguien que no creí volver a escuchar, me volteo a ver temerosa y en efecto, era mi tío pájaro, el mismo que me mandó a este mundo, sentí tanta rabia, demasiado enojo por lo que había hecho pero tenía que calmarme, los Chozos no dan nada por sentado y tenía que tener paciencia, me calmé y me dirigí al Chozo fantasma:

.- Tío pájaro – Digo cansada - ¿Por qué me has mandado a este mundo de pesadilla?

.- Samus – Me dice con calma y esa seriedad que siempre odié - ¿Aun no entiendes el comportamiento de la cría metroide?

.- ¿A qué viene eso? – Respondo molesta por la clara evasiva de mi pregunta – El pequeño es historia pasada, no hablo de eso.

.- ¿Segura Aran? – Me seguía respondiendo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿Segura que lo has dejado atrás?, ¿Qué tal tu pelea con el metroide? ¿Lo has podido vencer?

.-No sé qué pretendes que haga tío pájaro – Dije empezando a molestarme – No sé porque el pequeño me ha atacado de repente pero esquive sus fuertes ataques y solo iba armada con una pistola paralizadora, no iba a servir de mucho.

.- Aran – Me dice serio con una viva voz pero no me dejo intimidar – Entiendo lo molesta que estás, pero acompáñame Samus, ya tendrá sentido, paciencia.

No tuve de otra que asentir y continuar caminando junto a él, no sé qué estaba pasando, pero es obvio que tiene que ver con la cría metroide y si para salir de este mundo tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba saber que era ese "algo", no tenía tiempo para jueguecitos pero no me quedaba de otra que seguir a mi tío pájaro y escuchar sus sabias palabras.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte 13, sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé, pero como dejo claro en mi perfil, no tengo un control de cuando voy actualizando las historias que tengo subidas, pero si les gusta este fic, les recomiendo las otras que tengo en mi biblioteca, esperando que tengan un lindo día y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización x3


	14. Chapter 14: Templo Chozo y del Espíritu

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, tengo que decir que los personajes no son de mi autoria salvo por la historia que estoy escribiendo en este fic, los dejo en el siguiente orden:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto.

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al genio y fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, creador de Samus Aran.

 **Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Smashera.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo nuevo de este fic, antes que nada me gustaría decirles que no he podido actualizar porque andaba muy ocupado estudiando para un examen importante, solo tenía tiempo para revisar algunos detalles, en fin, cosas que uno ya sabe.

Sobre este capítulo tengo que decir que es especial para mi, realmente tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo pero por desgracia no puede entrar todo en un mismo capítulo por lo que tuve que recortar algunas ideas, cambiar cosas y demás, en este sabrán algunas cosas por fin sobre la situación de Samus en el mundo de los sueños y sobre las cosas que encontrará Zelda en el templo del sabio, no voy a dar más spoilers porque bueno, para eso estan aquí, para leer el capítulo.

Poco a poco va ir llegando el romanticismo entre Zelda y Samus, sé que le estoy dando vueltas al asunto pero para que haya un punto de contacto fuerte, las dos protagonistas tienen que pasar por duras pruebas y es que las cosas se tienen que dar de esta manera sino que chiste x'D

También quiero agregar que en este capítulo habrá cambios de escenarios, así que no se sientan confundidos, es normal, así que espero que no sientan alguna molestia por ese cambio, pero manejo la historia desde dos perspectivas desde hace dos capítulos atrás si no mal recuerdo, la perspectiva de Zelda y de Samus.

por último me gustaría agregar como siempre, que si les gusta este fic, dejen su review, entiendo que por flojera, porque no les da la gana, que porque no les gusta la historia por pena no dejen un review, creanme que los entiendo, incluso yo no dejaba un triste review por lo mismo, me daba flojera pero para un mejor trabajo siempre es bueno leer opiniones al respecto, así que comentarios que no tengan nada que ver con el fic, evitenme la pena de borrarlos, así que ya saben.

Como siempre me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 14: Mundo de los sueños, explicaciones y templo del Espíritu**

Templo del Chozo, del espíritu y segunda parte del mundo de los sueños. (POV Zelda)

El poder de la tele transportación del viento de Farore es de verdad increíble, no había sentido este poder desde hace mucho, a decir verdad es que solo lo había podido percibir muy débilmente pero usaba mis poderes de viento en simples hechizos de bajo nivel aún me costaba dominar este recién poder adquirido, la tarde caía en el desierto Gerudo pero estaba cerca del templo del espíritu, podía sentir el poder del templo aún tenía algo guardado como se cuentan las leyendas.

Cargo a Samus con mis brazos, no era un problema dado que también hago ejercicio, empecé a recordar donde podría estar el templo chozo que había dejado el sabio, sé que está muy cerca del templo del espíritu pero tenía que caminar unas millas, después de unos minutos de caminata llego al templo principal, la enorme arquitectura de ese templo aún seguía imponente pese a los años y me dejaba sorprendida.

.- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se abrió este templo, la historia del viajero del tiempo, en el que el héroe tenía que regresar con la pureza de un niño, aún puedo sentir su poder, puedo sentir como la guardiana de este templo yace dormida.

Mi mano derecha brillaba, era la trifuerza y es bastante obvio que ese lugar aún tenía vida y yo tenía que entrar ahí para resolver un asunto pero primero tenía que encontrar el templo del sabio chozo para poder dejar a Samus descansando y que no esté en peligro, el templo no debe de quedar muy lejos, quizá un par de millas al oeste.

Tardé cerca de media hora en tratar de encontrar el dichoso templo dado que no se veía con facilidad pero finalmente pude notar una silueta de un edificio, apresuré mis pasos como me permitían mis piernas, al llegar quedo sorprendida:

.- Impresionante…

El edificio muy bien construido, en la entrada había dos estatuas chozos, una puerta que tenía un acceso con llave por la cual la pistola de Samus es clave para poder entrar, subo las pequeñas escaleras para checar la entrada, con una sonrisa descubro la llave y puedo ver que no equivoqué al saber que la llave era la pistola que llevaba Samus consigo, así que con cuidado la saco de su estuche que la llevaba en su muslo derecho y trataba de descifrar como convertirla en llave:

.- Menudo rompecabezas.

Tardé como quince minutos en tratar de convertirla en llave pero finalmente con un botón se convirtió en lo que quería, introduje la llave en la puerta del pequeño templo y se abrió, cargo a Samus nuevamente y nos metemos al templo.

Una vez que estoy dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe y todo el lugar se iluminó, el lugar no era muy grande pero en el centro había algo parecido a una cama así que recuesto a Samus en esa cama temporal y me dispongo a observar el lugar, estatuas chozos decoraban las paredes y en la pared central estaba otra estatua pero este parecía ser un Chozo muy diferente del resto, llevaba un especie de armadura y bajo esa estatua había lo que parecía ser una cosa tecnológica que solo Samus podría encender, yo no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, mi objetivo ahora es volverme fuerte, enfrentar a una de las bestias que alguna vez enfrentó Samus, no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer si no tenía armas fuertes.

Exploré un poco el lugar para ver si algo se activaba pero no tenía ningún resultado supongo que debo de irme al templo del espíritu para comenzar con mi misión, la verdad es que estoy nerviosa por enfrentar a una bestia muy diferente de este mundo, una bestia que solo Samus conoce y no me puede ayudar en estos momentos, no me sirve de nada lamentar la situación ya estaba hecho.

Me disponía a salir del templo Chozo para dirigirme al templo del espíritu cuando de repente las luces se apagan y volteo a ver que algo se ha prendido, la estatua principal del templo, el Chozo mayor por lo que pude notar, los ojos brillaban de color amarillo, en el centro del cuarto estaba Samus descansando sin peligro aparente pero yo estaba preparada por cualquier cosa, ya no me fiaba demasiado de los artefactos Chozos, esperé por unos largos minutos por si volvía a salir el chozo fantasma pero nada, hasta que escuché una voz proveniente de la estatua mayor y como es de esperarse hablaba en el dialecto Chozo:

.- Bienvenida al templo Chozo heredera de la Sabia del Tiempo – Me dice que a la vez me sorprendo – Si estás aquí es porque Samus yace en el mundo de los sueños y está enfrentando un destino que necesita afrontar pero tú tienes una tarea complicada para volverte más fuerte y comprender mejor a Aran.

.- ¿Cómo se supone que venceré a un ser que no he visto en mi vida? – Le respondo calmada viendo que no hay un especie de arma apuntándome.

.- El ser al que te refieres es una forma de vida biomecánica – Me responde y en sus ojos empiezan a mostrar una especie de holograma, lo que me sorprende todavía más es la forma de vida que me estaba diciendo, un cerebro equipado a un cuerpo que parecía ser metálico, mostraba un ojo y por lo que pude apreciar es gigantesco – Se llama "Madre Cerebro", esta forma de vida de alguna manera surgió en este planeta, es uno de los enemigos más peligrosos de Samus Aran, a ella le costó bastante eliminarla de Zebes en su momento pero como podrás notar tiene un único ojo, lo cual es clave para poder vencerla, esta forma de vida está poseída por la amenaza morada que forma figuras del pasado, tengo poca idea de porque este enemigo que se ocultó en un templo haya tenido esta forma pero creo que se debe a mi mente, se debe a mis datos, quizá el humo morado se haya robado los datos de mi computadora principal de mi nave y haya visto algunas imágenes, todo es posible Sabia del Tiempo.

.- Sin armas que sean lo suficientemente poderosos no la podré derrotar – Le respondo un tanto molesta – Mis poderes no serán suficientes para contrarrestar a una amenaza como "Madre Cerebro"

.- Por eso te tengo un pequeño regalo – Me dice la voz del Sabio aunque todavía no me explico como sabe que soy la descendiente de la Sabia del Tiempo si el sabio Chozo está muerto, quizá es su fantasma quien se apoderó de la estatua, es la única explicación que le encuentro – Este regalo es un traje de resistencia de acuerdo a la vestimenta de los Sheikah pero también implementé algunas cosas de mi raza, algo parecido a la armadura de Samus pero diferente, acércate y lo verás.

Estaba dudosa de hacerlo pero viendo que no me quedaba de otra dada la situación en la que estaba tuve que hacerlo, así que apresuré mis pasos hacia la estatua del Sabio, una vez que llegué noté que entre las manos de la estatua había una enorme bola que brillaba tal como la que vi en su biblioteca principal, cuando toque la bola esta tuvo una reacción, el objeto misterioso brillaba más de lo normal y me dejaba cegada ante tanta luz.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente dejó de brillar, el objeto ahora estaba levitando mostrando una imagen de una insignia y estaba dando vueltas, de hecho había dos insignias mostrándose, la primera es lo que parecía ser el sello de Samus, una "S" en forma de rayo, del otro lado estaba la insignia de la trifuerza, eso me sorprendía todavía más, confusa ante lo que estaba viendo y la voz habló de nuevo:

.- Dentro de esa tecnología reside un traje especial para ti Zelda – Dice el Sabio Chozo – El traje es similar al que estas usando ahora pero con una variación diferente, la notarás cuando toques nuevamente el objeto, cuando estés lista.

Esta vez sí me aterraba tocar el objeto pero como llevaba la insignia de Samus lo cual me dio tranquilidad, decidí tocarla nuevamente sin temor alguno, al hacerlo esa cosa se metió dentro de mi cuerpo haciendo que me sorprendiera, una luz vuelve a brillar y yo quedo inmovilizada, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero me parecieron una eternidad, cuando terminó tenía los ojos cerrados, en cuanto los abrí no noté cambio alguno hasta que sentí que el traje era un tanto más ligero de lo normal, observo mis manos y me sorprendo al ver que llevaba un especie de guante, la misma que usa Samus en su traje Zero, en mi mano derecha llevaba la insignia de la trifuerza, en la izquierda la de Samus, estaba buscando un espejo para poder apreciar el resto del traje y parece que el Sabio sabía lo que buscaba porque se abrió una escotilla que revelaba un espejo y fue cuando noté que todo el traje era azul fuerte y en el pecho de color gris con la insignia de los Sheikah que brillaba además de que notaba que tenía dos nuevas armas atadas a mis muslos, tenía brazaletes como el que llevaba Samus, me volteo a ver la espalda y noto que llevo la insignia de los Chozos, es bastante obvio que este traje fue hecho por el propio Sabio con la tecnología del traje de Samus, no llevaba mascara pero comenzaba a recoger mi pelo y volver acomodármelo para que no estorbase demasiado, ya no llevaba algo que cubriese mi cara, la tenía al descubierto, ahora llevaba una vestimenta parecida a la de Samus pero más acorde a mi estilo, claro que llevaba botas pero para mi sorpresa me adaptaba rápido al traje y me movía más ligero, rápida y no sentía estorbo alguno, nuevamente escucho la voz del Chozo:

.- Este es un traje Zero Sheikah – Me dice con su voz en cierta forma con orgullo – Me costó crearlo pero gracias a tu predecesora pude completarlo, ella sugirió eliminar el turbante que te cubre la cara, el traje está equipado con unos "Kunais" que al momento de usarlas se prenden, son dos pequeños sables de luz que cortan con facilidad hasta el metal más duro así que cuidado con eso, las botas te darán más impulso de salto pero sabrás manejarlas bien si combinas el poder del traje con los tuyos, serás poderosa, el traje también lleva equipado algunas bombas muy parecidas a las a que usa Aran cuando está en modo "esfera", úsalas a tu favor, cada una es diferente, por supuesto también te dejo un regalo de tu predecesora, la espada real de tu familia, un "Estilete" forjada por la misma Sabia del Tiempo, sentirás su poder.

Se levantaba un pedestal y en ella estaba incrustada la espada de mi predecesora, muchas veces había oído que ella había forjado una espada pero no eran más que simples rumores pero ahora que la veo con mis propios ojos, me sorprende, así que me acerco al pedestal y levanto la espada, bastante ligera pero lo más importante es que el mango de la espada estaba la trifuerza y podía sentir el poder que emanaba la espada:

.- La espada está hecha de uno de los metales más finos de mi extinto planeta Zebes – Dijo el sabio con cierta nostalgia – El poder de la sabia del tiempo que reside en ella la ha vuelto más poderosa y solo tú puedes blandir la espada, puedes desatar su poder, la puedes equipar a tu espalda, se apegará como un imán y no te estorbará demasiado, es todo lo que te puedo dar, con esto podrás darle pelea a la bestia que reside en el templo del espíritu, combina tus poderes, usa las habilidades del traje y sus objetos equipados, te deseo lo mejor Zelda, heredera de la sabia del tiempo, no hay mucho tiempo ya.

El fantasma Chozo dejó de hablar, la estatua había dejado de brillar, supongo que su espíritu lo habrá abandonado e habría ido a otro sitio, pero estaba yo parada viéndome al espejo, viendo que ese traje que fue diseñado hace mucho tiempo y que aún hoy sigue estando intacto sin ningún daño, este traje lo sentía un tanto ajustado pero no me molestaba, un traje avanzado del mundo de Samus, era cierto que este tipo de traje revela un poco más los atributos dado que yo con unas vendas cubro mis pechos pero estas no, el traje revelaba mis sugerentes pechos, pude notar que en la parte derecha estaba una imagen de un Chozo que brillaba, ese debía de ser el botón para desactivar el traje y guardarlo en el brazalete aunque mis posibilidades de vencer a una bestia biomecánica habían aumentado, la cosa más preocupante era la amenaza morada ¿Qué criatura habría aterrizado en este mundo como para soltar algo de ese humo?, esa cosa llegó durante el auge del héroe del tiempo, en algún momento aterrizó pero llegó en el final cuando Link el héroe del tiempo había acabado con la amenaza de Ganon.

Me impresiona el traje que llevo, me permite moverme más rápida, libre como si no tuviera ropa que llevar, las armas que llevo en mis muslos es lo que me llamaba la atención, las saco y noto que no tiene hoja pero había un especie de botón, la presiono y sale una luz que forma la hoja de dicha arma, recordé las palabras del Chozo "corta hasta el metal más duro", así que estos son pequeños sables de luz, un avance del mundo de donde viene Samus, eso me emociona y quisiera saber más de su mundo pero será en otra ocasión, salgo del recinto y me dirijo a enfrentarme a la bestia en el Templo del espíritu.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los sueños (POV Samus)

Seguíamos caminando por el gran templo de Chozodia, recuerdo bien esos días en que tenía que pasar la dura prueba para tener el traje gravitatorio y poder eliminar a los piratas espaciales ahora estando en este mundo de los sueños, Chozodia no era más que un lugar en ruinas, todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, era un lugar nostálgico, depresivo e incluso cada objeto no parecía estar en su lugar, noté que había algunos piratas espaciales muertos por lo que parecían ser heridas hechas por una pistola de rayos de onda o algunos tenían los brazos partidos en dos, otros ni siquiera tenían el cuerpo completo, me daba lástima por esos pobres diablos pero eran lo que se merecían por pisar un sitio sagrado aunque no me explicaba por qué seguía en ese mundo de los sueños, solo camino junto a mi tío pájaro en busca de explicaciones, el nota mis miradas y me dice:

.- Estos piratas – Me dice con su seriedad habitual – Tú los mataste cuando obtuviste el traje gravitatorio, una gran hazaña el haber eliminado a una tropa entera de ellos y todavía más grande es la hazaña de haber salido con vida del planeta teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo no estaba a tu favor, estas de vuelta de aquí nuevamente en Chozodia, con la diferencia de que así habría quedado si el planeta no hubiese volado en pedazos y solo quedaría la nave nodriza y el templo cayéndose a pedazos, el resto del planeta quedó como tal.

.- ¿Quieres decir que la explosión no afectó al resto del planeta? – Le pregunto un poco confusa dado que recuerdo que esa explosión si destruyó el planeta entero - ¿Solo quedó afectado el templo y la nave nodriza?

.- Si y no – Me responde – Recuerda que estas en el mundo de los sueños, esa misión que te propusiste rescatar al pequeño fue la que acabó con este planeta, Zebes como ya es obvio ya no existe más, este lugar que ves ahora es digamos, tu templo que creaste a base del rencor que tienes contigo misma.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunto empezando a sentirme extraña y molesta.

.- Tu sentimiento con el pequeño – Me responde mientras se voltea a mirarme – Aun no lo superas Samus, mucho tiempo has huido de eso y te niegas a aceptarlo, muchas veces te dices a ti misma que pudiste rescatarlo, salvarlo de Cerebro Madre pero no fue así la cosa y es algo que te carcome, dejaste inconcluso ese punto de tu historia, es una página abierta sin un punto final.

.- El pequeño me atacó – Le digo molesta por tanto rodeo – Así que, ¿Por qué no vas directo al grano?

.- Samus – Me responde serio – Mucho más allá de que te haya atacado el pequeño, debes de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ese ser, el pequeño te percibe, te siente todavía enojada contigo misma y no estas liberada, al pequeño le gustaría verte libre, por eso te atacó, tienes que derrotarlo.

.- ¿Derrotarle? – Le respondo con incredulidad – Quieres decir, ¿matarlo?

.- Como sea que fuere Aran – Me responde con cierta nostalgia – Para liberarte y seguir adelante con tu vida, es necesario que derrotes al pequeño, el único enemigo que no pudiste acabar cuando estabas en SR388, el pequeño sabe de eso, sabe que fuiste a su planeta natal acabar con su especie y lo entiende perfectamente, con el paso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que gracias a él seguían existiendo los Metroides pero los piratas, la federación galáctica e incluso nosotros los Chozos tratábamos de ver qué ventajas ofrecía la criatura, experimentar con seres va en contra de nuestra naturaleza por lo cual buscábamos la manera de criarlos a la antigua, lo intentamos pero no funcionó y tuvimos que liberarlos, mandamos centinelas a SR388 para su exploración, como ya debes de saber Samus, los centinelas Chozo nunca más volvieron debido a lo hostil que era ese planeta, el pequeño es el último de la especie Metroid y debe de ser erradicado, técnicamente esta erradicado en el mundo real pero en tu mundo de los sueños, sigue existiendo, eso es lo que no te permite volverte más fuerte y por ende no puedes fusionarte del todo bien con la sangre del pequeño que llevas en tu ADN.

Tardé un poco en procesar cada palabra de lo que me decía mi tío pájaro, en un principio me iba a negar pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, el pequeño todavía existe dentro de mi mundo y tenía que darle un punto final, no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a lograr, todo este tiempo tratando de buscar una verdad solo para enterarme al final que la solución estaba frente a mis narices, enfrentarme al pequeño, una criatura con el que tuve una relación cercana a madre e hijo, pero ya no servía de nada recordar cosas pasadas, había llegado la hora de enfrentar la verdad y terminar con la misión que no pude completar en aquella ocasión por mucho que me doliera hacerlo, el pequeño estaba esperando a que yo atacara en serio y lo eliminase para que yo finalmente pudiese ser libre, aun no sabía cómo lo haría dado que no tengo armas lo bastante fuertes para enfrentar al metroide.

.- De acuerdo – Le respondo por fin luego de unos minutos – Tienes razón, las cosas han cambiado desde ese momento, tanto tiempo que he sido caza recompensas, he visto criaturas desaparecer y planetas explotar debido a causas que no comprendo del todo, mis viajes han resultado muy bien aunque uno que otro con sus malas experiencias.

.- Las cosas que has vivido han sido sorprendente – Me responde con evidente orgullo – Las experiencias que has obtenido a lo largo de tu vida te han enseñado a sobrevivir sin importar las circunstancias en la que te encontraras, solo te queda una prueba más para continuar con tu vida Aran después de esto, queda en tus manos que hacer con tu vida.

.- ¿Cómo se supone que lo venza si no tengo armas o mi armadura? – Le pregunto alzando una ceja y mirándolo con molestia.

.- Por esto te tengo este regalo Samus – Me responde mientras saca algo bajo su capa, veo que es una pistola mejorada, muy diferente a la paralizadora que uso y luego saca unas bombas similares a los que uso cuando estoy en modo "esfera" – Esta pistola tiene un elemento, el hielo y estas bombas te permitirán dañarlo, úsalas sabiamente Samus, ya casi llegamos a la sala principal.

Recibo el arma que me da y me doy cuenta de que estábamos caminando por los pasillos del gran templo de Chozodia, ya sabía en donde me iba a encontrar con el pequeño, estar en el mundo de los sueños es demasiado pesado y no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de esto pero lo importante es enfrentarme al pequeño, ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de la sala principal, lugar donde me gané el traje gravitatorio y ahora iba a ser el lugar de encuentro entre el pequeño y yo.

.- Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar Aran – Me dice nostálgico – Adentro te espera alguien conocido, es la hora de dar vuelta a la página de tu vida Samus.

.- Gracias tío pájaro – Le respondo mirándolo con nostalgia – Ahora solo queda de mí el poder resolver esto, no queda más.

Avanzo hasta la entrada, la gran puerta se abre, mucho tiempo que no entraba a la gran sala del templo de Chozodia, un sitio sagrado donde se realizan rituales y pruebas de coraje, muchas veces entraba aquí de niña con "Gris" e incluso dibujé un garabato en un costado de la imagen del gran Chozo, ahora el pequeño me esperaba dentro de esta gran sala y solo me queda enfrentarlo y seguir adelante con mi vida, sabiendo que allá afuera hay otra amenaza esperando a ser erradicado, Zelda me necesita como yo a ella, no puedo fallar.

Entro a la gran sala viendo que todo está oscuro, parece que es el único lugar donde quedó intacto de la explosión, mientras caminaba con mi tío noté que las estructuras del templo estaban rotas y el techo en su mayoría habían hoyos grandes que dejaban pasar luz solar pero en esta habitación está tan intacta como la primera vez que entré, doy los primeros pasos y la puerta como es de esperarse se van cerrando de a poco hasta que finalmente se cierra dejando todo oscuro sin un ápice de luz excepto por las insignias que brillan en mi traje que daba una iluminación algo pobre pero suficiente para no tropezarme mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

De repente escucho el chillido conocido del metroide, ese chillido alegre cuando eclosionó en SR388 y el lugar de alguna manera se ilumina aunque no del todo y lo veo enfrente, el metroide levitando y mirándome, tiene el tamaño de los Metroides de Tourian, así que no me sorprende, luego de un par de minutos que lo estaba mirando, doy un paso al frente, armada con mi pistola de hielo y las bombas, solo me quedaba pelear contra el pequeño, el metroide lo sabe y se pone en guardia, ya no emitía ese chillido ahora solo soltaba aquel gruñido que denotaba enojo:

.- Es todo o nada "pequeño" – Le digo a pesar de que el metroide no podría entender mis palabras – Aquí se acaba, hace tiempo que debí de dejarte ir de mis pensamientos, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón pero es momento de eliminarte y dar por finalizado a tu especie, el último de la especie metroide que se conozca, al menos en este mundo, en mi mundo, solo quedas tú y no tengo de otra que hacer esto para seguir adelante "pequeño"

Palabras que me duelen decirlas, lo miro una vez más y me sentía incapaz de hacerle daño pero tengo que dejar de lado esos sentimientos, es una pelea, ahora es mi oponente y el metroide sabe que debe de pelear, tantos recuerdos que tengo del planeta SR388, tantos de su especie, cada uno diferente del otro hasta llegar a la cámara principal de la reina, todo ese infierno que pasé erradicando a la especie Metroid, nunca perdonaré a la federación galáctica por hacer experimentos indebidos, la única vez que hicieron algo positivo fue la vacuna con la que me inyectaron para eliminar un parasito de mi cuerpo, la vacuna con la sangre del "Pequeño" ahora formaba parte de mi cuerpo pero de alguna manera sentía que mi ADN junto con el Chozo, lo rechazaban de alguna manera hasta que pudiese superar esta tragedia, el momento ha llegado y solo queda voltear la página, solo queda pelear y completar la misión que no pude cumplir aquella vez, estoy consciente de que esto me dolerá demasiado pero estoy lista para afrontar al pequeño.

.- Bueno – Dije preparando mi pistola y apuntándolo – No demoremos esto más tiempo "Pequeño", dame tu mejor golpe.

El metroide lo había entendido y ahora empezaba a volar de un lado a otro a una velocidad increíble pero yo podía seguirle y es ahora cuando empezamos a luchar en serio, pocas veces he peleado sin mi traje, sin mi armadura pero he salido bien librada de esas situaciones, esta no iba a ser la excepción, estoy dispuesta a pelear hasta el final.

Mientras tanto en el desierto Gerudo, afuera del templo Chozo (POV Zelda)

Caía el atardecer, de un momento a otro iba anochecer, ahora con mi equipamiento nuevo, tenía más posibilidades de victoria pero no me fiaba del todo, el ver esa bestia biomecánica como había dicho el sabio no me alegraba realmente el tener que afrontar esta prueba pero toda guerrera le llega su hora de afrontar una situación de mayor peligro, Link y sus predecesores por años han enfrentado peligros mayores, enfrentado a bestias más grandes que "Madre Cerebro", mis predecesoras pasaron por otras pruebas aunque duras no eran digamos tan sorprendente pero igual de importante para el héroe de cada época.

En mi mano derecha llevo la espada forjada por la misma Sabia del Tiempo, siento su poder, se nota que ella misma puso una parte de sus poderes, me da curiosidad de saber cómo se va a desatar el poder del Estilete largo hecho del metal más duro del hogar extinto de Samus, pero bueno, guardo la espada en mi espalda, tal como dijo el Sabio, la espada se pegó a mi espalda y no me estorbaba para nada, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo, tengo que volver al templo del espíritu y afrontar mi dura prueba.

No iba a perder tiempo caminando, ahora sentía que podía manejar más a gusto el poder de Farore, transportarme a otro sitio con tan solo pensarlo, así lo hago y los resultados no se hacen esperar, aparecí justamente enfrente del templo, podía sentir que el templo tenía vida, se sentía mucho más fuerte cuando pasé hace horas, supongo que la gran bestia me debe de estar esperando, bueno yo también y no tengo tiempo para jueguecitos, el tiempo apremia y todavía tengo que buscar a los héroes caídos.

Entro al templo con paso apresurados sin siquiera echarle un ojo a la arquitectura del lugar que me habría encantado hacerlo pero este no era el momento indicado lo que si hice fue notar las dos piedras con los escritos que alguna vez el héroe del tiempo siguió, Impa me dijo que de momento el único acceso al templo o el único lugar donde se podría explorar era el "hall", efectivamente noté que las puertas están cerradas o bloqueadas por un gran bloque que solo ciertos guantes de poder podían moverse, la cosa era llegar a la habitación principal donde yacía ese monstruo, empiezo a recordar entre los escritos que había estudiado hace algunos años sobre este lugar, recuerdo que había un especie de piedra mágica que te llevaba cerca del cuarto principal, la cosa era como activar esa piedra o si seguía funcionando como tal.

Tardé un poco en encontrarle un "botón" que yacía oculto en una de las piedras, de hecho detrás de una de ellas, era un bloque de piedra que no recordaba que estuviese ahí, esto tal vez se debía a que el templo se hubiese modificado luego de que el héroe del tiempo sellase a unas brujas que tenían en su posesión un objeto sagrado, el caso es que me paro sobre el bloque de piedra y de repente escucho como que el techo se abría, miro arriba e efectivamente un gran bloque de piedra iba bajando lentamente hasta llegar al piso, sin dudar me subo al bloque y la piedra empieza su ascenso, me sentía nerviosa pero estaba cansada ya de andar de dando vueltas y vueltas, necesitaba respuestas.

Llegué al cuarto, como dije me llevó cerca del cuarto principal, la entrada yacía en una boca de una entrada que parecía ser la boca de una gran serpiente, llegar ahí no es ningún problema ahora que tenía en mi poder las botas de Samus, así que me muevo con rapidez y me sorprendo de lo ligera que me siento cuando me muevo, las botas parecían tener una especie de propulsor que me daba más velocidad a la hora de moverme y no fallaba, sabía moverme y llegué sin problemas a la entrada de la cueva del jefe.

La puerta como es de esperarse está abierta, mucho tiempo yacía abierta desde que el héroe del tiempo entró para erradicar a las hermanas "Twinrova", dos brujas Gerudo y de las más fuertes que se conozca, su linaje se perdió debido a eso, Link el héroe del tiempo las mató y no por ende no dejaron ningún descendiente aunque me parece que ya eran bastante viejas para tener hijos en esa época.

Me muevo rápidamente para pasar por el cuarto, le echo una ojeada antes de entrar a la habitación principal, antorchas prendidas en cada pilar y una gran alfombra que dirigía a la gran sala, no era un gran cuarto realmente pero aun así consideraba un bonito detalle en este templo.

.- Debió de ser duro para el héroe del tiempo pasar por estas puertas…

No pierdo más tiempo y procedo a entrar a la habitación donde yacía una amenaza muy grande y que tengo que derrotar, la gran puerta se abre y procedo a entrar, las antorchas se prenden y puedo notar que el lugar está como lo dejó el héroe del tiempo, con claras señales de su lucha contra las brujas, parece ser que el paso del tiempo no afectó para nada este lugar, observo a mi alrededor preparada para afrontar el peligro, pero no sentía nada, ni un rastro del enemigo.

De repente escucho ruidos extraños como si alguien estuviera hablando en otro idioma que no supe apreciar en ese momento, buscaba el origen de ese sonido pero sin ninguna respuesta, de nuevo volvía a escuchar el sonido, esta vez un poco más fuerte, no cabía duda, era ese ser que iba a mostrarse, no le veía en ninguna parte, avanzo unos pasos, volteo atrás y nada.

El sonido se hacía más fuerte y cuando voltee hacia el frente, algo me dejó muda, me dejó en shock, un humo morado se iba levantando enfrente hasta formar poco a poco una figura, tardó unos minutos en hacerlo pero cuando finalmente se mostró un cuerpo sólido, ante mis ojos estaba la gran bestia que alguna vez Samus se había enfrentado en sus viajes, la bestia biomecánica "Madre Cerebro", con cuerpo y un cerebro grotesco que mostraba un solo ojo y dientes, el resto de su cuerpo era realmente una parte pegada literalmente a su cerebro pero le daba la forma de un humanoide gigante o al menos eso me pareció, sudaba frío, estaba nerviosa por enfrentarme a una bestia que no es de este mundo.

.- Maldición…

Antes de moverme, la gran bestia esta vez lanzó un grito muy fuerte que me estremeció pero algo me llamó fuertemente la atención, mucho más allá de la amenaza que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, algo que me dejó todavía más atónita, enfrente de su pecho había una persona tal como ocurrió con Anju, esa persona que tenía unos colores que reconocía perfectamente, que era de un mundo que yo conozco, me costaba creerlo.

.- No puede ser…

Si, la persona que mantenía encerrada en su pecho, la persona que durante meses andaba buscando al menos a una de ellas, estaba frente a mis ojos, desmayada y parecía sin vida, pero sé que estaba viva, pero aun así no lo podía creer:

.- Midna…

 **Nota del Autor:**

Si, finalmente, Midna hace su aparición en este capítulo pero a merced de un enemigo loco que tiene la forma de la bestia biomecanica "Cerebro Madre", para los que son nuevo y no saben como es, sugiero que vayan a la página de Metroidver, que es un especie de Wikipedia pero del universo de Metroid para que vean como es ese jefe, jefa debería decir porque es femenino esa maldita que a muchos nos costó penurias derrotar x'D

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, en el siguiente capítulos revelarán más cosas y quizá un acercamiento más intimo entre Zelda y Samus, no lo sé, me gusta dejar con la duda a mis lectores x'D

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización x3


	15. Chapter 15: Peleas y Respuestas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que escribo para este fic no me pertenecen y lo digo en el siguiente orden:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, genio y creador de Samus Aran

 **Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Smashera

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic que llevo tiempo escribiendo, me gustaría comentarles que este fic ya casi estará en sus puntos finales, por ahora vamos en el capitulo 15, ya no tiene mucho caso contar de que va la historia ya que lo llevan leyendo desde que salió obviamente, en este capítulo se maneja desde dos perspectivas, La de Samus y la de Zelda, cada una relata lo que les pasa.

Realmente no hay mucho que decir salvo que espero que les guste este capítulo, el siguiente será un tanto más emocionante y se verán resuelto más dudas, espero tener tiempo de subirla porque mi agenda ya realmente está apretada y se me dificulta tener el tiempo para escribir pero espero que todo salga bien, en fin, si les gustó este capítulo o como va este fic, ya saben, dejen un review, recuerden que para un mejor trabajo siempre es bueno leer opiniones al respecto, comentarios o review's que no tengan nada que ver con el fic, los borro, ya están advertidos, repito, entiendo que por flojera, por pena o que no les haya gustado el fic no dejen una opinión, eso se entiende pero bueno.

En fin, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

Capítulo 15: Peleas y respuestas (POV Samus)

¿Cómo sería pelear contra la criatura que alguna vez conociste?, es lo que me estaba preguntando cuando recién empezaba a pelear contra el pequeño, este si tenía demasiada fuerza e incluso tenía habilidades parecidas a Metroid Prime, esa forma de lanzar un especie de látigo desde su cerebro, no es algo que recordaba de un metroide común pero este no es cualquier Metroid es el "pequeño" prodigio y le digo así porque sus habilidades son increíbles, lo natural de estas criaturas es ir tras su presa y drenar la energía por completo, no conocen otro tipo de ataque.

Lo más importante de todo es que los Chozos fueron quienes crearon a los Metroides, la federación galáctica no tienen idea y eso se tiene que mantener así, desde hace siglos que el planeta SR388 tenía una grave amenaza llamado parasito "X" y los chozos buscaron la manera de erradicarlos, la creación de esta se necesitó de "cerebro madre", justamente recuerdo esto en este momento de la pelea, el pequeño lanza sus látigos para agarrarme pero los esquivo perfectamente, cargo mi pistola para congelarlo por momentos para luego implantarles las bombas, la cosa no iba a ser nada fácil.

Mientras esquivo recuerdo bien el banco de datos acerca de los Metroides, tenían diferentes etapas evolutivas algunos altamente modificados con Phazon, cuando una larva bebé nace de su huevo es inofensivo hasta el punto de que puedes querer adoptar a uno de estos sin embargo conforme va creciendo o evolucionando se va volviendo hostil que no fue el caso de la cría metroide que yo salvé, las circunstancias eran diferentes en aquel entonces.

Alfa, Gamma, Zeta e Omega, son de las etapas más duras y feas de la evolución de un metroide, todas hostiles con el fin de matar a otra especie, el planeta SR388 estaba plagado de ellos aunque solo hubo un omega, dos si cuento al que me enfrenté en los laboratorios espaciales de "BIOMETROX", finalmente la etapa más grande de un metroide es la reina, asqueroso de solo recordarlo, la más grande de su especie y tenía una facilidad para dar a nacer varios Metroides pero creo que nada supera al "Metroid Prime", un Metroid perfectamente evolucionado e modificado a base de Phazon puro quizá el Metroid más peligroso al que me haya enfrentado.

Metroides de Tallon IV, de Éter aunque estos no vi demasiado y de los pocos que vi no eran de alto peligro excepto en el mundo oscuro, de solo recordarlo me da cosa aunque eran algo débiles, de SR388 y de Zebes, todas diferentes, a todos los maté, es el destino del pequeño, unas lágrimas traicioneras surgen, es un sentimiento fuerte, es tanto el dolor que tengo que ser fuerte, ver al pequeño pelear en mi contra, él sabe que vine a terminar de una vez por todas esta pesadilla, este capítulo de mi vida que parece no tener fin.

El pequeño ahora se lanza en una embestida a toda velocidad para hacerme daño, comportamiento típico de un Metroid Alfa pero me sorprendo a la vez que su cuerpo emite electricidad, el desgraciado había adquirido las habilidades de un Alfa y Gamma, sonrío ante eso porque me gusta pelear contra oponentes fuertes, esquivo su embestida que por poco me toca la electricidad de su cuerpo, apunto con mi pistola cargada de hielo y disparo una gran bola pero el metroide lo esquiva rápidamente, es veloz, le tengo que dar mérito en eso.

Salen dos látigos de su cerebro pero no atacan, parecen abrirse como si una espora estuviese a punto de explotar pero no es así, descubro con asombro que va a disparar proyectiles y así fue, me estaba disparando lo que parecían ser semillas grandes del tamaño de un balón de futbol, los esquivo con cierta rapidez con ayuda de mis botas, es increíble que el "pequeño" haya adquirido las habilidades de los Metroides Alfa, Gamma y Zeta, no debería decir que estoy orgullosa pero aun así, es un gran oponente y no me olvido de su secreto, ese secreto con el que me dio el hiperrayo, una habilidad que nadie conoce, solo yo, cuando el pequeño dio su vida por la mía en esa cámara en Zebes, me había dejado ese regalo y así pude terminar con cerebro madre.

Cada embestida que esquivaba del pequeño, me daba cuenta que su velocidad se iba incrementando al igual que su enojo, no es que quisiera demorar más tiempo esto pero no me deja muchas opciones de pelea dado que no cuento con mi armamento completo y aun si lo tuviera me daría tremenda pelea como todo jefe al que me he enfrentado, quien diría que el pequeño fuera a ser el último Metroid que eliminaría, una tremenda ironía que no me hace nada de gracia, el último de su especie, lo dejé vivo y al final va a morir.

Ese pensamiento no podría ser más que molesto, es algo que me pone furiosa dado mis pasos como caza recompensas, como una agente más de la federación galáctica, tantos especies que he visto en mi vida pero ninguno como los Metroides, seres que en un principio su prioridad era erradicar el parasito "X", hecho que se cumplió cuando tuve el traje "Fusión", dentro de esa nave recuerdo perfectamente como el traje absorbía a los parásitos, es una habilidad de los Metroides y estoy agradecida por ello.

El pequeño se lanza de nuevo hacia donde estoy con una embestida cargada de electricidad, a la cual esquivo por los pelos pero la electricidad es tan fuerte que me alcanza y me adormece el cuerpo, caigo al piso, trato de recuperarme lo más rápido que pueda para no quedar a merced del pequeño, veo que él está a punto de disparar nuevamente sus proyectiles pero me recupero a tiempo y disparo a sus látigos congelándolos, me muevo rápidamente hacia el pequeño y salto encima de el para destrozar sus látigos de una patada, el poder del hielo siempre ha sido la debilidad de los Metroides, el pequeño lanza un chillido de enojo y me manda a volar de una embestida hacia la pared, siento el dolor.

.- Bueno eso ha dolido – Dije sobándome el hombro derecho – No cabe duda que eres duro pequeño.

Empiezo a cargar de nuevo la pistola de hielo, si el pequeño ahora tenía las habilidades conocidas de toda la especie metroide, no me podría imaginar si tenía las habilidades de un "Metroid Prime", me daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo pero no creo, es de hecho un "Súper Metroid", un metroide estándar, imponente en tamaño, ignoro como ha podido adquirir las habilidades de los demás Metroides, pero aun así, me asombra.

Mientras esquivo de nuevo sus embestidas cargadas de electricidad, recuerdo que los piratas espaciales intentaron clonar a los Metroides, pero en vano fue su clonación pero no quita que dieron una nueva especie de Metroid, llamados "MOCHTROID", copia barata para ser exactos pero si le dieron una nueva habilidad que es el poder respirar bajo el agua sin embargo debido a la pobre genética que tenían esta especie, morían fácilmente de un disparo de mi rayo, me pregunto si el pequeño habría adquirido esa habilidad pero mejor no pensar en ello.

La pesadilla no acaba y cada vez más me cuesta acercarme al pequeño, me estoy cansando, estoy consciente de que si no logro superar esta fase de mi vida, no podré volver al mundo real por un tiempo largo, no puedo dejar a Zelda, más sabiendo que hay una amenaza que pone en peligro su planeta, eso me da fuerzas para seguir en la pelea, pensar en ella, es extraño pero desde que la vi la primera vez, ese momento en que se bajó de su caballo, esa manera de mover el arco, ese rostro de porcelana que tiene, esos ojos, algo me atrae de ella, a pesar de que me escandalizan esas ideas, me da más fuerzas para continuar.

El pequeño nuevamente me embiste y me da contra la pared, esta vez recibo todo el daño cargado con electricidad, el ataque fue efectivo pero soporté el dolor, demostrándole que no soy un oponente fácil, me paro como si nada, la verdad es que estoy adolorida por ese último golpe pero no me rendiré, admito que me cuesta mirarte pequeño, muchas veces lo he repetido hasta el hartazgo, eres una criatura especial para mí y eso no cambiará jamás, tengo tu sangre corriendo en mis venas junto a la sangre Chozo, es curioso que hasta ellos había predicho que tú te unirías a mí, llamándome "la eclosionada", pero es historia pasada.

.- La historia que tenemos tu y yo pequeño – Le digo recuperándome del golpe – Se acaba aquí y ahora, ese día no pude hacer nada más pero me dejaste muchas cosas, me diste alegrías aunque por poco tiempo, lo único que lamento es haberte dejado con esos idiotas en la estación espacial de Ceres, si hubieras estado conmigo probablemente sería otra historia.

Mi pistola ya estaba cargada a su punto máximo, lista para congelar al Metroide, el pequeño se alza emitiendo ese chillido de enojo, saca varios látigos y parece que va a golpear el piso, esa habilidad ya la había visto antes y es de Metroid Prime, un ataque cargado de electricidad para crear una onda expansiva e electrocutarme, al momento de hacerlo, lo esquive con facilidad, no fue un problema, enfrentarme a Prime me enseñó varias cosas, no solo a ese enemigo, sino a varios a quienes me enfrenté en Tallon IV.

Voy a hacia el con rapidez y salto esquivando uno a uno sus látigos hasta llegar a la cabeza del metroide, vaya que era enorme, quizá el más grande de la especie estándar, no por nada lo llamé "Súper Metroid", preparo mi pistola, el pequeño trata de sacarme de encima pero yo me sujeto bien a su cabeza, pongo la pistola sobre su cabeza, unas lágrimas traicioneras me invaden, el solo hecho de que voy a acabar con su vida me lastima demasiado pero tengo que hacerlo pequeño, no queda de otra porque así tiene que ser.

Disparo, es tan potente que queda congelado, me bajo del Metroide no antes sin haber implementado las bombas en cada parte de la cabeza del Metroide, estas iban a explotar luego de unos segundos, pero el pequeño se mueve estando congelado, se alza a lo más alto, trata de descongelarse, me asombra su resistencia al frío, le afecta pero eso no lo detiene, estaba dudando, no debo de dudar, no ahora, así que le lanzo otra bomba que se pega en el centro de la cabeza del metroide, todavía seguía alzándose, tratando de descongelarse, de quitarse esa coraza de hielo.

En ese momento, las bombas hicieron efecto, uno a uno fueron explotando causándole graves daños, yo solo podía mirar como el pequeño iba cayendo lentamente debido a las heridas graves, cuando finalmente la última bomba que puse en su frente, estalló y fue una explosión grande, de hecho esa bomba era el tiro de gracia, la que tenía un radio de daño más alto que el resto, el pequeño cae al suelo tal cual como si fuera una manzana que cae del árbol, admito que me dolió demasiado verlo en ese estado, la cría que alguna vez tuve en mis brazos, con la que pude tener siquiera una relación de madre e hijo, ahora yacía hecho pedazos frente a mis ojos, esta vez su muerte lo causaba yo, me acerco rápidamente hacia él y me arrodillo ante el pequeño, ya no pudiendo contener mis lágrimas:

.- Perdóname – Le digo entre llantos – Pero entiende que tuve que hacerlo, en el fondo no quería pero lo tuve que hacer pequeño, eres increíble y aun en este mundo de los sueños eres poderoso, sé que no luchaste tan en serio porque también me tienes cariño pero yo no pude contenerme porque necesito dejarte atrás, pero ya es hora de que seamos uno, por años me he negado aceptar tu muerte pero ahora tengo que hacerlo.

Aun cuando el pequeño tenía heridas graves, heridas que lo estaban matando de a poco pude escuchar nuevamente ese chillido de alegría cuando había eclosionado de su huevo, cuando era apenas una larva en su primera etapa evolutiva, uno de sus látigos se acercó a mi mejilla derecha, le toco el látigo sabiendo que eran sus últimos momentos aunque fuesen en un mundo de los sueños, que cruel es la vida, obligarme a hacer esto cuando no quería pero es lo que se tiene que hacer para progresar, dejar atrás el pasado.

El pequeño poco a poco se iba apagando, de su cuerpo salía sangre verde, una vez más con mi mano toco al Súper Metroid, el último de su especie ahora a punto de extinguirse, ya no iba a quedar más sangre metroide, ya no iba a existir más, el pequeño todavía emitía ese chillido de alegría y yo, no podía hacer más que llorar por su muerte una vez más, de repente escuché que la gran puerta se abría, voltee a ver quién entraba y era mi tío pájaro quien se acerba con una mirada nostálgica:

.- Finalmente has podido entender el porqué del enojo del pequeño – dijo el Chozo mirando al Súper Metroid – Este Metroide es sin duda el mejor de su especie, quizá el más poderoso de su género, cuando te enfrentaste a Metroid Prime, es cuando viste perfeccionado la especie para fines maléficos, si nosotros los Chozos hubiésemos tenido cuidado, esta especie no habría sido peligrosa sin embargo las cosas no siempre salen bien y acaban en desgracia, el pequeño deseaba que tu siguieras libre, ha vivido en tu sueño libremente sin estar del todo fusionado en tu ADN ahora finalmente podrán ser uno y el traje "Fusión" llegará a ser tan poderoso, adquirirás nuevas habilidades Samus, es el regalo del pequeño, el tercer e último regalo.

.- ¿Y tenía que ser con su muerte? – Le respondo entre lágrimas - ¿Ver cómo muere? ¿Era necesario?

.- Si – Me responde mi tío con tristeza – Las cosas a veces se tienen que hacer con ciertos sacrificios, el pequeño te defendió en anteriores ocasiones, dio su vida a cambio de la tuya, se unió contigo para salvar tu vida del parasito "X" y finalmente para ser uno solo, tenías que vencerlo en una pelea e acabar con su vida, estaba escrito que sería así.

.- Si – Le respondo mirando nuevamente al pequeño que agonizaba pero todavía emitía ese chillido de alegría aunque ahora débil - ¿Los Chozos alguna vez se equivocan en sus profecías?

.- Si – Me responde sin dudar – A veces profetizamos cosas que no son del todo claro, pero nos equivocamos al fin y al cabo, pero no confundas Aran, una cosa es predecir y la otra es prevenir, las acciones como tal no la definimos con solo palabras sino con hechos, todo ocurre en base a eso, todos los seres vivos conocidos toman decisiones arriesgadas, aceptan las consecuencias de sus actos sean buenas o malas, aceptar lo que está por venir y no hacer nada es el peor error que uno puede llegar a cometer en su vida, si sabes que va ocurrir una catástrofe, lo correcto es buscar la solución sin importar los sacrificios que se tengan que hacer, los seres vivos somos ingenuos al pensar que la vida actúa de acuerdo a los deseos que tengamos, otro craso error Samus, la vida te golpea, la vida te da una dura realidad, te va a tirar una y otra vez hasta que decidas ya no levantarte e aceptar todo lo que has hecho para un bien, el éxito no depende de cuantos amistades hayas hecho, de cuantas cosas hayas logrado, depende de vivir Samus, el poder vivir y hacer las cosas que consideremos correcto sin embargo como toda vida, también existen malas decisiones que toman nuestra vida en un rumbo hacia la desgracia y es difícil salir de ella, así es la vida Samus, sin importar de donde vengas, como seas, la vida es la vida, si un deidad, un dios o quien sea en que creas te dice "hasta aquí llegaste", es momento de aceptar la verdad, así le pasa al pequeño ahora, él sabía que iba a llegar la hora de volver a verte y que sería su último encuentro.

.- Tus palabras son duras como siempre – Le digo limpiándome las lágrimas – Pero tienen tanta verdad que muy pocos pueden comprender, todo ser vivo tiene que aceptar que la vida no es perfecta ni va a existir tal cosa, todo depende de nuestras acciones y de cómo seguiremos adelante.

.- Así es Samus – Me responde el Chozo que miraba a la pared de la cámara principal de Chozodia – Por años esta cámara ha servido para poner a prueba a los más duros Chozos para demostrar que estaba preparado para lo peor, tres veces has estado aquí para demostrar tu valentía y determinación, has superado toda prueba de los Chozos Aran, algunos de los nuestros no creían realmente que podrías sobrevivir en Zebes pero por eso "Gris" te dio parte de su sangre ahora adherido a tu ADN, la sangre metroide que fluye en tus venas ahora serán uno solo, eres la primera y quizá la única de tu especie en tener habilidades de otros seres vivos, es una gran hazaña Samus, no podría estar más que orgulloso.

El pequeño ya estaba dando sus últimos suspiros, con látigo acariciándome la mejilla y mirándome, ese chillido característico suyo, la que emitía alegría cuando me vio por primera vez en ese cuarto tras la reina Metroid, poco a poco iba desapareciendo en partículas, yo estaba triste, destrozada pero tengo que ser fuerte porque es lo que se tenía que hacer, esos últimos minutos finales me parecieron una eternidad y sufrimiento para el pequeño, cuando finalmente el último suspiro del metroide, el látigo cayó al suelo y su cuerpo desapareció en partículas tal como ocurrió en Zebes cuando madre cerebro disparó contra ella, con tristeza recuerdo ese día pero algo me sorprende, las partículas al aire se adhieren a mi cuerpo, mi traje brilla ahora del color de la cría, mi tío pájaro me dice:

.- Ya son uno Samus – Dijo con alegría y con cierta nostalgia – El pequeño finalmente se ha adherido a tu ADN, ahora solo queda que regreses a tu mundo antes de que este templo se caiga a pedazos, tienes que salir de aquí.

.- Pero ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? – Le pregunto incrédula – Sin Zelda, ella tiene el poder de sacarme de aquí.

.- Tendrás que aguantar por un buen rato entonces Samus – Me responde con una sonrisa – La cosa se pondrá fea pero estoy seguro de que saldrá bien por ahora tendrás que esperar al llamado de Zelda.

En ese momento el sabio Chozo desaparece de la nada, el lugar está temblando, yo sabía que era lo que se tenía que hacer, esperar el momento indicado, quizá tenga que recorrer una parte de Chozodia para que los escombros no me hiciesen daño, me paro y miro una vez más donde estaba ante el pequeño, ahora unida a mi cuerpo, a mi ADN, siendo que somos uno ahora, finalmente podré dejar atrás ese pasado, ahora solo quedaba que Zelda pudiera sacarme de este mundo.

Mientras en el mundo real (POV Zelda)

Ver a Midna dentro de esa bestia horrible me petrificó por unos varios segundos, lo primero que pensé es como ella había acabado con semejante ser luego de aquel día, la gran bestia gruñía con furia y preparada para luchar, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles, me recupero de la impresión recordando que ahora llevo un traje que me facilita un poco el trabajo, el poder pelear contra una de las bestias más peligrosas a la que Samus haya enfrentado en su vida.

Es curioso como ella me intriga quizá demasiado, la primera vez que la vi moverse a esa velocidad con ayuda de sus botas, esquivando uno a uno a los soldados que intentaban atacarla, sabía que en el fondo no era un personaje cualquiera, podía percibir un poder en Samus, realmente estaba curiosa.

La gran bestia empieza moverse rápidamente hacia donde estoy para intentar agarrarme pero yo me muevo aún más rápido que ella, la bestia grita furiosa, veo que sale algo de su único ojo que parece brillar intensamente, es entonces que me doy cuenta de que va a lanzar un proyectil.

.- ¿Qué rayos?

Cerebro madre empieza a disparar un rayo potente hacia donde estaba pero fui lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar el rayo, me sorprendía de las habilidades de la gran bestia biomecánica aunque en el pasado he visto a criaturas similares disparar un rayo de esa magnitud y no representaba un problema a la hora de esquivarlo, la bestia se queda parado por unos minutos, noto que ese ataque lo cansa así que usaré eso a mi favor para cuando vuelva a disparar, me preparo para atacarla sacando los dos Kunais de luz que me dio el Sabio Chozo y voy rápidamente hacia la bestia, una criatura de tal tamaño no me va a intimidar de ninguna manera.

La gran bestia trata de golpear con sus brazos, con rapidez los esquivo pero me doy cuenta de que cada golpe que daba esa bestia dejaba un hoyo enorme, es increíble la gran fuerza que tiene la bestia para atacar, realmente me sorprende y tengo que tener cuidado, un golpe de esos me puede dejar indefensa o en peor situación, la bestia gruñe y alza uno de los brazos apuntando hacia arriba:

.- ¿Ahora qué? – Digo furiosa ante eso.

De su brazo se desprendió unos proyectiles, pensé que iban a dar contra el techo para que los escombros me golpearan pero no era así, estos proyectiles iba dirigidos hacia donde estaba, tuve que moverme rápido pero cada proyectil casi me alcanzaba y explotaba en el acto, esquivaba a tiempo, una criatura que tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, no pensaba que fuera un rival muy duro.

A pesar del peligro de los proyectiles pude salir bien librada de eso sin siquiera recibir algún daño pero la criatura estaba furiosa, se movía lento debido al peso de su cuerpo y el cerebro otra ventaja a mi favor pero tendría que ser cuidadosa, empiezo a moverme rápidamente en zigzag con la ayuda de las botas, es tal mi velocidad que voy creando clones temporales que desaparecían después de unos segundos, noté que eso enfureció a la bestia cuando creyó golpearme en uno de esos movimientos, dejó un hoyo pero logré subirme a su cuerpo, con los dos Kunais me preparo para golpearle en su ojo, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que vi que unos tentáculos salieron de su cerebro, me sorprendo y esos tentáculos intentaban agarrarme, reacciono rápido y corto los tentáculos sin problema, la bestia gruñe con furia y nuevamente carga su rayo destructor y disparar en el aire, eso me tomó por sorpresa porque estaba en el aire y parecía que su proyectil me iba a dar pero sonrío ante eso y lo esquivo con el poder de Farore, desapareciendo en el acto.

Volví aparecer en el centro del cuarto no antes sin haber lanzado un par de bombas que había en el traje especial creado por el Sabio, estos hicieron efectos aunque lastimosamente no lo daño demasiado pero algo es algo, tengo que admitir que la gran bestia es resistente pero me preocupaba más Midna que yacía dentro de Cerebro Madre, tenía que buscar la forma de liberarla y finalmente acabar con la amenaza pero se me hacía difícil acercarme a la bestia.

Mientras peleaba, sentía esa emoción, ese deseo de pelear y triunfar, así es como se ha de sentir Link cuando estaba en su aventura para liberar al reino de todo mal, llegaba a ese sentimiento y podía entenderlo un poco más, son tantas cosas que han ocurrido que me cuesta asimilarlas en este momento, esta gran bestia viene del mundo de Samus o bueno, se robó los datos y se transformó en Cerebro Madre alimentándose de la energía negativa de Midna, sé que de alguna manera es la fuente de su poder, en parte más bien porque con el tiempo se ha de haber alimentado de otras almas para seguir en esa forma, de otra manera no podría seguir vivo.

Eso me recuerda al encuentro con ese monstruo en el cementerio Kakariko, la forma en cómo se alimentaba del aura negativa de Anju y como la liberamos de aquel tormento, matar a la gran bestia era la única solución pero cuando tu oponente es gigante resulta ser un tanto problemático, para Samus no tendría problema a la hora de enfrentarla con su armadura pero aun así le debió de haber dado pelea hasta el punto de cansarla, eso me pasaría a mí también si no tuviese cuidado durante la pelea, noto que la gran bestia esta vez alza sus dos brazos mecánicos para disparar nuevamente proyectiles explosivos, son demasiados para poder esquivarlas pero me calmo y uno a uno los voy esquivando mientras explota.

La bestia me distraía con esa táctica y así se preparaba para disparar otro rayo potente, lo noté un poco tarde cuando los últimos proyectiles que había esquivado ya habían explotado, el potente rayo casi me daba pero a tiempo pude desaparecer con el poder de Farore que ahora lo controlaba mejor, guardo los Kunais de luz y con mi mano derecha empiezo a cargar el fuego de Din, aun no tenía dominado del todo bien este poder pero podría dañar más a Cerebro Madre, un poco de fuego nunca viene mal, notaba que el traje reaccionaba a la magia e hacía un poco más grande la carga, usando el poder de Farore, me dirigí a uno de los brazos de la gran bestia, este no se lo esperó y lancé el fuego de Din directamente al cerebro, una gran explosión sonó en todo el cuarto.

Sé que no le hice gran daño pero si lo suficiente como para cabrearla porque ahora se movía más rápido que antes, tenía daño de quemaduras pero eso no la detenía demasiado, de alguna manera tenía que armar una estrategia que me permitiese atacar a su ojo único, quizá una flecha de luz sería suficiente para cegarla e atacar con la espada pero recuerdo que no tengo conmigo el arco y las flechas, los habré dejado en el bosque cuando Samus cayó ante el Chozo fantasma, eso me molesta demasiado porque en ese momento mi preocupación era Samus que yace dormida, que está en el mundo de los sueños.

Mientras esquivaba los grandes ataques de Cerebro Madre, me puse a pensar en el mundo de los sueños por unos momentos, ese mundo en que cualquier alma se tiene que desprender de un pasado y difícilmente podrá salir sin la ayuda de un poder, Samus me necesita, yo tengo que poder vencer a esta bestia, erradicarla y salvar a Midna de ese tormento, es extraño saber que aparte de salvar a los héroes caídos mi mayor motivación se concentra en Samus ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengan los demás?, no lo sé pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaré.

A pesar del poco daño que le di con el fuego de Din, no me era posible acercarme a la gran bestia ahora que se movía un tanto más rápida pero sus movimientos comenzaban a ser erráticos, debe de ser el hecho de que el ataque le afectó el único ojo que tiene, eso me ayudaría un poco para atacarla desde otro punto, así que uso el poder de Farore para aparecer cerca del enemigo y así poder subirme, la cosa era atacarla en su ojo.

Así hice, llegue por atrás y rápidamente subí por la espalda de Madre Cerebro, preparando la espada para enterrarla en su ojo pero de repente salen de su brazo los proyectiles pero esta vez más rápidos que antes y tuve que parar a medio camino para esquivar a tiempo los proyectiles explosivos, la gran bestia intentó golpearme con su brazo de metal pero también lo esquivé aunque por poco, realmente es poderosa y es un enemigo que no será fácil eliminarla.

Quizá deba buscar otra manera de distraerla, es bastante rápida para notar hacia donde voy pero como he dicho es lenta en algunos ataques que lanza, lo preocupante era su potente rayo que disparaba de su ojo, un golpe de eso y estaré en serios problemas, nuevamente Madre Cerebro alza sus dos brazos para lanzar sus proyectiles, yo me preparo para poder esquivarlos y buscar un punto ciego, uno donde el enemigo le cueste tener al blanco, una oportunidad de ser rápida y atacar de manera sorpresiva, esquivo los proyectiles explosivos.

De repente noto que para todo sus movimientos, no entendía a que se debía eso pero no me confío, debo de estar preparada para un nuevo ataque y eso es precisamente lo que va a hacer, a continuación hizo algo que me dejó helada de la impresión, debajo de su ojo único parecía abrir una boca y podía notar que tiene horribles dientes filosos más allá de su boca ahora salían lo que vi en el sueño de Samus, Metroides pero más pequeños, salían de la boca de aquella bestia biomecánica, las cosas se están complicando y no tengo manera de como erradicar esas cosas que de seguro me estorbarán en la pelea, así seré un blanco fácil para su rayo potente:

.- Por si no fuera suficiente – Dije molesta al ver el truco nuevo de Madre Cerebro, de su boca salieron tres Metroides, parece que tiene un cierto límite pero no podía estar segura y tenía que moverme, esas cosas son rápidas y me seguían, apenas podía esquivar a uno pero los otros atacaban con embestidas aunque gracias al traje el daño era absorbido por lo que no me dolía demasiado, esquivé a un metroide pero llegó otro a tratar de golpearme la cara, con la espada aumento mi fuerza con la magia y corté en dos al metroide, de un solo tajo y desapareció en el acto.

.- Ya veo – Dije sorprendida por aquel ataque que acababa de realizar, eso me podría ayudar, las cosas iban a empeorar pero no me voy a rendir hasta que la derrote y pueda salvar a Midna de su tormento.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 15, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo llegará la oportunidad de Midna y otras cosas, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	16. Chapter 16: Derrota de Madre Cerebro

**Disclaimer:** Como es obvio, los personajes que están en este fic no son de mi autoria salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo, los autores originales son:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga.

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, un genio adelantado a su tiempo, creador de Samus Aran, los derechos originales le pertenecen a Nintendo.

 **Super Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Smashera.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida una vez más a un capítulo de este fanfic, nuevamente les pido disculpas por tardarme, pero la cosa se complica bastante y mucho me temo que ya no tendré tiempo para poder seguir subiendo capítulos porque el lunes reanudo la Universidad y realmente no tendré demasiado tiempo, me la pasaré estudiando y matándome para tener buenas calificaciones, pero esto NO significa que deje este trabajo de lado, por supuesto que cada que pueda, le avanzaré a la historia, probablemente los domingos pueda yo subir un capítulo, los demás fic's es igual, le daré la continuación apropiada ya que no me gusta dejar algo sin terminar.

Sobre el capítulo bueno, en este tratará sobre la pelea de Zelda contra Madre Cerebro y Samus todavía está en el mundo de los sueños, cabe mencionar que Midna hace finalmente su aparición, bueno eso ya lo leerán XD

Por último quisiera decir como siempre, que los capitulos o fic's que escribo, siempre los hago en la noche y trato de corregir lo mejor que se pueda, esperando que sea de su agrado este capítulo, recuerden dejar un review comentando que les pareció, si hay algo forzado o similar x3

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

Capítulo 16

Derrota de Madre Cerebro e ayuda inesperada (POV Zelda)

Ver volar a esos pequeños Metroides para tratar de atacarme ya se estaba tornando molesto, me impedía acercarme a la gran bestia y no podía librarme tan fácil aunque gracias al poder de la espada que llevaba, podía partir en dos a cada metroide y estos desaparecían de la nada, observaba de reojo a "Madre Cerebro que se quedaba quieta como tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas pero no veía ningún cambio en ella.

Quizá el demorarme demasiado con sus Metroides que no cesaban de aparecer de su boca, debía de hacer algo con ese truco suyo, lo que me viene a la mente un pequeño enfrentamiento con un Dodongo en la caverna de la Montaña de la Muerte, recuerdo que para derrotar a una de esas bestias, bastaba con meter una pequeña bomba pero con el suficiente poder explosivo para volarlo en mil pedazos, quizá con las bombas que tengo equipado al traje especial podía hacer más daño a la boca de Madre Cerebro pero eso significaba que tenía que hacer que siguiera produciendo más Metroides e acercarme lo más rápido que pueda para meter las bombas a la boca.

Complicado tratar de llegar a la gran bestia si me enfocaba demasiado en los Metroides pero necesitaba que siguiera produciéndolas para que yo pudiera acercarme, en uno de esos momentos de distracción pude notar que el gran ojo cargaba su ataque, lista para disparar su potente rayo hacia donde estaba, uso la magia de Farore para desaparecer rápidamente e esquivar el letal ataque, el rayo fulminó a los tres Metroides y nuevamente madre cerebro saca de su boca a sus criaturas hostiles.

Me impresiona ver a esta gran bestia, puedo darme de una idea de cuánto le costó a Samus vencerla, recuerdo lo poco que vi en su sueño, ella disparándole el mismo rayo mortal hacia la bestia biomecánica pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo, debía de buscar otro método para hacerle daño, seguiría con mi plan de ir hacia su boca y dañarla a partir de ahí, los tres Metroides nuevamente se acercan velozmente para atraparme pero yo no me dejo tan fácil, corto en dos a uno y al resto los dejo atrás para que puedan perseguirme al otro lado del gran cuarto, con esto Madre Cerebro le costará apuntarme con su rayo porque es lenta y cada que eliminaba a uno de sus Metroides, sacaba otra para reemplazarlo.

Ahora mismo me estoy preguntando de dónde saca tanta energía para producir estos seres malignos, ¿de la energía negativa de Midna?, es probable, si así fuera tendría que tener cuidado a la hora de dar el golpe.

Comienzo mi ataque al momento de cortar a otro Metroid y noto que la bestia saca otro, uso el poder de Farore en ese momento de oportunidad y aparezco enfrente de la bestia biomecánica, me muevo rápidamente hacia uno de los brazos de la gran bestia, esta parece querer abrirlas para disparar los proyectiles explosivos pero los esquivo sin problemas, finalmente al momento de sacar otro metroide, saco las bombas que tiene guardado el traje especial y las aviento a la boca de la gran bestia, podía notar esos dientes horripilantes, su gruñido y forma, no conozco otra criatura tan de mal aspecto como ella.

Me alejo lo más rápido que pueda, ya que desconocía el rango de ataque de las bombas que le acababa de aventar a su boca, enseguida explotaron, un gran estruendo sin duda, tan grande que hizo que el cuarto temblara, debe de haber sido un gran daño, me doy la vuelta pero hay bastante humo, una vez que se disipa, me asombro al ver que la boca de la bestia estaba destruida o más bien partido en dos pero madre cerebro seguía moviéndose pero ahora más furiosa que nunca, empezó a moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro, de forma errática, el daño fue tal que para ella es un dolor insoportable, eso me daba tranquilidad al ver que no se regeneraba.

.- Un punto a mi favor, nada mal – Pensé con orgullo pero no me confiaba de todas maneras.

Saco la espada nuevamente para ir a picarle en su único ojo, a enterrar la espada y dejarla ciega para finalmente acabarla con el gran poder de Din, con esto podría despertar el poder por completo, el fuego de Din no está todavía en su apogeo pero con este golpe confío en que será así, me preparo para darle el golpe, me muevo rápidamente y con el poder de Farore aparezco enfrente de su ojo, cuando estaba dispuesta a enterrar la espada en su ojo, algo me sorprendió:

.- ¿Qué? – Digo incrédula al ver que su ojo cargaba su potente rayo pero esta vez mucho rápido de lo normal.

Si, su rayo estaba a punto de disparar y me tomó por sorpresa, no me daba tiempo de tele transportarme, tan solo me podía quedar quieta y ver como su potente rayo iba dirigido hacia mi cuerpo, sé que el traje no va a resistir tremendo ataque y probablemente sea mi fin, así alzo los dos brazos cruzándolas como si intentara protegerme de aquel ataque devastador, a la espera de recibir el rayo.

El potente rayo se lanza y yo cerré los ojos, sin embargo escuché un gran estruendo, de inmediato abro los ojos, mi primer reacción fue de sorpresa al ver que estaba rodeada de un escudo de cristal, en forma de diamante azul, no entendía bien que estaba pasando pero observé el techo y había un enorme hoyo producto del potente rayo de Madre Cerebro, de repente escucho una voz en mi cabeza:

.- Parece que estás en problemas Princesa Zelda – Me dice una voz femenina a la cual no logro identificar – Has peleado muy bien, has aprovechado los espacios abiertos para usar el poder del viento y moverte de un lado a otro pero no olvides que en ti residen tres poderes que te fueron conferidos, que sabes desde niña que puedes controlarlos, puedo sentirte Zelda.

.- Claramente no eres Farore ni Din – Digo saliendo de mi asombro – Nayru, la diosa de la Sabiduría, tu poder lo siento más que las otras.

.- Así es – Dijo alegremente Nayru pero retomó su voz seria – Este es un poder especial, el escudo de cristal azul que rebotó el potente rayo de tu enemigo mortal, lo has activado cuando te has protegido con ambos brazos pero justo como el poder de Farore tienes que concentrar tu magia y podrás dominar este poder Princesa Zelda, en tiempos antiguos, este poder es llamado "Amor de Nayru", te protegerá de cualquier ataque o a quien intentes proteger de algún peligro mortal, tu poder va en aumento Zelda, aprovecha este momento.

.- Ya veo – Dije esbozando una sonrisa – No pensé que esta ayuda vendría de esta manera.

.- Puedes sentirme Princesa Zelda – Dijo Nayru – Tienes mi poder, tienes mi sabiduría, recuerda, eres la sucesora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría e heredera de la Sabia del Tiempo, puedes lograr ganar esta pelea.

Una vez que se rompió el escudo en mil pedazos, pude notar que podía usar esos fragmentos que quedaron al aire y podía manejarlo con solo mover mi mano, dirigí esos fragmentos al ojo de la gran bestia, el resultado fue inmediato, un ataque efectivo y la bestia estaba furiosa, aterricé en el suelo intacta luego de haber esquivado el potente rayo pero me sentía muy cansada, tanto usar mis poderes e usar el traje especial representaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Pero no me podía rendir, no ahora que estoy cerca de rescatar a Midna de aquel tormento, la gran bestia nuevamente abre su único ojo y podía notar que estaba rojo producto de los fragmentos del escudo que se hizo añicos, ahora que sé que puedo rebotar su potente rayo, la cosa ahora era devolver su proyectil, recuerdo bien el sueño de Samus, ella misma usando el mismo rayo saliendo del cañón de su arma contra Madre Cerebro, así acabó con ella.

La cosa era que volviese a disparar, así que me muevo rápidamente para que tenga un blanco en la mira y me dispare, la bestia ya no podía invocar Metroides porque su boca ya estaba destrozada sin embargo de su cabeza salieron unos tentáculos que intentaron agarrarme, bastó con agarrar una de las espadas de luz que tenía en mi muslo derecho y cortar esos tentáculos, el cansancio me estaba ganando y sabía que cualquier error podría significar la derrota o algo mucho peor, así que me quedo quieta esperando el siguiente movimiento de aquella bestia.

.- ¿A que estas esperando horrible monstruo? – Le digo furiosa – Ya no tengo tiempo para estos jueguecitos, dispara de una maldita vez.

Para mi sorpresa la gran bestia se movió hacia donde estaba pero a medio camino, saltó a una velocidad increíble, tuve que usar el poder de Farore para moverme a otro sitio para que no me aplastara, estaba sorprendida ante ese movimiento que podría acabar con mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando llegó al piso, causó un gran estruendo que se escuchó por toda la habitación grande y estaba segura que también se habrá escuchado afuera.

Sentía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo y tenía que darme prisa, así que uso el poder de Farore para aparecerme frente a Madre Cerebro esperando el potente rayo, aparezco de repente para tomarla por sorpresa y preparando mi espada que sentía un poder increíble, un deseo poderoso, el deseo de acabar con tal criatura, podía sentir a Nayru y Farore pero sobre todo mi mayor motivación y prioridad era salvar a Samus del mundo de los sueños, salvar a Link, Midna y al reino de Hyrule de la amenaza morada, veo que su ojo está completamente cargado y a punto de disparar, justo el momento adecuado, cierro los ojos y la insignia en mi mano derecha brilla intensamente.

El potente rayo se dispara y abro los ojos en ese momento, con mi mano activo el escudo de cristal recibiendo el impacto del rayo, tal fue mi satisfacción cuando el escudo pudo reflejar el ataque y devolverlo a Madre Cerebro directamente en el ojo, un daño efectivo, rompo el escudo y antes de que ella cerrase su ojo, uso los fragmentos del escudo para enterrarlos pero preparando también mi espada para ello.

.- Muérete de una vez y no vuelvas a resurgir nunca más – Dije furiosa al momento de clavar la espada en el ojo y no solo eso, agregué las ultimas bombas que tenía guardado para hacer más efectivo el ataque final, como es de esperarse la explosión es tan grande que me manda a volar a mí también, de nuevo se escucha un gran ruido y yo caigo al suelo.

.- AUCH – Dije dolida, ya que caí de espalda y había un gran humo que se estaba disipando, esperando que la gran bestia estuviese muerto pero al momento de disiparse pude notar que la gran bestia seguía vivo pero hecho pedazos, no perdí tiempo e invoco el poder de Din, una gran bola de fuego dirigido al cerebro de la bestia en la cual ya no tenía ojo alguno, finalmente la última explosión acabó con Madre Cerebro, quemándola por completo – Es todo.

Cansada, agotada de usar mis poderes y el traje que llevaba conmigo, pero estaba emocionada, no podía imaginar que más me esperaría afuera, podía entender a Samus ahora, si así era una pelea contra uno de sus enemigos más odiados, ¿Cómo sería usar su armadura?, ella viene de otro lugar, viene del espacio y como me alegra el conocerla.

Camino un poco hacia donde está el cuerpo de Madre Cerebro, de a poco se estaba desapareciendo el cuerpo en el humo morado que a su vez desaparecía rápidamente, finalmente Midna estaba libre de aquella bestia con la que mantenía prisionera en su pecho, me acerco rápidamente hacia ella y me arrodillo:

.- Midna – Dije con un deje de alegría y preocupación – Por las diosas Midna, ¿Cómo fuiste acabar así?, vamos Midna despierta.

Ella no reaccionaba, se estaba tardando, tuve que tranquilizarme e usar mi poder para curarla, pongo mi mano derecha en su frente y mi poder la siento un tanto más liberada, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, me sorprendió pero me concentro más en ayudar a Midna, poco a poco ella volvía a respirar, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, Midna me observaba incrédula, sorprendida como si no supiera que estaba pasando, se levanta y me observa:

.- Zelda – Dijo Midna aun asombrada - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es ese extraño traje que llevas?

Le tuve que explicar varios detalles, me tomó un rato el hacerlo, las cosas no podrían a ser mejores ahora, bueno, por un lado es bastante bueno ver a Midna, el haberla rescatado de una gran amenaza y por el lado malo es que Link no estaba con ella, seguía desaparecido, después de la pelea me sentía un tanto más poderosa, como si ya despertaran del todo mis poderes pero solo lo sabría al momento de salvar a Samus del mundo en el que estaba.

.- De modo que eso es lo que ha pasado – Me dice Midna no dando crédito a lo que oía – Así que una viajera que viene del espacio, no sé Zelda, todo esto me parece confuso.

.- Lo sé Midna – Le digo mientras curaba mis heridas aunque realmente no estaba tan mal herida sino cansada – Las cosas se van a poner feas a partir de este momento, ¿Link no estaba contigo?

.- No – Dijo con tristeza – No sé dónde está, lo poco que recuerdo es que llegué a un sitio oscuro, no sé qué era ese lugar pero poco después algo me tragó y quedé inconsciente pero si tuve pesadillas que quiero olvidar, fue una eternidad estar en ese sitio.

.- Ya veo, en este sitio todavía puedo sentir su poder, la guardiana de este templo fue una guerrera Gerudo, supongo que fue un llamado para combatir esta criatura que te mantenía encerrada, alimentándose de tu energía negativa, ya ha pasado antes como te había explicado.

.- Si – Me dice levantándose del suelo y tendiéndome una mano – La cosa es, ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

.- Al templo Chozo – Le respondo sin dudar, ya que mi preocupación principal era Samus y no podía permitir que ella estuviese más tiempo en el mundo de los sueños – Debo de ayudar a Samus que está en problemas, no nos podemos demorar más tiempo en este lugar.

Ella tan solo me mira extrañada aunque puedo entender su desconcierto dado que estuvo un tiempo desmayada y desaparecida, cosa que es completamente normal, pero agarro su mano y con el poder de Farore salimos del templo del espíritu hasta el lobby, parece que mis poderes tienen un cierto rango de alcance pero quizá es debido al cansancio, nuevamente cierro mis ojos, sujetando la mano de Midna y pensando en el templo Chozo, el poder de Farore nuevamente me llevó al lugar donde quería, estaba frente al templo Chozo y ya era de noche, de hecho de madrugada.

La puerta del templo se abrió como si nada, ignoro un poco la cara de sorpresa de Midna y nos metemos al templo, una vez que se cerró de golpe la gran puerta, todo el lugar se enciende, en el centro está Samus todavía inconsciente, me acerco rápidamente a ella y le toco su frente, puedo sentir que ella está metida en problemas aunque parece más liberada, cosa que no sentí la ocasión anterior cuando la pude sacar la primera vez, Midna se acerca e observa a Samus:

.- Así que ella es Samus Aran – Dijo sorprendiéndose cada vez más – Este templo es extraño, la viajera de otro mundo, parecen historias sacadas de tiempos antiguos Zelda aunque puedo notar que ella está en un mundo donde es peligroso.

.- Si – Le respondo con calma y preparando mis poderes – Ella me necesita y no la puedo dejar en ese mundo.

.- Como bien sabes, ella está en una fase Zelda – Me dice Midna de forma seria – Sabes bien que no será fácil sacarla de ese mundo, por ahora ella se ve un tanto más calmada aunque también siento que todavía tiene pruebas que superar, pero tú ya estás muy cansada Zelda, peleaste contra una gran bestia que requirió varias de tus habilidades y fue una gran suerte que hayas tenido un traje poderoso.

.- Lo sé - Dije mirando a Samus con nostalgia sabiendo que todavía su prueba no había terminado – Tengo que tomar unos minutos de descanso, no puedo dejarla en ese mundo Midna pero no me queda de otra que esperar un poco más, me alegra el corazón haberte encontrado aunque como hayas llegado a estas circunstancias es todavía un misterio, desde que nos lanzaron esa extraña bola de luz.

.- Estoy pensando lo mismo Zelda – Me dice Midna mientras ella explora el templo – Estaba a punto de ir a mi mundo cuando sucedió, lo único que sentí en ese momento, fue una presencia maligna, algo mucho peor que Ganon después sucedió lo que pasó Zelda, tendríamos que buscar a Link.

.- Probablemente esté en la misma situación en la que te encontré Midna – Dije ya más relajada – Es probable que el, en estos momentos esté inconsciente y tragado por alguna criatura misteriosa, de momento solo podemos esperar y lograr sacar a Samus de ese mundo, necesito su ayuda, esa cosa morada viene del espacio también.

.- Zelda – Me responde Midna sentándose a mi lado – He notado como la miras, esto va más allá de una aventura de rescate, va más allá de todo quiero decir, para ti, Samus significa algo, estas dejando que tus sentimientos por ella te ganen.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunto fríamente, a ella no le sorprendió mi actitud fría, no me gusta que se anden con rodeos – Sabes que no me gusta que no sean directos Midna.

.- Zelda – Me dice con dulzura – No me corresponde decírtelo, te tienes que dar cuenta, desde que ella llegó parece que tú has cambiado bastante, por lo que me has contado, te volviste más temeraria, más aventurera por decirlo de alguna manera.

.- Porque no me dices lo que quieres decirme Midna – Le respondo molesta – Me preocupa Samus, solo quiero que esté bien, ya dije que necesito su ayuda.

.- Entonces – Dijo Midna volteando a ver a Samus - ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Le iba a responder pero luego me detuve a pensar, ¿Qué siento por ella?, mil cosas me venían a la cabeza, desde el momento en que la conocí por primera vez, siempre supe que es especial, una muchacha alta, fuerte y segura de sí misma que tendría muchas historias que contar, Samus me hace soltar el deseo de ir a por más, el deseo de ser libre y dejar de lado las idioteces de ser "Reina" que es una cosa que, para mí no me venía bien, pero soy la reina de Hyrule, soy descendiente de la sabia del tiempo y es mi maldición.

No podría tener idea de que cosas haya pasado Samus a pesar de que me mostrase sus historias o las imágenes cuando ayudamos a Lance a recuperar su cordura, cuando me enfrenté a "Madre Cerebro" pensé en lo mal que ha de haber pasado Samus cuando la enfrentó, pero la cosa es, ¿Qué siento por ella?, la observo ahí acostada, inconsciente, mi corazón se acelera porque estoy a punto a de poder ayudarla y ver nuevamente sus ojos azules que brillan, entonces recuerdo las palabras de Farore, que me pedía que dejara de lado mis sentimientos por ella.

Un sentimiento de ¿amor?, ¿podría yo sentir algo por Samus?, no sé bien, aunque en el reino a toda la gente le da igual que tipo de relación esté una persona e incluso hay historias de amor entre Zoras e humanos, algunas de forma discreta, hay todo tipo de historias que para otros les serían muy raro. Midna observa mis reacciones y parece notar que me tardo en darle una respuesta.

.- No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora Zelda – Dijo Midna que se paraba y se dirigía a donde estaba Samus – La respuesta solo debe de ser para ti.

.- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo siento algo por Samus? – Le pregunto confusa – Midna, no tengo permitido sentir un sentimiento de amor hacia alguien, soy reina y como tal…

.- El que seas reina no quiere decir que no te permitas sentir cosas como el amor Zelda – Me responde seria – Cierto que tu pueblo es primero antes que todo pero la gente debe de saber que tú eres una persona como todos, el seamos reinas de nuestro mundo hay cosas que un rey o reina no puede hacer pero no nos impide el poder enamorarse, por eso te digo que ese sentimiento que tienes, lo reserves para ti y solo lo descubrirás en su momento Zelda.

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras, tal vez ella tenga razón pero por ahora solo me interesa sacar a Samus de ese mundo y tenía que esperar.

Saliendo del Mundo de los Sueños (POV Samus)

Corriendo por Chozodia, mucho tiempo sin hacerlo aunque fuera en sueños podía reconocer cada camino del templo sagrado pero sentía que se estaba derrumbando con cada paso que daba y mucho me gustaría salir de este mundo pero parece que no veo la salida y Zelda seguramente debe de estar buscando el modo de sacarme de aquí.

A pesar de estar en un mundo de los sueños, el recuerdo del pequeño nuevamente me invade aunque con un sentimiento de nostalgia que de tristeza, así debían de ser las cosas en un principio pero no me arrepiento de nada, durante mis aventuras he visto cosas horribles y el pequeño es de las pocas cosas buenas que me pasaron y que me alejó de la guerra en el que estaba, me dio la paz aunque por poco tiempo, muy poco de hecho, solo puedo agradecer ese tiempo.

Seguía corriendo como si nada, sabía que todo a mí alrededor estaba cayéndose a pedazos y debía de buscar una especie de salida o al menos escuchar una voz que me la indicara, pero no escuchaba nada excepto lo que se estaba cayendo, todo el templo estaba temblando y solo seguía mi camino, recuerdo que para salir de Chozodia tenía que tomar una ruta alterna pasando entre la nave nodriza de los piratas y la entrada de Chozodia, daba paso a la entraba de las cuevas de Zebes en donde habían distintos caminos.

Es curioso que hasta el día de hoy recuerde los caminos de Zebes, la entrada a Brinstar, la tierra de Kraid y Ridley sobre todo, Norfair, los templos Chozo que se llama Crateria, La nave hundida y por supuesto Tourian, todos esos lugares de las cuales tengo recuerdo y no muy gratas pero que he ido explorando cuando me convertí en caza recompensas, mi objetivo es simple, en Crateria es el lugar donde estaciono mi nave y estoy segura de que ahí podría haber algo que me mostrase la salida, así que apresuro mis pasos para llegar al punto de intermedio entre Chozodia y la nave nodriza de los piratas espaciales.

Una vez que llegué, estaba tal como lo había dejado la última vez, rota a causa de un poder de bomba aunque la nave nodriza ya no estaba, estaba hecha pedazos, lo que quedaba de ella era nada más pura chatarra inservible aun así no deja de asombrarme porque el lugar ahora es un sitio fantasma y me daba cosa quedarme ahí, así que me dirijo a Crateria para poder encontrar un punto de salida.

Llegar a Crateria podría no ser tan fácil como lo pensé en un principio, recuerdo las palabras de mi tío pájaro, este mundo de los sueños es mi santuario, un lugar en donde dejé pendiente algo y lo tengo que terminar, a pesar de haber asimilado la muerte del pequeño, el salir era un problema gordo, todo el lugar parecía que iba a explotar justo como ese día que salí corriendo de Zebes para que la explosión no me afectara.

La entrada a Brinstar estaba como siempre, una vez ahí me dirijo a un sector donde está el elevador que daba a Crateria, tengo que admitir que me daba demasiado escalofríos debido al silencio del lugar, antes estaba lleno de criaturas que deambulaban en esta zona, Brinstar se podría decir que es el centro de todo pero olvido eso y solo me concentro en poder salir de este condenado lugar, apresuro todavía más mis pasos para encontrar el elevador.

No me costó nada llegar aunque había olvidado un detalle, el elevador a Crateria estaba en otro punto, para tomarlo, tenía que pasar por Norfair aunque para mi suerte desde ese punto no había problema, solo tenía que caminar un poco más, Norfair es una zona caliente y antigua guarida de Ridley, tomo el elevador y espero llegar, sorprende que funcione bueno, en mi sueño literal, todo estaba hecho trizas y parecía que el elevador se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro que de hecho fue así, una vez que llegué a Norfair, el elevador dejó de funcionar e empezó a derrumbarse, ya no podía regresar por ese punto, no le tomé demasiada importancia y me dirigí al elevador a Crateria pasando por otra puerta que estaba justo a la izquierda.

Una vez que salí de ahí, me sorprendí de ver que el lugar ya no estaba lleno de agua, Maridia debe de haberse secado, apresuro mis pasos porque cada vez más sentía el temblor y todo iba a colapsar de un momento a otro. Finalmente pude llegar al elevador y todavía funcionando para ir directo a Crateria, subo al elevador sin dudar de lo demás y con sorpresa veo que el lugar ya está colapsando, alcancé tiempo de tomarlo.

Llegué a Crateria y lo primero que noto es que el lugar no ha tenido cambios realmente grandes, todo seguía igual hasta el puente destruido que usé para alcanzar una tecnología de mi traje cuando llegué a Zebes en otro tiempo ajeno, otro tipo de situación, las estatuas chozos destruidas o al menos algunos estaban todavía en condiciones pero no por mucho tiempo, aunque me gustaría volver a caminar por estos lugares, no tenía tiempo y tengo que buscar la salida, por lo general cuando visitaba Zebes, siempre estacionaba mi Gunship en las afueras de Crateria y recuerdo que había un camino que daba un ascensor destruido que te dejaba justamente en la entrada de Zebes.*

Apresuro mis pasos, al llegar al lugar indicado, no pude apreciar nada, estaba todo desolado y me estaba empezando a desesperar, el lugar estaba a punto de colapsarse como si fuera a explotar el planeta entero como ese día, con desesperación trato de buscar una señal o algo similar para poder escapar de este mundo, quizá Zelda todavía no ha podido superar su prueba y tenga que esperar un poco más.

El problema es que el tiempo se me estaba acabando y el mundo de los sueños es un lugar peligroso también, te afecta de manera psicológica y las cosas se pueden sentir muy real, no me queda nada más que esperar a la inminente explosión y quizá el tener que pasar por todo de nuevo como si fuera un punto de restauración, bueno no de esa forma pero lo pensaba así. Escucho que los temblores ya están en Crateria, ya está llegando el inminente fin de Zebes:

.- Otra vez – Suspiro resignada al acordarme cuando vi al planeta explotar en mil pedazos, el lugar ya está temblando demasiado, no me sirve de nada estar nerviosa o sentir desesperación, las cosas como son y tenía que afrontar esta situación.

Cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, de repente aparece un circulo dorado justo donde estaciono mi nave, eso me sorprende demasiado, no dudo en ir allá, cuando llegué no pude apreciar nada nuevo excepto que brillaba intensamente, me acerco un poco más y pongo mi mano derecha siente una calidez que no sentía desde hace años, de pronto escucho una voz conocida:

.- Samus – La voz me sorprende y la pude reconocer, es Zelda quien me habla pero no le puedo responder debido a la sorpresa – Si me escuchas, es momento de abandonar el mundo en el que estás, no tengo mucho tiempo y no sé cuánto podré aguantar para poder sacarte de aquí, Samus.

Su poder, siento que su poder se ha incrementado, ya no es un poder débil cuando me sacó por primera vez del mundo de los sueños, debe de haber superado una prueba difícil porque su voz suena más segura, más poderosa de lo que puedo recordar, volteo a ver el lugar una vez más, ya estaba colapsando a tal grado de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, lagrimas traicioneras vuelven, nuevamente veo a Zebes volar en mil pedazos pero esta vez, he podido culminar la misión que no pude cumplir aquella vez en SR388, el pequeño y yo ahora somos uno, yo también me he vuelto fuerte pero me esperaba otra amenaza afuera y no dudaré en acabarlo, lo que pase después de eso, ya lo veré pero ahora accedo al círculo sintiendo el poder de Zelda, quien me espera al otro lado, mi misión todavía no está acabada.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, el siguiente hará finalmente su aparición el héroe caído, Link, esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo, cabe destacar que ya mas o menos se está acercado el final, todavía hay más que escribir así que, no se preocupen, nos vemos x3


	17. Chapter 17: Una noche tranquila

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en absoluto, sino a los siguientes:

 **The Legend of Zelda:** Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, creador de la saga

 **Metroid:** Le pertenece al fallecido Gumpei Yokoi, actualmente la saga de Metroid está en manos de Nintendo

 **Smash Bros:** Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, creador de la saga Smashera

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a un capítulo más de este fic, por fin subo una actualización de este, la universidad me está matando literal y solo he tenido tiempo para escribir historias cortas o que ya estaban a punto de ser terminadas, en este capítulo se encontrarán con varias sorpresas, esperando que de verdad les guste.

Ahora bien, no es necesario decir de que va esta historia dado que ya han leído los capítulos anteriores, poco a poco se irá incrementando la relación entre Zelda y Samus, pero bueno, no les digo más, espero que disfruten la lectura, como siempre, si les gustó, dejen un review respecto al fic, evitenme la pena de borrar comentarios innecesarios.

De nuevo, una disculpa por tardar demasiado en subir una actualización, ya sabrán que no llevo control de actualización, pero este fic se podría decir que ya podría terminarse en varios capítulos más adelante.

Me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 17: Una noche tranquila.**

Consiguiendo la primera Espada Maestra y aparición de Link (POV Samus)

Al momento de entrar en el círculo dorado, podía sentir el poder de Zelda, de como ella me estaba trayendo de vuelta al mundo real, dejaba atrás un mundo de sueños que ya estaba destrozado, un capítulo de mi vida había culminado, pensaba en todas las ocasiones de peligro en el que he estado, contra todos los enemigos a quienes me he enfrentado y aprendido de experiencias amargas, todo eso ha quedado atrás y vuelvo renacida.

Quizá sea una exageración pero así me siento, renovada y fuerte, más de lo que puedo recordar, no pensé que las cosas pudieran resultar de esta manera, mientras cerraba los ojos podía sentir el poder de Zelda que me lograba sacarme del mundo de los sueños.

Una vez que terminó el proceso de lo que parecía ser un embudo o una puerta a otro mundo, comencé abrir los ojos y lo primero que noté fue que estaba en un templo chozo, podía reconocer las características de la arquitectura chozo, así que me levanto despacio viendo de palmo a palmo el lugar, en definitiva que era un templo chozo o lo que quedaba de ella, sin embargo la más grande sorpresa que me llevé fue ver a Zelda en un traje parecida a la mía, ¿Por qué llevaba un traje Zero? Pero no le quedaba nada mal y a su lado estaba otra figura femenina, su piel es extraña, de color verde oscuro y sus ojos también, supongo que era Midna, la que estaba desaparecida, veo que Zelda tiene mucho que contarme desde que el fantasma chozo me mandó al mundo de los sueños.

Zelda estaba sorprendida pero se veía muy contenta, me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo diciéndole:

.- ¿Puedes decirme porque llevas ese traje Zelda?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Zelda tan solo me sonreía y me volvió abrazar pero luego me empezó a contar de principio a fin todo lo que ha pasado y por lo que tuvo que pasar, estoy sorprendida por el hecho de que ella misma ha podido enfrentar algo tan horrible como una copia descarada de "madre cerebro" en modo de bestia biomecánica, no me lo podría imaginar siquiera pero lo que más me sorprende es el traje Zero que lleva Zelda, la insignia de la villa Sheikah brillaba en su pecho mientras que atrás tenía la insignia de los Chozos, debo decir que esa tecnología solo la pudo haber creado mi tío pájaro que sin duda alguna pudo desarrollar una tecnología avanzada en este planeta.

Acerca de su acompañante, sabía que era Midna, una sorpresa realmente agradable para esta situación, me cuesta creer que ella estuviese atrapada en el cuerpo de madre cerebro, la pregunta sería como fue que pasó pero ni ella sabía que pasó realmente, solo faltaba el héroe del tiempo Link, el otro caído que probablemente debe de estar en otra parte del reino.

Las cosas que ha tenido que pasar Zelda han sido duras y ha tenido que enfrentarse a una bestia pero cuanto me alegra que el traje le haya ayudado y pudo salir bien librada de esa situación, puedo notar que ya no llevaba ese turbante que le cubría la cabeza como es costumbre de los Sheikah pero su pelo seguía recogido como una trenza, el traje realmente le permite resaltar sus atributos, mostrando su cuerpo atlético, es algo que no había notado del todo bien incluso cuando la vi con su bata el día en que me despertó de esa pesadilla.

Me levanté de donde estaba e empecé a observar el templo, la estatua principal la podía reconocer en cualquier lado, era mi tío pájaro, toda su tecnología yacía en este templo y probablemente tendría las respuestas para nuestra siguiente pista, pero ahora que estoy un tanto más fortalecida, podré cumplir con la misión sin problema alguno, el problema ahora es el siguiente paso a seguir.

El observar el templo Chozo me vinieron a la mente varios recuerdos, entre ellas, recorriendo Chozodia o los templos caídos en Tallon IV, por lo general siempre había un escrito o un "Lore" pero en el templo no había nada más, Zelda me había explicado que mi tío pájaro le había dado la tecnología del traje Zero y de cómo su predecesora ayudó con el traje, algo que realmente me cuesta creer pero viéndola bien, su traje es bastante avanzado y parece muy reciente, pero es porque ha estado guardado durante muchos años.

Le digo a Zelda que se tome un descanso, la veía muy cansada, no puedo imaginar cuantas energías gastó para poder traerme de regreso del mundo de los sueños, cuanto esfuerzo habrá puesto para vencer una copia de "madre cerebro" en forma biomecánica, no quiero imaginarlo pero yo entendía ese cansancio, Zelda me dice que debemos de continuar pero yo le digo que debe de tomar un descanso, al menos por ahora, ella solo me hace caso por esta vez y se acuesta donde yo estaba antes, yo la observaba, no podía entender porque ella me hacía sobresaltarme o porque su mirada es tan fuerte que me intimida.

Midna se acerca a donde estoy e observa que miro a Zelda con curiosidad, ella tan solo sonríe y suelta unas leves risillas que no logro comprender el motivo de eso pero de todas maneras.

.- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto en el idioma Hylian, cosa que sorprende a Midna, aunque bien todavía no puedo dominar bien el acento Hyliano.

.- No, nada – Me dice en el idioma Chozo, ahora me sorprende, ella nota mi sorpresa y me vuelve a responder – Te preguntas como sé tu idioma natal, eso es fácil, yo tengo un pequeño poder que muy pocos saben, me puedo meter en la mente de cualquier persona o criatura, no es un poder que suelo usar mucho porque tiene sus límites sin embargo, me tenías un tanto curiosa, mientras estabas inconsciente, me metí a tu mente y pude notar muchas cosas entre ellas el idioma raro, el idioma Chozo, lo aprendí de inmediato, no puedo explicar este poder que tengo, la verdad solo es útil cuando no comprendo algo.

.- No cabe duda que este planeta está lleno de sorpresas – Le respondo recuperándome de la impresión – Pero, más me desconcierta el hecho de que hayas acabado en el estómago de un enemigo que odio a muerte, no me gusta que Zelda se haya enfrentado a esa bestia para poder pasar una dura prueba.

.- Estaba escrito que sería así Samus – Me dice seria la princesa del crespúsculo que a la vez observa a Zelda dormir – No podemos evitar algunas cosas y se deben de seguir, tu experiencia en el mundo de los sueños te habrá enseñado eso, ahora estás más liberada sin embargo...

.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto seriamente con mi característica frialdad mientras volteo a verla, ella no se sorprende y de hecho solo sonríe, no me gusta que se anden con rodeos – Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo.

.- Una guerrera que no deja nada por sentado – Me dice que a la vez voltea a ver el templo – Pero, estas dejando que tus sentimientos por Zelda te dominen, me parece que eso lo sabes, ella te hace sentir cosas ¿no?

.- No me permito sentir emociones, sentimientos amorosos o similar durante mi misión – Le digo con frialdad – Cosas así, solo representa una distracción y no me puedo dar el lujo de distraerme hasta que cumpla con mi misión.

.- Y así es siempre – Me dice ahora con frialdad y seria – Toda tu vida se ha basado en eso, guerra, destrucción, perdidas de vida, lo superas y finalmente vuelves a iniciar el ciclo, sé que estás aquí porque estas varada en medio de la nada, lejos del espacio pero yo puedo sentir que después de esto, te estás planteando quedarte aquí Samus, pero no por este planeta, sino por ella.

.- Si estás diciendo que siento algo por Zelda – Le empiezo a decir soltando un poco más de enojo pero tomando las cosas con calma – Creo que estás equivocada.

.- ¿En serio? – Me dice Midna levantado una ceja – Entonces, ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Le iba a responder de inmediato pero esa pregunta me congeló, al ver de nuevo a Zelda, mi corazón se aceleró, solo verla durmiendo plácidamente, tan tranquila, tan serena, viéndola en ese traje, solo podía sonrojarme un poco si es que no se ha notado de más, no había pensado en eso, no entiendo porque me fijo demasiado en ella de esa manera y no debería, no mientras estoy en una misión, estos sentimientos ya me han traicionado en otras ocasiones pero no debo de volver a sentirlo pero al verla, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, Midna nota mi silencio, quizá mis facciones y solo puede sonreír.

.- ¿Ves? – Me dice con una sonrisa nostálgica – Por supuesto que sientes algo por ella, quizá atracción, quizá algo más, desde que llegaste a este planeta, te has fijado demasiado en ella, probablemente es de las pocas mujeres con las que has podido entablar un lazo emocional de manera amorosa, quizá has intentado con hombres pero ninguno te convencía, Zelda es de otro mundo para ti, ahora mismo te debates en saber que sentir pero eso no debería de importar por ahora, tenemos mucho que hacer, deberemos de pasar la noche aquí y luego seguir en la búsqueda.

.- No entiendo Midna – Le empiezo a decir mientras agacho mi cabeza - ¿Por qué ahora me viene estos sentimientos?

.- Creo que no me corresponde decirte eso Samus – Me dice con nostalgia – Eso lo deberás de responder ante ti misma, esta noche supongo que no dormirás, pero piensa en eso, yo meditaré y dormiré lo que pueda.

Las palabras de Midna me dejaron perpleja, confundida, no podría entenderlo del todo porque yo misma me encuentro en una encrucijada, veo dormir a Zelda y solo puedo meditar lo que siento, me acerco a ella y veo una vez más el traje que lleva puesto, una cosa que no sabe ella, es que el traje lleva implementado una pequeña cámara en la insignia Chozo, aunque claro en su pectoral llevaba la insignia de los Sheikah pero arriba de su seno derecho lleva la marca de los Chozos, podría ser que no esté implementado pero no perdía nada con verificarlo, sabía cómo funcionaba el traje, me acerco a ella y mientras lo hago observo su cara, placida, durmiendo tan tranquilamente, me invaden deseos de hacer cosas que no debo, quito esas cosas de mis pensamientos y me dirijo a checar la insignia Chozo, mi brazalete brilla, eso es buena señal, significa que si está implementado la cámara, simplemente acerco mi brazalete y la información pasa, solo bastaron unos segundos, nuevamente me detengo a ver la figura y cara de Zelda, ella realmente tiene algo que me deja confundida, no puedo entender porque ella me pone de esa manera.

Me alejo un poco y me dirijo a la gran estatua Chozo, veo la estatua y recuerdos vienen a mi mente, me siento en una esquina, me dispongo a ver lo que captó el traje de Zelda, quedo sorprendida al ver lo que mis ojos ven, ella peleando contra una vil copia de madre cerebro, quizá una copia perfecta pero con modificaciones, veo que ella le ha costado demasiado vencerlo pero lo hizo para salvar a Midna de un tormento en la que estaba y simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, una idea ingeniosa usar las bombas y las extrañas habilidades de magia que posee Zelda.

Le llevó un buen rato vencer a madre cerebro, salir victoriosa, realmente dio una gran pelea y no podría haberlo hecho mejor, apago mi brazalete y veo una vez más a Zelda, me acerco a ella, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Midna, talvez tenga razón en cuanto a que yo sienta algo por Zelda pero realmente no puedo decir que siento, es un deje de confusiones y justo ahora tiene que llegar esa clase de confusiones.

En el pasado, estos sentimientos no eran un problema porque bueno, mi vida amorosa no la pude planear ni siquiera de forma decente, quizá una que otra relación pero al final siempre acabé rompiéndole el corazón al pobre diablo que anduviese conmigo porque yo no sentía nada literal, pero viendo a Zelda, ella de alguna manera logra llegar a mi mente, a mi corazón, no puedo evitar seguir mirándola, viendo que el traje ajustado muestra bien sus atributos, su hermosa cara y su cabello tan castaño, como la misma madera recién barnizada, simplemente podría acercarme y robarle un beso.

.- Pero no debo – Me digo a mi misma – No debo de hacer tales acciones ni pensar en esas cosas, es tentador pero no debo.

De inmediato me viene a la mente que ella ya me ha visto semidesnuda y sonrojo ante eso, es una mujer que ha visto mi cuerpo y que le ha parecido hermoso, no recuerdo que pasase tanta pena como aquel día que me tuve que poner uno de sus vestidos para una reunión pero ahora no debo de pensar en eso, tenemos una misión importante y no debo de distraerme en sentimentalismos, ya veré que siento por ella y como debo de actuar ante eso.

Solo puedo cerrar mis ojos para dormir un poco más, no vamos a salir del templo hasta el amanecer para continuar nuestro viaje, aún faltaba rescatar a Link, el héroe caído que seguía perdido y probablemente esté encerrado en alguna bestia dominado por el humo morado, pensando en eso me quedo dormida.

(POV Zelda)

Me despierto por unos minutos, sé que sentí que Samus se acercó a donde estaba, ella buscaba algo pero me hice la dormida, pasó su mano cerca de la insignia chozo que está en el traje, no sé qué habrá hecho pero luego se fue a sentarse en una esquina, abro lentamente mis ojos para observar sus movimientos, puedo notar que está viendo una serie de imágenes que muestran mi pelea con esa bestia biomecánica, el traje debe de tener una implementación especial para guardar recuerdos, algo que no me dijo ese Chozo fantasma pero no importa.

Lo que importa es lo que ella me hace sentir y no puedo evitar pensar en eso, es la primera vez que una mujer como ella se acerque así ante mí, estando indefensa, no negaré que quizá esperaba un beso inocente o algo parecido y por eso me hice la dormida pero ella no hizo nada, no hay sorpresa en ello, Samus es una mujer con fuerte determinación, no deja que los sentimientos entorpezcan su misión y es capaz de cumplirla pero puedo ver en ella muchas dudas que le asaltan al igual que a mí.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, me ha parecido sorprendente más aún que vi su cuerpo, semidesnuda y solo recordarla así, me sonrojo, de verdad que tiene un hermoso cuerpo, recuerdo que la vi en su camisón de dormir, transparente que se podían ver perfectamente sus pechos perfectos, esa noche soñé con ella y no de una manera inocente, no puedo negar que cuando me levantaron para ir a rescatar a Samus de su tormentoso sueño, tenía húmeda mi entrepierna pero en ese momento no le tomé importancia hasta que pasó el peligro, luego de eso y verla en ese estado, me entraron ganas de abrazarla, ganas de hacer cosas pero afortunadamente me contuve y me fui a mi habitación a darme un baño pero vergonzosamente pudieron más mis ganas, me toque pensando en ella, excitándome, no debí de hacerlo pero más eran las ganas de hacerlo que contenerme, no me siento orgullosa de ello, me sentía sucia, sé que no tiene nada de malo hacer ese tipo de cosa e incluso es normal pero no dije nada y simplemente actué como siempre.

Samus está en mi mente, ella tiene increíble poderes, es fuerte, determinante y segura de sí misma, es una caza recompensas, por lo cual siempre se encuentra en peligro, gajes de su oficio, probablemente haya perdido a muchos compañeros y ha tenido que lidiar con eso año tras año, no puedo imaginar tanto dolor pero es consecuencia de su trabajo como caza recompensas, me dijo que trabajaba para una federación militar o algo así, estar metida en esas cosas significa poner siempre en riesgo lo que más amas.

Alguien como yo que obtuvo el cargo de princesa hace años, solo tuve entrenamientos pesados, aprendiéndome varios idiomas, aprendiendo sobre leyes, geopolítica, política e incluso entrenamiento especial para usar mis poderes, entrenamiento en toda clase de artes marciales, todo para que fuera la reina de Hyrule pero hasta ahora todo lo que he hecho no fueron más que desastres y he tenido que lidiar para corregir los problemas, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mi reino pero las cosas para mi han sido muy difíciles.

Samus de alguna manera me libera de eso, me hace querer seguir adelante con todo y me da fuerzas, no puedo explicarlo simplemente me da la fuerza necesaria para no caer ante nada, el traje que llevo es una parte de ella, una vestimenta que usa en sus odiseas y lo que es más seguro aún no ha demostrado todo su poder, recuerdo perfectamente su armadura, segura que es más letal, más peligrosa, no puedo esperar ese momento, el día en que se ponga su armadura, de solo pensarlo me pone más ansiosa.

Si algo me asombra es el hecho de que yo sienta algo por ella, ese sentimiento que no debo de sentir, una reina solo debe de velar por su pueblo y no puede permitirse el lujo de amar a una persona, sea quien sea pero me engaño a mí misma porque ella ahora está metida en mis pensamientos, desde el primer día que la vi, de cómo me intrigó sus pensamientos, saber de su historia y contarla a través de una serie de imágenes sacada de su brazalete, simplemente ella tiene algo que no puedo describir con palabras.

Veo que ella cerró sus ojos para dormir, si, todavía la noche es joven pero hay mucho que hacer y yo solo puedo pensar en acercarme a ella, acompañarla pero no debo, ni siquiera debo de pensar así, debo de descansar porque ella me lo pidió, no quisiera pero Samus tiene razón, estoy tan cansada, apenas y tengo energías para poder avanzar, necesito recuperarme y dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera, no me puedo dejar el lujo de sentir amor, no ahora.

Es fácil recuperarse de todo en una noche pero con ella estando cerca no me ayuda para nada pero al menos Midna está cerca, sé perfectamente que ella siente las almas, ella tiene un poder que le permite sentir como se mueven las almas y probablemente me reclame mi manera de actuar si me acerco a Samus, así que eso me detiene de momento porque no quiero tener que dar explicaciones, pero mis pensamientos están en Samus, trato de despejar mi mente y concentrarme en Link, el héroe caído que probablemente esté cautivo en alguna bestia dominado por el humo morado, lo cual me hace preguntarme en que parte del reino estará cautivo Link, sea como sea lo liberaremos del mal que le atormenta.

Otra cosa que me tiene preocupada es la espada maestra, según el sabio chozo, es la llave para derrotar al mal que está en la ciudad de los cielos, la ciudad caída, deberemos de buscarla, una cosa es segura, una de las partes de la espada reside en el pueblo del reloj en las tierras de Termina, cruzar las fronteras no es ningún problema, Termina es un anexo a mi reino, hace mucho que no lo visito y mi llegada puede ser vista de manera catastrófica, tengo que tener cuidado.

Pensar demasiado en eso no me está dejando descansar como debería, cierro mis ojos de nuevo para dar paso al mundo de los sueños, dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad, es un momento de paz que me permite recuperar las energías que necesito, ya pensaría en donde sería nuestro próximo objetivo aunque probablemente tendríamos que ir a Termina para conseguir la pieza de la primera espada maestra, me estoy empezando a cansar de estos jueguecitos de recolectar objetos para cumplir un solo objetivo aunque recuerdo que Link me contaba que tenía que hacer una cantidad de cosas para conseguir más poder e objetos valiosos para su aventura, así que no dudo que esto sea clave, conseguir lo que necesitamos para poder sellar al mal, una vez más, con eso cierro mis ojos para dar paso al sueño.

(POV Samus)

No puedo dormir, solo tengo cerrado mis ojos, los vuelvo abrir y bastante he dormido ya estando en el mundo de los sueños, mi cuerpo necesita moverse, he estado durante varias horas acostada, esta pesadez me vuelve loca, necesito distraerme así que me vuelvo a levantar e explorar todo el templo Chozo, puedo ver que de verdad el sabio hizo un grandioso trabajo, perfectamente hecho y eso solo lo hizo con los materiales de la nave que se trajo en un principio, ni hablar de la propia escultura que hizo de sí mismo, muy detallado y con su nombre.

Recuerdo las escasas pistas que nos quedan para continuar con nuestra aventura y nuevamente activo mi brazalete para trazar un mapa pero es inútil dado que no tengo todas las áreas exploradas pero puedo ver que mi nave ya se está recuperándose, está todavía en etapa de reparación pero ya no tardaría de repararse y así poder acceder a mi armadura y regresar por la tecnología desconocida que yace en la villa Sheikah, no me puedo olvidar de eso, recuerdo que también el sabio dijo que una de las partes de la primera espada maestra se encuentra en Termina, pasando por la frontera entre Hyrule y dicho campo, en un pueblo llamado pueblo del reloj, no me puedo imaginar cómo sería ese lugar, seguramente muy parecido al mercado de Hyrule, probablemente tardaríamos horas en llegar, puede que esté muy lejos y tengamos que buscar la manera de llegar más rápido.

Apago mi brazalete y me dispongo a observar todo el templo para matar tiempo, mientras lo hacía, tenía especial cuidado de no acercarme a Zelda, sé que le cuesta dormir, no me puede engañar por eso procuro no perturbar su sueño aunque las ganas no me faltan para ir a su lado y por lo menos tener un momento de paz, un recuerdo bonito pero no me puedo dar ese lujo, tengo que poner en orden mis pensamientos, mis ideas para poder cumplir con éxito esta misión que me propuse, una promesa que le hice a Ilia, encontrar a su prometido e eliminar la amenaza morada.

Las horas me estaban pareciendo eternas y realmente deseaba seguir pero tenía que esperar, Zelda se encuentra muy cansada, tanto esfuerzo y Midna apenas se está recuperando de la impresión de estar en una bestia dominado por el humo morado, aun me desconcierta el hecho de que esa bestia haya tomado forma de cerebro madre pero talvez el humo morado se metió a la base de datos del sabio, que es lo más probable pero no tengo manera de probarlo, solo quedan conjeturas, especulaciones y escasas pistas.

Esto de buscar objetos, pistas o claves me recuerdan exactamente lo que hacía cuando visitaba un planeta, iba de un lugar a otro para conseguir tal poder o tal objeto para mi armadura, un arma para poder acceder a una puerta o vencer a una bestia en un punto clave, es realmente molesto tener que seguir pasos para poder llegar a algo pero así las cosas, no se pueden ver a simple vista el objetivo y siempre hay que seguir un paso para poder llegar al objetivo final.

Recuerdo un poco de mi pelea contra Metroid Prime, durante el encuentro, la criatura cambiaba a un color y yo tenía que cambiar mi arma para darle, eso es lo que me temo encontrar en este planeta, una criatura que cambia o altera la composición de su cuerpo para se vuelva inmune a una arma especifica o poder, espero no toparme con criaturas así.

Tantas cosas que hacer, caminos que tomar, todo eso me cansa pero no puedo permitir que el cansancio sea un obstáculo para cumplir mis metas, como caza recompensas siempre cumplo mis misiones, a veces he llegado a hacer desastres que en realidad no fueron planeadas por mi sino por los asquerosos piratas espaciales, por azares del destino siempre ocurre una explosión en un recinto o lugar a donde voy, espero que este no sea el caso, ojalá que no.

Tan distraída estoy en mis pensamientos que no escuché que había pasos acercándose a donde estaba, unas manos rodearon mi cintura, no puse cara de sorpresa porque sabía quién era, Zelda se quedó abrazándome por atrás, yo solo quedo sin saber qué hacer, así que le digo:

.- Deberías de estar dormida Zelda – Le digo sin saber que más decir porque su abrazo me está haciendo perder la cordura pero no me dejo ante eso, así que trato de hacerla reaccionar y que vuelva a dormir.

.- No puedo dormir Samus – Me dice al oído, con una voz sensual, una voz que no es muy característica de ella, me atonta, me deja confundida y simplemente sonrojo la manera en cómo me lo dice – Te veo metida en tus pensamientos y realmente te dejas llevar por ellas, deberías de relajarte y no pensar más, se te hace costumbre, no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacemos en la mañana y para donde partiremos, de momento necesitamos descansar Samus, ven conmigo, acuéstate a mi lado.

.- Sabes que no puedo – Le digo tratando de sonar segura ante su propuesta pero suelto una voz temblorosa que me delata pero aun así no debo – Debes de volver acostarte Zelda.

.- Ven – Me dice ignorando mi orden, ella deja de abrazarme y volteo a verla, me lleva de la mano hasta donde estaba ella durmiendo supuestamente, yo solo sonrojo y volteo a otra parte, ella se acuesta y con una seña me indica que me acueste a su lado, haciéndome el suficiente espacio para estar a su lado, simplemente me hacía sentir embobada y es la primera vez que me dejo llevar así, no debería pero ella no me lo pone fácil – Samus, ven a mi lado.

No podía rechazar su propuesta, no quedaba de otra que dormir y reponer energías, no pude rechazar su pequeña propuesta y me dispongo acostarme a su lado, pero le doy la espalda, si la miraba a sus ojos no sé qué habría hecho, no me podía permitir ese lujo de perder el control pero nuevamente Zelda me pone su brazo en mi cintura y se acerca a mi oído, yo solo sonrojo.

.- Duerme Samus, estoy a tu lado, ningún sueño maligno te va a perturbar ahora – Me dice, yo no sabía que hacer pero me decido a voltearla a ver directo a sus ojos, ella me sonreía, la abracé, simplemente no nos dijimos una palabra más y nos dormimos de la una de la otra hasta el amanecer, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y es con una mujer que me vuelve loca, que me tiene en cierta forma hechizada, tiene un encanto y es segura de sí misma.

Pasaron las horas hasta que vibró mi brazalete, había modificado mi reloj para poder levantarme a una hora temprana, mi brazalete es mi despertador, me dispongo apagar la vibración y me doy cuenta de que estoy abrazada a Zelda que dormía plácidamente en mis pechos, me sonrojo demasiado y no puedo menos que moverme despacio, lo hago con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, una vez que lo hice, trato de calmar mis sentimientos, trato de calmar lo que siento porque es demasiado, sentirla a ella, despertar junto a ella, es realmente satisfactorio pero no debo, no debo de hacerlo de nuevo, cuando volteo, veo a Midna mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta, es madrugadora también y seguramente nos vio a las dos.

.- Yo – Le digo torpemente, tratando de dar una excusa barata sabiendo que no la puedo convencer de lo contrario.

.- No hace falta que digas nada Samus – Me dice soltando unas risillas suaves – Las dos estuvieron muy inquietas, puedo percibir sus almas hasta que finalmente se acostaron de la una de la otra, durmiendo plácidamente y descansando bien, pero deberán de trabajar en controlar sus emociones, aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a despertar a Zelda suavemente, ella se despierta y simplemente me ve con esa sonrisa, con esos ojos y no puedo evitar voltear a otro lado, ella suelta su risilla de siempre pero luego vuelve a su semblante serio, nos preparamos para salir, habíamos quedado en ir a Termina para recoger una de las partes de la primera espada maestra dado que no tenemos más pistas que seguir y es la única que se nos ocurre de momento, hasta que mi nave esté totalmente reparada y pueda acceder a mi armadura, tener la tecnología guardada en la villa Sheikah.

Nos estábamos preparando para salir y continuar el viaje, tomando las capas que por cierto encontré en el templo, unas viejas capas pero muy bien hechas que parecían tejidas con el mejor material, realmente cómodos, estaba preparándome cuando de repente Zelda cambió a un semblante más serio y mirando fijamente a la puerta de la entrada, ella podía percibir algo, Midna se acerca y le dice:

.- ¿Lo sientes no es así? – Le pregunta Midna que también adopta una actitud muy seria.

.- Si – Le dice confirmando Zelda – A la salida hay algo que nos está esperando, puedo sentir un aire maligno, una energía parecida a la bestia que me enfrenté en el templo del espíritu.

.- Bueno, no nos queda de otra que enfrentar a la amenaza – Les digo preparándome para enfrentar lo que sea que haya afuera esperándonos, llevo un buen rato sin acción y realmente estaba emocionada, sentía la adrenalina de volver al combate, tengo que estar lista.

Nos acercamos a la gran puerta, volteo a ver a Zelda y a Midna quienes me confirman que están más que listas para enfrentar la seria amenaza, en cuanto abrí la gran puerta, los rayos del sol nos dejaron un poco cegadas pero poco a poco se estaba disipando, yo tenía que estar lista para combatir lo que sea fuera sin embargo, algo me dejó sorprendida, era una figura de sombra que llevaba una espada y un escudo, los ojos son rojos pero el cuerpo sobre todo llevaba ropajes o atavíos básicos de un guerrero, nos estaba mirando fijamente a las tres, Zelda tan solo llevo una mano a la boca y Midna parecía no creer lo que veía, yo solo estaba tensa, al mirar a las dos, supe de inmediato que es una figura conocida y les dije:

.- A que adivino – Les digo sabiendo la respuesta – Ese de ahí es Link, el héroe caído, sin embargo atrapado por el humo morado.

.- Acertaste – Dijo Zelda con tristeza – No entiendo, fue atrapado o es nada más una réplica.

.- Puedo sentir su poder pero es muy confuso – Dijo Midna con cierta rabia e impotencia – No puedo atacarlo así como así, podría dañar su cuerpo si es que está bajo el control de ese humo morado.

Punto malo para nosotras, si atacamos, podríamos lastimar al héroe caído al punto de que puede morir pero no si nos defendemos y nos ataca, saldremos muy mal, es una decisión de alto riesgo y yo ya había estado en esta situación, sucedió con mis camaradas en la caza de Dark Samus y no puedo estar más que enojada, me estaba preguntando de qué forma puedo liberar a Link sin tener que tomar la opción de matarlo, pero no se me ocurría nada más que enfrentarlo y rezar porque no nos pasemos de la raya. El ente oscuro parece ya estar listo para pelear sin embargo vuelve a envainar su espada y guarda su escudo, solo nos mira fijamente, de repente desaparece de la nada, como si fuera cosa de magia, esto va mal y no puedo imaginar que más nos espera.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 17, esta vez ha aparecido Shadow Link, el próximo habrá todavía más sorpresas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	18. Chapter 18: Llegando a Termina

Disclaimer: El universo de Metroid y The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen y le pertenecen en el siguiente orden:

Metroid: Su creador original, Gumpei Yokoi que en paz descanse.

The Legend of Zelda: Le pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto.

Smash Brothers: Le pertenece a Masahiro Sakurai, no es mencionado la serie de Smash en este fic pero no está de más decirlo dado que es un crossover.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, hace mucho que no pisaba fanfiction, bueno eso tiene explicación he estado ocupado en muchas cosas personales y ya no me ha dado tiempo para escribir sin embargo, la historia se mantiene y habrá más actualizaciones próximas, no quiero ilusionar a nadie menos a los que han empezado a leer este fic, ahora con el boom de Metroid Prime 4 en camino, esta historia se renovará todavía más, planeando mencionar la historia de Metroid, recordar que la última misión de Samus fue el Fusion, esto quiere decir que Fusión es después de los acontecimientos anteriores que ha pasado es decir, Metroid Zero mission, Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Other M, Saga Prime y finalmente Metroid Fusión, según esta cronología, Metroid Prime 4 será mencionado en este fic.

Bueno hablo demasiado jaja, en todo caso, espero que disfruten la lectura, no hace falta mencionar de que va este fic y a que género va enfocado, así que si has leído hasta este capítulo, agradecería comentarios, no cuesta nada dejar uno para mejorar más, este fic está contemplado ahora en 30 capítulos sino es que menos, esto es debido a que la saga Metroid y Zelda se ha actualizado, Zelda con Breath of the Wild que a mi parecer ocurre después de los acontecimientos del primer Zelda y por ende también incluye Ocarina y Majora's Mask, la verdad es que la cronología de Zelda es complejo pero me gusta pensar que los acontecimientos pasaron y por eso los incluyo, en cuanto a Metroid ya lo dije con Metroid Prime 4, se actualiza más la historia de Samus en la saga Prime y por ende, se mencionará en este fic, por lo que la actualización a este fic se suspenderá temporalmente en el capítulo 20 hasta que compre el juego y lo termine para tener más material de trabajo, en cuanto a mis otros fic's también están en progreso y serán subidos próximamente.

Bueno me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con el nuevo capítulo subido esperando que lo disfruten :'v

 **Capítulo 18: Llegando a Termina y a ciudad reloj.**

CAMPO TERMINA (La primera pieza de la espada maestra en Ciudad reloj, problemas y más problemas) (POV Samus)

No pensaba que volvería estar en una situación similar, volver a enfrentarme a un aliado dominado bajo un hechizo o cosas extraña, me pasó con mis compañeros en la caza de Dark Samus, tuve que enfrentarme con ellos y al final no quedó de otra que liquidarlos, a veces los recuerdo, yo tuve que darles entierros dignos porque la federación no tuvo mucha consideración, todo el crédito lo llevé yo y eso no me agradó demasiado. Los mercenarios a los que me había enfrentado antes, tenían distintas personalidades cada uno con habilidades únicas con el que trabajaban y capturaban a cualquier criminal que les encomendaban buscar, recuerdo a mis compañeros, uno de ellos se llamaba Rundas, un caza recompensas del planeta Bes III, en una de las lunas llamado Phrygis, su gente usaba el hielo, un elemento poderoso pero solo él lo usaba para sus cazas, se jactaba de ser alguien sin igual, que no había rival que le enfrentara.

A consecuencia de eso, era arrogante y ninguno de los soldados de la federación galáctica toleraba trabajar con alguien que era así sin embargo, cuando se trataba de trabajar en equipo, lo hacía muy bien, su muerte, como lo recuerdo, atravesado por un gran hielo que nunca supe si fue intencional o no, que si al final recuperó la consciencia luego de estar bajo los efectos del Phazon, el murió en el planeta Bryyo.

Mi siguiente compañero se llamaba Ghor, un veterano de guerra en la cual estuvo en la independencia Wotan IV, perdió casi todo su cuerpo, quedando remanentes, fue reemplazado con partes robóticas, era un guerrero compasivo, amable, dispuesto a luchar por los más necesitados incluso donando parte de sus recompensas a los que quería ayudar, con su cuerpo compuesto de partes robóticas, era capaz de fusionarse con otras máquinas y ser una bestia en el campo de batalla pero no era bueno atacando, experto en ciberataques y ataques informáticos, tenía un buen sentido del humor, su muerte fue en un lugar llamado Cielo-Lab o conocida como Pueblo en el cielo, un lugar construido por los Chozos para estudiar las estrellas o planetas localizado en el planeta Elysia, le tuve que dar muerte porque fue corrompido por el Phazon y siendo tragado por Dark Samus.

El siguiente y último compañero que tuve en esos tiempos, se llamaba Gandrayda, otra cazadora como yo, las dos éramos las únicas del equipo de caza recompensas contratados por la federación galáctica, desconozco de que planeta venía ella, ella era capaz de transformarse en cualquier ser que conociera, una habilidad única, su edad tampoco se supo pero según los datos que había obtenido en ese tiempo, era relativamente joven y me tenía como rival, quería superarme y me llamaba "Sammy", mote que no me molestaba pero igual era raro, sus rasgos se parecían a los seres que viven en Jovia XII, un lugar con las habilidades parecidas de Gandrayda, cuando me enfrenté a ella, corrompida por el Phazon, le tuve que dar muerte en el "planeta pirata" una de tantas planetas de origen de los piratas espaciales, un planeta sin vida, tantos máquinas industriales, planeta que fue consumido por el Phazon, Gandrayda murió, a los tres les tuve que dar un entierro digno, lejos de la guerra, lejos de la federación galáctica, todo el crédito me lo dieron a mí, no les dieron nada para ellos, que fueron guerreros y que lucharon con valentía hasta el final.

Es por eso que espero que Link no tenga el mismo destino que mis antiguos compañeros, ahora el guerrero está corrompido por el humo morado, por esa amenaza, recuerdos vienen a mi mente, Aether, la caza a Dark Samus y enfrentándome al SA-X, pero yo soy una guerrera, una caza recompensa, no tengo piedad para el enemigo y tengo que estar preparada para lo peor, para esto me entrenaron, para cumplir mis misiones sin importar el costo, si está en mis manos rescatar a Link, podré hacerlo pero si está ya corrompido al cien por ciento, nada hay que hacer pero esperaré el momento, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Nos estamos dirigiendo a la frontera, lugar que cruza hacia el campo Termina, un lugar lejos de Hyrule por lo que he leído e algunos libros de la biblioteca de Impa, se dice que hay una leyenda, el héroe del tiempo detuvo una colisión hace ya varios años, el impacto de la luna hacia el campo, lo cual me parece sorpresivo, el impacto de una luna hacia un planeta significaría la extinción y las leyendas que leí es que se levantaron cuatro dioses a detener el impacto, no tengo idea de cómo habrá pasado eso pero lo que he visto hasta ahora en mi vida, ya nada podría sorprenderme, partimos del desierto Gerudo, el poder de tele transportación de Zelda es increíble, nos dejó cerca de la frontera y no tuvimos que caminar un largo trayecto, parece que ganó habilidades cuando estaba inconsciente. Al llegar, noté que la frontera era una zona de bosque, bastante grande por lo que puedo observar, si no mal recuerdo Zelda me habló de que en ese lugar está la ciudad de las nubes, Neburia, una ciudad flotante que cayó al campo, entre Hyrule y Termina, ahí reside la gran amenaza, dormida, me gustaría ir e erradicarlo pero parece que no tenemos el armamento adecuado, nos faltan piezas y sin armadura, no tendremos probabilidades de éxito, esto se está haciendo largo y no queda mucho tiempo antes de que la gente de este planeta se den cuenta de que están en un inminente peligro.

Entramos a la frontera y noto que Zelda se detiene en un punto e observa hacia el lado derecho, ese era el camino a Neburia, puedo sentir el ambiente, era tenso, no era agradable sentirlo, muchas veces me sentí así cuando entraba en una zona en la cual sabía que había un peligro mayor de lo que esperaba pero siempre seguía adelante, para Zelda ese lugar representa algo muy importante, ya que ahí están los origines de este planeta, los secretos que se esconden en ese lugar, es una pena que no podamos acceder de momento porque no tenemos los elementos adecuados, de momento nos estamos dirigiendo a un lugar llamado pueblo del reloj, Midna se acerca a donde estoy.

.- Parece que algo grande se esconde en este bosque – Me decía Midna mirando a la dirección donde miraba Zelda – No me gusta nada como van las cosas.

.- Así parece – Le digo con tono serio – El simple hecho de que Link esté corrompido me hace recordar malos momentos por lo que tuve que pasar así que, me estaré debatiendo en algo delicado.

.- Eres una guerrera – Dijo Midna que se volteaba a caminar – La vida que has llevado ha sido dura, creo que después de esto, necesitarías un descanso.

Ella tiene razón, he estado mucho tiempo en guerra y la federación galáctica digamos que no están muy contentos conmigo desde que mandé a destruir los laboratorios espaciales BIOMETROX estrellándolo contra el planeta SR388, arruinando los planes de la federación de estudiar a las copias restantes SA-X ya que consideraban un espécimen raro e interesante pero a mí no me hacía nada de gracia saber que estarían estudiando a esos seres, solo muy pocos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en que fue lo mejor que se podía hacer en esos momentos pero fue suficiente para que me soltaran y tuviera que partir mi propio viaje. Zelda nuevamente se puso en marcha, ha de estar demasiada pensativa, en tratar de recorrer la ciudad de los cielos, la verdad es que yo también tengo curiosidad de visitar ese lugar abandonado, de cómo una ciudad entera ha caído a este campo pero ya llegará el momento, el camino de la frontera es un poco largo por lo que puedo observar, pacifico, no había soldados montando guardias cuando entramos, lo que me pareció algo extraño, tal vez habría un cambio pero aun así debería de haber al menos uno tratando de proteger la frontera y revisando a cada persona que entrase, es lo más lógico.

(POV Zelda)

¿Será real lo que vi?, ver a Link en un estado muy diferente, en el pasado había escuchado de clones o sombras que el héroe se ha enfrentado y salido victorioso, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que era Link, podía sentir su poder, la trifuerza en su mano, él está atrapado bajo la amenaza morada, debería de poder preguntar a Samus como liberar a mi compañero pero seguramente no tendrá un método adecuado, mientras más tiempo paso en esta frontera, más me llama la curiosidad de entrar a la ciudad de los cielos pero no puedo, no hasta que tenga lo que necesito. Ir a Termina solo significaría malas noticias, malos augurios y la gente no me tiene en alta estima, ha habido sucesos extraños y desde la época del héroe del tiempo no han querido saber o no quieren saber que pasó exactamente, como fue que se salvaron de la colisión y de qué manera se invocó a los dioses, cuando mi antecesora les habló de la ocarina del tiempo, fue escandaloso y no quisieron creerlo.

Mi visita a ese pueblo, los soldados, que son pocos los que me tienen en confianza, me siguen mandando cartas explicando la situación y por lo que parece todo está en orden, bueno de eso fue hace días. Midna y Samus parecen entablar una conversación pero no presto atención a eso, me preocupaba el estado de Link y de alguna forma tengo que ayudarlo, no puedo dejarlo así, Ilia cuenta conmigo para que el héroe regrese y se case con ella, si ellos supieran que nos lo topamos, no creerían lo que está pasando, no puedo permitir que se arriesgue otra vida, de alguna forma tengo que rescatarlo, tengo más poder pero me falta más.

Seguimos caminando por la frontera, es un largo trayecto, podría haber utilizado la tele transportación pero es muy desgastante y tengo que guardar energías por si algún peligro surge durante el camino, no me puedo confiar demasiado, no ahora que la cosa se está poniendo muy feo. Tal vez al final de todo esto, pueda convencer a Samus de quedarse en este planeta, creo que ha pasado demasiado tormento en su vida, ella como guerrera que es, ha perdido a muchos camaradas en su vida, pude verlo en su sueño perdiendo a la cría Metroid y realmente cayó en un estado de tristeza, no puedo permitir que caiga de nuevo, no tengo duda de que es una guerrera que cumple con su palabra, con su honor y liderazgo pero es una caza recompensas y como tal, trabaja sola, cumple órdenes y está propensa a perder compañeros incluso si es necesario, tirar a matar si sus compañeros se revelan de alguna forma o caen en un estado de corrupción, es alguien fría pero por dentro es cálida, solo quiere alejarse de la vida, quisiera poder escuchar sus historias, sus inicios pero me tendré que aguantar, tenemos que resolver esta situación y no podemos perder más tiempo.

Apresuro mis pasos, Samus y Midna también lo hacen, no podemos retrasarnos más, ya debe de ser mediodía, no faltaba mucho para llegar al otro lado de la frontera y cruzar el campo Termina.

.- Bien – Les digo a Midna y Samus – Ya casi llegamos al campo, de ahí partiremos al pueblo del reloj, como es la primera vez que van a pisar ese lugar, recomendaría que usaran las capas para cubrir sus trajes, no seremos bien recibidas.

.- ¿Tampoco les agradas en ese pueblo Zelda? – Me pregunta Samus, realmente ella tiene algo que me atrae, su voz, no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros cada que la escucho decir algo pero tengo que controlar mis emociones – Deberías de cubrirte tú también, no vas digamos…

Se le quiebra la voz, noto que ella me mira de arriba abajo, sé perfectamente que observa mi cuerpo, mi cara, yo solo sonrojo pero tiene razón, no estoy presentable, voy en un traje que no está hecho en este planeta y son de un material todavía desconocido, Midna me pasa una capa que me permite cubrirme, ella solo sonríe y le fulmino con la mirada, odiaba su habilidad de sentir las emociones y estaba segura de que se moría por reírse en este mismo instante pero me concentro y me pongo mi capa, respondiendo a Samus seriamente.

.- No Samus – Le respondo – En ese pueblo ocurrieron incidentes, mi antecesora era todavía una niña y princesa del reino, fue cuando ella les explicó los poderes del tiempo, la ocarina del tiempo, mucha gente temió los poderes del héroe y de la princesa de Hyrule, por lo que yo, como su sucesora, todavía me temen, cuentan historias absurdas o se las inventan, algunos no están tan alejados de la realidad porque en realidad si poseo magia, llevo la trifuerza de la sabiduría, no soy bien recibida en el reino de Termina, el alcalde del pueblo del reloj tampoco le agrado demasiado pero me permite hacer visitas por motivos de comercio y política, en algunos pueblos cercanos no se interesan por asuntos y se enfocan en lo suyo, Termina no tiene un rey o una reina, es un reino libre pero actualmente podría haber un especie de voto para elegir a un rey legítimo, uno que gobierne todo Termina.

.- Parece situaciones políticas que terminaran por desatar una guerra civil – Dijo Samus que también se cubría con la capa – No conviene hacer ese tipo de voto tomando en cuenta la situación actual.

.- Por lo que sé, la gente de Termina no está muy interesado en otros puntos del reino – Dijo Midna con curiosidad – Había leído relatos acerca del héroe del tiempo que evitó una colisión y de cómo la gente renegó de ello, en su lugar pusieron que algo se levantó de la tierra para evitar la colisión.

.- Bueno, no los culpo – Dije volteando a reanudar el camino – Los poderes, magia o cosas desconocidas les asustan, yo como reina de Hyrule tengo que establecer un nexo, una conexión e ofrecerles seguridad, por ese motivo mandamos a soldados a entrenarse con los soldados de Termina pero como esta parte de la frontera no tiene un rey o reina legítimo, no hay una guardia real exactamente, lo más remotamente parecido a eso o tenían más bien, reside en el cañón de Ikana, de la familia real Ikana, había un rey llamado Igos du Ikana, fue un rey que protegió el reino de Ikana durante muchos años, no tuvo herederos y cuando murió el reino cayó en la completa oscuridad, de momento es un lugar fantasma, llenos de ReDead que según sé ya no hay, todos fueron exterminados por el héroe del tiempo y el fantasma del rey ya no reside más, ahora es un lugar visitado por la gente de diferentes reinos para visitar.

.- Se convirtió en un lugar lleno de turistas – Me responde Samus, es evidente que su forma de hablar es diferente de la mía – Entonces Termina es un lugar sin un rey que los proteja.

.- Cuando debería de haber uno – Dice Midna – Un reino sin rey, está propenso a recibir ataques.

.- Para eso estoy yo – Les respondo y volteo a verlas – Soy su nexo, una reina temporal hasta que llegue el día de votos o elecciones, pero basta de hablar de política que me enferma de solo pensarlo, tenemos que apresurarnos, según los datos una parte de la espada maestra reside en la torre del reloj, Samus, tú y Midna se adentraran a la torre, mientras que yo hablaré con el alcalde, la gente de este reino no tiene que saber que está pasando.

.- ¿Vas a ir lidiar con burócratas de nuevo? – Me dice Samus mirándome a los ojos – Esta gente sabrá que algo pasa en todo caso, llegar de manera imprudente, con dos desconocidas, harán preguntas.

.- No lo harán – Le respondo con una sonrisa – Hay soldados que son leales a mí, fueron entrenados por mi subordinada Lin, yo supervisé el entrenamiento y los conocí, deberán de buscar rápido.

.- Veo que no pierdes tiempo Zelda – Me dice Midna con una sonrisa también – Eso nos ahorrará tiempo, trata de conseguir más.

No digo nada más y reanudamos el camino, finalmente llegamos al campo Termina, se podría decir que es exactamente igual que el campo Hyrule pero tiene sus diferencias, la montaña de la muerte es un lugar lleno de nieve, la gran bahía que se localiza al oeste es la contraparte del lago Hylia, hace tiempo que no piso este reino, justo al centro del reino está la ciudad reloj, ahora mejorado con el paso del tiempo, lo que nos espera ahí no será nada bueno, espero que podamos conseguir la pieza y podamos librarnos de salir de aquí, no quiero demorar mucho tiempo, si eso pasa, mandarán avisar al castillo de Hyrule que la reina Zelda está en una misión diplomática y realmente odio tener que dar explicaciones al consejo que todavía quiere entrevistar a Samus, no me puedo permitir ese lujo.

Nos tomó un par de horas llegar a Ciudad Reloj, este lugar tiene distintas entradas, cada una de las salidas tiene un camino diferente, en una de ellas se va por el cañón de Ikana, lugar donde tienen planeado una reconstrucción pero lo dudo, esta parte del reino todavía está en un proceso de elección de un rey, lo cual me da tiempo para poder conseguir la pieza de la espada maestra que reside en la torre del reloj.

Llegamos a la entrada principal y veo a los dos soldados que nos detienen, uno de ellos me reconoce y hace una reverencia, no me gustan las formalidades pero no me queda de otra que aguantar porque necesitábamos entrar, les dije que las misteriosas venían conmigo y que no debían de hacer preguntas, ellos lo comprendieron, les dije que nos pusiéramos la capucha, una vez adentro, el ambiente es tan alegre como siempre, recuerdo que son las fechas del carnaval del tiempo que ahora es especial, se le conoce como el día en que Termina se salvó de una colisión inminente debido a un "milagro" que no saben explicar, es irónico que tenga ese cambio cuando fueron salvados por el poder del tiempo.

La gente nos volteaba a ver con cierta desconfianza pero no le tomo mucha importancia, me volteo a ver a Midna y a Samus.

.- La torre del reloj está precisamente cerca, pasando por esa calle – Les digo – Yo iré a la oficina del alcalde para ganar tiempo, hay una entrada secreta para el acceso a la torre, está detrás, sugiero que esperen hasta la noche, vayan al área de Lavadero, ahí es una zona más tranquila, la gente casi no va, ya no debe tardar en anochecer, el Lavadero está en la zona suroeste si no mal recuerdo.

.- De acuerdo Zelda – Me dice Midna que se acerca – Pero la gente hará preguntas, ya de por si nos están mirando con demasiada desconfianza.

.- Es normal dado que somos desconocidas – Dijo Samus que también se acercaba – Deberemos esperar la noche para hacer las cosas que tenemos que hacer.

.- Si – Les respondo – Tengo que ir a la alcaldía, a revisar cómo va todo, de mientras vayan a donde les dije, no tiene pierde.

Me volteo a seguir mi camino, sé que ellas estarán confusas ante la situación pero ya es bastante sospechoso que estemos aquí y la noche ayudará a cubrir nuestras huellas, como no tengo mi vestido de reina y voy con un traje que no típico, tendré problemas pero espero poder resolverlos pronto, el alcalde no va a permitirme acceder a la torre del reloj por lo que ellas tendrán que entrar a la fuerza y tratar de buscar la pieza de la espada. Me apresuro a llegar a la casa del alcalde y como es costumbre en su puerta estarán dos soldados.

Los soldados que vigilan la única entrada de la alcaldía parecían hablar sobre algo pero a mi realmente no me interesaba saber en qué asuntos se traían aunque sé que será una sorpresa ver a la reina de Hyrule llegar tan de repente al reino de Termina, deberé de dar muchas explicaciones pero espero poder llevar esta situación mientras que Samus y Midna consigan poder entrar a la torre del reloj sin problemas, llego a la puerta y me revelo ante los soldados, ponen una cara escéptica pero me dejan pasar para tratar asuntos con su líder.

Una vez adentro, la recepcionista se sorprende de verme y me dice de inmediato que irá a informar al alcalde que estoy en la recepción, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que ella regresó y me dijo que podía pasar a ver al alcalde. Pasé a la oficina y noté que no había nadie más, lo cual es extraño porque siempre tenía a gente en su oficina tratando varios asuntos, me mira con una cara de sorpresa, invitándome a sentar, sé que estará pensando que no traigo nada bueno, dado que mi presencia solo significa mal augurio y cuando vengo aquí la gente se escandaliza pero no siempre fue así, es la superstición de la gente que vive en Termina.

.- Que sorpresa que nos viene a ver reina Zelda, extraña vestimenta el que traes, ¿Por qué cubres tu cuerpo con esa capa – Me dice el alcalde Dotour, mismo nombre de su antecesor, es su descendiente, ese estrafalario cabello morado siempre me ha parecido feo, nunca le queda, recuerdo en un cuadro, la imagen de sus antecesores, todos iguales y con un cabello más feo que el anterior, este por lo menos no era feo refiriéndome a la cara, es joven y por ser descendiente, era obvio que iba a reinar en ciudad reloj, que no ha cambiado mucho que digamos – Por lo general vienes con tus guardianas y esa loca con el cabello blanco, no recuerdo su nombre.

.- Impa – Dije conteniendo mi enojo sin sonar grosera – Es también mi guardiana, pero llegué aquí sola para hablar sobre los asuntos del reino, ya sabes que se acerca una elección de votos y muchos buscan reconstruir el castillo de Ikana, para finalmente tener un rey o reina legitima, en cuanto a tu pregunta, me visto así para no llamar la atención de la gente, nadie debe saber que llegué aquí para tratar este asunto delicado

.- Ya veo pero, ¿No te tenemos a ti? – Pregunta de manera dudosa mirándome con ese cabello feo, me pone de los nervios pero me aguanto el poder tirarle fuego – Eres nuestra reina temporal, no veo necesidad de un rey aquí.

.- Bueno, no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo – Dije con tono amable que a la vez era una mentira gorda, claro que puedo, tengo ese poder - Dotour, mi reino me necesita y está claro que no podemos retrasar este asunto por más tiempo.

.- Bueno – Dijo el alcalde volteando a ver su ventana – Si ha de haber un rey, deberé de ser yo, por muchos años mi familia ha estado manteniendo relaciones con todo el reino de Termina, mandando soldados a mantener el orden, no he hecho un mal trabajo, seguro que la gente del reino me ve con buenos ojos.

Eso no era exactamente verdad, la gente del reino hablaba más de las cosa estrafalarias que hace el alcalde, es cierto que ha mantenido un orden, de cierta manera llevando las cosas pacificas pero las cosas que ha mandado a hacer, como ese pobre intento de poner una estatua a campo abierto de Termina o simplemente tratando de inaugurar carreras Goron en el mismo campo, decisiones buenas ha tomado pero también decisiones tontas, por esa razón soldados del reino de Termina, más bien debo decir, los superiores que llegaron a mi castillo, me pedían de favor que tomara cartas en el asunto e evitara las decisiones estúpidas del alcalde, no me quedó de otra que aceptar, las cosas como son.

.- Bueno – Dije con la misma voz amable, mientras que el alcalde volteaba a verme – No es por querer molestar o algo, pero no todas sus decisiones han sido buenas y por eso me llamaron para que arreglara este asunto, mi primera orden fue la reconstrucción del castillo de Ikana, mismo que has impedido que la reconstruyan.

.- Bueno, eso tiene solución – Dijo volteando a ver la ventana, ya sabía para donde iba a ir – Permitiré la reconstrucción siempre y cuando me elijan a mi como su rey legítimo, está claro que lo merezco.

Ególatra, inútil, tonto, estúpido, idiota con cabello estrafalario, feo y de pésimo color, de verdad me revolvía el estómago de solo escuchar su voz, no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en sí mismo, por lo menos su antecesor en el que vivió el héroe del tiempo no era tan idiota e escogía la lógica, la razón y el bienestar de su pueblo, lo malo que se tardaba tomando decisiones, era un indeciso pero no un idiota ególatra, me daban ganas de decirle todo eso pero recuerdo que tengo que ganar tiempo y no levantar sospechas de porque estoy aquí en realidad.

.- Ya veremos eso alcalde – Le respondía todavía con tono amable – Lo correcto ahora sería hablar de la votación, debe de buscar a otro candidato aparte de usted, la línea de sucesión no siempre es buena idea.

.- Pero si su familia ha reinado durante muchas generaciones el reino de Hyrule, reina Zelda – Me respondía con asombro, touché maldita sea – Tiene razón, pero ha habido momentos en que el rey ha caído y alguien más ajeno a mi familia ha tomado el poder en su lugar hasta el reclamo del rey legítimo.

.- ¿No sería yo entonces un rey legitimo? Reina Zelda – Me pregunta abriendo los ojos como platos – Durante generaciones, mi familia ha podido llevar las cosas.

.- Hay un problema alcalde – Dije calmada pero sentía que iba a perder la paciencia – Usted es alcalde legítimo de ciudad reloj, una parte del reino de Termina, el verdadero rey de Termina, residía en Ikana, en el cañón de Ikana, Igos de Ikana fue el último rey y no dejó herederos ¿no cree que debería de buscar al heredero legitimo al trono de Ikana?, este heredero gobernará Termina.

.- Puede que tengas razón reina Zelda – Me dice con frialdad, no me sorprende, adentro se estará muriendo de la rabia, pero sabe que tengo razón – Esta bien, como eres la reina temporal, haremos lo que dices, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Por fin me hace caso aunque a regañadientes, buscar el heredero de Ikana iba a ser otro problema gordo pero leí lo suficiente como para saber por dónde buscar y estaba segura de que iba a dar con el heredero o heredera, ojalá sea mujer, esto hará molestar al alcalde y nada me gustaría verlo molesto, sus decisiones tontas hacen perder equilibrio al reino de Termina y yo quiero ver bien este reino, tener una buena relación entre ambos reinos y que haya paz sobre todo, voy a estar un largo rato discutiendo con este tarado.

(POV Samus)

Recorrer estos lugares llena de alegrías, es algo muy diferente de lo que he vivido, creo que no hace falta saberlo pero aun así es reconfortante, lejos de toda la guerra en la que he estado, este lugar conocido como ciudad del reloj, parece que llegamos en las víspera de un carnaval, por lo que pude escuchar, se llama carnaval del tiempo, era una fiesta que se celebraba año con año, algo normal, ahorita me dirijo con Midna a un lugar llamado el lavadero, según Zelda no es un lugar donde no va mucha gente, por el nombre me puedo dar a la idea de que los aldeanos van a lavar su ropa, durante mi niñez, leí libros acerca de las costumbres de la gente cuando vivían en el planeta tierra antes de que pasaran a la colonia espacial KL-2, lugar donde vivían mi gente antes de su destrucción. No tardamos nada en llegar al lugar y era tal como dijo Zelda, no hay gente en el lugar y había un banco para sentarse, Midna y yo nos sentamos para esperar la noche en que supuestamente la torre del reloj abre.

.- Es la primera vez que piso este reino – Me dice Midna, nuestras capas con capucha nos cubrían por ende, la gente evitaba toparse con nosotras, eso nos ahorró muchas molestias incluso los soldados parecían temerosos de acercarse – En mi reino no hay lugares tan alegres como este.

.- De donde yo vengo tampoco hay alegrías – Le respondo mirando lo que parecía ser un especie de alberca, lo suficiente hondo como para que la gente lavase su ropa – Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a otro ser humano aunque la raza aquí se llama Hylian pero yo tengo en mi ADN sangre Chozo y Metroid, no soy una persona normal.

.- Bueno, este reino tampoco hay seres normales – Me responde Midna con cierta nostalgia – No es muy diferente de los lugares que has visitado durante tu aventura como caza recompensas, pertenecías a una guardia, me parece interesante tu vida y de cómo has podido sobrevivir a catástrofes.

.- No lo habría logrado si no me hubieran rescatado cuando era niña – Le respondo con la misma nostalgia – Quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes si no hubiesen atacado a la colonia, no estaría aquí.

.- Bueno – Dijo Midna que volteaba a verme – El destino es curioso, podemos cambiarla, pero la vida, el transcurso de esta, los acontecimientos, sobre todo este último, no la podemos controlar incluso teniendo el poder del tiempo de nuestro lado, la vida actúa de distintas maneras, durante tu aventura viste muchas cosas que no quieres recordar, peleaste ante bestias descomunales y saliste victoriosa, sufriste perdidas que te han hecho fuerte, muchos habrían sucumbido en la oscuridad porque no tendrían forma de salir adelante, la raza que te acogió, sabían perfectamente cómo iba a ser tu vida y te prepararon para ello.

.- Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar Midna – Dije cerrando los ojos al recordar aquello – Los chozos eran guerreros poderosos, cuando perdían la capacidad de pelear por la vejez, se volvían sabios y más poderoso, capaces de predecir muchas cosas, Tallon IV fue el último hogar conocido, ahí tuvieron muchos problemas.

.- El gran "veneno" – Me responde Midna, yo quedo sorprendida porque esos lores nadie los sabía más que yo pero recuerdo que ella tiene un poder capaz de leer la mente y estudiarlas, no debería de sorprenderme – Si, lo vi en tu mente, ese planeta infectado de un mineral llamado Phazon, es increíble cómo has podido erradicar ese mal, tu sola y sin ayuda de nadie pero estaba claro que los Chozos predecían tu llegada y tenían guardado mejoras para tu traje, el que usas normalmente, no estás en ese traje que usas ahora.

Sigo sorprendida por la capacidad de su poder, no parece tener límites y puede averiguar lo que sea, estaba segura de que habrá leído la mente de las personas de este lugar, sigo hablando con ella y contándole parte de mi aventura en Tallon IV, esperando al anochecer para poder entrar en la torre del reloj, Zelda se ha de estar tomando su tiempo para resolver los problemas políticos del reino como siempre, no queda más que esperar la noche para hacer las cosas tranquilamente y sin alertar a la gente de este reino que no sabe nada de la amenaza morada, tengo que dar con ello e erradicar ese mal que me recuerda a Éter, espero no enfrentarme un tipo emperador ING, ya sería demasiado pero algo me decía que nos íbamos a enfrentar algo similar y tengo que estar preparada para lo que sea, observo mi brazalete que me indica el estado de mi nave y apenas iba por el cincuenta por ciento de reparación, ya no tardaría en repararse por completo y tendré mi traje para resolver rápidamente estos problemas, no se puede tener un margen de error, no voy a permitir la extinción de otra raza y salvaré al héroe caído, debe de haber una forma de sacarle ese humo de su cuerpo sin tener que tirar a matar, sentía que de alguna manera, su cuerpo no estaba al cien por ciento corrupto pero no tardaría mucho en ceder al poder, les había pasado a mis antiguos compañeros, no lo voy a permitir.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 18, esperando que les haya gustado, me he tardado en escribir esto pero ya tenía ganas de hacerlo luego del anunciamiento de Metroid 4, como estoy hypeado la inspiración ha regresado, esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo x3

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


End file.
